Redeemers of The Damned (Original, soon to be remake)
by RedKHII
Summary: Following the previous Redeemers Of The Damned; soldiers of redeeming and protecting, a large group of heroes, anti - heroes and former antagonists must fight the forces of darkness to stop their plan of world conquering...or world destruction. (involves events happening in Dissidia)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

"_I feel so much darkness rising."_

"_Damn! Meaning our enemies are reviving?"_

"_I think so, please calm down."_

"_Unless Zidane wants to go on a rampage and attack you, Tina."_

"_Alright maggots! No ones f***king who! Yer got that!?"_

"…_."_

"_Good. Now yer captain here got an idea so better get ready for getting a princess…"_

* * *

At a garden of the back of a red castle, a little boy around 4 years with brown curly hair, green eyes, and wears brown clothing with the sleeves rolled up above the elbows and dark brown shoes was plucking tomatoes before placing them in a basket.

"Now Mum can see I'm responsible…" as the little boy was walking to the castle before he stop by a teenage girl's voice. "Alright, I'll go." So he look at the entrance to see a teenage girl around 16, with long black hair to her thighs with her bangs covering her left eye, matching eyes that shimmers like light if in contact with the sunlight, and wears a floor – length pink ballgown with black designs. The ballgown hung up with a white ruffled cloth around her forearms and chest, leaving her shoulders bare, her neck has a red pendant, matching a rose mark at her left hand.

The little boy drop a tomato as he froze at the sight of a group she's talking to; the leader is red haired with matching fox ears and tail, he dressed like a pirate in black coat with yellow buttons, a black eyepatch covering his right eye as his left shows yellow, red pants and black boots. His right hand is a hook.

"Can you wait for a bit?" The girl in pink ballgown asked the leader of the group as the little boy suddenly pounce at the pirate's legs, earning everyone to froze and the girl quickly asked him emotionlessly. "Spain!? What are you doing?"

"Run, Mum! Run away and hide!" The little boy Spain shouted as he kept banging the pirate's legs a few times until the pirate fox held him by the collar with his hooked hand and he ask the princess while the little boy waved his arms up and down while screaming. "What's with yer boy?"

"Spain's very mischievous." Spain's "mother" answered emotionlessly as the pirate fox place Spain down before he again bang his legs. After Spain's "mother", Princess Kai of Demon Summoning, finally calm Spain down; the group went inside the castle to the living room as everyone sits on couches while Spain is the only child to sit on Kai's lap.

"Names Foxy, lad. I ain't bittin' ya." The pirate fox (Five Nights of Freddy's series; human version) introduced to Spain with a smile as his free hand ruffle Spain's hair before pointing his hook at the other people of the group. "And these are me crew!"

"The leader of the Wild Roser Rebellion; Firion Light!" Foxy introduced a young man with tan skin, silver hair tied in a ponytail with a orange, and red bandanna around his spiky scalp. He wears blue and gray armor with a long blue cape and he has weapons around him like a red sword at his hip, a red bow and a lance strapped behind his back, his knives at his legs, and an axe at his left hand (Final Fantasy 2).

"The monkey – tail thief of Alexandria, Zidane Tribal!" A blonde haired young man, reaching everyone's waists, and has a monkey tail gave a thumbs up with a wink. He wears a sleeveless teal shirt with belts strapping each shoulders, has teal cuffs for his wrists with a white glove each, teal pants with a brown belt, and white shoes (Final Fantasy 9).

"The beautiful half demon – half angel princess with Epser powers; Tina Branford Mikoto!" A young woman with curly, platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has purple eyes gave a smile. She wears a thigh – length red dress with red, orange, and pink clothes around her waist and thighs, it leaves her collar bone and shoulders bare, black fingerless gloves, and matching red high – heeled pointy boots (Final Fantasy 6).

"And the brave and yet spiky haired lad with a Keyblade; even if his hair is like a porcupine: Sora Hewley!" A brown spiky haired boy with blue eyes and wears a black jumpsuit with a hoodie, silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center, black chap - like pants on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging and yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt, black gloves with the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. A crown pendant hangs around his neck. (Kingdom Hearts series).

"Sorry for fighting…" Spain apologizes, looking down with a small pout as Kai spoke with her face glued with a confident frown. "It's just he thought you guys were working with some bratty little girl who mistook Spain to call her hair a wig."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Tina asked Kai as the latter told the group her story about what happen a few days ago…

* * *

_A few days ago…._

Kai and Spain were walking out to the entrance of the castle as Kai's frequent villagers who loved to visit her everyday; the 12 year old red haired girl, Kushina (Naruto) and two adopted twin brothers Prussia and Russia (Hetalia series); are waiting for Spain to play with them so Kai watches them running to the village where little children are summoning Heartless and Nobodies who they doesn't feel scared while the creatures didn't attack.

"Look at those fools…" Before Kai walks back in, she heard a little girl complaining as she turn to see the speaker, a little girl with blonde hair with curls and a pink bow, blue eyes, and wears a pink dress. She was walking to the castle with a young man; about Kai's age with pale face, wearing dark blue Arabian Nights robes with a matching dark blue and grey turban with a few locks of black hair sticking out, black cape to his ankles, shoes, and a brown gauntlet glove for his right hand.

"I thought I told you not to complain while we're here." The Arabian Nights young man mocked the little girl who close her eyes with a hmph as the two finally stop walking at the entrance, noticing Kai's appearance before the boy bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess of Demon Summoning. My name is Mozenrath Farron and this is Darla Dimple." Mozenrath (Aladdin series) introduced as Kai narrow her cold eyes at Mozenrath before Darla (Cats Don't Dance), who Kai started to feel annoyed of her rude attitude.

"Thanks but it's alright if you can swear infront of me and I want you to do this favor…" Kai told Mozenrath as he stood when Kai walks to him before she gave Mozenrath a warning while gripping his shirt with her marked hand. "I don't want your bratty girl to do something stupid."

"Darla's not my kid. If she is, I would be dead, even if I'm powerful than my former master." Mozenrath told Kai with a cruel smirk but it froze when Kai's black eyes glows red and Mozenrath suddenly widen his eyes when he's choking and gasping in pain for a short while until Kai stop when she drop Mozenrath on the grass and her eyes turn back to black.

"Where's that brat?" Kai asked Mozenrath as he look while coughing to see Darla Dimple nowhere but as the two ran in the castle, Darla was just sitting on the red throne, acting like an innoncent princess her age.

"You know, this castle could use some pink; other than red. Gives so much horror to me." Darla complain to herself as Kai and Mozenrath thought the same thing in their heads. 'Pink is so girly for this castle.' Before Mozenrath turn to Kai. "I'm here to recruit you for an alliance to serve Maleficent for ruling some worlds with darkness…"

"Mum!" The three heard Spain shouting what it sounds in shock as the three look at the doors to see Spain, Prussia, and Russia running away from Kushina, who seems to be furious as she is shouting. "Get back here!" until she jumps to give a kick, which it miss the three little boys but it did hit the throne, earning Darla to fly while screaming and she land on the soft carpets.

"I could get that recorded." Mozenrath said slyly, feeling amused of the whole scene as Kai stops the four from getting injured by each other until Kushina stops with a sigh and Prussia grab Russia to run to the still unconscious Darla before Prussia points at her hair, laughing. "That looks like a wig!"

"What!?" The four kids froze as Darla stood up in a flash, furious showing in her face before she scream again, shaking the whole castle. "I…am…an adorable little…ANGEL!"

"I hate manikins! Especially that one!" Darla complained louder as she points at Spain, who Prussia froze with a shock and angry expression until Kai shouts furiously at Darla. "Shut up, you stupid little brat!"

"Nobody talks to Spain like that!" Kushina shouts at Darla as Mozenrath snaps his gauntlet hand with a spark of blue lightning before the tempered Darla disappears with a puff of blue lightning.

"I appreciated that, but I won't join an alliance that will rule worlds with darkness and having a spoiled brat accusing a little boy for something he didn't. No offence kids." Kai told Mozenrath before exclaiming the four kids who reply with "none taken."

"Fine…does the little kids of the village knows they're manikins?" Mozenrath asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, they know. Plus, they're perfect manikins or if you're still calling them manikins, I'll ask Russia to attack you." Kai told Mozenrath coldly as Russia held a pipe before saying happily. "Magic Metal Pipe Of Pain!" earning Mozenrath to shudder at the little boy's creepy instincts.

"If I have a kid like him, I'll die quicker than a minute." Mozenrath exclaimed before everyone watches the young warlock disappearing with blue lightning and Spain can't stop holding the surprise and sadness in his young face.

* * *

_Present time…_

"Yeah! Show that brat whose boss!" Zidane told Kai with a grin as before the story started, Kushina, Prussia, and Russia somehow sneak in to listen to the story and when Kai finished, everyone notices the three before Sora; who was drinking orange juice which Sora grab during the story, did a spit – take at Firion beside him in shock.

"Why would the boys did to make Kushina mad?" Tina asked as she looks at Kushina who spoke, her face shows annoyance at Spain, Prussia, and Russia. "Because they think I'm tomato juice."

"But Kushina we said sorry." Spain said with a small smile as the three boys hugged the eldest of the four before she gave a smile and hug the three boys back.

"If you want, Your Majesty; we don't mind you bringin' ya kids with us." Foxy told Princess Kai as she looks at the four kids, who looks back with innocence before she let out a small sigh and asked the four. "You kids want to go on a trip?"

"Yeah!" The four kids answered with excitement as Kai gave the group a nod in agreement. "Can we go tomorrow? You all can stay here for the night." Earning everyone to nod in agreement.

**(Sorry for not been writing any stories lately. Been busy in school, so yeah; i finally write Redeemers of the Damned here.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Explanation

At a small cottage of a dark forest with dried trees; an obese, ugly dwarf woman with purple hair, green eyes, purple shirt with crimson pink skirt, and purple shoes is sitting on a chair, playing solitaire on the table until a flash of blue lightning zapped in the house before revealing to be Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath!?" the woman scream in shock as Mozenrath dusted his shoulders before looking at the ugly dwarf. "Ah Mim, just the mad woman I want to see."

"What a surprise! Why the visit?" The woman name Mim asked with a smirk as Mozenrath ignore the loud, aggressive tone she had in her voice.

"I need someone to help me recruit a new member for Maleficent and I hope you are interest of helping." Mozenrath answered as Madam Mim ran and closed the windows before asking. "Maybe, is it someone powerful and dangerous?"

"Very, she's called the Princess of Demon Summoning." Mozenrath answered with a nod as Madam Mim replied slyly while fixing her cards. "Never heard of her…"

"Not surprised. I've been doing research of Demon Summoning and it's an interesting power that not only summon demons but will revive anyone with a powerful magic for the High Demon Summoners and the princess herself…for a price." Mozenrath explained.

"A price?" Madam Mim asked.

"I'll explain later. I met the Princess when I was visiting her world with Darla Dimple; who made such a mishap to make the Princess rejected my offer of joining us. What the Princess didn't know is when she almost kill me, I place a spell on her just to see a short part of her past." Mozenrath continue explaining as Madam Mim rub her hands together with interest.

"Interesting. Can you tell me more about the Princess?" Madam Mim asked.

"Funny thing about her; once she was a normal human of a country from the World of Reality who can summon her personalities in human girl forms and sister of a powerful and forbidden mage from 100,000 years ago; who made a pact with her." Mozenrath explained as in his mind shows a flashback of soldiers defeated with blood pooling under them.

"Oh! How gruesome!" Madam Mim exclaimed with an amused giggle.

"What's most interesting is she gain the title of Princess when she was a child." Mozenrath exclaimed as the flashback changes to show a little girl of 8 - like years with resemblance of Princess Kai except unlike her cold stare, the little girl shows innocence; wearing a sleeveless red dress with a strap on each shoulder and blue flip flop sandals. She is sitting on a mountain of dead soldiers with blood covering her forearms, left cheek, and legs.

"A child you say?" Madam Mim questioned in surprise.

"Yes, the Princess first became a Princess of Demon Summoning when she was a child. She was a mistreated little girl even by her own family and when she make a pact of being the Princess of Demon Summoning; she use her first wish by materializing four of her personalities." Mozenrath continue explaining.

"Do you know who made her Princess?" Madam Mim asked.

"I believe it's an emperor, the only thing I know about him is that he's one of the High Demon Summoners." Mozenrath guessed as Kai's flashback in his mind shows her when she's the little girl, standing face – to – face with a man with a man with spiky blonde hair with a ponytail to his knees, sticking through his purple cape and wearing golden armor; his head has a golden horn above each ear.

"An Emperor? How interesting!" Madam Mim said with excitement as Mozenrath had a thought in mind. 'Wonder if he's that guy I accidentally slept that night?' before he explains some more. "Lucky for us, this Princess is cold yet wish to use her powers for good. Once we defeat her, we can take her with us."

"You're really want the Princess of Demon Summoning for Maleficent?" Madam Mim asked with curiosity.

"I might but once the Princess can kill Maleficent for us, I will drain her life force and her magic." Mozenrath answered with a cruel smirk as he didn't watch Madam Mim jumping in joy. "That is so wicked and gruesome! I'll be glad to help!"

'Still…thanks to that emperor; we're free from the Void…' Mozenrath thought as Madam Mim was too busy laughing gleefully, she didn't see Mozenrath shivering and shuddering in fear and regret about the incident a week ago….

_A week ago…_

In an unknown prison of a void; Mozenrath was sleeping with his gauntlet, blue pants and his turban was removed to show his shoulder – length black hair; slightly curly. He was sleeping on a bed but he slowly open his tired black eyes to find him sleeping under a man with blonde spiky hair with a long ponytail and two sidebangs, and he's wearing thigh – high white shorts – like cloth. His violet purple eyes narrow coldly at Mozenrath; who froze with a scream that might fill the air.

"What is an insect like you sleeping here?" The man asked with a deep British accent with bit of flair as Mozenrath widen his eyes in shock before the doors open to show a woman with silver hair, cold red eyes with matching lipstick, has black and red markings around her body with a matching cape connecting to her red claws, and has two snake – like mouthed tentacles floating behind her back; one has white eyes while the other tentacles doesn't have any.

"Care to send this lowly worm in your 'precious Void'?" The man mocked in a snobbish tone as the woman eyed at Mozenrath with a cold frown before answering the man with a sensual, confident, and cold tone. "That boy is not of your concern, Emperor."

"Oh? Then if I see him sleeping on my bed again, I'll burn him alive infront of your eyes." The Emperor threated as Mozenrath stood off the bed before following the woman out of the room to walk through the prison hallways.

"I never knew you were beginning to act like your father, Mozenrath." The woman told Mozenrath as she continues to float through the hallways, while Mozenrath let out a sigh of regret. "It's not my fault! I was dreaming of the time I first met Terra."

"We know we have no part of this; but we've been sensing all the prisoners of this void and none of them is Terra. She can't go in here when she turn to a stone statue; so why do you think you can dream about her while sleeping with a man that looks like her?" The woman questioned.

"I didn't know I was sleep – walking in his room, Mum." Mozenrath sighed again as the woman turn while still floating forward before giving a small smirk with a hmph. "A bold move. I wonder if your father could be like that…" before she disappears in darkness, leaving her son walking on his own.

"Hello! Is anyone home!?" A girl shouted as outside a barrack's entrance was two people; The shouter is a teenage girl with long black hair to her knees, wearing a red trench coat a matching cloth reaching to her knee – high brown boots. The coat was buttoned to reach her waist where she wears black shorts to her knees.

"Maybe they step out?" The second person told the girl. It's a young boy with platinum blonde hair to his neck, icy blue eyes, and has a long red snake tail. His only attire is matching red shorts and white sleeves that covers his forearms and past his hands; silver chains are tying his waist to the girl's thighs, about 10 feet long.

"Sure looks like that." The teenage girl exclaimed with a sigh of annoyance.

"What should we do? Come back later?" The boy with the snake tail asked as the girl sigh again. "Please, I'm bored as hell…" Suddenly, the girl stretch two bars of a 20 feet open window fit enough for the boy to jump in but the bars were retracting back when the girl slip through and stuck her booted feet.

"Damn…" as the girl stumble before looking down to see the snake boy choking of the chains tying his neck, earning the girl to scream in shock. "Aaaaaahh! Snow!"

"What the hell are you doing!? You're choking me!" Snow shouted while struggling before the girl shouts back with gritted teeth. "S – shut up! Help me out here!"

"Hang on…" as Snow climb back up to help the girl by trying to pull her off the bars, not having the time to hear a man voice asking from below. "Raven Crystal, what are you two doing?"

"Are you blind, I'm stuck…" Raven complained as the two got her feet out before falling to the ground in pain where they just notice the emperor in shorts who Mozenrath accidentally slept with infront of their eyes. "Master?"

"You two got a lot of nerves, climbing in here if our enemies spotted you two." The emperor told his two servants as Snow jumps to stand before Raven stood up, hands on her hips. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just asking the same thing to you." The Emperor exclaimed as Snow answers the question while the emperor removes the chains from Raven's legs to tie it to his waist. "We're going to get out of this dump." Before he realizes something. "Wait, Master; how did you get in here?"

"I use the front door." The Emperor answered, pointing a thumb above his shoulder at the open door; which sends his two servants complaining in shock. "It was unlocked the whole time!?"

"Whose idea is to climb in through the window?" Their master asked while crossing his arms before the three walk in a room where Snow kept screaming in shock from looking at tubes showing hideous large monsters in clear blue liquid until suddenly, the three froze their tracks as the part of the ground they're standing on somehow traps them in a glass case from the floor to the ceiling.

"What!?" Snow shouts in shock as the emperor spoke. "This place sense to trap outsiders until the person in charge bids the trap to reopen." Before the opposite door opens to be a little girl of 6 years, with longer blonde hair to her feet, her blood red eyes are almost covered by her bangs, and wears a white dress that reaches the floor, leaving her shoulder and collarbone bare, and matching sleeves that covers her forearms and hands.

"Is that….Haruhi?" The Emperor asked in mind as Haruhi floats infront of the three before looking at them.

"Haruhi! You're a life saver! Help us out of here!" Snow shouts as Haruhi could only do is watching the three shouting inside the trap; sound – proof before the three watch Haruhi tilting her head to a slight left in confusion.

"She can't hear us." Snow said as Haruhi's eyes suddenly lit up before floating out of the room and floating back in, showing the three a banana before Raven suddenly fill herself with fuchsia aura around herself, furious showing in her face until Haruhi suddenly scream in shock before floating behind the trap where the three can see her covering her face with her sleeve - covered hands in fear.

"Damn that little kid!" Raven complained as the Emperor gave her a complaint. "It's your fault you scare Haruhi!" until Raven gave him a confident smirk. "I got a better plan!" as she was glowing with much higher fuchsia aura until the trap glows and broke into tiny pieces of glasses, also earning the Emperor and Snow to lie on the floor with their faces showing traumatize.

"Good thing we're out." Raven gave herself a sigh of relief but her smile quickly turns to shock as the three can hear an alarm beeping before they ran out of the lab, while dodging the large doors trying to shut them down until the three jump in a computer research room.

"Good thing we're still alive…" Snow gave a sigh of relief.

"If we stay here too long; we won't be dead, no matter how many times we kill ourselves outside the Void." The Emperor reminded as he look at Raven before the huge screen showing each room of the prisoners and what they are doing.

"Is this spying?" Snow asked.

"This room is used to make sure a prisoner doesn't escape this prison. Let me find a way to get out of this." The Emperor exclaimed as Raven floats with crossed feet in mid air. "Sure, let the brains of Redeemers of the Damned use his head to get us out."

"It's better than breaking the whole computers that will get this place permanently locked in." The Emperor mused as he type with one of the computers for a short while until he stop, seeming to be done. "This will send everyone out."

"Out and alive?" Raven questioned as while the Emperor and Raven talk about their plans outside the Void, Snow realizes the doors behind them slowly rising before his eyes widen in shock and jumps on his master's back, shouting. "Master!"

"S – Snow!" The Emperor shouts as Snow struggles to get the tyrant's attention before the three turn to the door and scream in shock at the sight of Haruhi; whose hair sometimes rise up, her eyes glows red, and grows about adult – size.

"She must've turn to Esper – form when we left her behind." The Emperor exclaimed as the doors has chains rising to wrap around Haruhi's arms and thighs, making her struggling and squirming before both Emperor and Snow realizes Raven looks calm, watching Haruhi struggling with the chains tying her.

"Raven?" Snow called as both girls look at each other quietly, not uttering a single word until Raven gave a small nod. "Okay…" before she made a fist – fighter's pose with her hands glowing with fuchsia energy. "I'll accept your fight."

"Since when did she made a challenge!?" Emperor and Snow asked Raven with both surprise and angry as Raven ignores the two before firing a huge ray of fuchsia mix of energy and mists of wind at Haruhi; also filling the floor of the room to the Emperor's waist before Haruhi open her mouth to send a huge ray of flaming red energy of fire.

"That's it!" The Emperor shouted angrily as he grab the chains connecting to Snow before throwing to Haruhi where Snow summons a butcher – like sword and he sends rays of white slashes to her before the entire room exploded when the three energies of power where mixed in a massive explosion, getting some of the prisoners' attention when each of their doors soon open to see a flowing mist of darkness dragging them over before disappearing….


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelation of Manikins

The next morning at the Land of Demon Summoning, Zidane stretch his arms up wide as he kept grinning at the sight of the five girls of Kai's six human summons helping out with Foxy's pirate ship. Two of those girls looks like Kai but different attires as Zidane's tail kept waving left and right at one of them; this summon wears light yellow robes with purple and white linings, reaching the grass that covers her hands but leaving her upper torso and forearms bare. She also has big white angel wings and a circular silver crown around her forehead.

"Morning Zidane." Firion walked to stand beside Zidane before feeling claws massaging his shoulders until a figure was doing a somersault over Firion, his eyes suddenly widen with blushing cheeks at the girl who was smiling at his reaction before landing on her feet.

"Aww, you have a weakness of women." The girl said seductively as Zidane's tail wag faster with his eyes sporting like pink hearts. This girl has red hair to her shoulders with matching red eyes with black demon slits and she has markings for her chest, her back has demon wings, her forearms are black with matching bear – size claws, thigh – high shorts with a long demon tail, and thigh – length high heeled Stiletto boots.

"Miss Kiara, can you help with the weapons in the ship?" Kai's only male summon called the demon girl as he was holding a trunk of swords. He is a light-skinned, gaunt young man with shaggy indigo hair, which falls down over his face in several long bangs and is cut very short on the back of his head, and dark violet purple eyes. He wears an ornate, gold-white pauldron on his left shoulder that covers the left side of his neck and his left pectoral as well, a black, snake-like bracelet on his left forearm, and wears a red sash wrapped around his waist and an _exomis_ tied to his left shoulder.

"Hope Kai gets to summon me to see you." The demon girl called Kiara smirked at Firion before flying to help the man loading the weapons in the ship, leaving Firion to wait for his blushing cheeks to cool down and Zidane let out a purr to himself.

"You okay?" A voice asked Firion as the two froze with a shiver before turning to be Princess Kai. Beside her is a girl, like her age with ebony hair reaching her shoulders, with yellow eyes, and wears a black jacket with yellow stripes going up the arms and a silver zipper on its collar, over a black skirt. Adding to her short, black skirt; she wears black thigh highs with yellow stripes and with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels.

"Y – yeah, Princess Kai. I have a thought; if you're helping us, whose going to take care of this world?" Firion questioned, feeling a slight shiver of looking at Kai's cold eyes, even her left is covered with her bangs.

"My friend Maria Kisaragi will. I met her when I first adopted Spain." Kai answered as Maria gave a sweet smile before watching Kai, Firion, and Zidane walking to the ship where Kushina, Prussia, and Spain ran to Kai who looks at the crew before asking. "Where're Sora and Russia?"

"Here!" Everyone look up for Sora' shouting until they found Sora and Russia standing on the tallest mast of the ship, earning everyone but Kai in shock and Foxy shouts at Sora. "Sora what the hell are you doing up there!?"

"Russia bet me to fall to the mattress!" Sora shouts as he jumps before Foxy shouts back angrily. "Sora, there's no fricking mattress here!" before Sora froze and scream while falling. While he falls, everyone didn't see Prussia drinking beer while watching with interest before Sora was caught by a small tornado, being controlled by Tina.

"Yay!" Spain and Prussia cheered as Tina lower the tornado down before Sora was placed on the grass touching his body, hearing Foxy telling him with slight annoyance. "You win an award for falling from the mast and getting ya ass saved by a woman, lad." Before everyone heard Russia squeaky scream as he falls. "Vodkaaaaaaaa!" before landing on Sora's back, his calm smile glued to his face.

"Prussia likes beer, Russia likes vodka? Damn perfect manikins." Zidane mused as he look at Kai who narrow her eye at him, making his shoulders shivering before everyone climb to the ship where Maria just watch the ship floating above the ground before flying off to the sky.

'Be careful Kai, Spain…' Maria Kisaragi thought as she looks at the smiling children who wave at her to visit them so Maria floats to them, a memory in her head triggered to remember a certain night…

_A night after the villains escape the Void…_

Maria Kisaragi was floating through the forest as she looks around the starry night sky before she witness a dimming white glow behind the bushes infront of her so she floats over before her yellow eyes froze at the bloody sight of a man with curly brown hair with blood all over his simple white long – sleeved shirt, brown pants and dark brown shoes. Although he looks unconscious, his soft panting can be heard when Maria slowly floats above him.

"What happened?" Maria asked in surprise as the white glow he was bearing suddenly brighten the whole area for a while until it slowly fades to show the man now turn to a child, about in 4 years and his clothes shrink to match his size; his wounds are healed and the blood vaporized.

When Maria held the young boy in her arms, she heard a horse neighing from afar so Maria covers the sleeping boy with a white cloth to cover him completely from one of her pockets before a black horse walks in her vision but Maria froze at the rider; an aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. As what it seems the Minister of Justice and a high-ranking public official, he dressed in black robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, and shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue.

"Take this vermin to the Palace of Justice." The man ordered coldly as different creatures with red eyes, bloody red marks around it's black bodies, and resembling guards appears from the shadows of the forest before Maria, with the sleeping cloth - covered boy on her arms, flew away from the old man and his horse chasing after her through the forest as Maria flew faster until she's out of the old man's sight.

Maria continue to run away to a village before the red castle where she kept banging the door, shouting. "Please help us!" before she turn in shock when the old man riding his horse can be seen and Maria continue to run away but the old man finally grab the cloth – covered boy before kicking Maria off him, sending her unconscious but survived when the boy slowly squirm in the cloth.

"A baby?" The old man wondered as he slowly remove a part of the cloth to see the boy's face with a small mark appearing on his forehead before it disappears, earning the man to let out a gasp in shock. "A manikin!". He covers the boy back, looking around before his eyes sport an edge of a cliff where below the castle is a beach and below the cliff are sharp rocky – filled sand so the old man rode his horse to the edge and lift the sleeping boy, ready to drop him to the sharp, pointy rocks…

"Stop!" A young man shouts two of Kai's summons ran out; the only male summon, to be named Narunosuke (Bleach) and the first of two girls who looks like Kai; she has ruffled dark brown hair to her knees, reaching to her knee – length brown boots, and wears a blue pinafore with a white apron.

"This is an unholy demon, I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs!" The old man told Princess Kai as he threw the boy below the cliff but it floats back up before floating to the girl's arms, her hands was glowing a bluish – aura before it fades.

"You almost kill a girl who wants to save this boy!" the girl shouted angrily as Narunosuke ran to the still unconscious Maria before holding her in his arms when the old man exclaimed in a cold and calm way. "I'm guiltless, she ran and I pursued."

"Now you have to get out or we'll get our master!" The girl continue to argue furiously with the man who argues back with slight anger. "My conscience is clear!" but the girl doesn't want to hear any excuses.

"Alright... but you can't run or hide what you done from my master's eyes!" The girl summon finished the argument as she points at the entrance of the door where four of Kai's personality summons emerges from the windows; first a teenage girl with longer blonde hair with green, yellow, and red robotic body, arms, and legs; on her right shoulder was a little girl with ruffled brown hair, red eyes, bear – trap like white teeth, and dress in big and baggy gray robes for her size, then the angel version of Kai, and finally Kiara. The sight of the four summons' appearances and the cold hatred gaze from the angel's eyes sends the man to look at them with fear.

"What must I do?" The old man asked.

"Get out of here, and let our master take care of him." The girl summon answered as Narunosuke walks back in the castle with Maria on his arms. The girl's answer earns the old man in both shock and fury. "What!? Am I going to let this…" before his shock and fury cool down. "Very well, I'll leave…" and he rode his horse out of the village and back to the woods.

Eyes slowly open to see a blur image of green before it focuses to see a transparent dome of green light. Maria slowly look around in confusion before she widen her eyes and sat up in shock, almost screaming when she notices Narunosuke's hands are controlling the dome that is healing her from the old man's kick.

About a short while, Narunosuke dismiss the dome before Maria floats a bit when Narunosuke spoke. "It's alright, the boy is safe. He just woke up and we already fed him with a tomato sandwich before he wish to sleep with my master."

"Oh…Thanks for healing me. I'm glad to hear the boy is alright." Maria gave a sigh and a relief smile as Narunosuke gave a nod with a small smile. "Do you want to meet my master to thank her for allowing you two to stay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Maria thanked as both walked through the hallways but the two seem to be lost as Maria notices the Kai look alike in pinafore walking to the other hallway before Narunosuke notices her too. "Miss Kai Crystal!"

"Oh hey Narunosuke. Good thing she woke up." Kai Crystal walked to the two as Narunosuke patiently told Kai Crystal. "Where is Miss Kai room?" before the two follows Kai Crystal through the west wing of the castle and up the stairs to a large door before opening the doors with a knock.

The room looks amazing with red walls along the auburn drapes on the windows and the bed is king – sized with blue and purple linings of the dark red bed, where the little boy is sleeping; dressed in gray pajamas. Then, Maria notices Princess Kai, wearing a long – sleeved white shirt to her waist and black shorts to her thighs.

"We'll leave you with Kai." Kai Crystal said slyly as Maria froze when she look over her shoulder before Narunosuke closes the door when Kai spoke to get Maria to look at her with surprise. "Are you here to meet me?"

"Y – y – yeah but I'm also here to thank you." Maria exclaimed as Kai sat on the bed beside the little boy before adding that surprises Maria to look at her cold eyes. "I don't mind being Spain's mother."

"You want to adopt him?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. The kid was happy when he woke up and wish to be my kid so I adopted him. He also wants you to be his guardian if he wants to do demon summoning." Kai answered as Maria look at Spain sleeping with a smile before back to Kai, her emotionless face seem to get Maria in curiosity before asking her.

"What did that man mean when he calls Spain a manikin?"

"Manikins are heartless people who survives but like all things, they die and break into pieces. They are two type of manikins; the perfect and imperfect. Perfect manikins looks exactly like humans but without hearts while imperfect shows crystallized people." Kai explained as she slowly ruffle Spain's curly hair before finishing. "You can tell the difference of a normal human kid and a perfect manikin by sensing it's body. If you can't sense, the manikin will glow a bright aura unlike normal kids to show their identity."

"I found him as a man; he was dying but he turns to a kid." Maria exclaimed.

"Perfect manikins start at the age their human self have cherished memories. I would say Spain wants to be 4 years old for what he loves at that age. Perfect manikins can be humans again when they reach the age they die so that shouldn't be a problem." Kai continued as Maria nod in understanding.

"You don't mind being Spain's guardian, do you? After all you did found him first." Kai asked Maria Kisaragi as her yellow eyes watches Spain sleeping while wrapping his sleeve covered arms around Kai before letting out a small smile and her answer.

"…Yeah. I want to protect Spain until I die."


	4. Chapter 4 - Kai vs Mozenrath and Luppi

"_So will you be able to stop them?"_

"_As much as we were freed from the prison of the Void, do we get to send there again if we kill ourselves again?"_

"_Yeah, only who went to the secret rooms of the Void would be able to live, no matter how many times they were killed."_

"_In that case, I'll join to eliminate their boring lives out."_

"_Oooooh! Another one who wants to play!"_

* * *

Foxy's party watch as the ship sail through the skies and everyone shows to be relaxed of the soft clouds while Foxy steer his pirate airship above the deserts and forests. Somewhere below the fifth forest the airship flew, everyone can see a large multi – color portal at the ground, big enough to send the airship in.

"What is that?" Firion asked his friends as Spain, Kushina, Prussia, and Russia peer on one of the masts, before Kushina turn to the other direction and everyone heard her shouting to the group. "Princess Kai! It's Mozenrath!"

Standing on midair a mile away from the airship is Mozenrath with two unfamiliar people; an ugly, dwarf hag in purple hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple shirt with crimson sleeves and skirt, and purple shoes, and a young teenage – like boy with a youthful and feminine face with violet purple eyes, chin – length black hair with a mask piece of a front row of teeth at the left side of his head, his bangs lower above his right eye, above his left eye are three small, pink diamond markings, and he wears a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. His shirt has an opening on the left side of his body below his arm, to place a katana with a pink sheath and hilt within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens, a white _hakama_ with black sash, black _tabi_ socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

"What a bunch of kids all in one trap!" The ugly hag exclaimed with a gleefully giggle as Sora summons his Kingdom Keyblade before holding it with his hands. "I heard of her from Merlin, that's Madam Mim!"

"Well, she is ugly!" Foxy exclaimed as Kai sway her marked hand to summon a big red mallet with the eight - feet handle black and a belt of big spikes connects the handle to the mallet.

"Again, you want to recruit me?" Kai asked Mozenrath who gave her a cruel smirk. "Well, I did ask nicely that day but if you still want to protect your children than joining, Luppi, Mim, and i have no choice." Before he shots blue fire energy at the airship; sending Tina, Sora, Zidane, and Firion to fall to the portal below, screaming until they disappeared out of sight.

"You bastard!" Foxy shouted angrily as Madam Mim laughed with glee before she appears at the deck and attack the mast the four children are still standing as they also scream when they fall for a short while but Kai summons one of her personality summons; the robot girl with the grim reaper little girl on the robot girl's shoulders from Maria Kisaragi's memory, to flew and catch them before placing them at the deck.

"So that's the Princess of Demon Summoning you've been wanting to recruit?" the boy in white; possibly Luppi asked Mozenrath as he nod in reply before Kai and her four personality summons dash to the air to fight Mozenrath and Luppi while Madam Mim fought with Foxy, who fights with a saber and his hook.

"Just think of what we can do if we rule the worlds in darkness." Mozenrath told Kai as she narrow her cold eyes by that remark. "I don't do ruling with darkness so tell your girlfriend that piece of crap!"

"…If I could find her alive!" Mozenrath shouted, looking surprised and angry as both fight with mallet to magic, with Luppi watching with boredom. "What is he talking about? I rather fight with five girls against one than the Princess fighting with someone who wants to rule…" before he notices Kiara, the robot girl, and the grim reaper girl are glaring at him.

"But three – on – one will do, after all you guys are summons anyway." Luppi exclaimed with a shrug of his shoulders as his right hand grip the hilt of his katana before smirking.

"Say that again!" The robot girl shouted angrily as she flew to him, ignoring Kiara shouting at her; to be called Sonya while the three girls didn't hear Luppi smirking whisper. "Strangle, Trepadora." Before he glows a pink aura around him with gray smoke to hide him and Sonya turn in time to block something large, long, and white.

"I think that's his Zanpakuto." Sonya told Kiara and the little girl, who asked. "Like Narunosuke?" before the three heard Luppi with a sly giggle as the smokes slowly clearing away. "How tough of you. But just think, how you block…." Until the smoke fades to show Luppi with eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, and a bone cowl on his head.

"Will you be able to block all eight of them?" Luppi asked smugly as the three summons' eyes widen in shock while Luppi gave a laugh and one tentacle wrap Kiara's body.

"Kiara!" The grim reaper little girl shouted as she is also wrapped by another tentacle; for being the youngest of the four, the tentacle wrap her body, arms, and legs; leaving her head.

"Gory!" Sonya shouted as she is the last to get wrapped by another tentacle and she grit her teeth when her struggling and squirming is useless to escape. "Damn it!" before Sonya and Gory notice Luppi's cold eyes with a seductive smirk is looking at Kiara, who just realizes.

"I do think that everybody have told ya, that you have a smoking body." Luppi told Kiara as the tentacle wrapping her body move almost near for Luppi to look at Kiara's breast touching against the tentacle. "Yes indeed, you definitely gotta going on." Before one free tentacle lifted near Luppi and sprout long spikes sticking out, surprising Kiara.

"I wonder if I punch you full of holes?" Luppi asked Kiara, his face still glued with the seductive look in his face, ignoring Sonya shouting. "You bastard!" and the spiked tentacle rained down to hit Kiara until Luppi can feel two of his other free tentacles tugged harder so he stops to look over his left shoulder to see the two tentacles wrapped in longer, glowing blue chains with spikes sticking out.

"W – what is it!?" Luppi demanded as Kai – look alike angel summon appears, her hands holding the two chains of spikes while some more chains of spikes floats behind her angel wings.

"I don't want to get milady's summons dead right now." The angel of death summon exclaimed while giving Luppi a cold glare, exactly like Kai as Luppi's eyes slowly glue with shock. "W – who are you?"

"Just my master's hatred; Angel. And I'm lucky her hatred is so critical enough to attack anyone she wants to destroy…." Angel said as gigantic pillars of spikes surrounded her and Luppi, who let a surprise uhh when Angel finish her cold sentence. "Let's see if this hurts an Arrancar like you." Before a narrow of her eyes sends the pillars of spikes crushing Luppi; all stop to hear Luppi screaming in pain for a while until Luppi's tentacles, the pillars and Kai's summons disappear to show Luppi falling to the portal unconscious.

"He's dead? Just great, for a former Espada." Mozenrath exclaimed in annoyance as Kai told him emotionlessly. "Before Angel appears, I told her to give him a helluva beating but make him alive. Also, Madam Mim's down…" before the two watch Foxy sending a shockwave of screams from his mouth to send Madam Mim flying off the airship and disappearing to darkness, her scream hollered the whole forest.

"Why do you care about your kingdom and others if you're being cold right now? You were mistreated even when you met the emperor who made you the Princess and you form the pact from a sister of Raven Crystal when you died." Mozenrath taunted as he can see the fire in Kai's narrow, cold and furious eye before she suddenly bear a dark red aura around herself and Mozenrath look down to see the trees under Kai shaking rapidly until a giant form of a pink elephant appears from the ground. The sight of it sends Mozenrath's eyes widening in fear and took a float back when Kai stood on the gigantic elephant's right shoulder; a small smirk showing in her face.

"W – w – what the hell's that!? Is that a Pink Elephant?! Damn it, she's right about being a creepy ass elephant!" Mozenrath screamed as Foxy heard him before he and the four children watch with shock and surprise.

"Let me guess, your girlfriend?" Kai asked as Mozenrath didn't reply to her when he kept floating a step back until the giant Pink Elephant used it's trunk to suck the wind and tries to suck Mozenrath, who successfully stop it from sucking but he didn't expect the Pink Elephant to blew the sucked wind from its trunk; earning Mozenrath to flew off and scream while crashing all the tree leaves and branches from each tree of north. Foxy, Spain, Kushina, Prussia, and Russia watch the Pink Elephant holding Kai on one elephant leg/hand to place her on the airship before disappearing in a pink mist of smokes with a salute.

"You okay, Princess?" Foxy asked as Kai slowly sat down on her knees before nodding and Spain slowly sat on her lap while Kushina asked. "What about the others?" as Prussia, Russia, and Foxy peer to the portal before the latter let out an answer. "We're going to get them.". Foxy ran to the steering wheel to send the airship raining to the portal, while the children hug Kai before the airship went in the portal to be in a different forest. Foxy carefully land the airship at a clearing of a forest with a thud as Kai stood up from sitting down before Prussia sat on the railing.

"Where are the others?" Prussia asked, looking at Kai's emotionless face before everyone look at Foxy who answered for him. "The portal can send a group to random places but leaves a scent to each other, lad."

"What should we do?" Russia questioned.

"…We should find the others; and maybe find some other villains who might be useful for us." Kai answered as Foxy let out a smile. "Something like Redeemers of the Damned do when they were on missions 24 years ago?"

"We're going to be heroes!" Prussia cheered as Kai nod in agreement before the five suddenly teleport when the ship shrank and kept in Foxy's pocket.

* * *

ROTD Omake (most chapters will have a omake so bear with it, please.): _Sora get out of the bathroom!_

The night Foxy and his group stayed at Kai's castle for the night; Sora hasn't been back from the bathroom for eating too much of Sonya's Shepard's pie. Everyone finds her, Gory, and Kai Crystal's cooking so good; they took seconds but Sora ate it too much and fast, his stomach growling make him running to the nearest bathroom he could find.

"Where is Sora?" Kai asked as Tina press her right ear against the bathroom Sora ran into to hear the toilet flushing and Sora panting before sensing Sora is lying on the bathtub, feeling fine.

"He's in the bathroom." Tina said as she took a step back to let Foxy walk to knock on the door, shouting. "Sora, come out of the bathroom!"

"Um, no!" Sora exclaimed as he said no again while Foxy shouts while kept knocking the door. "Young man! Get out of there!"

"You scare me Foxy!" Sora shouts back.

"Come out of the bathroom! This is your captain speaking , ye better give respect to the castle!" Foxy shouts as Firion and Zidane let out a laugh when Sora hit Foxy with the door, shouting. "Go away!" before closing back and Foxy kicks the door down.

"You hit me in the face with the door!" Foxy shouted angrily as he accidently threw Zidane at Sora to make them fall down on the floor unconscious before Foxy ran in the bathroom and kept shaking them like a shocked parent. "Oh I'm sorry babies! I didn't mean it! Oh no…", leaving Firion and Spain laughing while Tina watches in shock.

"This looks like a teenage drama." Kai said emotionlessly as Spain fell on the floor on his back, continue to laugh until Tina and Firion help him up and Sora and Zidane also woke up before sweat – dropping when they look terrified at the look Foxy gave them; feeling his punishment won't end up good….


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting in the Night

"Sora! Firion! Zidane!" Tina called as she walk through a dark forest with dried trees and she can feel mists of white fog in her feet, along the smell in her nose; making her feeling uncomfortable with the surroundings. Unknown to her, a figure is ready to attack her from above a dead tree so it jumps to her direction before Tina turns and jump to dodge in time.

"Let's see you fight." A teenage female voice scoffed as Tina look to be a young girl about Tina's age with silver hair tied in a ponytail, has lavender eyes and wears a magenta coat with purple at the ends, and long purple boots with black straps around them. Around her waist is a bag of what it looks like a face with a mouth – like zipper.

"W – who are you?" Tina asked.

"My name's Charmcaster (Ben 10 series) and I can see you have a lot of magic; for someone who doesn't deserve it." Charmcaster said confidently as Tina look at her angrily before shooting a barrage of fire spells at her, who block it with purple smokes before chanting a spell. "_Meena Goh!_" and shot a fire energy beam at Tina, who blocks it with another fire spell. Suddenly, a bolt of white energy suddenly shot at Charmcaster before she crashed to a dead tree and fell to the ground on her back.

"Tina!" A familiar shout reach Tina's ears as Firion ran to Tina's side, bringing relief to her. "You're alright!"

"Yeah. I'm glad you are too." Firion gave Tina a smile and a nod before walking to Charmcaster with his sword in hand and ask Charmcaster with a frown. "Alright, who are you and why are you attacking my comrade?"

"That voice…Firion?" Charmcaster lifted her head as she turn to Firion before his eyes widen in surprise and took a step back. "Hope!?", bringing confusion to Tina as she watch Firion helping Charmcaster up to her feet but as the two gave a hug, Tina had a voice in her head wondering. "Maybe they know each other?"

"Tina, this is Hope; she's my best friend from my world but we were separated from Fynn when it burn to the ground." Firion introduced as Tina let out a nod of a smile before Charmcaster exclaim to him. "I have been introducing myself with the nickname you gave me."

"Oh! I'm sorry for fighting you if you're a friend of Firion." Tina apologized with a bow as Charmcaster also apologized. "No, I'm sorry for not knowing you're Firion's comrade. I know what happened at the War of the Gods and Firion's fight with the Emperor of Palamecia."

"Hey Hope, now that we met again; want to join us?" Firion asked as Charmcaster had a curled finger touching her chin before nodding in agreement and gave Firion a smirk. "I can see you don't that weakness of women anymore. What have you been doing with Maria while I was gone?" earning Firion to widen his eyes in surprise with a soft blush painting his face and both Charmcaster and Tina gave a soft chuckle before the three walk through the forest, with Charmcaster holding hands with Firion's….

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Zidane slowly woke up by a girl shouting while a soft hand is shaking his left shoulder so Zidane open his tired eyes to be inside a room of an inn and he's sleeping on a bed, beside a bed two people are sitting. One is a young teenage girl with short black hair with the bangs siding at the right, matching blue eyes as Sora, and wears a sleeveless black coat reaching to her knees, and black feminine boots to her thighs. The other person is a young man about in his twenties with auburn hair, glowing blue eyes, and wears a red leather coat with shoulder pads, black clothing underneath and black combat boots.

"You okay?" The man asked Zidane as he sat up before nodding while scratching his head. "Yeah. I'm Zidane, who are you guys?"

"I'm Xion (Kingdom Hearts series) Fair, and this is Genesis Rhapsodos (Final Fantasy 7 series). He and my dad use to fought before but I think he would forgive." Xion introduced as Genesis let out a chuckle before he lied on the bed, grabbing a book with the title LOVELESS from underneath his coat before reading.

"You read Loveless? I thought people from Alexandria only read it." Zidane said as Genesis snap out before turning his head to face Zidane with surprise. "You read it too?"

"Not really but I seen people from my world read it, even my girlfriend likes it." Zidane reply with a smile and a shrug of shoulders before Xion and Genesis look at each other before back to Zidane as Xion questioned. "Are you born with that monkey tail?"

"Oh yeah, I'm an experiment….oh I know, you like my tail, huh?" Zidane first answered her question before giving Xion a smirk, earning confusion to her while Zidane continue teasing with wagging his tail. "Ladies like my tail huh?"

"Come on Zidane, it's obvious that Xion wants an answer." Genesis let out a smile as the three share a laugh before Zidane tells the two about what is happening before his separation. While he explains, inside a building across the inn the three are in and other buildings; a figure was thrown in the hard ground of a cell, earning a grunt on pain. This person is a young teenage - like boy with silver hair with a big matching feather and also a matching thin, cat tail. He wears a simple baggy brown T – shirt and matching shorts to cover his thighs; both ragged with some cuts.

'Such a disgusting cell.' The boy thought with annoyance in his head as his violet purple eyes look around to see other people rotting in each cell; man, woman, and even children. The sight of their poor demise send the newcomer touching his stomach with both hands, feeling to puke. After he; for his stupidity, swallow his own vomit to pass down his throat to shiver in disgust, he can hear gunshots and screaming in pain so the boy stood up with some stumbles and walk to the lock before touching it with one hand but before he can burn it with a simple Fira spell; a young figure ran to a few cells infront of the silver haired until noticing him with a jump of surprise.

"Don't scare me like that, man!" The intruder told the prisoner as he look at his appearance with confusion. He has blonde hair to his neck, green eyes, and wears a green shirt to his forearms, dark grey pants and green boots with armor at the knees, He wears a red turtle neck scarf to his neck, a blaster strapped to his left side of his waist, and an arsenal of cute slug – like creatures strapping the right side of his chest to his waist.

"Who are you?" The prisoner asked as the intruder let out a small smirk – like smile. "Name's Billy (Slugterra) Cecil. You are?"

"…Kuja." Kuja (Final Fantasy 9) introduced after a minute of silence before finishing burning the lock and took a step forward before Billy grab him from falling. Kuja heard a whistle as a loud growl was heard from upstairs before a large saber tooth tiger ran in the entrance, surprising Kuja in shock. This creature has colorful fur matching the plumage of a blue and gold macaw, a pair of large tusks/canines poking out of the mouth, a longer tail and a rather large head compared to the rest of the body.

"Chunky (The Croods), don't mind the new guy." Billy told the creature who nod in understanding as Billy place Kuja on it's neck before Billy sat infront of Kuja and Chunky ran back up out of the building where the entrance is destroyed to show a large hole fit for Billy's pet to escape and Kuja look over his left shoulder to see the town for the last time before Chunky ran off to the desert.

* * *

That same night in a different forest where the full moon shine, a young teenage girl with blonde hair that some drapes over her right shoulder and wears a sleeveless white shirt, matching skirt with a pair of shorts underneath, and high – heeled boots was sleeping on the soft ground of a clearing as she woke up by a branch breaking before her glowing blue eyes look around until widening when she notices a wolf – like creature walking into the light to be a wolf twice a size of an actual wolf with dark green fur and red eyes.

"Are you alright?" The wolf asked the girl, who froze by it's male voice before answering kindly with some bravery. "Y – yeah. Who are you?"

"Just a werewolf. What, you hate monsters?" The werewolf asked with what it sounds like with annoyance as it turns to leave and walks a bit until the girl spoke to stop it's tracks. "No! Please, I don't hate monsters. I can summon them."

"…Are you a demon summoner?" The werewolf asked as the girl nod with a smile, surprising the wolf to turn and walk to her to ask some more. "Do you have a guardian?" earning a shook of the girl's head to answer, feeling safe with the wolf's appearance.

"Is it alright…if I can be your guardian? I use to serve a daughter of a High Demon Summoner before she had me killed." The werewolf exclaimed as the girl widen her eyes in a surprise for a while before smiling. "Of course. What is your name?". The werewolf look up to the full moon to be shining above the forest as the girl watch the wolf slowly turn to be human before he finishes to show dark green hair with spikes and sideburns, his red eyes still looks like a wolf's eyes, and wears a dark green and bodysuit with armor to most part of his body, wrists, and knees. Strapping behind his back is a double bladed sword.

"My name…is Dark Ace Fang." Dark Ace (Storm Hawks) introduced as the girl look at him with amazement before introducing herself with a calm smile, the moon shines her face to show her beauty to the Dark Ace.

"My name is Namine´(Kingdom Hearts series) Rhapsodos…."

* * *

Kuja woke up by water pouring into his face to show Billy pouring water from a water bottle. How Kuja fall asleep seems to be forgotten but it doesn't matter as Kuja look around the new surroundings to be in an oasis where the night sky shows stars, a water fall from a high peak mountain and even in night, the amazing view of the other parts of the jungle in the background.

"You okay?" Kuja turn to face Billy, who asked while stroking Chunky before Kuja answers with a small nod. "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I want you to meet my best friend." Billy added as Kuja just realized another person is sitting beside the campfire. This young person has steel – blue hair with messy bangs that covers his right side of his face, including his eye though both his eyes are bright aqua, and the hair also covers his left ear, although the back of his hair is shorter than the front. He wears black leather hooded coat with a silver zipper, black pants and shoes.

"This is Ienzo Valentine. We met when I moved in Radiant Garden with my older brother Twist so we've been hanging until the darkness got Radiant Garden. Never seen a world disappearing before."

"It does happen before. Radiant Garden did disappear in the darkness a year before or two." Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts series) spoke as both Billy and Kuja were shock of his words before Ienzo shrug his shoulders with a small smile. "But it'll come back so don't worry. The question is…what do we do?"

"Can I say, we'll travel to different worlds and find information of what we do something useful? I would train my powers again." Kuja suggested as the two look at each other before back to Kuja, as Zexion thought aloud in agreement. "Well it can be possible."

"I agree to that. Let's do that after tomorrow." Billy nod in agreement as the slugs in his arsenal make chirp and squeak – like sounds with faces showing excitement and agreement before Billy lie on his back on the soft grass with hands under his head.

"Goodnight, Kuja." Zexion said as he slept on his left side touching the grass before Kuja slept on his right side, his eyes spotted a yellow glow infront of him to be from a very tiny female pixie that has blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a blue ribbon. She has pale skin, black eyebrows, and blue eyes and wings. She wears a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front.

Kuja watch as the pixie slowly floats infront of his face before speaking like a bell, yet Kuja can understand her. "You're name is Tinker Bell?" earning a nod before explaining some more.

"So you can make me understand you but not to others?" Kuja asked as Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) nod with a bell sign before Kuja nod in agreement and allow her to sleep on his left shoulder so Kuja just close his eyes in slumber while his tail wag slowly during the night.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Comrades I

The next morning, after agreeing the children should stay with the ship with Foxy, Princess Kai walks through a marketplace with people buying food, jewelry, and others from stalls. Kai wore some clothes to disguise herself; a dark green T – shirt with a hood to cover her face and eyes completely, the shirt has a gap to show a red undershirt, and dark green big and baggy jeans that reaches to her bare ankles. Her marked hand is already covered by bandages tying her hand.

Kai follows all the people to the center of town where the people cheered and clapped at the sight of a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head is pushing a large cage – like object covered by a sheet. He has an upturned nose, blue eyes, and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He also wears a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes.

"Hello everybody! Now, I have a vision; I predict you all be shock with what I have right here…" as the little boy pull the sheet of the cage to send everyone in shock and whispers to themselves, Kai can hear a whisper of a woman beside her saying. 'What is that thing Gideon got right now?'

'Is that…' Kai thought to herself as in the cage this Gideon got… is Luppi who Kai's summon fought before, this time he is sitting on his knees, bleeding over his bandaged foreheard and under his blood – stained white clothes. He glares at everyone with narrow lavender eyes, getting everyone but Kai to call him and his eyes "dirty." And that annoys Kai too much, even Luppi almost kills her summons for his entertainment.

"Well he survives so can we go?" Kai can hear Kiara's voice in her head and her tone sounds like the cold, uncaring tone Angel and Kai uses.

"Yeah he tries to kill us and even threaten to punch Kiara to get holes to the chest!" Sonya shouts as Kai can feel a headache from listening her summons arguing in her soul and mind.

"Guys you're making Big Sis having a headache." Gory exclaimed as Kai agrees with her before Angel spoke with annoyance. "So can you guys please shut up and watch what will Kai will do?"

"Sorry." Kiara and Sonya apologized with fear as Kai suddenly notice a man with brown hair and wears black clothing, boots, and a white mask to conceal his face suddenly stabbed Luppi's body with a long knife, earning a short scream from Luppi and small lines of blood flowing out of his mouth.

"…You bastard!" Luppi gave a shocked snarl as before the man deepens the knife through his body to kill Luppi, Kai suddenly jump beside the cage before summoning a M16 gun in her bandaged – marked hand to shoot the man's hand and he remove the knife off Luppi's body in pain.

"W – who are you!?" Gideon demand Kai in shock and anger as the crowd whispers to each other in shock and suspicion of Kai's move to save Luppi until Kai whispers. "Angel….burn." earning her bandages from her marked hand to ignite with fire, sending everyone but her to watch in shock and disbelief to see Kai showing no pain of the fire burning the bandages off her hand before the fire put out by itself to show the rose mark.

"Argh! You're a demon!" Gideon screamed as Luppi watch Kai slowly lift her right hand to remove the hood off her face before Luppi's eyes widen in fear as he recognize her face and long hair.

"I'm not a demon…I'm just a princess." Kai said emotionlessly as a woman from the crowd scream in shock and point a finger at Kai. "It's the Princess of Demon Summoning!" earning everyone to scream and panic while Kai turn to Luppi, who widen his eyes again as Kai shot the lock to open the cage before noticing his chained legs are bleeding so Kai shot the chains off before dismissing the gun..

"Can you stand and run?" Kai asked Luppi who replies while looking down to the left with his eyes half opened. "No I can't stand and run away, that kid kicked my body and legs two nights ago and did it again yesterday."

"...We're getting out of here." Kai said as Luppi snapped out in surprise before Gideon walks to speak with a deal. "Wait, Your majesty! What if you work with me? We can do some business!" earning Kai to narrow her cold eyes with a frown before an unidentified female voice shouted out of nowhere. "Judgin' by that look, people wouldn't stop begging you to work with them, huh Princess?"

"I know that voice…!?" Luppi told Kai as he flinch of the pain before two people jumped in the stage behind of Kai and the cage. The eldest of the two is a young man with purple hair reaching his chin, has matching purple eyes with his right eyelash and eyebrow sporting two macaw feathers; two red and two yellow, shiny skin, and wears what Kai know off to be black Soul Reaper uniforms with a orange turtleneck clothing underneath with a matching sleeve covering his right arm and an orange strap connecting the collar to the sleeve. The other person is a teenage – like girl, sharing Kai's height with dark blue hair to her chin, her right eye is blue while her left is amber with a red outline, a mask piece of a horn curved upwards on her head, and wears a white shirt shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, white hakama – like pants, and matching shoes as Luppi.

"More demons!" Gideon screamed as the man ran to Luppi to tell him with confidence. "I take it you're still not happy to see me." Earning Luppi to narrow his eyes with a small pout. The man gave Luppi a smirk before holding him on his arms and Kai, and the two newcomers jumped from building to building until they jump out of sight.

* * *

After the three had their breakfast at the inn; Genesis, Xion, and Zidane walked outside to start their journey; where Genesis and Xion agreed to follow Zidane as they have their reasons. As the three walk through the area, they notice a building with a large hole at the entrance, fit enough to fit in a large monster and the three heard an old man talking to his friend. "This young hooligan just rode a big lion and took this young man with silver hair with a feather and a matching tail last night."

"I know someone with silver hair, but I know he doesn't have a tail." Genesis said as the two continue walking, didn't realize Zidane stopping while Xion exclaimed. "Same here…"

"But I do and the man's description fits him." Zidane said as the two stop their tracks to turn to find Zidane lowering his head before Genesis asked. "Is it someone you know off?" earning a nod and an answer which send Xion and Genesis surprise. "He's my brother."

"Oh Zidane, we didn't know!" Xion apologized as Zidane look at the scene in silent before looking back to Genesis and Xion with a face showing pity and confusion. "Hey Gen, Xion; do you two mind if we go find Kuja?" earning a smile from the two when they nod in agreement so the three ran out of town.

* * *

"Guys!" Sora kept shouting while walking through a jungle he was unconscious for two days. He start walking after drinking some coconuts and fighting some Heartless who tries to attack Sora from behind. Sora continue walking through the jungle with hands behind his head, unaware a figure standing on a tree branch, ready to pounce on Sora with a jeweled dagger in hand before Sora turn in time to see a young man, about in his twenties with golden armor with purple cape, with golden high – heeled boots, his hair is cloaked with a white cape with red linings and a hood with cat ears. His body and face is covered with dirt and bruises but Sora can see his purple eyes before summoning his Keyblade.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked in shock as the man panted a bit before exclaiming with a deep British accent. "Just an emperor who lost his powers."

"Then…you must be the Emperor Firion told me about!" Sora shouted as the emperor let out a scoff. "So Firion have been telling stuff about me while I had my powers removed; for releasing the other villains from that wretched Void!" before the two fight with Keyblade to dagger. Sora can hardly block all the powerless emperor's attacks as his dagger attacks, punches, and kicks were fast as lightning until Sora receive a kick under a chin, sending Sora flying and falling to the ground on the back in pain.

"What do you mean…you release the other villains from the Void?" Sora asked the Emperor in pain as before he could answer, he suddenly grab Sora from the arm before striking a Soldier heartless that almost strike a scratch at Sora's head.

"Thanks." Sora thanked with a nod when a swarm of Soldiers and Dusks suddenly surrounded the two and Sora lift his Keyblade with his hands; both ready to fight.

"You're welcome. So what did Firion told you about me?" The Emperor questioned while the two fought the Heartless and Nobody army so Sora explained while casting magic. "Firion told me you were a cruel emperor who wanted to rule the kingdoms of his world…with an iron fist...and I think he didn't tell me you can fight without magic!"

"I only fight those insects with magic! Whenever I want to train, I fight physically with my summons and the guards!" The Emperor exclaimed as he grab Sora by the hand before twirling around to let Sora kick the last Samurai Nobody until all the other Heartless and Nobodies were defeated.

"Alright!" Sora punch a fist in the air with a jump before turning to the Emperor, who push the hood off his head to find it blonde with spiky hair with a ponytail to his knees, and a matching side bang infront of each ear.

"Mind teaching me some moves?" Sora asked as the Emperor gave him a small smirk with a raised eyebrow before his face changes to a serious frown, confusing Sora before the Emperor drags Sora by the shoulder to some bushes to hide until a boot kick the Emperor's chest to land a mile away on his back from a man with short orange hair, a young complexion of a teenager yet Sora sees him as 40s and wears blue rich clothing with a red cape.

"Well, Mateus Palamecia; are you done training for the rounds at the Mirage Arena? After all, I'm being fair The man exclaimed cruelly as Sora watch the Emperor; possibly his name is Mateus, slowly sat up while panting before standing up, giving the young man a glare that shows annoyance but nod in reply before the two walk away.

'I have to help him; but I'll be in that competiton!' Sora thought once the two were out of sight before Sora ran to follow them where Sora witness the men walking in a portal of dark green aura so once the two walk through it and the portal slowly fade, Sora ran and jump through it before it completely disappears out of sight.

* * *

Firion, Tina, and Charmcaster have been walking through a new forest as Firion kept being embarrassed about Charmcaster telling Tina about the things the two, and Firion's adopted family did in Fynn but the conversation was interrupted; to Firion's relief to hear clashes of swords before the three peer over some bushes to see two girls fighting each other; one is a girl with blonde hair with some drapes over her right shoulder, glowing baby blue eyes, and wears white fighting with a similar Keyblade like Sora except full white as a moon; along a wing of matching Keyblades behind her back. She is fighting a young woman with shoulder-length brunette hair and her right eye is green while her left eye is blue. She wears a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead, a silver pendant, a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress, black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a _chōchō musubi_ knot and a decorative _obidome_ to clinch the cords.

'Is that Yuna?' Firion thought as he recognizes the young summoner who was a certain comrade of Firion in the 12th war cycle of the War of the Gods. The three watched the two fighting as the girl he thought as Yuna summons creatures which the other girl kept blocking with her Keyblades before the Keyblade wings were floating off in separate ways until they surround Yuna before the girl threw her Keyblade she was holding in the air. Knowing it's an attack; Firion ran out of hiding before running to catch Yuna on his arms and jump off when the Keyblade land in the middle of the ring of Keyblades to form a really bright white explosion that burns a large area of ground.

"Firion!" Yuna opens her eyes which she close when Firion grab her on his arms before noticing in relief while Firion help her on her feet before Charmcaster and Tina ran to them while a young man with dark green hair, red wolf eyes, wearing dark green and red bodysuit with armor, and has a double – bladed sword behind his back ran to the other girl.

"Who are you two?" Firion demanded as the other girl sway her right arm for the other Keyblades to float back to her back before they glowed bright white and turn into white angel wings.

"I'm Dark Ace and this is my demon summoner; Namine´ Rhapsodos." The man introduce the two as Yuna gave a bow. "Thank you for the training." Earning a nod from Namine´ before everyone watch Yuna walking off the forest and everyone's eyes look at Namine´ with shock.

"It was training?" Tina asked in surprise.

"Yes; Yuna Valentine knows I'm a demon summoner so she asked me for some practice with her summons. So is there anything i can help?" Namine´ exclaimed as Firion scratch the back of his head in embarrassment for interrupting the training…. so Firion explains the situation to the two and offering for them to help. Namine´and Dark gave a look at each other before Namine´smiled with an answer while Dark Ace nod in agreement. "We're be happy to help."

* * *

ROTD Omake: Genesis's Dream. (*Taking place during Chapter 5 and inspired of Lucky Star Ova Kagami's Dream*)

The night Zidane joins Xion and Genesis, the latter was just reading his Loveless book on his bed while hearing Xion walking out to downstairs for dinner. As Genesis was about to finish the third act of LOVELESS; Zidane opens the door wearing a black witch hat and cloak over his clothes, holding a simple yellow star wand.

"I'm here to grant your wishes, Gen." Zidane said with a smile as it surprise Genesis to questioned him. "What's with those clothes!? And I thought you're downstairs!" while Zidane walks to Genesis's bed and wave the wand before the bed magically turn into a wheeled cart. "Now in the horse carriage we go!"

"It's not even a horse carriage and where are we going!?" Genesis asked in both angry and shock as Zidane answered, still in a calm way. "We're going to a ball for you to meet your Prince Charming."

"I didn't even say anything about some ball and even if there's a ball, I'm not going!" Genesis argued as Zidane asked while tilting his head and wag his tail a bit. "Are you sure?" earning a nod from Genesis before Zidane lowered his head in sadness and defeat and walks out to close the door.

"Wow, this is starting to get…oh wait, I forgot to ask him to change it back!" Genesis first gave a sigh before noticing his bed is still a wheeled cart and Genesis stumbled when the inn was shaking rapidly like an earthquake. Feeling worried for Xion and Zidane, Genesis ran down and open the front door before letting out a short scream with shock when he finds the entire inn moving on its own to a different kingdom.

"Hey Gen, it's dangerous if you fall outside." Genesis look on the top left to see Zidane sitting on a small roof above a window as Genesis shouts angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Zidane!?"

"As your Fairy GodBrother, I can't take no for an answer." Zidane answered with a grin as Genesis looks at him for a while before closing his annoyed eyes and shouts back. "Alright! I'll go!" The two sat on the roof as Zidane's tail kept wagging with amusement before Zidane wave his wand to magically change Genesis's clothes to a shrine maiden; to his annoyance. "Why am I in a shrine maiden costume?"

"Oh wait, wrong costume…" as Zidane wave his wand again before Genesis now wore a sleeveless blue top with white frails, blue sleeves with black straps at his forearms to wrists, a black miniskirt with a blue belt lowering to the right, and knee – high brown boots. Then, the star of Zidane's wand broke and land on the cart before Genesis lift his head with a uhh when Zidane whispered. "It broke…"

"Sorry Gen, but I can't use magic anymore." Zidane apologized as Genesis kept flinching to wish to give Zidane a painful beating but the inn suddenly came to a stop and the two notices a nearby clock showing midnight, to Genesis's shock. "It's already midnight!?"

"Yeah." Zidane said as Genesis asked him with shock written in his face. "Is there another way to change it all back!?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is…" as Zidane whispers in Genesis's left ear, the latter's face shows regret and defeat when Zidane finishes before asking. "I have to shout that?" earning a nod from Zidane before Genesis gave a sigh to himself and….

"Let's join our and Xion's bodies…" Genesis whispered tiredly as he snaps out to be back inside the three's room of the inn with sunlight brightening the room to show daytime, his red leather coat is tied to his waist but Xion was making a clueless smile while making a dot sound every time, earning Genesis to look at her with his face showing red in embarrassment.

"It's alright Genesis, our lips are sealed…" Xion said as she stood up off the bed before walking to the door for breakfast, with Genesis following her to explain about last night; knowing that is a dream, yet it feels so real…


	7. Chapter 7 - Mirage Arena

"Alright! In ya go!" A male voice scoffed once Mateus Palamecia was shoved to land on his left side in pain in a cell, wearing nothing but the same pair of white cloth – like shorts he wore when he was imprisoned in the prison Void. He let out a moan as he slowly sat up to glare at the man who shove him in; to be the same man who wants him back to Mirage Arena.

"So Mateus, you're not the only one who escapes to "train". When you left, the other top fighter also escapes. Where is Souseke?" The ruler of the Mirage Arena demanded as Mateus narrow his cold eyes before exclaiming. "How should I know Salem? I was seduced by a man while Aizen was just defeated and seduced by your own prisoner…." Until a kick in the face interrupted him.

"True but you will be in the finals while a new competitor will be fighting you. I wonder what will happen if a former captain of the Soul Society versus a discarded emperor? I'll think of that when the tournament starts." Salem explained rudely as he walks out of the cellar, leaving Mateus flinching to sat up and wiping the blood off his lips with the back of right hand.

'_Mind teaching me some moves?_' Mateus recalled Sora's last words to him before he hid the boy to hide from Salem in his head before Sora voice in his head changes to sound like a little girl, her tone sounds like kind and excitement. '_I don't care if you're a mean demon emperor. I know even if your temper kept rising, you will find someone nice to be with.'_

'_That voice…I miss her…'_ Mateus thought as he covered his face with one hand to hide the expression of loss and depression. While Mateus is stuck in his cell in the Mirage Arena, Sora happened to be in a different world where he falls to the forest below while screaming until he land on the grass a mile away from a near lake where Sora slowly look up to see a yellow figure floating above the water. Once Sora stood up and dusted the leaves off his hair and clothes, he walks to the lake where he hides behind a tall tree to see a woman with longer blonde hair, a beautiful figure and face, and wears blue markings to cover her big chest, and green bikini panties.

'She's so hot!' Sora thought with amazement in his head as another figure emerges from the water, to Sora's surprise. This other person is a man with messy brown hair to his chin and calm brown eyes, Sora can see in the water; this man is wearing a white skirt – like cloth to his thighs with a shorts combo. Sora watches the two as the woman dove in the water before the man sank down back in the water for a short while until the two swam up near the riverbed and the man got out before the woman float out for the two to sat on the grass.

"We don't mind if you come out, Keyblade Master Sora." The man spoke in a calm way as Sora froze in shock before he slowly walk beside the two where the woman is just resting her head against the man's muscled chest, her face shows pleased and smug while the man just wraps his arm around her back and his fingers curled against her shoulder.

"Sorry if I was spying. I thought I will be in this 'Mirage Arena.'." Sora exclaimed as the woman gave Sora a curious look before asking, lifting her head off the man's chest. "Why? You want to see us fight in the finals?"

"Well. I want to save someone; long blonde spiky hair, purple eyes, and carries a dagger?" Sora questioned as the woman gave the man a seductive grin before exclaiming confidently that surprises Sora with a step back. "You owe me sex tonight."

"Alright Barbariccia (Final Fantasy 4)… Sora, you will follow us to Mirage Arena if… you help us fight the ruler of that world. Salem, he prisoned powerless fighters to fight in the tournaments and even abused them. He started this ever since we escaped the prison Void from Mateus; the escaping part we should thank him." The man explained as Sora nod in understanding with a determined look. "Okay. Who are you two?"

"My name is Aizen Souseke and this is Barbariccia." Aizen (Bleach) introduced as the two stood up before Barbariccia suddenly let her hair floating around her to form a hurricane until she floats while taking both men. It takes to a few worlds until the three suddenly appear at where Sora knows they are at the Mirage Arena.

"There you are!" The three heard a familiar male shout as Sora hid behind Aizen's back when Salem walk to the two, fury in his face while his left hand held a little girl by the collar. She has longer blonde hair to her ankles, her bangs almost cover her blood red eyes, and wears a simple blue dress to her knees with a strap on each shoulder. Sora felt pity for the girl to be held in a cruel way and he notice Barbariccia is looking at him with fury and gritting her teeth as the girl slowly look afraid of Salem.

"Where have you been Souseke!? You've been gone in two hours and the tournament is starting in 10 minutes!" Salem demanded as Sora slowly hid beside Barbariccia when Salem threw the girl to Aizen. Aizen gave the girl to Barbariccia where she curled her arms around the poor girl's body; like a mother and daughter embrace.

"I'm sorry Salem. I was following Barbariccia for a walk." Aizen lied confidently as the three watch him following to Aizen before Barbariccia turn to Sora, her face shows concern and annoyance. "See Sora, this is why Salem should be dead."

"Okay. Once I'll fight them, I'll convince them to ignore Salem's orders." Sora exclaimed an idea as Barbariccia let out a nod before Sora ran through the Mirage Arena where he found Salem walking past him until Sora turn back and pounce on Salem's back before he fell on his stomach.

"Yeah kid?" Salem asked in surprise once Sora stood up before Salem and Sora starts to offer. "I would like to fight in the tournament please. I can give you 1,000 gil from my pockets!"

"Deal!" Salem suddenly accepted with a snap of fingers when he heard about Sora's gil before dragging Sora by the hood; to Sora's surprise of Salem's stupidity for money, into a dark room where not a single light brightens the room until Salem switch on a light above him and Sora before asking. "Pop quiz: What do you learn about the tournaments of Mirage Arena?"

"Okay: You have 8 rounds of fighting Unversed, a semi – final round and the final round where you fight one of your top fighters. And are they…" Sora explained the basics as Salem help answering. "Deadly? Yes."

"They will be a timer of each round but a bonus score if you beat the Unversed in time and I don't know if the semi and final rounds has timers too."

"No they don't, go on."

"After the finals, they will be a big Unversed boss and the ruler of the Mirage Arenawill judge if you make any mistakes of your skills and magic when you beat it."

"And you're not here to do something stupid are you?" Salem asked once Sora finished explaining and he answered with a shook of his head, earning a sigh of relief from the ruler.

"Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause, thank you very much." Sora pretended to be a successful actor as Salem close the lights with a smirk before the two walk out and notices the spectators arriving in the Mirage Arena and when noticing the first four people; both Salem and Sora suddenly scream like surprised fangirls when those four people walks to the two.

"Redeemers of the Damned!" Both screamed again as Salem cough before exclaiming calmly when noticing the four people; who were called Redeemers of the Damned, were giving them confused looks. "Sorry; I'm Salem, owner of Mirage Arena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks; names Landlord of Domus Facina (Sephiroth7734's Domus Facina from Deviantart) but just called me Jack Klauser. (I only own the name; Klauser belongs to Bartz Klauser of Final Fantasy V)" A man with chin – length brown hair, green eyes, has a goatee, and wears a trousercoat with the prominent color of black, gray, and gold with a long golden horn on each shoulder pads, black fingerless glove with a golden bracelet of spikes in each wrist, a golden belt of chains with spikes sticking out around his waist, gray pants and black boots with a golden belt tying in each shoe; said.

"Is this your son? You look young to have a child." The only woman of the group asked Salem, noticing Sora beside him. She has long black hair to her back, a very beautiful face, and wears a long white dress with a strap around each forearm, her back has a marking of white angel wings behind.

"What? Oh no, this is our chosen fighter for today's tournament, Lady Anya. What's your name, kid?" Salem asked Sora as he was looking at Lady Anya with a smile and blushing cheeks for a while until Salem elbowed his forearm to get his attention; which Sora snapped out before scratching the back of his spiky brown hair.

"Oh! Uh…uh… I'm Sora Hewley." Sora introduced as a tanned man with black unruly hair, a goatee, red eyes, a red headband tying his forehead, bearing a large tattoo of a black J at his muscled chest and body, wearing only black shorts to his knees with an orange sash at the right side, and a bandage tying each wrist; sighed in relief. "Oh god, I almost thought Salem got the kid when he's adopted. Or worse, if Salem's pregnant when he's a few years old…"

"Wait what? I'm not even 19 yet so I'm not a dad and I wont get pregnant." Salem said in surprise as Sora froze in shock till his body acts like stone and his own voice screamed his mind as a thought. 'What!? I thought he's 40!? I didn't know he's a teenager!?'

"Judging by the reaction Sora is giving you, I would say he just realized about your age." The last man with auburn hair slicking infront, has a strand of hair sticking up, his yellow eyes can be seen behind his purple rectangular – shaped glasses, and wearing black Soul Reaper uniforms told Salem as his voice shocks Salem to be stiff as stone and Sora has to agree with him; the man's voice does exactly sounds like Mateus.

"Sora! Time for the first round!" Salem just snapped out as the Redeemers of the Damned went to join the spectators before everyone watch Sora battling each powerful Unversed of each eight rounds and everyone kept cheering and clapping for him until the semi – final round started to see Sora versus Barbariccia and the same little girl she was worrying. The fight started with Barbariccia twirling her hair around herself like a hurricane while the little girl kept shooting magic rapidly while Sora dodge both of them before attacking the latter until he threw a Firaga spell like a baseball as the little girl open her mouth before she sucks the fire spell like a soul being eaten, to everyone's surprise until she opens her mouth and the fire spell grows bigger and shoots to Sora before he dodge and the fire spell hits the stands.

"I'm so proud of Haruhi…" Barbariccia whispered in surprise as Sora dash to the two before Barbariccia sends slashes of winds, hitting Sora to fly back before he use Aerial Dodge and counterattack Haruhi until she was defeated and lie on the ground while Sora attack Barbariccia before she is also defeated with a jump from Sora, earning cheering at the spectators.

"Don't worry, I'll stop this." Sora whispered as a thumbs up from Barbariccia agreed before the two girls slowly walk out of the round in pain when the finals started and Mateus walked in the arena while holding his dagger, cheering of Sora filled the air of the Mirage Arena.

"Now! The finals…Sora vs Mateus Palamecia!" Salem introduced the two fighters as the sight of Sora's appearance send Mateus's eyes widening in shock until everyone stop by the sound of long spit – taking before eyes peered to be the Landlord of Domus Facina, his eyes shows shock until he stops and wipe the drink off his lips. Everyone watch Jack storming to Salem's stand while mumbling until he stands infront of Salem, placing a fake moustache on his lips for a short while until he quickly pull it out, hearing a pained scream from Salem.

"That's gotta hurt." Sora mused with a shiver of pain as the Landlord walks back but he slipped on a banana which he just realize before he fell in the arena with a scream until he fell on his face and body, earning a face palm of Mateus but everyone froze of an unknown old male voice before an old man in his early sixties walked to Salem with a dirty – looking smirk. He has platinum silver hair with slight wrinkles showing in his face and he dress in formal black clothes, along a white tie.

"Such a pathetic way to feel pain with a fake moustache, son."

"Father?" Salem exclaimed in surprise once his, to everyone's surprise, father stand beside Salem before his eyes widen in shock and fear when he feels pain stabbing his chest until everyone scream in shock to see Salem getting stab by claws sticking out of his father's fingers before his claws retreated once Salem fell in the arena with a thud. The spectators ran out of the Mirage Arena while Lady Anya, Makoto Kibune, and Jecht jumped in the arena before Salem's old father also jumps in, getting everyone to draw their weapons out.

"I knew corrupting my son was useless; he only does my bidding because I tell him lies about his mother death by killing herself. He's a dangerous yet naïve boy the moment he was born; a dangerous water – elemental demon!" Salem's father explained while Sora can see Salem looking at his father with shocked eyes filled with tears while his chest bleeds heavily until his father finished explaining. "His mother and I are pure mages while he was cursed to be a demon yet his mother loved him like he's human. I won't dare call such demon my son so I kill his mother and raise and use magic on him to destroy other pathetic monsters and demons before I have a chance to destroy the demonic brat!"

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted at the old cruel man with anger as Salem froze at the boy's bravery and anger to Salem's own betraying father before Sora continue. "It doesn't matter if he's a demon or a human; what matters is if he cares about you! And if you can't see that, you should be the demon instead of him!"

"You sound brave for a brat who holds the Keyblade; like the stupid little human girl who believes demons are like people…" Salem's father scoffed as he waved a hand before white mists of smokes appear to form a vision showing a little girl of eight with longer black hair with the bangs almost covering her left eye, brown eyes, and wears a simple red dress with a strap on each shoulder and blue flip flops, and she is also hugging a green cat plush doll in her arms, the size of the doll is the same size of her height.

"That looks like…" Sora whispered as before he can finish, he can feel a hand touching his right shoulder before he looks up to be Mateus, his eyes shows more shock at the sight of the vision of the little girl before Lady Anya step forward with anger. "How dare you! We angels have been watching her and I feel pity on her for being called useless from the children her age but she is special and cares for her own people, even if she sacrifice herself!"

"But it's true, Lady Anya. Demons are monsters who eats unfortunate souls who will be sent to hell for their sins and torture them till they won't make it to heaven. And another thing about this girl…" The old man exclaimed in pride as he looks at the little girl who shows no fear before he added with a frown. "She held no reactions or fear of anything for a young girl…"

"How dare you…" Mateus hissed coldly as the old man could only do is smirking at his reaction before the vision ended and replace it with a giant Unversed; it's lower body is locked in a black gibbet with silver highlights and several black, diamond-shaped gems set in it. Its arms, which are covered in black armor with two blue gauntlets, are bound by four red chains. Only its head, encased in a helmet that is light grey on its right half and grey on its left half, is free to move. It has jagged, black horns on either side of its helmet, though they are not of the same shape; The right horn is somewhat straighter and more horizontal, while the left horn hooks upward sharply.

"I will enjoy watching you all die from the guardian of the Mirage Arena." The old man exclaimed as he disappears, leaving his dying son on the arena before reappearing back to Salem's former stand; not hearing Jecht silent cursing. "Damn old bastard."

"We'll get him once we're done with this!" Makoto told Jecht as Sora narrow his blue eyes at the Unversed before hearing Mateus muttering. "I will get him with only a demon form…" as Jecht grabbed Sora a bit before Mateus was glowing with black energy consuming him for a while until purple eyes with black demon slits appeared for the energy to fade to show Mateus wearing a black leather clothing to cover around his chest with big demon wings, black leather wristbands, black leather shorts above the upper thighs with a long demon tail and a matching belt, and black Stiletto boots to his thighs with a zipper on each boot. (The clothing is from a pixiv picture of the Emperor in Pixiv.)

'He dressed like Kiara; almost!' Sora thought in surprise as he shook his head to focus the fight with the Unversed called the Iron Imprisoned (Battle Music: Unforgettable of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.) The Iron Imprisoned starts to fight by spinning around the arena while it is on fire but everyone dodge by flying and dodge rolling before Jecht threw Makoto by his right arm before striking the Unversed with his weapon; a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them until the Iron Imprisoned spin around, sending Makoto flying before landing on his legs perfectly when the Landlord suddenly earth – bend the tiles of the ground and shot them at the Unversed's head and chained body.

"Keep fighting!" Salem's old father ordered roughly as Mateus gave a snarl before his demon tail suddenly grow to dash to the stand until it crashed the entire stand and the old man had a long fall but he floats almost to the ground, giving Mateus a cruel smirk. "You won't stop Bass Mahone, demon! I will kill my own son, just like how you failed to save your precious human friend!". His remark send Mateus gritting his demon fanged teeth with widen eyes showing fury before flying faster to attack the cruel old man; possibly Bass Mahone.

"Sora! You must help Mateus!" Lady Anya exclaimed as the Iron Imprisoned traps her in a cage but she ignited it with a tornado of fire before Sora nod in reply and ran to Mateus as he kept fighting with martial arts but Bass kept dodging with flash dodging until Sora strike a sliding dash at Bass to hit him to the air and Mateus rapidly attack the old bastard with punches before a drop kick send Bass falling until he hits the ground, a mile beside the still wounded Salem, who slowly heal himself with a simple Cure spell he only has. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Salem's throat as everyone notice Salem is choking with a gasp by Bass as he is severely bleeding from face to body but his face shows a dreaded grin.

"Now to end with you, you demonic monster!" Bass gritted his bloody teeth at the shocked Salem as both his hands try to get out of his grip, but now he's feeling no use until Sora suddenly appears infront and strike his Keyblade to release Salem off Bass's hands before the latter grabs Sora's neck instead, earning shock from the Redeemers of the Damned as he kept screaming.

"Dad! Stop!" Salem pleaded in shock as Bass ignored his plea and continue gripping Sora's neck harder until Mateus shouts furiously while giving a punch in Bass's face "He said STOP!", earning the old man to fall on his back and Salem catch Sora from falling once Jecht, Lady Anya, Jack, and Makoto finally defeated the Iron Imprisoned with the four attacking at the same time.

"Why do …all of you have to trust worthless monsters!? They will kill humans with little care! And eat the lives out of them!" Bass hollered furiously as Jecht held Salem on his arms until a familiar female voice to Sora spoke confidently before everyone notice a certain princess in pink with long black hair walking in. "Shut up about complaining monsters like trash; old prick. It makes ears bleeding just about hearing you declaring like shit."

"Princess Kai! When did you got here!?" Sora asked in surprise as Mateus slowly widen his violet eyes while Kai walks to Bass Mahone, who gave a sneer to her. "So… you are alive all this time…" until he notice the rose mark in her left hand and froze at the sight of it before trailing his feared eyes at the cold expression in her face. "The little girl who stupidly believes….is the Princess of Demon Summoning!?"

"You guys should get out of here…" as Kai's cold eyes turn to glowing red with a small smirk while showing her teeth in a death expression before adding. "I got a bone with this old man." Earning fear and stuttering from the eye - widening old man while everyone heard a whistle at the entrance to be Lord Aizen with Haruhi on his arms, and Barbariccia and behind the three is a portal showing darkness but different than the Corridor of Darkness.

"Oh hell no we're not taking him with us!" Barbariccia shouted as everyone ran before she was pointing angrily at the unconscious Salem on Jecht's arms, as everyone can hear his panting while clutching his bloodied shirt but Lord Aizen nod in agreement before everyone ran in the portal until Mateus grab Sora by his tail around the latter's waist when Sora was the last to see Bass screaming in fear once Kai suddenly glows a dark red aura; once the portal disappeared, the energy all over Kai grows before she slowly spoke with a small cold smirk. "This is for calling Matty a monster and almost got me killed that day….eight years ago…"

* * *

ROTD Omake: Haruhi and Barbariccia's cooking for the day! (Parody of Orihime and Rangiku's Cooking For the Day in Bleach.)

Haruhi: I'm Haruhi!

Barbariccia: And I'm Barbariccia!

Both: And welcome to…. Haruhi and Barbariccia's Cooking For The Day!~

Haruhi: Today, Daddy and Spiky blonde head Emperor are going to try my first cooking with Mommy's help!(showing a tied up Aizen and Mateus together with a cloth gagging each of their mouths._)_

Mateus: (gagged) Why are we tied up?

Aizen: (gagged) Barbariccia tied us up during the fight!

Haruhi: Mommy, the vegetables are mushy…

Barbariccia: Then we're making stew! ~ (earning Aizen and Mateus to struggle and squirm in shock.) Haruhi, are you going to add watermelon too?

Haruhi: Yes please! (chopping noises before both tied men struggled faster until hearing Haruhi.) It's done! (before placing a big bowl of purple stew with hissing noises; earning sweat drops from the two men.

**(I realized I haven't made any disclaimers so I don't own anyone but my own original characters; Princess Kai and her summons; except Narunosuke and the Pink Elephants, Haruhi, Salem and Bass Mahone.)**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Comrades II

The next morning, Billy and Ienzo are walking through the jungle as Ienzo was humming while Billy was singing to a tune; referencing Kuja, who is still asleep with his new pet; earning the fairy who Kuja keeps as Tinker Bell kicking Billy by the chin.

_In the jungle,_

_The Mighty Jungle_

_The demon sleeps tonight!_

_In the jungle,_

_The Mighty Jungle_

_The demon sleeps tonight…_

"I can't hear you Ienzo, Back me up!" Billy called as he let out an aweee sound before realizing Ienzo in nowhere. Ienzo walk through a turn of the jungle as he also didn't realize he was separated from Billy until he heard a branch breaking sound behind him.

"Billy?" Ienzo called as he turn around to be nothing but when he slowly lift his head to catch a glimpse of black hiding behind a top branch of a tree, he let out a scream and ran away when a figure with blue rich Arabian Night clothing with big cuts showing his skin and his hair is black with some curls jump off and ran after him, his brown gauntlet in his right hand holds a large, elegant red scythe with the handle curved in an arch. Ienzo kept running away from the Arabian – like assassin as the latter kept running with his face showing rage, and hungry for a kill so once the assassin is out of sight, Ienzo suddenly got trapped in a giant man – sized spider web.

"Ienzo!" Billy finally ran to Ienzo, who let a scream of dread and shock. "HE'S GOTTA KILL ME!" before Billy whirl around in time to see the assassin running to the two, earning a surprise look from Billy as he try to pull Ienzo out of the spider web.

"He's really gotta kill our –––– Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Billy grunted as he turn before screaming in shock once the assassin is finally reaching the two screaming young men until a large fire spell rain between them, sending the assassin jump back to dodge when Kuja lands on the ground and Billy kept stuggling to pull Ienzo out of the web, while cheering for Kuja, who kept dodging the strikes of the assassin's red scythe. The fight ended when the assassin jumps on Kuja but as he almost kill him, he looks at his face before the fury of his face cool off to show surprise and he stood off Kuja.

"Kuja?" The assassin asked as Kuja took a back pedal before asking. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Mozenrath." Mozenrath answered as Kuja narrow his curious violet eyes before a nod in reply send Kuja's eyes widening with a smile and Billy watch the two mages what it's seems a reunion in shock and confusion as the two kept jumping in excitement.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Billy shouted to get the two's attention as Kuja introduce Mozenrath with a smile. "Billy, this is Mozenrath; he's my real older twin sister's fiancée."

"So he's your sister's boyfriend?" Billy asked with surprise and confusion as Kuja nod in reply before Mozenrath walk to Ienzo and help slicing the spider webs off him before he dismiss the scythe when Ienzo introduce himself with a sigh of relief. "Thanks; my name's Ienzo Valentine. Thanks for not killing me."

"Sorry; I thought you're some human with no heart." Mozenrath apologized as Ienzo added with a small smirk. "I have a demon hearted EX – Turk for a father; I know how it feels." Until the three heard Billy shouting Time Out before he wants to point what is happening. "Let me get this straight; Kuja knows Mozenrath, He knows Kuja, but he wants to kill Ienzo. And everybody's okay with this?"

"Did I miss something!?" Billy asked a bit angrily with a jump as Ienzo walks to him. "Relax Billy." While Tinker Bell stood on Kuja's shoulder, looking at Kuja while twirling a tiny finger with a bell sound like a cuckoo; showing Billy is going crazy, earning a small nod from Kuja before he asked Mozenrath. "What happened to you, Mozenrath?"

"Yeah you look like you got shot out of the cannon." Billy complimented, looking at the cuts of Mozenrath's sleeves, pants, and cape; and his right cheek sported some bruises; earning a sigh of regret from Mozenrath. "I got shot out…from a Pink Elephant."

"A what!?" Kuja and Ienzo scream in shock as Billy and Chunky, who just ran in when it heard Billy screaming, look at each other with curiosity before Billy asked. "What's so scary about a pink Elephant?" earning the three to look at him until Ienzo grabs a large black book from his back, to everyone's confusion before he opens and the pages kept flipping until it stops and a big orb of light escapes from the new page to show Mozenrath; his clothes has no cuts and wears a dark blue turban with gray linings and a red diamond. The memory shows Mozenrath standing on mid – air along a teenage girl around their age, with long black hair to her thighs with her bangs covering her left eye, matching cold eyes and wears a floor – length pink ballgown with black designs, hangingg up with a white ruffled cloth around her forearms and chest, leaving her shoulders bare.

"Is she the Princess of Demon Summoning?" Kuja asked as he realizes her neck has a red pendant, and matching a rose mark at her left hand.

"Yeah, cold - hearted yet cares for others." Mozenrath exclaimed as the memory shows the Princess glowing with a dark red energy covering herself until the forest under them starts to rumble before a giant form of a pink elephant appears from the ground. The four boys look at it with shock with some fear while the Princess stood on the gigantic elephant's right shoulder with a small smirk showing in her face as the memory Mozenrath kept floating a step back until the giant Pink Elephant used it's trunk to suck the wind and tries to suck Mozenrath before the Pink Elephant blew the sucked wind from its trunk sending Mozenrath flying off while crashing all the tree leaves and branches from each tree; each branch grabs a piece of cloth from Mozenrath's clothing; even taking Mozenrath's turban before he fell through a multi – color portal on the ground.

"I know we can't mess with her." Billy thought aloud once the memory orb disappears out of sight before Billy, Ienzo, and Kuja sat on Chunky's back but Billy notice Mozenrath turn to leave until Billy shouts at him, to stop his tracks. "Hey, wanna ride with us? It'll be tiring if you fly, even in max speed."

"But I almost killed you guys. I bet you won't trust a Grim Reaper Prince." Mozenrath said with a sigh as Billy let out a grin. "Hey, what if we ran to Kuja's sis while you're missing out? Besides, we do need a heavy fighter." Earning silence from the whole jungle until Mozenrath let a shrug of his shoulders before he sat behind Kuja, who he and Ienzo are the shortest of the four; Ienzo barely reach Kuja's forehead, and Chunky roared majestically at the sky before running out of the jungle, leaving it deserted.

* * *

"This looks like a cool place." Zidane whistled as he, Xion, and Genesis walk through a city that evening with people wearing normal clothes like jackets, jeans, shirts, sneakers, and other normal clothing instead of robes and armor like what Zidane would imagine, even those people were eying him and his tail in curiosity.

"Where are we Genesis?" Xion asked as he looks around the shops before the three notice a poster at a mailbox, showing a teenage girl with blonde hair to her shoulders with two side bangs infront of her ears, sky blue eyes, and holds a microphone in her right hand. She wears a simple white polo T – shirt with a black tie, dark blue pleated skirt, white stockings to her legs and black shoes; looks like a Japanese school uniform.

"She looks like the Emperor." Zidane mused with a muffled laugh as in his mind imagines the girl in the poster wearing Firion's enemy; the Emperor of Palamecia's golden armor with a purple cape before Genesis exclaimed. "We're in Jump City; and the girl's a top singer name Terra."

"Let's go see her perform." Zidane grinned as the three follows a majority group of citizens to a dome stadium where the inside is dark blue with air – conditioners and everyone cheer when the stage of the stadium sports an exact singer from the poster before she held the microphone near her mouth and starts to sing with a smile. (Music Cue: It's Been So Long by The Living Tombstone for Five Nights at Freddy's.)

_I dunno what I was thinking_

_Leaving my son behind_

_Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_

_With all this anger, guilt and sadness_

_Coming to haunt me forever_

_I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river_

_Is this revenge I am seeking_

_Or seeking someone to avenge me_

_Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free_

_Maybe I should chase and find_

_Before they'll try to stop it_

_It won't be long before I'll become a puppet_

_It's been so long_

_Since I last have seen my son_

_Lost to this monster_

_To the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you've been gone_

_I've been singing this stupid song_

_So I could ponder_

_The sanity of your mother_

While everyone cheered and the music plays for her song, which Zidane and Xion agreed she sang so nice, a hand suddenly grabs Genesis's mouth, to his shock before the owner of the hand, which is a man about taller than Genesis, pulls him out of the crowd; unknown to him that Zidane and Xion also notices Genesis being kidnapped before the two struggle to ran out of the cheering fans.

Genesis continue to struggle and squirm as his kidnapper has a strong grip with his hand still covering Genesis's mouth, and walking out of the stadium, to show night has fallen. Before Genesis had a thought of licking the hand to escape, the kidnapper removes his hands off Genesis before placing the latter against a nearby wall of an alleyway; his hands pinned Genesis's wrists against the concrete wall.

"Who are you!?" Genesis demanded as his glowing blue eyes eyed the tall kidnapper's clothing; a simple black T – shirt with a hood covering his eyes completely, his chin with his mouth has a pale complexion, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"What are you doing here, Genesis?" The kidnapper's mouth spoke as Genesis could remember his voice but a sudden kick send the kidnapper falling to remove his hands off Genesis and he fell on the pavement on his left side. Zidane and Xion ran to Genesis as the three eyed the kidnapper, who let out a grunt in pain before he slowly stood up, his hood was removed to show long silver hair reaching to his knees and he turn to show two bangs parted from his face, the man has glowing green eyes with black slits, and his face seems to shock Genesis and Zidane, the latter's face also shows slight anger.

"Sephiroth!?" Genesis asked as this Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7 series) rubbed his left shoulder before exclaiming. "What are you and the monkey boy doing here, Genesis?"

"Say that again and I'll steal that mouth of yours, Momma's boy!" Zidane gritted his teeth with annoyance as he grabs his dagger, while Xion summons her Kingdom Key for being ignored by Sephiroth but before both Sephiroth and Genesis can draw their weapons, which Sephiroth summons a really long katana about 10 feet, a little girl shouted from behind the three.

"Len, Mom, I found Uncle Sephiroth!"

"You're an uncle?" Zidane muffled a laugh as a little girl with chin – length blonde hair with a yellow rabbit ear – like bow stood on her white headphones, and wears a sleeveless white shirt with a red sailor – fuku collar, matching shorts that covers her thighs and pink in - attachable sleeves and leg warmers, and white shoes ran to Sephiroth while two blonde figures ran to the alleyway; one of them was the singer Terra while the other is a little boy with the little girl's age and resemblance, except his hair is spiky, no bow on his headphones, his shirt has short sleeves, his sailor – fuku collar, in – attachable sleeves, and leg warmers are sky blue, and his dark blue shorts reach his knees.

"Seph! Are you okay?" Terra asked as Zidane's tail wag faster when his eyes trailed at her pleated skirt to her thighs, his eyes change to pink hearts with a grin until the two children she was with started playing to catch his wagging tail.

"Yeah I'm fine. Terra, this is Genesis who I told you about and who I took from the stadium. Genesis, this is my little sister Terra." Sephiroth introduced Genesis and Terra to each other before Genesis, Xion, and Zidane froze in shock and Genesis shouts at him. "Since when did Jenova has a singer for a daughter!?"

"We can explain everything once we get out of here." Sephiroth said with a sigh as Terra's hands curled in a fist with a yellow aura in each hand and a huge area of the ground everyone is standing suddenly lifted off the ground before the eight rode off the flying earth controlled by Terra…

* * *

Firion, Tina, Charmcaster, Dark Ace, Namine, and Yuna; who the latter wished to join with the five stayed at an inn of a different kingdom that night where Firion and Dark Ace are fighting outside the back of the inn with the other girls watching them; sword – to – multiple weapons from Firion. Dark Ace send red slashes from his double – bladed sword, which it is glowing with red lightning while Firion dodges it before throwing a spinning axe from his waist to grab Dark Ace and gave a punch which send Dark Ace crashing his back to a tree beside the tree the girls are sitting.

"I was called unbeatable in Atmos; but I need to learn other people's moves before fighting them." Dark Ace grunted as Firion walks to heal both of them with a Potion pouring above him before he sat next to the Dark Ace and questioned him with confusion. "You were a knight of a ruler, huh?"

"Yeah; her name is Master Cyclonis, ruler of Cyclonia until she gave me a powerful magic that almost kill me…" as Dark Ace took out a sketchpad Namine´ was finish drawing before she flips a page to show a drawing of a young girl, around 14 with purple hair to her neck, matching cruel eyes, wearing a purple cloak and cape, and holds a long purple staff with a lavender purple crystal at the head.

"She reminds me so much of the Emperor of Palamecia." Firion commented of her face showing a cruel smirk before Dark Ace narrow his red wolf eyes at the drawing, wondering aloud. "Palamecia…I think I heard that word from Cyclonis before."

"Dark Ace, have you meet someone royalty other than serving Cyclonis?" Namine´ questioned as Dark Ace scratch the back of his neck before answering. "…I am a werewolf prince of the Netherworld."

"Woah really? Whose your dad?" Charmcaster asked with interest as Dark Ace look at the sky for a short with silence until he finally answered. "Fenrich of the Moonlight Fang. I heard he was best friend with the 1st Demon Overlord." Earning a surprise oh from Tina.

"My father the 2nd Demon Overlord Suoh Mikoto is also Overlord Sebastian's best friend too! And I'm also best friend with his 5th daughter Terra!" Tina exclaimed with a smile as Dark Ace suddenly sprout a dark green wolf tail before it wags, earning some laughs of amusement from the others as Dark Ace complained with his cheeks spotting a little blush. "It come out sometimes!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Past Memories

Shouts fill the air as knights in silver armor and holding lances kept running around the village, checking for the whereabouts of Princess Kai and the other two people who saved Luppi from Gideon's abusing which almost got him killed. Right now, Luppi, the other deer – horned girl in white clothing with dual eyes, and the Soul Reaper with purple hair with macaw feathers at his right eyelash and eyebrow; are hiding in a house of a forest where the owner is nowhere but leaving his little sister in charge of the house.

"Thank you for letting us hide here." The Soul Reaper, who introduce himself as Yumichika (Bleach) thanked the little girl who nod in reply with a smile. She looks around 5 years with black hair to her back, has golden eyes, and wears a large red T – shirt and pink pajama bottoms, with no shoes.

"Your welcome. My big brother hates what he calls Gideon a "Hair brain – ass kid." for calling me rude stuff and kept pushing me to fall down so when we see Gideon, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts series) would calls him the nickname if Gideon is not hearing." The little girl explained as Yumichika made a face showing slight annoyance with his mouth widen before the girl, who introduce herself as Apacci (Bleach) gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice kid, once you get older; you can swear all you like!" Apacci said with a grin as Yumichika notices Luppi is clutching his blood – covered waist with his eyes narrowing to half open until he notices Yumichika placing an ice bag on his chest before Yumichika sat on the couch beside Luppi when the latter asked. "Why are you helping me? What about the Soul Society?"

"I don't how it happen, but I should make you and Apacci feeling better from serving Lord Aizen. I have a question about the Princess of Demon Summoning." Yumichika exclaimed as Luppi gave a tired sigh and shrug his shoulders. "I don't know about her too. I was fighting her summons before almost getting killed by her hatred summon; in a similar move that short captain of Squad 10 killed me." Earning a hand to ruffle Luppi's head.

"When we escaped from Gideon yesterday, I check our height to see you're the youngest, Luppi." Yumichika teased with closed eyes and a smile as Luppi gave an annoyed pout before Apacci joins in with a smirk. "Aww, looks like Luppi's our baby brother! Ahahahaha!"

"That sounds cool to have two brothers and a twin sister." A voice chimed in as everyone look to see Kai walking in from upstairs, to everyone's confusion as the minute the four hid in the house, Kai disappeared for a certain 'matter' but Apacci show her teeth with a grin, not feeling care of Kai's matter.

"Yeah it does Princess; I bet living in that kingdom you got sounds awesome to live in." Apacci exclaimed confidently as Kai thanked the little girl for giving her a glass of water before she told Apacci confidently too. "Hell yeah it is; you can play with the other villagers who've been wanting to challenge for a fight, you can breed colorful chocobos, moogles can visit with harvested and ordered food ready, below the castle is the beach, and…in the castle's ground training room, there is a wrestling ring with captive heartless and demons ready to fight."

The information sends everyone's eyes widening with excitement as Apacci thought of fighting in an arena while Yumichika thought of feeding a peacock – colored chocobo and Luppi thought of fighting heartless while riding a chocobo with three exact pink diamond markings above it's right eye. Then, the front doors opened, alerting everyone but it's a false alarm when a young man with matching spiky black hair and golden eyes as the little girl walks in; he dressed in a black and red organic - like bodysuit with a matching cloth around his waist opening at the front.

"Bale, you heard the news that hair brain – ass kid kept whining? About some princess making him cry and shit.." The young man, possible the little girl Bale's older brother Vanitas said as he didn't notice Kai, Apacci, Luppi, and Yumichika sitting on the couches but as he walk past the couch Kai was sitting, he almost walk up the staircase before walking back to sit beside Kai, a grin spreading on his face. "Hello sexy."

"Sorry for letting them in, Vanitas. I don't want them being caught by Gideon so I hid them in the minute you walk out the house." Bale apologized behind the couch as Vanitas grab her by the collar before placing her between him and Kai.

"I don't mind Bale, even someone beautiful and royal like her okay." Vanitas exclaimed as he gave Kai a smirk with his playful eyebrows flirting until Apacci scoffed with annoyance. "I could imagine all princesses beating the hell outta perverts."

"We just want to stay for the night before we go." Kai told Vanitas as he nod in understanding before adding. "Okay, Bale and I don't mind. If you want us to come with you guys, we don't mind that as well."

"Yay." Bale said in agreement as Kai look at the brother and sister resemblance before everyone agrees to them so Kai snaps her finger to summon Narunosuke for an order. "Can you please heal Luppi?"

"Yes Miss Kai." Narunosuke accepted with a bow as everyone of the room watches Narunosuke summoning a box – like shape of light around Luppi before his wounds and the blood from his body, legs, and clothes slowly vaporized… Luppi slowly open his violet eyes as he appear to be alone in the darkness, with no one around until he heard a familiar voice of Kai, pleading quietly in the air.

"_Please…help me…I'm so alone…"_

"Kai?" Luppi kept calling for Kai as all he could hear is Kai pleading for help as it's the first time he heard, or even the first person to hear the cold – hearted Princess of Demon Summoning pleading for help until he turns at his left side to see a figure slowly walking out of the darkness. Luppi can see the clothing to show a loose-fitting full length dress, consisting of a skirt and a blouse; both covered in blood. The blue skirt is made from a long cloth with foldings on one side; a huge tear was shown to show her right leg with blood while the white blouse is collarless, has long sleeves, and extends to between the hips and knees; some parts of the blouse have some cuts to show her skin; even her upper torso with blood too.

Then, Luppi slowly widen his lavender eyes when the figure finally show her face to be Kai, but shorter hair to her shoulders but what shocks Luppi the most; her left eye is removed to show a black hole with dried blood tears and the left side of her face, neck, hands, and leg has some crack – like marks like she is corrupting from the removed eye.

"Who are you?" This version of Kai asked with her right eye showing sadness while Luppi's eyes glued with fear as he slowly took a step back before asking while stuttering. "K – K – Kai? Is that you?"

"…I don't know who you are, but if you want to know…" as a small orb of light slowly descended from the darkness before floating between them, showing fire burning a building of a high school as the memory of Kai, only surviving with only her uniform receiving holes and blood, was running through the path that is not burning but she froze when hands grab her arms from behind before her eyes widen at the sight of a hand sending a dagger straight to her left eye. Luppi covers his mouth with his sleeved hands in fear as the memory Kai screamed while her hands cover her removed eye with blood flowing down her hands before she fell on her knees, continuing crying and screaming of the pain.

The memory then shows a familiar figure of Kai Crystal standing infront of the past Kai as Luppi can't hear what they are saying but he catch a glimpse of Kai lips syncing. "You will form a pact with me, in exchange of revenge…"

"So I did." The human Kai told Luppi once the memory disappeared out of sight before Luppi froze when Kai receives a gunshot at the chest out of nowhere, now he couldn't take it; the blood spread out of his former enemy making him wanting to scream his way out of the darkness…

* * *

Sora finally jump off the end of the portal he, the Redeemers of the Damned, Aizen, Barbariccia, and Haruhi have been running before he somehow land on something soft to be a couch. He look around to be a living room with red walls with a fireplace, four royal gray couches with a coffee table between them, and curtains covering every window of the room.

"Sora, will you let Salem rest here?" Lady Anya asked kindly as Sora stood off the couch before watching Jecht placing the still wounded Salem on the couch and everyone notices Haruhi let out a sneeze infront of the fireplace, earning the flames to put out before she look at everyone with a clueless expression until Jack held Haruhi by the waist, earning a mmh sound from her.

"Wow Aizen, your kid needs to sneeze elsewhere." Jack joked at Aizen with a grin as he lift Haruhi to place her sitting on the left couch before everyone watch Barbariccia floating in, her arms held a man around the same age as either the Redeemers of the Damned, or Aizen; Sora could say the formers, with short blonde hair with a strand sticking up, dark blue eyes, and wears a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Don't worry, I got the Grilled Chicken!" Barbariccia declared as the man she is holding complains to her, his voice sounds EXACTLY like Mateus and Makoto. "What do you want to ––––– !?" but he was interrupted when Barbariccia squeeze his stomach what it seems to be hard, the man suddenly puke out fire like a flamethrower; to everyone's amazement before she release him and the man slowly crawl to the second couch with Haruhi in pain.

"Who's that?" Sora asked as Aizen walk to stand beside the boy before introducing the newcomer, who glared annoyance at Barbariccia behind her back. "That is my partner, and you can say…best friend, Riser Phenex (High School DXD). We founded Demon Summoning a long time ago and it made us Grand High Demon Summoners."

"Sora, do you want to know how Redeemers of the Damned did our first mission?" Mateus asked while crossing his arms against his chest; who Sora notice he is still in demon form from the Mirage Arena, counting his demon tail wagging left and right countless times.

"Yeah! And maybe… tomorrow, can we go find my other friends? You can see Princess Kai again." Sora asked Mateus with a sheepish grin as Lady Anya stood up from the couch Salem is sleeping before asking with a sly smile. "When it counts with memories, we don't tell; we show." Earning a smile of an excited child from Sora.

"Make sure to keep ya pants up, kid." Jecht exclaimed with a smirk as Jack, Anya, and Mateus lift each hand to form a white ball of light until it brightens the whole room with wind rapidly blew to drag him until the light fades to see the Redeemers of the Damned and Sora disappeared out of sight, leaving Barbariccia, Aizen, Haruhi, Riser, and Salem…

* * *

_Flashback…._

At a normal three storied high school, a young man about 16 with auburn hair slicked back with a strand sticking up, wearing purple oval spectacles with his yellow eyes showing behind the glass, and wearing a kimono – like uniform with the hakama dark blue and the shirt white was. He walks in along a young woman older than him with wavy maroon hair until her shoulders, bright red eyes, and wears a simple red jacket to her waist with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a purple undershirt, matching red track bottoms, and white sneakers.

The two finally walked in a classroom where the students the transfer student's age are cheering over two boys doing a dance off; one of them caught the young boy beside the teacher's attention. This boy has chin length brown hair that slightly cover his right eye, green eyes, and wears the school's uniform; a white polo shirt with a black tie, matching pants and shoes, and a golden bracelet with spikes sticking out in each wrist.

"Kay kids, ya got a new classmate!" The teacher shouted to get the students' attention as they stop their dance off before everyone sat their seats when the teacher introduce the new student. "This here's Makoto Kibune from the Soul Society! He'll be in our class for a while as a transfer student so don't roll your eyes for him wearing his uniform. Okay Makoto, you can sit with the young Redeemers of the Damned."

The teacher's final words send Makoto's eyes widen in surprise when he look to see an empty chair in the table four people are sitting; one of them was the boy who was doing the dance off earlier. Other than him, there's a boy student with spiky blonde hair with an extra long ponytail at his knees with violet purple eyes, a man with tanned skin, black hair, red headband tying his forehead, and his uniform doesn't have a tie, and a young woman with black hair to her shoulders and wearing the girls uniform.

Once recess started, Makoto look around the class as some of the students would go to the canteen while the remaining students would eat their lunch in the class. Suddenly, a sushi was stuffed inside Makoto's mouth as he taste and swallow it to be tuna before he look at the person who dared to be the dance off boy.

"Hey, names Jack Klauser, leader of Redeemers of the Damned!" Jack introduce with a smile as he lift his hand to shake hands with Makoto so he shook his hand before Jack asked. "So Makoto, ya lucky you're sitting with us? Miss Valerie is our admin and yet she can be drunk."

"..Yes. The reason I was transferred here because of an order regarding "a team of four children with power." Makoto answered as he heard a voice exactly like his wondering. "Well Jack, you finally got us known already." which both boys look to be from the young man with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"That's Mateus Palamecia, the brains of the group. The brawler's Jecht…" as Jack point at the tanned boy with black hair who is covering a text book to hide his sleepy face and yet everyone can hear his snoring before Jack point at the only girl of the group who is reading a book with the title Fifty Shades of Grey, to the three boys shock and confusion (I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey; that's gross.) before Jack introduce her. "And my girlfriend and healer of the group; Princess Anya."

'THE Lady Anya?"' Makoto thought as Anya turn to face them before closing her book and gave Jack a letter. "Jack, we have an order." The four read the letter, while leaving Jecht napping until Jack declared to Mateus, Anya, and Makoto. "We're going to our first mission. Mateus, can you wake up Jecht? Anya; let ask Miss Valerie to let Makoto come with us; as a new comrade."

Makoto's eyes slightly widen as both Mateus and Anya nod in agreement before Jack grab Makoto by the arm and the five walk out of the classroom, heading up three stairs and turn a left before stopping at a large room where a room has a bookshelf, a quadrinomial table with six chairs, some benches, a black and whiteboard, and it comes with an air - conditioner. Suddenly, the five froze at the sight of Miss Valerie sitting on the tables laughing while holding a brown glass bottle, a soft blush painted her cheeks, and the most noticeable thing….she's naked.

"….Do you have a bathroom here?" Makoto asked as Jack gently push him by the back to a door showing a bathroom with multiple stalls so Makoto just went in a stall he pick and lock it before everyone can hear Makoto puking for a short while about half an hour, earning Jecht to shook his head, muttering in pity. "Poor guy."

...

"Ah? So you guys want the new guy to join the team as he's a really good tactic and you five got a first mission?" Miss Valerie asked as the five nod before Makoto slowly held the letter, his hands shook of the earlier accident; until he quickly stuff the whole letter in his mouth, earning shock from everyone in the whole room.

"What are you doing!? Spit it out!" Miss Valerie asked as she just grab his puffy cheeks until she narrow her eyes darkly and ordered to send the five youths freezing in shock. "Spit it now!" After nodding in understanding of Anya's explaining of the mission, the five waited as Miss Valerie explain the objectives of the mission.

"Okay, so here's my tactic to clear this mission; Jack can act as Anya's boyfriend while Jecht and Makoto can be bodyguards and Mateus; you can be a ninja, go look for some information of those bastards." Earning a nod of agreement from the five before they suddenly disappear in light. The five appear at a forest in a starry night, outside a manor where the backyard shows a party of young adults with women dancing like prostitutes and men boasting louder with laughs.

"They can't allow students here so we should wear some disguise…" Jack whispered as Makoto notice Mateus froze in shock before lowering his head and walks to hide behind a tree behind the four, to Makoto's confusion but he let the thought of checking Mateus go as the other four are busy using a disguise spell from Anya before she wore a simple sleeveless gown that leaves her shoulders bare, while the three young men just wore simple black tuxedos.

"Is this alright?" An unfamiliar girl voice asked as a young girl walk out of the tree Mateus was hiding before the men's jaws fell in shock; this girl has resemblance of Mateus except smooth hair without spikes, flat – chested, and wears a sleeveless lavender cheongsam – like dress; reaching to her purple high heels, that only buttons the body and the neck, although the chest has an opening to see a purple dress underneath reaching to her thighs. On her head has a matching purple pin with small yellow feathers attaching to it. (This design is from a website which I forgot the name but you can also find it at Pixiv.)

"M – Majesty? You look…" Jecht stuttered in surprise as Mateus slowly walk forward with a small blush before explaining shyly in a girl voice. "I didn't tell you all this…but I was born with a condition to look and talk like a girl for twelve years."

"You look wonderful Mateus." Anya complimented kindly as she push Jack's chin back to close his shocking mouth before everyone focus on the mission, as Jecht gave Mateus a grin to wrap his arms around Jecht's left arm before the five walk in the party where adults would greet them; despite for being five young disguised kids.

"What are you doing, Makoto?" Jack whispered as he notices Makoto looking at the manor with his spectacles sporting tiny pink digits filling the glasses while his yellow eyes are visible before he whispers back to Jack and Mateus. "There's something trapped in the third floor. Mateus, remember you have to get some "information"?"

A nod answered Makoto as Mateus walk through the huge crowd when Makoto and Jack are called to challenge each of the guests' bodyguards before Mateus silently flew in the one of the windows of the third floor but hid against a wall where two men are guarding a door.

"Is someone here?" One of the men called as Mateus accidentally let out a noise before "she" slowly emerges but other than walking "her" to ask questions, the men walk to "her" with cruel seductive smirks until their expressions change to shock when Mateus suddenly attack them with just kicks to the body, legs, and finally the necks which send them unconscious and fell on the floor with some thuds.

"No thank you…" Mateus whispered in his real voice once he change appearances back to his usual self before grabbing a rapier – like dagger with a golden handle with tiny jewels and use it to unlock the door by the keyhole until he was done and push the door open to see a cage, showing a large dragon with sleek, dark body with black/bluish black coloration, two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head, other pairs around the jaw and pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes.

Mateus look at it with surprise and amazement as he mouthed the words Night Fury before the dragon watch him with curiosity of Mateus using the dagger again to unlock the lock of the cage until it broke and fell to the floor; allowing the dragon to walk out slowly to Mateus, who place his dagger back to his pocket before he received a head stroke and a purr from the Night Fury dragon….

The guests cheered when Makoto and Jack won fighting all of the bodyguards as a roar filled the air before the wall above the front entrance exploded to see a black dragon roaring majestically while the Redeemers of The Damned recognize Mateus sitting on it's neck before both Jack and Makoto let out a woman's scream with their face showing extremely shock. (Parody of the Road to El Dorado.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Everybody watches the dragon flew around the manor with it's rider while the dragon kept breathing purplish – blue plasma out of it's mouth until Anya's back sprout angel wings and Jack suddenly lift an area of the ground with earth bending and the three young men jump on it, following the other two flyers while leaving the burning manor.

The Redeemers of the Damned appeared back at the same room; to be their club where Miss Valerie is asleep until she woke up in shock when the Redeemers of the Damned also return with a large dragon, who tilt it's head to the left.

"Kids…are you going to keep a Night Fury dragon here?" Valerie asked as Mateus jump off the dragon before stroking it's neck, to feel like a reptile skin. "I am Miss Valerie; the mission did say "rescuing an endangered creature" so I will keep Nights." Earning a nod from the Night Fury dragon, now to be called Nights.

"So Makoto, feel like being a Redeemer of the Damned?" Jack asked Makoto as eyes showing curiosity from the others look at Makoto, who was silent before he finally answer with a small smile. "I love to be one of the Redeemers of the Damned; thank you."

* * *

ROTD Omake: Brotherly Resemblance (Parody of a scene in Ted 2.)

Once the Redeemers of the Damned and Sora; who his face shows shock during the memory trip, appeared back to the living room of Jack and Anya's house, they look to see Salem and Haruhi sleeping on the couch while Riser and Barbariccia kept glaring at each other in a death glare until everyone heard Aizen; who everyone now knows he and Jack are birth brothers, cursing at a different room upstairs, gladly Barbariccia covers Haruhi's ears before Aizen started to curse. "What the F***!?"

"What's going on?" Jack, Mateus, and Sora ran in a study room at a West Wing to see Aizen looking at a laptop screen with shock. "There's so much porn!"

"At least I didn't show Anya and my kids that! I forgot to close the website before the Mirage Arena tournament started!" Jack gave a shrug of shoulders with his voice sounding like regret and shock as Aizen press enter before shouting at Jack in shock and anger while clutching his (Aizen's) own hair. "Girls with d*cks!?"

"Holy sh**! I'm a disease, I need help!" Jack started to quiver in fear as Aizen continue to argue shock and bit of anger. "There are no chicks with d*cks Jack! Only guys with tits!"

"I think their resemblance seems fair, do you agree Sora?" Mateus mused with narrow eyes as Sora kept being silent in shock, believing this has been the weirdest day ever for the Keyblade Master...

**(I don't own anything except Princess Kai; and her memory form, Bale, Lady Anya, Salem, Haruhi, Miss Valerie, and the idea of naming a Night Fury dragon Nights.)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Nightmares Of The Night

Firion kept turning in his sleep on his bed as he woke up with a gasp, sweat flowing down his skin from his face as he look around the entire room of the inn to see his comrades asleep on beds, Dark Ace's tail kept wagging even in sleep as he only wore red shorts to sleep before a calm yet familiar girl voice asked him beside his left. "What are you dreaming?"

"Kai?" Firion asked as he turn before letting out a short scream of shock when he is looking face – to – face with a figure exactly like Kai, but shorter hair to her shoulders, wearing a loose-fitting full length dress, consisting of a blue skirt and a collarless, long – sleeved white blouse; but the most shocking thing, her left eye is removed showing a black deep hole with dried blood flowing down the left cheek, her arms, hands, neck and right cheek sport crack – like marks and her clothing has huge tears and blood; showing her right leg, forearms, abdomens, and even showing her chest.

The "corrupted" Kai gave a look of confusion and confidence as she asked Firion, who is trying to catch his breath. "Who the hell would scream in the middle of the night?" until Firion finally answer back with an apology. "I'm sorry; it's just…are you Kai?"

"I was planning of naming myself that but because somebody who my human form might met call me that, I need a new name." This "Kai" answered with a tired tone as Firion look at her with confusion before asking her again. "Somebody?"

"Guy in white with black hair, looks gay, and has a mask piece of some teeth at the side of his head." "Kai" answered with a shrug of shoulders as Firion narrow his eyes as that description match a certain ally of Mozenrath, who is the reason of separating the others at the forest with portals. Firion snapped his thoughts when "Kai" bang a pillow on his head before throwing it back to the bed when she added. "I sold my religion soul to become the Princess of Demon Summoning with Kai Crystal. Right now, I'm my religion soul."

Firion nod in understanding while he patiently listened to "Kai" explaining. "I'll be called Konata just it won't confuse everyone and I only appear in memories, dreams, and temporally use some magic to be in person. If there's a memory manikin of me, use Konata too; I don't like using my real name."

"Why?" Firion asked as Kai, or Konata made a serious face with her only right eye narrow with a frown before finishing the conversation. "It's easy to forget my real name, even it's a popular name. Well good night…" as Konata turn to leave before asking him back. "And don't scream in the night, it's embarrassing to hear someone having a nightmare."

* * *

A scream hollered the whole house that night, as it woke up Yumichika, Apacci, Bale, Kai, and Vanitas to ran down from their bedrooms, in pajamas before the latter switch on the lights to see Luppi still on the living room couch, his eyes glued to shock and he trying to catch his breath from screaming, even waking up Narunosuke who was sleeping on the floor.

"Luppi!" Yumichika ran to the couch as Luppi grab him by the hand before he stuttered in shock. "I – I – I – I – I s – saw fire and then – a knife stabbed her eye – and a gunshot at t – t – the chest!" earning confusion while Kai narrow her right eye before Luppi suddenly dash to wrap his shaking arms around Yumichika before he feel tears at his purple pajamas. "K – K – K – Kai l – lost her eye, Yumichika!"

"I will send Luppi to his room, Miss Kai." Narunosuke said as Kai nod in agreement before everyone watch Narunosuke holding Luppi on his skinny arms before he walked up the stairs to upstairs.

"You lost an eye Kai?" Apacci asked as she look at her in her pajamas, the same long – sleeved white buttoned shirt that cloaks her hands, and black shorts. Apacci wore a simple white shirt and shorts while Vanitas wore red swimming – trunks like shorts and Bale wore a sleeveless pink nightdress.

"Yeah but how did Luppi know about that?" Kai wondered as she lift the bangs off her left eye to have her matching right eye, earning a sigh of relief from Yumichika before Vanitas spoke with a small laugh. "Good thing that was before, cuz I don't want to see you lost your left eye again."

"…I'll get my sword." Kai joked emotionlessly as she covered her left eye back, getting the boys to froze and Vanitas grab Kai by the waist to stop her from going upstairs before Yumichika told her with slight panic. "Better not get Luppi more shocked again."

"Don't worry, I calm him back to sleep with a simple spell so he won't have that nightmare again." Narunosuke voice spoke as he walk down the stairs before Kai dismiss him in light with a sway of a hand after everyone walked back up to their rooms. Few hours later to dawn, everyone wore their clothing as they had breakfast at the dining room which are pancakes from Kai's summons Sonya and Gory and the delicious smell must've woke Luppi up because he walk downstairs to join the others and he sat next to Kai.

"Morning Luppi, you got to try these pancakes. I guess living at Kai's castle is gonna be awesome." Apacci told Luppi with a grin as Sonya place a plate of stacked pancakes infront of Luppi before Gory walks on the table with her sleeve – covered hands holding a bottle of maple syrup.

"You want some maple syrup? It's delicious if you do." Gory offered as Luppi nod with a small smile before Gory lightly squeeze the bottle to pour the syrup on Luppi's pancakes and he took a bite and taste it to find it delicious to keep eating it. When everyone finished their pancakes, Vanitas opened the front door which was knocking to be a young man with short red hair with matching fox ears and tail, dressed like a pirate in black coat with yellow buttons, a black eyepatch covering his right eye as his left shows yellow, red pants and black boots. His right hooked hand is holding a shirt a bloodied and bruised familiar boy with big white hair of Gideon.

"Excuse me, I'm lookin' for a Princess in pink ballgown, long hair and very cold – hearted?" The pirate fox asked Vanitas as he watch in amusement of Gideon struggling off his hook with gritted teeth before he answered with a grin. "Princess Kai? Yeah she's here."

"Excuse me Vanitas!" Luppi screamed in shock as he ran out of the house when Apacci also ran out to chase him with fury, her figure is soaked from Luppi spraying water from the kitchen before Vanitas stuffed an apple on Gideon's mouth when he shouted while pointing a tiny finger at Luppi. "Get him!" until the pirate spin Gideon in the air before he send the latter flying a mile away, the sight of his flight stops both Luppi and Apacci from their little fight.

"That'll get him back to town, probably break a bone or ten." The pirate said with a grin when everyone ran out of Vanitas's house before Vanitas told him with a smirk. "Hope he land with all his bones broken."

* * *

Chunky walked through a town where the people watch the four boys riding a large and majestic colored saber – toothed tiger in amazement before Billy, Ienzo, Kuja, and Mozenrath jumped off Chunky where Kuja notice a sight of three men which he seems to recognize; a man with wearing a blue jacket with rolled sleeves over a white T-shirt with brown cargo-pants, black boots, fingerless gloves and a large black belt, has long black hair which combed over to the right side. His eyes are green and he wears dog-tags and a silver earring.

The other one he knows and seems to despise is a young man wearing a black and gray armor, with gold lining, and turquoise jewels, with a long purple cape with gold linings, though to Kuja's confusion, this young man looks like a teenager with short blonde hair to his neck, the bangs are shorter to his forehead, and he looks thinner.

The last young man has blonde hair with spikes at the back of his head, purple lightning bolt – like marks above his eyes, matching purple eyes, tanned skin, and wears a white coat with purple underneath that doesn't cover his small muscled body, the sleeves has black dots with chains at the wrists, purple pants and white shoes with purple soles.

"Hey Kuja, is that Axel?" Mozenrath asked as unknown to anyone; Ienzo flinched of the name but he let out a sigh of relief when Mozenrath was pointing at the second blonde haired young man before the five walked to the three, who seem to notice them before the man in blue jacket let out a jump of surprise when he notices Chunky. "Woah! Some cat you got!" earning a small growl from the annoyed tiger.

"Hey Kuja." The man who Mozenrath called him Axel (Disgaea series) gave a grin as he walk to give a hug on the silver – haired; to find Kuja's height reaching Axel's chin before Billy leaned to Mozenrath with a whisper. "Hey Moze, how many siblings does Kuja has?"

"Kuja has 13 older brothers and 7 sisters. Kuja's the youngest brother before the last two sisters are born. Axel's one of Kuja's older twin brothers." Mozenrath answered as Billy blink his shock eyes before the other blonde haired knight questioned. "I thought Zidane Tribal's Kuja's brother?"

"That's what I first thought all my life before I realize when I fought Mozenrath a bit." Kuja wondered as the black haired man touch his chin with a nod before asking with a smile. "Hey, why don't you kids join us? We're suppose to meet up with a fox pirate who ran off to find a princess." Earning a surprise from Mozenrath until the blonde haired knight grabs both him and Kuja on the collar in each of his hands before dragging the two to a tailor shop.

"Maybe Garland (Final Fantasy 1 in Domus Facina version) wants to fix their clothes." The black haired man, Laguna (Final Fantasy 8) told Axel as the group waited for more than 30 minutes until Garland walk out to show Mozenrath with his blue Arabian Night clothes and black cape and shoes without a single tear, and Kuja now wore a simple green T – shirt with a red ribbon at the collar, purple shorts with a long lavender cloth tied at the waist which it's easy to hide his silver tail, and black knee – length, pointed boots.

"Off to ––!" Laguna almost finished declaring before Garland suddenly knock Laguna off the ground before shouting with a grin. "Ha! I knock you down bitch!" as Axel lean to his young twin brother before whispering. "Yeah, Garland has multiple – personality disorder; about 4." Earning a small nod before Laguna woke up in a flash and Billy, Mozenrath, Kuja, and Ienzo rode Chunky out of town while Ienzo can summon his book to grow large for the three to ride on it.

* * *

Sora woke up with a yawn while he sat up on the couch to see only Haruhi sitting next to Sora, but Salem's not on the couch before Aizen's voice ringed Sora's ears, the news widen his eyes in shock. "Haruhi wanted to heal his wound for the misunderstanding, but Salem only said he wish to rest in peace so he just disappear in water."

"…Oh." Sora lowered his head sadly before letting out a sad answer. "If it weren't for his dad, none of this would've happen." As he can feel Aizen's hand rubbing his left shoulder beside Sora's right before Sora turn to see Aizen dressed in a white coat over a matching clothing with hakama, a pink sash around his waist, and black Japanese shoes.

"Do you want to join me watching Jack and his friends train? It won't take long before we go find you friends." Aizen offered the Keyblade Master calmly as Sora gave a small nod in agreement before the two walk out of the manor to the field infront to see Jack, Lady Anya, Jecht, Makoto, and Mateus fighting Riser, and Barbariccia with fists, swords, and bit of magic from Anya, and Barbariccia.

"I heard a lot about you Lord Aizen, but I didn't know you're the Landlord of Domus Facina's brother. I didn't even know he HAS a brother." Sora told Lord Aizen with surprise as the two watch Jecht lifting a hand in the air before Mateus; who wore the same shorts he wore at the Mirage Arena with a simple white T – shirt, attacked Riser, who jumped to attack Anya, with a spinning breakdance – like move on Jecht's palm before Jack jump on Mateus's torso in a somersault until he sends a drop kick on Riser.

"Once, our home died because our village was burning when Jack was born; I was three. Our mother kept running through the snowy forest, trying to ran away from the people who are responsible with the killing so our mother hide us in a bushes near a house by the river before she ran to distract the other assassins away from us, sending her killed." Lord Aizen explained as Sora watch the Redeemers of the Damned fighting though his story starts to feel pity in Sora's heart before asked Aizen again. "Then how did you leave Jack on his own?"

"When we were living on our own in that house for 10 years, Jack has cause trouble to a different village which I was the only one who would take care of him until he was accepted in a school for his talent of elemental bending. As a test to see if he can be responsible on his own, I fake my death by falling in a rapid river and waterfall beside our house and the village." Lord Aizen answered as Sora widen his eyes in shock until a large gust of wind suddenly grab Sora and lifted him in the air to the sky until he was above and beside the manor, earning Sora to scream in shock.

"What are you doing!?" Sora shouted as he can hear Barbariccia shouting back. "Just making sure you can feel the air! I'm going to drop you now! ~" until the gust of wind faded and Sora scream during the long fall as he notice Barbariccia grabbing Riser by the arm before Riser was flying while he was screaming too until both men crashed to each other and fell to hit the ground, but the two didn't feel any ground, only something soft to be Lady Anya's wings.

"You could have scared Sora." Lord Aizen told his wife as Barbariccia let out a sigh before telling him with a small smile. "Alright, this'll be the first and last time I'm messing with Sora. But I should have taken a video of Riser flying while screaming." Earning Riser to gave a short whisper. "D – D – damn you…"

* * *

ROTD Omake: Sora's Dream (Music Cue: Five Nights of Freddy's by The Living Tombstone.)

Jack, Anya, Jecht, Mateus, and Makoto stood on a dark stage with their eyes are closed as a music of a man singing was played before Jack opened his green eyes with a grin as the five started to flinch to move.

_We're waiting every night_

_To finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us_

_For many years we've been all alone_

Then Riser Phenex was looking around in silence as it earns Jecht and Jack to lower their head with their eyes half open in sadness, while Anya spots a few tears in her eyes, Mateus slowly turn his wrists with a face slowly showing anger.

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

Riser then widen his eyes in shock as Makoto also widen his eyes and his mouth before suddenly, each Redeemer of the Damned then try to plea to Riser before a door keeps shutting them out, each member lip – syncs a lyric of the song_. _

_Jecht: Please let us get in!_

_Anya: Don't lock us away!_

_Mateus: We're not like what you're thinking_

_Makoto: We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_Jack: And we're forced here to take that role_

The scene then changes to be black and white as Jack, Anya, Mateus, and Jecht were standing on the stage, looking at the ceiling with fear while the camera of the scene zoom out to show Makoto holding his weapon he use to fight; his Bankai, the Reppu, in one hand, his face sports something what reminds of blood.

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

Riser shows to wrap his arms around his forearms before the lights went to dark where Jack lean to see Riser from beside the doorway, the pupils in his eyes glows red.

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Jecht: Is this where you want to be_

_Anya: I just don't get it_

_Mateus: Why do you want to stay_

_Makoto: Five Nights at _

_Jack: Freddy's!_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's!_

The scene suddenly shows Anya with her eyes closed in the background while Mateus was running through the darkness and the right side Jecht appears before disappearing when Makoto repeated him at the left side before the scene now changes to show Riser standing alone while one by one Jecht, Mateus, Anya, and Makoto appears and disappears beside Riser in a flash before Jack appears leaning to Riser and the latter lip – sync a scream in shock before the scene darkens for a short while until the scene shows back to the stage with the five Redeemers before the song started.

_We're really quite surprised_

_We get to see you another night_

The five opened their eyes when the scene shows Aizen looking from the door before walking out, earning Jecht to curl his fingers in a fist while Mateus narrow his eyes with a tilt of his head before the camera changes to the other two as Anya narrowing her eyes in fury with gritted teeth while Makoto turn his wrists with anger.

_You should have looked for another job_

_You should have said to this place good-bye_

The scene again changes to Aizen's face as he narrow his eyes when the scene changes to black and white with the Jecht, Mateus, Jack, and Anya standing at the stage with smiles while Makoto stands infront before Aizen and Haruhi, the latter looks at them with amazement.

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've been in this place before_

Jack suddenly lower his head a bit, making Aizen widen his shocked eyes as Haruhi was standing infront of Makoto before Haruhi widen her eyes when he suddenly start to raise his weapon and Aizen let out a silent scream before the chorus repeated the same scenes from the first, with Aizen replacing Riser.

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors_

_Jecht: Please let us get in!_

_Anya: Don't lock us away!_

_Mateus: We're not like what you're thinking_

_Makoto: We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_Jack: And we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Jecht: Is this where you want to be_

_Anya: I just don't get it_

_Mateus: Why do you want to stay_

_Makoto: Five Nights at _

_Jack: Freddy's!_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's!_

As the song started to end, Riser and Aizen are shown to be sitting with their backs against each other on the stage without the Redeemers of the Damed, their heads lowering to conceal their faces until the song ended, both Riser and Aizen lifted their heads to show blood tears and their eyes widening with a widen grin, lip – syncing the exact scream from the end of the first chorus.

Sora woke up in a flash with a scream as he looks around to be sleeping in the living room, sleeping on Salem who just woke up in shock from Sora's scream until he flinch of the pain.

"I'm sorry Salem! I didn't know!" Sora apologized in shock as Salem slowly shook his head before adding in pain. "D – Don't worry about me. I'll heal myself tomorrow, just go back to sleep."

**(The plot of the song is inspired from Techno Blaze's Five Nights at Freddy's MMD video at Youtube.)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunited Allies, A New Plan

Zidane, Xion, Rin and Len, and Genesis watched the surroundings of forests, lakes, and mountains as the six have been riding on a boulder in the air by Terra, though Genesis still have his confusion of his best friend, who was once a monster, is related with a singer with earth powers.

"Hey Terra, can you take us to my friends? I saw my captain's ship not far from here!" Zidane asked Terra as everyone look at north to see a familiar brown ship with long masts at more than 5 miles before Terra gave a nod and sway her arms to control the earth, heading to the ship.

* * *

Firion, Tina, Charmcaster, Yuna, Namine´, and Dark Ace walked out of the inn as Charmcaster offer to send the six to the ship with a simple teleportation spell but the village they were sleeping turn out to be hunting witches so the six will walk out of the village to the forest for a safe place to do the spell.

"Hey Firion." Charmcaster called as she gave a nudge to Firion's forearm before he snap his thoughts up and look at his best friend. "Is something wrong, Hope?"

"Were you talking to someone last night? Cuz that girl voice sounds confident to be Tina, Yuna, or Namine´. You can tell me what's wrong." Charmcaster asked as she held Firion's hand, watching the surprise reaction from Firion when the others also want to hear the answer before everyone realizes they stop at the clearing.

"…I met a memory form of Princess Kai; she was…something like corrupted." Firion answered as Tina gave him a reaction of surprise but Charmcaster accidentally cause a blinding magenta spell at the six and they disappear in a flash before Tina could even ask Firion…

* * *

Sora, Emperor Mateus, Jecht, and Lord Aizen have been walking to different worlds and forests with teleportation from world to world, with Jack, Anya, Riser, Makoto, and Barbariccia as summons from both Emperor and Aizen. The whole trip wasn't so tiring for the four, unless Sora's screaming from falling in a hole that suddenly appear under Sora counts as a trap. The three men slide down the hole, to be a long tunnel of a dark cave with blue crystals glittering the whole cave until the three found Sora lying on the ground with a living doll of a green cat plush doll poking Sora's head.

"I know that doll…" Emperor Mateus whispered as the three watch a small figure of a little girl with resemblance of Kai wearing a strapless red summer dress and blue flip flops running to the doll before she also poke his head until Sora slowly flinch and lift himself to sit before looking at the girl.

"…Princess Kai?" Sora asked the Kai – look alike little girl in confusion as the little girl notice the three men before running to the Emperor while the doll spoke to have Salem's voice. "Don't worry, that's a memory manikin of the Princess of Demon Summoning." Earning Sora to nod until he froze in shock by a talking doll until it gave a slap to Sora's face.

"W – whose there?" a shy female voice asked as the Emperor froze when a figure slowly walk out of the shadows before Sora stood up with the doll, to be Salem, on Sora's head. This young girl looks like 11 – 12 with some resemblance of Mateus with long blonde hair, except not spiky, purple yet innocent eyes, and dress in a similar golden armor and purple cape like the same armor when Sora first met the Emperor; with exception of the cape is too long to cover her entire body and it has a turtleneck collar.

"I would say that's your memory manikin, Mateus." Lord Aizen said calmly as the little girl Emperor Mateus was holding in his arms asked the surprised tyrant. "I didn't know you sound like a girl, Matty. It's alright, my mum says most people does have that too."

"Really?" Mateus's memory manikin asked Kai's manikin in surprise as Jecht gave a grin with a thumbs up. "Hell yeah, I seen a hairy guy that talks like a gay lady once in Zanarkand and that can be useful." Before Sora scratch his head and asked. "Where are we anyway?"

"Cave of Memories, where people who died yet revived again leaves a copy of their feared memories and turn them to manikins of the age of the memory; memory manikins. I am a memory manikin of the Emperor when I was separated from my father before I first met Raven Crystal. I do not know of the little girl though." Mateus's manikin exclaimed as she eyed at Kai's manikin in confusion before she answer with a smile. "I'm a memory manikin of when I first got shot."

"That day is half of the reason making me starting for world domination." Emperor Mateus told the little girl with a sigh as Salem asked while jumping on Sora's head, his tone sounds annoyed and anger. "Hey! How come I have to be a kid's doll!?"

"…I don't know." Mateus said with a small pity in his tone as Lord Aizen walk forward before asking the young prince, ignoring Salem continue to complain in a doll's body. "We should be going to find Sora's friends. Do you know where are they, or you don't?" while Salem jump off Sora's head before jumping higher to reach Kai's manikin's arms when Mateus gave a nod. "I can summon a portal to take you where his friends are, we memory manikins can see every memory of everyone."

"E – every memory?!" Sora squeaked in shock as Mateus calmly nod in reply before a hole appears under everyone and they fell down, with Sora, Jecht, and Emperor screaming filling the whole fall…

* * *

Chunky rode through the forest with Ienzo's book, the Lexicon with Axel, Laguna, and Garland sitting on it before Mozenrath look up the sky until he notice a small brown thing flying in the air until he can see it's a large boulder with five people sitting on it, he can see one of them is one of Princess Kai's allies before he slowly trace the earth – bender, controlling the boulder to be…

"Terra!" Mozenrath shouted in shock as Billy notice the boulder before Ienzo controls the Lexicon to follow Chunky when it turn to the right to follow the boulder, also noticing two different portals appearing at the sky…

* * *

"Mum!" Spain ran to Kai when she appeared at the ship with Foxy, and a new group before Spain and the others froze at the sight of Luppi until Kai added confidently, which surprises the kids and even Foxy. "Kids, meet ya new uncles and aunt. The spiky haired guy's my guardian."

"But, he attacked your summons…." Kushina whispered to Kai as everyone heard screams from the air before a large group of people suddenly jump to fall on the dock, most of those people look at each other in shock until they all land on each other on the deck, earning Apacci to twitch a surprised eyebrow.

"You guys!" Firion shouted as Zidane, Tina, and Sora look at each other with smiles until some of the crew are looking at each other and point a finger at them, shouting their names.

"Emperor!?"

"Kuja!?"

"Zidane!?"

"Firion!"

"Sephiroth!?"

"Sir Jecht!, Laguna!"

"Yuna!?"

"Sora!"

"Namine´!?"

"Lord Aizen!?"

"Terra!"

"Tina! Mozenrath!"

"You!" Kai shouted furiously at Mozenrath , who gave himself a flinch before he sways his gauntlet hand to summon a red scythe and offered a fight. "Now we can finish our fight, and no Pink Elephants this time!" as Kai walk to him but a girl student with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and her face almost like the Emperor grabs Mozenrath to stop the struggling boy to fight the calm yet emotionless princess.

"Woah! You're Terra!" Laguna smiled as Terra suddenly wrap her arms around Mozenrath's waist, earning him to stop with a hazy smile until he fell unconscious for a short while, to everyone's confusion until Terra drop him to sleep before gave an apologetic bow to Princess Kai. "Sorry for my fiancé, he can have an attitude problem and have a fear of Pink Elephants from before."

"No problem, sorry for fighting your boyfriend yet I have been thinking why a guy who won't stop offering me to serve Maleficent is betrothed to a singer with resemblance of a gay yet sexy hot guy." Kai narrow her eyes with a confident cruel smirk as both Mozenrath and Emperor froze before asking both girls in shock and anger. "Why are you apologizing her for!?"

"Anyway, …" as Mozenrath suddenly point at Terra, the Emperor, and a young girl with exact resemblance of Terra with purple eyes and wearing a golden armor and purple cape before he starts to complain to Terra in shock. "How many siblings do you have that looks like you, Terra!?"

"May I?" The Emperor asked Terra with a small smirk, who shrug her shoulders with a playful smile before he suddenly bang the poor warlock's head unconsciously, earning surprise from some while Lord Aizen, Kai, and Sephiroth watches in amusement before the Emperor gave Mozenrath a warning. "That is for your question."

"I…I'm sorry…" Mozenrath apologized. Unknown to all, they were being spied in an large green orb and the vision disappeared before a dark room was brighten to show a group of dark – looking people; one of them who looks like a clown suddenly holler the room with a laugh.

"Look at that! Even Sephy, Kujie – coo, and Goldenrod are joining those dregs, then again it's nice seeing Tina again!" The clown, Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) laughed again as an ugly dwarf of a pirate captain with his face sporting a big crooked nose, some wrinkles with boils, and wearing a black hat and cape, a red shirt with golden armored chest, black and white stripped pants, and red shoes gave a horrific cackle.

"Now it's no more of servin' that powerless emperor!" Borghen (Final Fantasy II) cackled as Darla Dimple kept flinching in anger of the two before barking an order at both clown and pirate. "Would you both please…SHUT….UP!"

"Enough!" Maleficent, a green skinned woman in black and purple robes with horns, long purple nails, and wielding a long scepter with a green sphere orb at the head of the scepter, silenced the whole room as she exclaimed a plan. "No matter how many allies they will call out, it will take them ages to awaken the souls of darkness. If those souls grew the darkness in their hearts, they will be corrupted and forever be a creature of the darkness."

"That will make them our slaves, along those redeeming vermin." Judge Claude Frollo finished the plan as he just arrived the room before everyone of the room laughed with their soon to be future success…

* * *

ROTD Omake: Kai's Eye

Billy crossed his arms against his chest with his eyes close and gave a mmh sound, like he was thinking before asking Mozenrath, Kuja, and Ienzo a question. "Hey guys, how come we have hot and sexy babes, and only Kai covers her left eye?"

"Is she? Because my sister Yuna has dual color eyes and yet she doesn't cover one eye." Ienzo wondered as an image of Yuna's face appears before Kuja spoke with a nod, the image changes to Terra with a mark of a pink star in the middle of a ring of diamond – like spikes at her right eye. (Ciel and Sebastian's mark of Kuroshitsuji.)

"Terra does born with our family's birthmark in her right eye and yet she only covers her eye with her hair or hide her birthmark invisible in case of emergencies." Kuja exclaimed as Mozenrath raise an eyebrow in confusion of the thought.

"Won't that placement of her mark change her eye color?" Mozenrath questioned as Kuja answer the question. "She does change her eye color in three colors based of her emotion; blue, purple, and demon red, just in case she's mad."

"I agree with you guys, so let's think why Kai covers her left eye." Billy exclaimed as Kuja thought aloud his answer. "Maybe Kai's left eye is a color she doesn't like?" before an image of Kai's face with her left eye showing pink appear in a thought bubble before the three shook their heads and Ienzo thought aloud his answer.

"How about Kai's right eye is fine while her left is like a lunatic?" as Kuja's answer thought bubble change to show Kai covering her bangs to her right eye, showing her left to look like a mad killer with a grin, earning Billy shook his head faster.

"Oh god! Come on Kai, why do you cover your eye!?" Billy screamed at the ceiling while he sat on his knees like he's screaming to heaven and God as Luppi walks to the four when he overheard Billy's statement before asking them in a clueless – like tone, his height is shown to be exact height of Ienzo. "Can I answer that question?"

"You know what Kai's left eye looks like? Good thing you were with her the whole time, Luppi. So what does Kai's left eye look like?" Mozenrath exclaimed with a relief sigh as the four waited for an answer until Luppi answered, a sleeve – covered hand touched his chin with a care – free tone while looking up at the thought bubble." Someone stabbed her left eye out until blood was coming out of her eye when it was removed."

"What!?" The four boys screamed in shock as Luppi continue his answer with a care – free tone and being clueless of the shock, while the thought bubble of Kai's face changes to match Luppi's description. "Her eye is a black hole with dried blood tears and crack – like marks corrupting her eye…" until Kai walks to the five boys, earning the four to flinch in shock.

"I heard someone screaming my name, what happened?" Kai asked Luppi as she lift the bangs off her left eye with her left hand to show a black hole with dried blood tears covering her cheek, earning the two to watch Billy screaming until Kai punch the four's faces unconscious.

"I thought Yumichika told me your eye is the same as your right." Luppi exclaimed with confusion of a child as Kai's left eye suddenly glow in a small red aura before it turns to a real human eye, matching her right eye with no dried blood or crack – like marks before she let go of her bangs to cover her eye again.

"It's fun to see people screaming their asses off, so I can change my left eye to the day I form a contract with Kai Crystal anytime I like. I don't mind if you keep lying about my eye." Kai answered with a small smile as Luppi nod in agreement with a smile before he gave a kick to Billy's leg, to no response…


	12. Chapter 12 - Bedtime Story

That night, cheers fill the air of the flying airship as some of the men had drank beer and rum until they become drunk, although Billy, Zidane, and Genesis almost gave a bottle of rum to the youngest members of the crew; Kai and Terra's manikin stepchildren, and Haruhi until the three receives a beating from Mozenrath, Kai, Sephiroth, Xion and Lord Aizen, the latter earns Billy to mutter "damn overprotective dad."

"Hey Majesty, how come your kid self's not joining us?" Jecht asked the Emperor, the former was hiccupping from the bottle of sake he drank before the latter peers outside the cabin to see his young manikin standing while gazing at the night sky in silence.

"Because I don't drink sake." Emperor Mateus answered as he drank his tea which Lord Aizen offered before Jecht gave a headlock around the tyrant's neck with his left arm and grin at the surprise reaction he receives. "Aww come on Majesty, just have a drink, a good sake can fix everyone."

"The only thing sake can fix is a drunk like you, Jecht!" The Emperor protested as everyone watch the two struggle for Jecht to get even a bottle of sake in the shocked tyrant's mouth, with Firion watching in silence about how his enemy who desire to rule their worlds with an iron fist, is now redeeming and wearing a simple peasant short – sleeved shirt and shorts.

"I can imagine a love story with Matty and the buffy man." Firion snapped his thoughts out as he notice Kai's memory manikin is sitting on his lap, to his surprise that he didn't expect anyone to sit on his lap but since she is a memory manikin, he would have any answers from her since his enemy is too busy struggling to get Jecht off him.

"Can I ask, how did you met The Emperor; Konata?" Firion asked, as Konata agrees of the new name he gave her before she answer while hugging her cat doll, as Salem can turn to human anytime and the same goes to his whole being living as her doll.

"I was about to tell Matty about that story." Konata told Firion; who didn't find both Mateus to be confusing since everyone but Sephiroth, Terra, Axel, and Kuja will call the present Mateus Emperor while Terra and Axel call him Mat. Firion and Konata walk out of the cabin where Firion stand beside Mateus's right and almost spoke before the two heard an object being push until the two look behind to see Konata pushing a chair beside the manikin prince's right and Konata jump to stand on the seat.

"So you two want to know how I met Matty?" Konata asked as both young men nod in agreement before they patiently listened to the young girl's story…

* * *

_Flashback, eight years ago…_

In a dark blue sky morning, where it's a few hours before dawn at a condominium, a figure of Emperor Mateus wearing a black leather clothing that covers around his muscled chest with a collar, matching shorts that reaches slightly to his thighs with a long demon tail, black leather high – heeled boots that covers past his knees with a zipper slightly close in each boot, black leather wristbands with black fingernails, and big demon wings, flew down on one of the roofs of the apartments, looking around until he notice a little girl playing on one of the swings of a playground in the center of the apartments along two swimming pools beside it.

The demon watch the little girl swinging back and forth, slowly to faster until she jump off and land on the sand – covered ground with a whee before the emperor flew off the apartment and floating down to the roof of a slide and monkey bars, to which to get the girl's attention; she has long black hair that almost cover her left eye, innocent yet reactionless eyes, wearing a simple red summer dress with a strap on each shoulder and blue flip – flops, and holds a baseball bat.

"Why are you doing in the middle of the morning alone, little one? Does your mother and father know you are here?" The demon emperor questioned the little girl, who look at his appearance in silence before answering his question. "I'm just playing alone and I snuck out of my house."

"Oh? Are you a little young to be sneaking off your home where your mother and father should be worried of you?" The emperor asked again as he float down to the sands and walk closer to the little girl, who again answer with no reactions. "I done this before but this will be my last time if you want me too, sir."

"I do not mind a human who is foolish enough to snuck out of it's home before falling to it's demise by a demon such as myself, but you seem to be brave enough for a young little girl so I suppose I can have some time talking to you before putting you back to your home." The Emperor told the little girl with proud and confidence as the little girl look at his spiky and long blonde hair before his piercing violet demon eyes.

"What is your name?" the little girl asked as her words surprise the demon to ask what; it is a first time for a human to ask a demon's name and not showing any fear but seeing the girl giving him a sweet smile, the demon felt warmth from his soulless heart before answering the brave girl's question. "My name is Mateus…"

"Can I call you Matty?" The little girl asked while tilting her head to the left, her question sends the demon to gave her a look of slight annoyance and depression but seeing her as seven or eight, he does agree his name is too difficult to say it so he just sat on his knees on the sand, placing a palm on the girl's head before ruffling her head a bit, earning a smile from the girl.

"Of course you can, as long you can call me by my real name when you are old enough, probably the next time we meet again. Now what is your name, girl?"

"My name is…" but the little girl was interrupted as her eyes widen in shock of a gunshot through her small chest along with her blood, as the sight of her getting shot also send shock from Mateus as he stood up to glare face – to – face with an old man who dare shoot an innocent girl. He has platinum silver hair with wrinkles sporting his face, wearing a formal black clothing and one hand wields a silver gun.

"My, I miss at least that will stop that girl from finishing her sentence of even saying her name to a filthy demon such as you." The old man, Bass Mahone hissed as Mateus narrow his violet eyes while showing his teeth with two fangs before both men watch the little girl slowly lifting herself with some struggles to stand until Mateus held the girl on his arms when Bass miss his shot of shooting her again.

"Who…"

"The girl should be like the other girls, never meet or even seeing a real life disgusting creature of demons! If you wish to consume her soul, be my guest but if I see another one, or even her to meet another demon again, I will come back and destroy them!" Bass Mahone declared maniacally as his vow seems to anger the demon tyrant before he shot a Flare spell at him to distract the old man while the demon follow the girl's finger to point at a window of the first floor of the nearest apartment.

"Forgive me…" Mateus apologize the little girl as he silently went in the window to be inside a bedroom with two bunk beds, the right bunk bed holds a sleeping girl about a year older than the girl while the bottom holds a sleeping boy with short hair before Mateus silently float to sit on the top bunk of the second bunk bed, placing the girl on the mattress.

"This will heal your wound, at least it is still before dawn." Mateus whispered as one hand touch the bloodied chest before a warm green light slowly lit the wound and the blood slowly disappear while the girl slowly whisper. "I…don't want you to go….you're…my first friend I ever met." Earning silence as Mateus look at the sweet little girl who gave her a small smile before Mateus held her left hand with a small white glow before a mark of a red rose appear before hiding in the skin.

"If we do meet again, this mark will make you safe from the other demons or monsters, especially the old insect from just now." Mateus exclaimed as the little girl slowly stroke her left hand at his hand before he suddenly presented her a green cat plush doll out of nowhere, big enough to have the same size as her. Mateus finally finish healing her as he would watch the little girl hugging the cat plush doll, giving him one last smile before closing her eyes in a deep sleep….

_Flashback ended…._

* * *

"When I woke up, Matty was gone and I haven't even told him my real name." Konata finished her story as Firion and Prince Mateus look at her with sadness before Salem's voice spoke when he walks to them in human form. "So my dad did try to kill Princess Kai that day, I'm so sorry for what he try to did."

"I won't forgive anyone who would hurt others, even if it's from an old man…" Konata finished with covering her mouth with a hand to yawn softly before Salem walk to held the sleeping manikin on his arms before the three walked to the crew's cabins from the upper deck where some are sleeping on the hammocks and Salem place Konata on a hammock between Russia and Mateus as the manikin children would sleep at the far end of the cabin before both Salem and Firion notice Emperor Mateus walking in while holding Rin and Len on each arm, along with Aizen holding his sleepy stepdaughter on his arms before the two place the children on the other hammocks until Prussia sat up.

"Can you read us a story?" Kushina questioned as Firion, Salem, Aizen, and Emperor watch the other children waking up to hear a story before Aizen sat on a hammock with his stepdaughter before asking the children. "Alright, what kind of a story do you want to hear? Cowboys or aliens or…"

"What is on my head right now?" The Emperor asked the children, Aizen, Firion, and Salem; as on his spiky hair is a brown guinea pig with some white fur, to Firion and Salem's confusion for not realizing sooner before Len answer his step uncle's question. "That's Bugsy (Bedtime Stories.), somebody want us to keep it."

"Why is he called Bugsy?" Emperor asked as Rin answer him confidently. "Because his eyes." so the tyrant held the guinea pig off his hair to see before letting out a short shock scream when Firion and Salem also froze in shock to see the guinea pig's eyes to be big like a donut each.

"Wow! Those eyes look like big on a cow, are those eyes or bowling balls?" Salem asked the children in shock as they would giggle of their reactions in amusement before the Emperor gave Rin the big – eyed guinea pig and sat beside her when Aizen started the story….

"_Once upon a time, in an ancient kingdom far away, there is a majestic castle where kings and queens from other kingdoms would love to visit. Of all the citizen, there is a special knight who fought various creatures…"_ Aizen made up a story of a kingdom where a young knight with silver hair and blue and black armor is riding on a horse while peasants are throwing roses while cheering for him.

"_Now you all are wondering is this knight will fight more for his kingdom, right?"_ Aizen asked as the knight stop his horse when Russia answer his question. "Right!"

"_Wrong!_" Aizen answered as the knight's armor change to a simple short – sleeved white shirt with blue sleeves, blue pants with armor, and brown boots; when Aizen continue the story. "_Actually he is not really a knight_." Before the horse the peasant form of Firion was riding disappear, leaving him floating until he fell on the ground on his back.

"_He is a peasant who WISHED to be a knight, and his name is Mr. Underappreciated…_"

"What's underdemicated?" Spain asked in confusion as Aizen asked him confusingly. "Under the what?"

"Underdemicated." Spain repeated as Aizen just realizes about the young members' ages. "Oh yes, some of you are 4 and 7…well his name is Sir…Firionel."

"What?" Firion asked in surprise as Aizen continue the story before the story shows Firionel sharpening a lance while looking at a young man with orange hair and wears dark blue clothing chatting with a group of women. "_And everyday, he would have a rivalry with the castle's favorite knight, Sir Kisser and he spend all of his life, kissing women_."

"I would say either me or Riser." Salem wondered as Firion place a hand on his shoulder before Aizen continue the story. "_And Firionel has a best friend, Sister Charms…_" as the story shows a woman Firionel's age with silver hair, lavender eyes and wears like a nun with black robes with long big robes, Firion suddenly blush of Aizen mentioning Charmcaster.

"Are they any kids in the kingdom?" Prussia asked as Aizen added the story in agreement. "_Yes, there are two everyday children who loves adventures outside the castle…_" as the story shows Haruhi and Prussia running out of the castle, who Aizen introduce them as..

"_They are called Mrs. Magic and Master Beer_." Earning Prussia to do an air fist bump while saying with a grin. "_Ayoo. And don't forget, Aizen the King of the kingdom…_"

"King of the kingdom, I prefer Mateus to be the king; I want to be a Grim Reaper." As the story shows Aizen with his hair messy, blood tear eyes and floating with the dark sky with a malicious laugh, wearing dark robes and hold his Zanpakuto until he turn to a shirtless mermaid with a white mermaid tail and dive in a backflip to the moat of the castle when Kushina added with a giggle. "Aizen should be the best mermaid of the kingdom."

"_Alright, so I'm a mermaid now the story continue by King Mateus summoning all his subjects to his castle_." Aizen first exclaimed with a sigh before continuing his story where Mateus in black robes with purple designs is sitting on his throne, tapping the floor with his staff to silence the whole room of his citizen before he announced.

"Now, I would like to pick a lucky chosen that will rule the kingdom and so in my deepest gratitude, I would like to choose…Sir Kisser!" King Mateus declared, pointing his scepter at Sir Kisser which earns everyone but Firionel to cheer the pompous man while Firionel, Aizen, Sister Charms and the two children watch in silence.

"Poor Sir Firionel…" Aizen shook his head as the story now shows a large shoe with a large hole for Firionel to walk out, the shoe is placed beside a moat with two crocodiles swimming near when Aizen continue the story to the end. "And so Firionel lived in a giant shoe near the moat, jumping out to the moat and got eaten by crocodiles. The End." But the children are surprise of the ending, even Salem and Firion while the Emperor gave the storyteller an annoyed smile with narrow eyes.

"The End? That can't be the end." Len shook his head as Rin nod in agreement before exclaiming a thought. "Maybe if Sir Firionel prove himself to be better than Sir Kisser, he can have a shot to be champion." Earning Aizen to nod his head with a calm smirk when everyone listen to Rin's part of the story, back to the castle where King Mateus snap his fingers, getting everyone's attention.

"On second thought, there is another one who wish to rule the kingdom and it is fair if he got a shot too…Sir Firionel!" Mateus point his scepter at Sir Firionel, earning surprises and excitement from everyone as Aizen added. "And everyone went nuts…" while the story shows a green skinned dwarf booing which stops Sister Charms to glare at it until she kick it out of the room.

"And then it started raining gumballs." Spain finished the story as the whole room suddenly rained colorful raining gumballs, to the Emperor's confusion to question the boy. "Raining gumballs?"

"Well it is a story, anything can happen." Mateus shrug his shoulders as the tyrant look at his manikin with a small nod before the men went to walk to their own hammocks, after Salem gave the children goodnight before sleeping on the hammock beside Firion….

* * *

ROTD Omake: What is Yaoi? (Parody of Lucky Star.)

Few hours ago…

"Uncle Matty!" Rin ran to Emperor Mateus as he look up from a sketchpad he has been drawing before Rin asked a question with her eyes close and her mouth gave a smile. "What does yaoi mean?" earning the tyrant to reply with a shocked scream before stuttering while the clueless stepdaughter of his sister blink her eyes until Mateus asked. "…What… do you mean?"

That night…

"I still have my pride, but I do not want to use it to answer that question to a little girl, even if she is a manikin and Terra's stepdaughter…" Emperor Mateus was sobbing on his crossed arms, covering his face on the table while Firion pat his shoulder on his right with a sigh of pity before Yumichika sat with his legs crossed at the Emperor's left.

"Well they can be some hard yaoi in Apacci's requests of Kai's drawings." Yumichika told the Emperor as both froze in shock, earning the tyrant in shorts to remove his face from his arms before Firion asked Yumichika in surprise. "You mean Kai likes yaoi?"

"Not only the four of us like yaoi…" Yumichika exclaimed as the background of a memory shows Kai reading a book which pixels covering the cover and the back of the book while Apacci, Luppi, and Yumichika sat behind her with blushing cheeks and Yumichika and Luppi grinned before the former added with a calm smile.

"But yaoi is also half of the reason Kai's seductive demon was created."

Both Firion and Emperor Mateus let out a scream of shock as an image of Kiara's seductive appearance with a devil smirk appear in their minds before a same thought reach their heads. "…No wonder she has a seductive demon as a personality…"


	13. Chapter 13 - Another Memory Manikin I

The next morning, muffled giggles from Prussia, Kushina, and Russia slowly lower to a mute as the three pure manikin girls are standing on Konata, Spain, and Len's shoulders beside both sides of Luppi's hammock, where he is the only one sleeping in the afternoon with his right side against the hammock. Kushina is holding a bucket of extremely cold water which probably from Salem and waiting for a few minutes for Luppi to wake up, which he didn't, the bucket finally drop on the former Espada, earning the morning air to fill with Luppi's screaming.

"I take it Kai's kids want revenge?" Yumichika asked Luppi as the others were relaxing at the lounge room of the upper deck, Luppi is sitting on a chair beside a table with Yumichika, Kuja, and Billy; his Arrancar uniform is also soaking with a warm orange towel covering his mouth, body and arms while shivering of the cold before asking like he has a cold.

"H – h – how come I'm the only one getting their revenge? W – w – what about M – m – Mozenrath?"

"Actually Mozenrath got pranked too, when he was showering this morning; I saw those kids asking Salem to use his powers to change the water to be hot, you should have hear him scream. Even his kids ask them to help prank ya." Billy told Luppi with a grin as the latter narrow his lavender eyes until Laguna pat the Arrancar's head a few times.

"Hey, don't be gloomy like that! I'm sure they will forgive you." Laguna smiled as the others watch Sephiroth and Genesis fighting with fists and judo, despite the lounging room is the same size as the ship's arena. Sephiroth now wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers with the top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with matching leather suspenders crossed over it. Other than that, he wore an ornate belt that is decorated with beads, a bracelet with similar beads on his right wrist, and underneath his coat are white and lavender sashes.

"Thank you for designing our clothes." Kuja thanked Kiara, who just appeared when she wants to dodge the two SOLDIERS fight, while Kuja admire the new belt of beads along the new clothing which is identical to the one from the tailor shop Garland drag him, but the green shirt is replaced with a lavender purple shirt.

"No need for thanks, I prefer my work for free." Kiara gave a smile as whenever she is around, Zidane would go spying and her eyes would be pink hearts on her chest.

"For a seductive demon, you do have a great taste of fashion, but why don't you design clothes for Mateus?" Kuja asked Kiara, as the two peer at Emperor, who is watching Sephiroth grabbing Genesis by his right arm before twirling him to pin him on the floor, earning Foxy to give a twitch of anger before joining Genesis to fight the silver – haired by jumping on his back.

"I do love a gay yet sexy hot emperor wearing a T – shirt and shorts; but I did give him boots and a sheathe for his dagger." Kiara purred with a seductive smirk as the Emperor did happen to wear simple brown boots below the knees and his waistband of his shorts holds a dark brown sheathe with a tiny red ruby of a diamond as a decoration for his dagger.

"Although we know he has powerful magic, I am one of the crew that didn't know he can also fight physically." Kuja muttered as the emperor roll his dark violet eyes before walking to end the fight by giving Sephiroth a punch to the waist before kicking Foxy and Genesis by their necks to send the two falling on their backs and before Sephiroth almost spoke behind the former cold – hearted tyrant, Mateus then punch his face again with the back of his right fist.

"…Oh yeah and he needs a black belt." Kiara told Kuja in shock as most of eyeryone gave the Emperor a reaction of surprise until the Landlord of Domus Facina blew a whistle and pull out a card with 9, which earn a confuse reaction from the tyrant. Once the two soldiers woke up from unconscious and Foxy steer the ship in pain, the airship went world travelling to stop at a normal city beside a forest where the ship land before everyone jump off the ship to land on the soft grass while Foxy lift his free hand to cover his airship with red mists of smoke for a few seconds before the ship shrank to the size of a marble and fell on Foxy's pocket from his coat.

"Just in case anyone we know are here, we better find or kick them asses…" Foxy muttered as most of the crew turn to the city and some flew there while some ran faster than wind, as for the Redeemers of the Damned, Barbariccia and Riser; they will search the forest…exactly like someone hiding would be wanting for…

* * *

The others walk through the peaceful city where smells of delicious foods and unfamiliar dishes fills the air while couples would walk through the streets with their hands intertwined and children would chase each other with smiles and laughs.

"When I grow up, I wanna sing and possibly meet my favorite singer!" some of the group heard a group of little girls about 10 or 11 talking while sitting on a bench, the speaker has light brown hair with innocent black eyes, and wear a small green dress with no sleeves with a belt of small pink and yellow beads and matching shoes.

"Hey Terra, I heard you become a singer." Mozenrath told his fiancé with a playful grin as Terra lift an eyebrow with a smirk before the group stops when the girls finally spot Terra before shouting which got everyone's attention. "It's Terra!"

"Now you done it." Terra told Mozenrath with a sigh as she suddenly got dragged along the others from Terra's fans in a large restaurant with a stage where a microphone with a stand is in place before a kind elder woman wearing a woolen jacket over her blue gown, with a pearl necklace placing Terra on the stage before walking back to the crowd, who didn't seem to see Kai beating the hell out of Mozenrath by choking his neck with their allies watching in silent confusion and bit of annoyance of Mozenrath until Terra spoke with the microphone to get everyone's attention, also to stop Kai from continuing choking Mozenrath.

"I will sing one of my songs…with one of my twin brothers playing the guitar with me."

Axel grinned as he grab his guitar from behind his back before jumping in one jump to land on the stage as Terra whisper in his ear before he gave a nod and start strumming his electrical guitar, with Terra singing that earns cheering from the spectators. (Music Cue; Take Me To Wonderland by Natalia Kills.)

_I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me._

_Don't want your stilettos!_

_I'm not, not Cinderella.._

_I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor!_

_You be the beast,_

_and I'll be the beauty beauty._

_Who needs true love,_

_as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all,_

_but I want ya more!_

_Will you wake me up boy_

_if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland, wonderland!_

Hiding above the stage, Frollo and Darla Dimple watches the performance of the two demons with everyone watching with some cheers and smiles, with cold smirks as Darla has a colossal man – servant of a butler with a bald head and an emotionless face standing beside her left.

"Look at them Max, they prefer her singing than my acting. I show her who's the better superstar." Darla Dimple vowed as she watches Terra singing the chorus with jealously until Frollo exclaimed in a whisper. "We will show everyone the truth of these demonic children especially their friends."

"Hmph, you're right. I rather crush their heads off, especially that kid who thinks my hair is a wig… I don't care if his precious mummy is the dangerous Princess of Demon Summoning that traitor Mozenrath said." Darla scoffed as Frollo follow her pointing finger to the group until he spot Kai holding the excited Spain on her arms.

"That boy…I wish to destroy him as well! The pure color of his eyes, and his face, it is that boy that night!" Frollo added with surprise as Terra started to sing the second verse of the song.

_When I lay my head down_

_to go to sleep at night.._

_My dreams consist of things_

_that'll make you wanna hide._

_Don't let me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_I'm not afraid to face _

_a little bit of danger, danger!_

_I want the love,_

_the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I._

_So stop pretending!_

_I wanna show you how_

_good we could be together.._

_I wanna love you through the night,_

_we'll be a sweet disaster!_

"So you know Terra is good at singing?" Billy asked Tina as he help closing Mozenrath's mouth, which he watches Terra singing in shock till his mouth drops for a short while.

"Yes, our fathers agreed that Terra should sing and I help by writing the songs, the song Terra is singing right now is one of them." Tina answered with a nod and smile as Billy grin before placing his right arm on her shoulders.

"That explains I should give thanks to the songwriter."

"Someone's being a romantic douche." Dark Ace whispered as Billy look at the wolf prince with a fake reaction of annoyance and surprise as Dark Ace was talking with Firion and Namine´, the latter got Billy to think in his head. 'Why is she wanting that bastard to serve her?!'

* * *

Walking through the forest where the sky suddenly turn gray with clouds covering the sky, The Landlord, Makoto Kibune, Lady Anya, Jecht, and Emperor Mateus continue their search in the south – east part of the forest while Riser search the west and Barbariccia search the east.

"How long do we have to search this forest? It's getting dark." Jecht asked with a yawn as the Landlord seem to get tired like Jecht but he answer the grouchy Blitzball King. "Since Aizen and the kids are searching the town, we have to check in case enemies are planning to ambush or consume the world in darkness."

"Mateus, isn't your sister a singer?" Makoto asked Mateus, as he blink his purple eyes once before exclaiming. "Yes, what about Terra?"

"Nothing much, but the whole city seem to be a fan of her so they probably drag the others for her to sing with the city being deserted." Makoto added as Lady Anya turn before agreeing. "Well the city is empty and everyone are watching her sing at a restaurant for everyone to watch."

"Hey Jack, how come you didn't told us you have a brother?" Jecht asked as the Landlord look at his ally with surprise before Jecht starts to mock him with a playful grin. "You must've been a crybaby like my boy." Which earns the two to argue and rumble with smokes covering them on the ground as Makoto wondered with a curled finger touching against his chin. "I have to agree with Jecht, I know Jack hasn't told us about his brother, I'm just surprise his brother has to be Lord Aizen."

"…That because Jack and I saw his death when we were young." Lady Anya told Mateus and Makoto with sadness and pity as Jack and Jecht stop their fight when the five can feel the wind blowing very fast and strong, to their suspicious before Jack ordered his comrades. "Split…" and the five ran to different directions. Mateus continue running through the forest with his dagger in his right hand when he encounter incoming heartless and different colored of crystalized impure manikins of Firion, Zidane, and Tina but the emperor's powers slowly return to his fingers as he release a blue Flare, hitting the manikins to form a path so the Emperor ran through until he reach a clearing with a cliff so he stop to panted for what about 10 minutes…

"So, even the most feared, powerful emperor can be tired…" Mateus stop panting as he heard a male voice in the air, with a grossly cackle filling in the air before he readies his dagger in hand when he walk forward a bit, the cackle again fills the air as Mateus then turn to be a familiar figure of a cowardly captain of a general… (Battle Music: Dance to the Death of Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Borghen."

"You seem annoyed, milord. No, I rather call ye the insect now that you have been dethroned." Borghen mocked with a sickly grin which send Mateus to give a look of disgust for the former general's face but the latter kept continuing. "I heard about ye powers was removed when ye help us escape from that horrible prison. If that escape was to help us, you would've join us destroy those pests."

"I rather join the Redeemers of the Damned than you pathetic lot sooner." Mateus answered emotionlessly as the General grit his yellowish teeth as he kept panting between his teeth until his teeth grows to the same grin again, this time wider as Mateus caught the fool's hand hiding behind his back pocket before pulling out a blue crystalline shard.

"Well, I hope they don't mind their new recruit burn in ashes!" Borghen screeched maniacally as he threw the shard to the ground infront of his legs to break into pieces until the shards suddenly glow a bright blue light that blinds the area for a while, with both cover their eyes with their arms until the light fade with a loud roar hollering the whole forest before Mateus lower his arms to see a majestic large blue dragon with giant wings and fangs, and its back is covered in a line of spikes to it's tail. The sight of it is ghastly but Mateus seems to be not amused as his face gave the beast an emotionless reaction before Borghen when he continue screeching.

"And they is nothing even YOU can do to stop Maleficent or our plans!"

"No, but you did made a mistake to summon a dragon…" as the dragon lunged it's neck to Mateus, who jump on it's head with his dagger, now forming with a flash of lightning, into a large double – bladed sword with the hilt black and the blades yellow with small lightning covering the blade, striking the dragon with howls of pain hollering from the creature until Borghen kept screaming his orders.

"KILL THE TRAITOR!"

Mateus slid down the dragon's long neck with the blade striking the spikes off its neck to it's tail until Mateus land on the ground just in time to pull out a simple yellow star charm big enough to fill a palm, from his pocket the minute the dragon turn around with it's neck and back covering in blood until Mateus lift his right hand with the charm in the air. Borghen and the dragon stop in confusion as the charm glow a brighter yellow light for a short while until Mateus let out a word…

"Nights."

Borghen froze his tracks as a lower dragon roar echoed the battlefield as the light fade to show Mateus beside a familiar big black dragon with big, green cat – like eyes and retractable teeth.

"T – T – T – T….You have the Night Fury!?" Borghen screamed in fear like an animal ready to be slaughtered by the hunter or in this case, a demon as Mateus gave a small smirk when he added. "I told you it is a mistake to summon a dragon, especially a weak one you have."

"D – DESTROY HIM!" Borghen ordered his dragon as both the dragons roar to each other before flying off the sky which both dragon users watch them attacking with their claws and wings where the Blue Dragon's blood from it's back rain down below the cliff of a 200 drop waterfall, the sight of the height sends the fool of a general's spine shivering of falling.

"S – Stay back!" Borghen demanded Mateus as he realizes the demon is walking to the general until the latter's hand form a hand of purple lightning on his fat hand to stop Mateus from coming nearer before the general now shows a figure of a little girl with age comparing to be five or six, with long purple hair braided to her waist, scared matching violet eyes, and dressed in a silk white gown that covers her feet, with patterns of violet flowers, and a long necklace with a flat, oval, crystal pendant.

"Stop right now or I will drop this memory manikin to the waterfall!" Borghen threatened as he held the little girl above the cliff, to the demon's eyes showing shock as the little girl scream with her eyes filling in tears as she screams at Mateus. "Father!"

"Like all weak fathers…" Borghen held his mouth in a disgusting grin as he gave Mateus a final threat before lifting the little girl higher above the cliff. "Any last words before I drop this brat down to her demise?" as the two watch Mateus falling on his knees, his eyes fill with shock as unknown to the two, he hid right hand with the charm behind his back when he only whisper one word that Borghen couldn't hear…

"Snow…"

"What did you say?" Borghen questioned aggressively as in one swift move, the captive little girl is now released from Borghen's grip, to the latter's shock as he turn with a growl to see the little girl now being held on the arms of a young boy with the age of 10, with platinum blonde hair to his neck, icy blue eyes, and has a long red snake tail, and bat – like wings behind his bare back. His only attire is matching red shorts and white sleeves that covers his forearms and hands.

Borghen watch the newcomer floating down near the Emperor, who change his reaction from shock before a calm cruel smirk, placing the little girl next to his right before Borghen frozen to stone cold with his hideous face shock when he didn't turn to witness his summoned blue dragon falling down dead to the waterfall but the Night Fury flew beside Mateus's left can show Borghen is defeated…or so it appear as Borghen suddenly threw an orb filled with dark grey and white lightning at their direction. Knowing what it was, Mateus shouted Snow, who quickly grab the little girl when the orb hit at Mateus's chest before everyone watch Mateus covering with lightning, screaming of pain fills the air when he grips his head for a while, giving shock to Snow, the little girl, and the Night Fury until the screaming stops when Mateus fell on his knees before landing on his stomach, his violet eyes suddenly went clouded and emotionless.

"…HahahahahaHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Borghen cackled through the gray sky with a malicious grin as he watch the Night Fury running to Mateus with Snow and the little girl, who kept shaking him with her tiny hands to wake him up from his unconscious state until Borghen reveal the spell. "That, you see, is a Devil Shock. A powerful shock that will stun a demon to make them unconscious…permanently unless the user of the Devil Shock is killed. I am one of those users."

"Fear not lass, your father will wake up…as a creature of darkness, as he is after all…a demon." Borghen finished his plan to the little girl as she look at her father with her tear – covered eyes until she grit her teeth before shouting out of her lungs through the air. "FATHER!" Borghen would cover the girl's mouth with distaste but everyone suddenly witness the star charm glows another light bearing the charm for a while until a figure of a teenage girl appear infront of Mateus and the others.

"Now who in hell is she!?" Borghen demanded as his eyes suddenly froze again at the sight of the newcomer; she has long black hair to her knees, matching black eyes and she wears a red trench coat with a matching cloth – like end reaching behind her knee – high brown boots. The coat was buttoned to reach her waist where she wears black shorts to her knees.

"Raven!" Snow shouted as this Raven slowly turn to face the group where her eyes notice Mateus lying underneath a transparent dome with green light filling from Snow, who told Raven, who seem to be a bit surprise and confused. "Raven, Master's got hit with the Devil Shock and it's that ugly pirate's fault!"

"…" The battlefield is filled with silence as Borghen doesn't know what to say infront of the girl as he knows too well who she is until a voice, probably from Raven gritted her teeth before turning her head to show anger that would send Borghen screaming. "You son of a bastard!" (Battleground Music: Vim and Vigor of Kingdom Hearts II)

"Raven Crystal!? I heard of ye, lass but I didn't imagine you in a flesh!" Borghen continue to tremble in fear as he took a few steps to the cliff when Raven walk closer to him until Borghen suddenly cast a small horde of demonic guards to guard him while one demonic creature charge in sword with a ravaging scream until it change to a holler in pain when Raven send a fist crashing through it's demonic chest with blood flowing in Raven's arm, showing no reaction before her fist glow a fuchsia aura that covers the demon before it exploded into small bits of flesh.

Raven dashed to Borghen, defeating his incoming guards with her fists and kicks along some of her powers until not a single summon of Borghen is alive and Borghen sat on his knees, hands gripping in a praying motion before he started to beg. "N – no! Please have mercy on me Raven Crystal! I can change! I will wake up your master right now! Just please let me live!"

"Do it." Raven ordered with her eyes narrow, gritted teeth and her fisted hands glow a transparent sphere of fuchsia energy as Borghen nod in fear before he weakly snap his fingers where a silver ring on his right index finger has a same glow of the Devil Shock from earlier until Mateus suddenly open his weak eyes, sending a smile on his young daughter and she jump to wrap her arms around his neck but Mateus and his summons watch Borghen still begging to Raven Crystal until her fists shot the fuchsia energy at the ground behind her that would fall behind to the waterfall. Borghen almost grab Raven Crystal to save himself but she floated in mid – air, waving with a cruel smile at Borghen who scream through the entire 200 drop fall until what it seems to be half of the fall, his scream is replace with silence.

"She is scary, Father." Mateus's daughter told him with slight surprise as he snap out to look at her until she look at his face when Mateus apologized. "Aysa…I am sorry for not telling you I am a full demon, when your mother and my step wife died the minute you were born, I promise myself to make sure to never use my summons."

Aysa patiently listened until he finished before a smile took the sweet girl's lips. "It's alright Father, I already know you're a full demon, you even married to a witch and have a son and daughter before me. I was here with two other memory manikins before that creepy man kidnapped me."

"So that's why you didn't summon us kid?" Raven Crystal asked Mateus as he held his daughter on his left arm before he sat on Night's neck and he answer Raven with a small nod and smirk until he holds the star charm on his right to dismiss Raven Crystal and Snow in a bright flash when Nights gave a low laugh of amusement before it flew off to the sky.

* * *

**I only own my characters; Kai, Konata, Kiara, Lady Anya, Raven Crystal and Snow. Princess Aysa belongs to fadedsolitude28 as the child version of Leila from Final Fantasy II for his fanfiction A Rose Among the Ashes; I already ask his permission. Leila belongs to Square Enix.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Another Memory Manikin II

Lady Anya, Landlord, Makoto Kibune, and Jecht have been fighting the horde of Heartless and Nobodies that are surrounding the four, well now five as Riser Phenex suddenly crashed to the the ground beside the four the minute the Landlord send a hard stomp to lift a boulder from the ground before bending it to send it crashing through the Heartless from his direction.

"Just in time Riser!" Landlord shouted as Riser stood up before sending multiple arrows covered in fire to the other Heartless while giving a complaint in annoyance. "Damn it Barbariccia! She just throw Riser off to the air when some giant butler showed up!"

"How come you two fight a lot? Usually it's you and Salem." Lady Anya asked as she strike an incoming Nobody with her Keyblade while Riser change the subject with his voice purring in lust. "For a Keyblade Master, you do come sexy and lovely as well."

"Just answer my wife's question already! And don't go flirting with her!" The Landlord complained with a twitch of annoyance as Riser flew above the ground with his back sprouting fire wings for a phoenix and when he lift a hand to form a gigantic gust of fire, he suddenly flew down with such speed until a sudden punch on the ground sends the entire ground filling with massive fire, hitting the opponents as Lady Anya and Landlord cast Reflega to cover the four during the explosion.

What it seems to be done, the fire – covered ground was quickly put out by the phoenix demon before a loud roar fill the air, which got the five to look around until a black dragon with Mateus riding on it's neck land beside the five, which got Jecht to grin and place a hand on his bare waist. "Hey if it isn't your pet dragon!"

"Hello!" A little girl popped out on the dragon, infront of Mateus with a smile; which sends confusion to the men as Lady Anya walk to her and held her on her arms with a motherly embrace before the sight of the girl hugging her small arms around Anya's chest makes the Landlord lift his right hand with a few dollars before Riser push the hand down. The little girl has long purple hair braiding to her waist, matching violet eyes as Mateus, wearing a silk white gown that covers her feet and almost her hands, and a long necklace with a flat oval crystal pendant around her neck.

"Since when did Pikachu turn to a girl? I thought he's a boy?" Makoto asked Mateus, who exclaim him in confusion. "Pikachu is here…" before a small and chubby mouse – like creature with yellow fur jump on Night's head with a Pika sound. It has a large red dot on each cheek, it's back has brown stripes, and a lightning bolt – shaped tail.

"This is Aysa, she is my illegitimate daughter." Mateus introduced the little girl who gave a smile before Jecht asked in confusion. "I thought Chase and Cyclonis are legitimate?"

"After they were separated 10 years ago, I seduce a slave and the next day, she died the minute Aysa was born." Mateus answered as Riser place an arm around Mateus's shoulders before giving him a grin. "So like Riser, you want a harem?"

"I do not want a harem! Unlike you and your peerage!" Mateus complained in anger as the others just watch Riser placing a hand on Mateus's forehead to stop him from attacking like an older brother playing with his little brother, despite both their voices exactly alike and some slight resemblances together.

"Riser, can you take Aysa to the others? We're going to go find Barbariccia." Lady Anya asked as Riser stop his act with Mateus before walking to Anya, who stop Riser from trying to grope her chest by giving Aysa to his arms. Riser gave a small nod as Aysa wave at the five before Riser flew off to the sky with fire wings again and the five watch him flying off heading to the city before Mateus sat on Nights and the five flew off heading west, with Jecht riding a boulder controlling by the Landlord…

30 minutes ago…

Riser and Barbariccia was walking through the empty as they did heard someone cackling and hollering too much and louder through the air which sends Barbariccia twitching in anger. "God, that noise better not be following us or I'll kick the guy's ass."

"You must be thinking. "At least Haruhi is not here or she'll be scared of it." Because Riser see her as odd." Riser told Barbariccia as he mimic Haruhi's blank expression as the latter exclaimed. "Haruhi is not scared of anything, but if someone would consider leaving her or killing Aizen or I, she will turn Esper."

"What does she look like as Esper?" Riser questioned.

"…You don't want to know…Hey Riser, how did you know Aizen?" Barbariccia questioned as Riser scratch the back of his head with one hand while answering. "We first met 30 years ago, I saw Aizen running away, a bit covered in dried blood, had a screaming meeting and we founded Demon Summoning."

"…Wait, why are you asking Riser this question?" Riser asked Barbariccia, suddenly showing curiosity as he slowly lean to Barbariccia but the two heard a boy scream not far from their direction so the two ran to the source of the scream to see a boy about 10, with short brown hair and a young resemblance of Aizen, wearing a white shihakusho with a matching sash around his waist, no shoes, and wields an exact Zanpakuto as Aizen landing on the ground on his back.

"That boy looks exactly like Aizen when we met. Is that his manikin?" Riser wondered as Barbariccia sway a hand to form a gust of wind to shoot Riser flying to the air, screaming in shock and anger. "BARBARRRICCCIIIA!" before the empress of the wind watch the young boy standing until a giant colossal man in a butler suit with a bald head and his face reminds of an emotionless Frankenstein face, suddenly hop into the field and lands with a giant thud, that would make the ground rumbling too much and the boy falling on his rear again.

Barbariccia had a voice in her head saying "Don't just stand there and watch Kid Aizen getting squash by a giant bastard, help him dammit!" so she just flew infront of the boy and help him standing on his feet again. "Hey kid, you need help if it's too dangerous."

"I can fight this, you just need to save yourself!" Aizen's manikin jerked his hand off Barbariccia before running to the giant, his Zanpakuto in hand and he leap to send a strike but the giant butler then swift his big hand to grab the boy, only his head and neck is free than his body is about to be crushed by the butler's grip. Before Barbariccia can go save him, she notice a familiar drunkard and Blitzball King falling from the sky before he send a punch to the monster's head; getting him to release the boy off his grip and the butler let a growl as Barbariccia caught the boy before the two watch the colossal man hopping away with each giant leap away.

"Damn, he's not even a good fight." Jecht grunted as he land beside Barbariccia before the other original Redeemers of the Damned shows up before the Landlord notices the boy in Barbariccia's arms.

"Aizen!? You turn to 10 years old, when you fake your death!?" The Landlord screamed in shock while gripping his hair, earning the boy to ask Barbariccia in confusion. "Excuse me old lady, how does he know who I am?" until she press the manikin against her chest in anger, with the other Redeemers of the Damned watching with surprise and pity as poor Aizen's manikin sounds like he's suffocating.

"You're maybe Aizen's manikin but he NEVER calls me old!"

* * *

After the whole singing, the others finally walk back through the city even the sky darken for night to fallen, though the others have encounter a possible new ally when they witness a wolf with peached fur, red eyes and brown hair fighting an impure manikin.

"A werewolf, Ace?" Billy asked as Dark Ace gave a sudden answer of agreement. "Yeah, I have a quick smelling habit from my dad." Before Riser shows up on fire with Aysa, who Aizen notice her on Riser's arms before asking his friend. "Yubelluna got a baby so soon and you haven't told me?"

"What? Oh hell no, this is Mateus's. So that means his brothers and sisters are now uncles and aunts." Riser answer with a grin as Aysa wave a tiny hand before Terra held her on her arms while Kuja gave a compliment. "Aww, she is so cute, might be 5 years old."

"I'm Aysa and I'm six years old, nice to meet you; she look just like Father!" Aysa exclaimed with a smile as a certain little brat Darla Dimple suddenly walk out of the shadows before a gigantic colossal man in a butler suit follows, that sends everyone's eyes widen before Billy gave a joke. "Wow, some Frankenstein drank too much milk!"

"I rather take out the brat!" Konata said confidently as she pull out a baseball bat, her confidence start to upset Darla as the butler she has started to walk slowly to Konata with an emotionless frown but as he was about to grab her, Kai suddenly grab a M16 gun from her left boot and shot Konata through the chest which surprises some people but as Konata was glowing in a bright red aura, she suddenly got fill with much aura to burst it out to cover herself in grey and black smoke.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked in surprise as Kai slip the M16 gun back to her boot before nodding to see the smoke clearing away as Konata now grown into 16 years old, her long hair reaches to her knees with the bangs almost covering her left eye, or a black hole that is removing her eye, and wears a loose-fitting full length dress, consisting of a blue skirt and a collarless, long – sleeved white blouse; her clothing has huge tears and cut; showing her right leg, forearms, abdomens, and almost her chest.

"Woah!" Genesis exclaimed in shock as Sephiroth summon his katana before whispering. "I'll assist her." So he, Aizen, Riser and Konata led the giant butler who Darla order him to be Max (Cats Don't Dance), to chase the four while Darla herself seem to be covered with so much darkness that the whole group are surrounded with crystalline manikins of herself so they ready their weapons and magic. (Battleground Music: Mortal Kombat Theme Song.)

No matter how many times the Redeemers of the Damned defeat most of the manikins, Darla's raging dark aura surrounding her would summon more than them, even their powerful attacks, so Kai jump on Vanitas's Keyblade which he send her flying to Darla's direction before she leap to the side and gritted her teeth at the cold – hearted princess.

"You…of all people, I want to strangle your neck and dunk you into a crocodile pit!?" Darla screeched angrily as Kai emotionlessly look at her comrades fighting the other manikins before back to the tempered little brat herself to give her a remark. "I know somebody who gives threats like that, except I think death doesn't get attention." Earning another growl from Darla before following Kai who led Darla to chase her. Grunting, Kuja land on the pavement on his back as a manikin has kick him before it jump and rain down to give a drop kick but the wolf pounce on the incoming manikin before howling a Firaga spell from it's mouth to burn the manikin dead, while Kuja quickly stood up when the two watch the manikin melting to a mushy substance that will not get the two to think what is it.

"Thank you for helping me." Kuja gave a polite bow to show his gratitude before the wolf nod in reply with a smile, which earns a look of surprise from the flamboyant mage until a manikin defeated by Firion snap him out and the two join the fight. Kai finally stop at a suitable place at the center of town where near the west part of the town are Aizen, Sephiroth, Riser and her manikin fighting Max before Darla charge in to Kai.

"_Pink Elephants on Parade, Pink Elephants on Parade…"_ Kai started to sing as while she sing, the wind blew her hair softly before a change of speed until Darla froze her charge in fear when four large Pink Elephants appear, giving the girl an evil grin each before they march past Kai as she continue to sings with her face showing a cruel smirk while her eyes slowly narrow darkly with a red glow before the Pink Elephants then kick Darla Dimple to each other like a football with the brat screaming each time she is kicked until Kai finishes the song to witness one Pink Elephant gave a massive kick to send Darla Dimple flying out of the city, screaming her butler Max's name during the flight.

But he did not come assist his master as Aizen then starts to chant with the sky darken with black and purple. "_Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"_

Everyone stop the fight as they watch Max soon got trap with black and purple energy covering him from the feet like a gigantic box for his size and once he is fully covered, Aizen shouted an attack that seems to be the end of the giant's demise. "Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" before spear – like objects pierce the whole box, no sound was in the spell but as the box disappears, Max seem to disappear in thin air, or in this case, darkness…

"Is it over?" An unfamiliar girl voice questioned once everyone walk to the others before the wolf stood on it's two feet before slowly transforming, to everyone, mostly Kuja, into a young girl with 13 years with ebony hair to her shoulders, matching eyes, a fair complexion that would send Kuja blushing on his cheeks, and dress in a long white cloak with red linings that covers her whole body but she show underneath her cloak to see she wears a white cloth covering her chest and matching shorts.

"My name is Yuki (Wolf Children) Hunter, and I would like to join you all if you want to stop Maleficent and her allies." Yuki introduced with a smile as Kuja grip his older twin sister's shoulders, covering his face against her left shoulder to hide his blushing cheeks before Foxy gave a grin. "We need all the help we got get. We better go to the others…"

* * *

"No waaaaaayyy!? That's so cute ~ hahaha!" That night, Yumichika squealed as he let out a laugh when it's a bit surprising to see Aizen has a memory manikin as well, as 10 years old with messy hair, innocent eyes, and only wears a white shihakusho to his forearms and knees with a matching sash around his waist and a small opening at the left side of his waist to hold an exact Zanpakuto as Aizen.

"So Aizen's manikin is when he faked his death?" Genesis asked as Aizen's manikin nod in agreement before Tina question him with curiosity. "But wait, should we call you another name just in case we won't get confuse?"

"You can call me Sosuke…" before Konata suddenly pinch his cheeks with a grin. "Heh, you and Aysa are the youngest memory manikins. That makes Matty and I your senpais."

"No fair!" Sosuke complained as he would give a slap but each slap would get through the soul's body like a ghost and she can feel or even float though everything until Aizen grab his manikin by the waist with one arm before looking over his right shoulder at Riser and the Landlord. "Jack, Riser; I'll open the memory the day I fake my death…" which sends surprises to the Landlord before the three walk through the lower deck in each stairway until a door was open to see a huge TV screen with a machine of a helmet connecting it to the screen, and cinema seats so both men watch Aizen place the helmet on his manikin's head before it operates with some lights until the screen shows a village where 10 year old Aizen was buying some food with Jack, wearing a simple white shirt and black shorts, standing beside him until a small girl voice question behind the two.

"Excuse me, which one of you is Jack Klauser?"

The two turn to see a young version of Lady Anya as a seven year old like Jack, wearing a similar gown like Aysa but without her hair reaches to her back, concealing a mark of angel wings unlike the adult version.

"I'm Jack Klauser." Jack introduced as he step closer to Anya before she look at Aizen, who watches in confusion. "I would like to ask Jack some questions, hope you don't mind?" as she gave a polite bow before he froze and bow back. "Oh alright…" The scene then change to see Aizen hiding inside a brown house beside a rapid river, peering over the open door to listen to Jack and Anya's conversation.

"Eh?! I'm going to a school of magic!?" Jack asked in excitement as Anya nod with a smile before explaining. "My father wants to thank you for saving me from the river the other day so he would like you to go to my school for your element bending."

"Wow! Aizen is gonna be proud!" Jack cheered as Anya nod again, however Aizen lower his head with his eyes narrowing in sadness before he walk to his room, grabbing his Zanpakuto from his table and walk out of the house from the back door in bare – foot; his Zanpakuto is place through a small opening on his white shihakusho in the left side of his waist, before he stops beside the rapid river where he gave a shout that got the two's attention as they witness Aizen falling in the rapidest river, which shocks the two to ran to save Souseke but once he tries to swim out of the river, he suddenly scream when he fell over the sudden waterfall, Jack's scream in tears is deaf as Anya wrap her arms around Jack's shoulders, her eyes close while Jack place his head over one of her shoulders.

...

Below the waterfall, a few men, looks like 30 years in slave clothing and chains wrapping around their arms are killing the innocent fishermen that are fishing at the riverbed. As one slave with blood – covered ebony hair notices an unconscious young body of a boy floating through the water from the waterfall so thinking he's just dead, the slave just grab the boy off the water and place him on his right shoulder and didn't get to remove the sudden sword he strapped in a small hole of the left side of his soaking, white shihakusho that only reaches to his knees.

That night, Aizen slowly woke up by the sound of sword slashing and men hollering in pain before he woke up to be sleeping on the ground, witnessing a woman with long black hair covering her back to her thighs wearing a blood – covered black shihakusho that almost bares her chest, a blood – covered sash covers the robes to her waist and she wields a similar Zanpakuto – like sword.

The sight of the emotionless woman slaying the slaves sends fear in Souseke's eyes as he watch without moving an inch, like watching a horror movie which also sends a few droplets of blood from the woman's victims on the young boy's clothes, arms, legs, and left cheek. Once the woman is done slaughtering the slaves, she turns to face the boy who flinch in shock as she then proceed to move to him, a hand offering to help him up.

Though he looks at his savior in silence and surprise, he politely took the hand before standing up on his feet as the hand then ruffle his head before the woman gave a polite smile. "Once you grow up, I'm sure to see you use your Zanpakuto at the Soul Society." Which surprises Aizen when the woman gives him a bow before jumping on tree to tree out of sight, leaving the boy on his own until he walks through the dark and silent forest. As he suddenly walks under a large willow tree with the leaves covering the sky and stops on a tree stomp on a lake and infront of the tree's bark, he suddenly cried while covering his tear – filled eyes with his fist – curled hands and he fell on his knees, screaming. "Mom! Dad!" before crying again.

"What am I doing!? Which way should I go!?" Sosuke asked himself aloud as the tree bark then morph itself to show an old woman's face before answering the boy. "That depends of what you see." Earning the boy to jump and started to fall with a scream, not until Jack paused the memory with a remote control.

"Then suddenly, some tree woman just shows up and scare the scariest man alive when he's a kid." Jack exclaimed with a small laugh as he look at his older brother before Aizen let out a scoff. "At least you know how I faked my death." As he pressed play before the memory shows Sosuke landing his rear on the water before asking in surprise. "Who are you!?"

"I am Grandmother Willow, and what is your trouble, child?" Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) asked softly with a smile as a vine grabs the boy off the water before placing him on the ground when he answer her question. "I – I need to find a place to stay."

"Then, all you need to do is find a friend when you are in need." Grandmother Willow answer as the vine gently push the boy's back before he walks out of the tree, his head keeps the old tree's wisdom as he walks through the tallest grass forest before hearing out a sarcastic laugh, making him stopping his tracks.

"Who's there? Grandmother Willow?" Sosuke exclaimed while panting as the laugh grew almost louder before the young boy ran through the forest, trying to run away from the voice behind him until a thing infront of him started to make both Sosuke and a young boy possible two or three years younger than Sosuke's age with short blonde hair with a strand sticking up, dark blue eyes, and wears a red short – sleeved shirt with a chain from it's breast pocket, red pants, and black shoes; screaming in fear for a while as Riser paused the memory.

"You know, first impressions are very complex, Aizen." Riser told Aizen as Jack just watch their young selves' reactions in mild surprise before Aizen added. "And I thought your pet macaw was a screen…" so he press play to watch their kid selves screaming again until Souseke started to beg on his knees. "Please don't eat me!"

"Easy man, I'm not gonna eat you." Riser help calming Souseke down as he froze in surprise before asking him." You're not?"

"No, Riser happen to saw you all alone and a little guy like you shouldn't be walking alone like that." Young Riser shook his head as he grab one of Sosuke's hands before dragging him through the forest and walking over a small hill to see a magnificent mansion where they can see the residents with fire wings and battling in duels. As the two young boys walked in the large mansion, a young and beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls on both side of her head, and ornate hair decorations keeping it up walking down the stairs to greet the two. She also has dark blue eyes, and dressed in a beautiful sea blue gown with jewel decorations glittered the linings of the dress.

"Riser, you sneak off again…and who is this?" The woman sighed softly as she asked Riser when she notices Sosuke beside him, who answered. "I just met him, Mother and I didn't do anything to him, I just found him in small blood."

"Well you better tell the truth because your father and I disapprove the idea of you fighting your new friend. He should be clean up and well fed too." Riser's mother said softly though the two boys were flinching by her scolding as Sosuke watch the two demons' conversation while Riser asked with a smile. "Can Riser take him to Akuma – naldo?"

"Riser, you had hamburgers there yesterday."

"But it's so good!"

...

That night, Sosuke; already bathed and his shihakusho already got cleaned when he was accepted by the Phenex family to take care of him, was sleeping in the darkness in mid – air as he open his eyes when a dark voice asked him. "You must be a lucky boy to have a heart that summons me here. If you accept being my summoner, I will forever serve you by your side as your summon…" before a massive creature with dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head suddenly appear infront of the young boy's widened eyes. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, sports four purple claws on each of its four legs, yellow eyes, which occasionally glow red, a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. Its body is rather long and thin.

"Will you accept our pact? If you don't wish to summon even the likes of me, I will devour your being and existence…"

"Yes, I know so much of the Dark Hide (One of the secret bosses of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Final Mix) and I've been interested to even see one. I'll form the pact." Sosuke agreed with a small nod as the creature bow his head before the same voice finished. "Very well, you are near a cave where we once resides by the summoners. Go there by the rock path and you will know about the history of the summoners."

Sosuke opened his eyes as he sat off his bed to open the windows where he look around for a cave until he notices a large rock path that appears to the ground, whilel a voice startled him to turn to be Riser. "You heard it too? Riser just agreed the pact of summoning the Ifrit. We should go find this cave."

Earning a small nod in agreement, both young boys ran out of the mansion without being spotted and running out to the garden, following the rock path heading to the nearest mountain where an opening of a cave was lighten with fire lamps that resides the earth walls before the two boys walk through the cave despite Riser held a hand of fire during the walk which the whole path is straight.

Until what it's seem to be less than two hours, they finally arrived into a large room – like area where infront of the two boys resides a massive statue of an old man with a large beard and mustache, balding and wearing flowing robes, holding a long staff majestically.

"You like it boys?" a female voice ringed the air as the two look around until a figure of a young woman of 18 or 19 years appear infront of the statue; sending a whistle from Riser, receiving a smirk from the woman. She has long red hair reaching to her whole legs with black ends, matching red eyes, and wears a revealing blue gown, holding a broom stick like a witch.

"Welcome to the Cave of Ramuh, where the man and the other summons destroy each and every last demons and monsters to protect each worlds, however what they didn't know is what they're doing is wrong. Most Heartless and monsters are summoned into battle by their summoners, maybe cold – hearted or perhaps kind." The beautiful woman explained as the two boys listen the story patiently, though Riser has a stupid grin with eyes changing to hearts until Aizen asked the woman. "You mean, like those monsters that we form a pact in our sleep?"

"Yeah, so are you those lucky boys who will be responsible of showing these people what we summoners can do?" The woman asked as Riser raise his hand before asking. "Can we call ourselves Demon Summoners?"

"If you name both of you that, it means you founded it." The woman nod with a smile as Riser gave Aizen a nudge of the shoulders with a grin as Sosuke seem to think in silence before letting out a smile… "Like she said, so let's call ourselves "Grand HIGH Demon Summoners." Earning a nod with the grin so the woman watch the two boys giving her a polite bow before running out of the cave, leaving her disappearing in light with a smile…

"I hope those boys will grow up well…"

* * *

ROTD Omake: Memory Slip

After the memory of Aizen and Riser's meeting is finished, the Landlord of Domus Facina was left alone in the room, fiddling the memory helmet with his fingers with interest as he turn to see Makoto, Jecht, and Mateus entering before asking them. "Where's Anya?"

"She's helping Kai's manikin to find some spare clothing, since she doesn't like her in her uniform full of large cuts and holes." Makoto answered as Jecht stood beside the Landlord, looking at the helmet. "What's that helmet for, Majesty?" before Mateus answer his question, to Jecht's satisfaction. "That helmet allows you to look at every memory…"

"Oh really?" Makoto held the helmet as he then struggle to place it on the Landlord's head, while he's screaming in shock. "Makoto, what the hell are you doing!?"

"At school, I had this feeling we're being watched when we slept every night so we just want to see a memory if this has anything to do with you!" Makoto grunted when he finally got the memory helmet placed against Landlord's head before the screen shows a bedroom with the four boys sleeping on different beds when they are 16, though Jack woke up with a quiet yawn as he grab a video camera under his pillow before standing beside Mateus's bed, where he is sleeping while hugging his own pillow, wearing a simple white T – shirt and purple shorts.

"Today, we witness Mat's sleeping position which might be suitable when he is sleeping with hot chicks." Jack's young self commented as Emperor Mateus look at the Landlord with anger before the memory shows Jack recording a video of Jecht sleeping by his blanket covering his waist while snoring, which Jack commented. "Jecht looks like he'll sleep under a beach tree, like Mat, sleeping with a hot chick."

"You friggin bastard." Jecht told the bastard with a grunt as the memory finally show Makoto sleeping without his glasses and again wore his Soul Reaper uniform before Jack finish his video. "And Makoto needs to find his chick if he wants to sleep like that." Until the memory finished playing as Jack remove is helmet before running away from the three chasing him through the ship.

**I only own my characters; Princess Kai, her manikin, and the woman from Aizen and Riser's memory, Princess Aysa belongs to fadedsolitude28 give credit to him for that.**


	15. Chapter 15 - A Day's Off

The next morning, Firion was walking back to the cabins as he woke up a bit to get a drink from the airship's kitchen about 30 minutes ago, but as he was about to lie on his hammock, he slightly drew the big blue blanket that was covering the lump on Firion's hammock to show spiky blonde hair. Firion froze in shock as he recognize too well it's the Emperor's spiky hair while the rebel thought of Emperor Mateus wearing just his white wrapped – like shorts, waiting for Firion for a seduction, scaring the youth rebel to shiver of the thought.

Quickly, he remove the sheet off the Emperor to give him a plea but he froze in both shock and confusion; it wasn't the Emperor but it was his manikin but his appearance change instead of the Terra – like form of him when he was 12, he looks like a 16 year old boy with his spiky blonde hair, wearing a simple white T – shirt with purple linings and collar, and matching purple shorts covering his thighs. Mateus is sleeping while hugging Firion's pillow with his arms and legs as Firion watch him sleeping a bit before shaking his left shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmh? Oh, good morning Firion." Mateus yawned as he sat up before Firion let out a sigh of relief as he gave the young manikin a smile. "Good morning Mateus, so I guess you know you slightly turn older huh?" but he receive a confuse reaction as Mateus stood off the hammock and found a mirror resting on a side table beside before looking at the reflection to give a look of surprise until…

"I am 16 again?..." Firion can hear the young prince's voice to sound like surprise but a little excitement as he can see the latter's height to be reaching to the rebel's forehead before Mateus stop his reflection and the two left to the deck where most of the crew are training with combat and magic while Nights and Chunky kept roaring at each other before doing a staring contest, with Pikachu watching them with a camera it is sitting on, to the two youths confusion about the Emperor's pets…

* * *

"That's so cute!" Riser Phenex happen to woke up on his hammock when he heard Kushina squealing in delight before noticing Kushina, Rin, Haruhi, Bale and Aysa holding an Ipad, giggling for what application are they doing so Riser walk to them, asking with a purr. "What are you underage children doing?"

"We're playing Barbie Digital Makeup! You wanna play with us?" Bale asked with a smile as Riser sat on the hammock with the little girls, peering the screen to see Barbie Digital Makeup before Rin held the Ipad infront of Riser's face until the screen shows his face with aqua makeup, earning a shock reaction with his mouth slowly tugged with a surprised smile and Riser shook his head a bit before exclaiming in surprise. "I'm So Fabulous!"

"You can even pick a makeup of your own!" Kushina laughed as she swipe her finger in the screen before the makeup on the screen changes to show Riser with orange makeup consisting an orange blush on his cheeks and a rose on the left side of his head. This earns a small muffled laugh as he add with a grin. "Look at my cheeks! They're so orange!"

"I would say that would make you gay, Riser." A voice snapped the girls and Riser up to look up to be Aizen and the Landlord who were happening to come in the minute Riser was looking at the first makeup before the Landlord asked Riser. "Riser, can you say some lines I wrote in this script? I wanna make something."

"Okay? I heard you're a video and graphic editor with Miku Miku Dance." Riser answered unsurely as Aizen look at his younger brother with a confident smirk until noting. "Thanks Riser, I need to throw Jack's laptop out." Which shocks the Landlord to suddenly wrap his arms around Aizen's waist while trying to hold him still when he was starting to walk out until the Landlord started to feel being dragged.

"Aizen! I didn't mean to show you that video, I didn't even mean editing it!" The Landlord begged as Riser and the girls would watch the two brothers arguing about some video Jack edited about both him and Aizen, which earns confusion to all…

* * *

Terra was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge room, reading one of her songs in a piece of paper as she would sing it quietly until she turn to the door when it opened to be Emperor Mateus, who walks to her when he heard her singing before asking his sister. "May I sit with you?"

"Oh yeah, sure Mat." Terra nodded in reply as Mateus sat beside her right before holding the piece of paper on the table, reading the lyrics of the song called It's Been So Long, nodding at each lyrics until he asked Terra. "Why do you want to be a singer Terra?"

"Well, Mum told me you use to sing so nice when you were a kid and she recorded a song you sang before Dad lost you at Palamecia." Terra answered honestly as Mateus slowly narrow his violet eyes in confusion until Terra added that makes the tyrant in shorts look at her sky blue eyes, with her right birthmark showing. "But the real reason is because I hope to meet you for the first time, Mat."

"…"Mateus look at Terra in silence as Axel walked in to the lounge room, sitting on the top of the second couch when Terra asked the Emperor. "Can you sing one song please, Mat?" earning a small smirk with a heh.

"I know one of my songs when I was your age Terra…" as Terra and Axel waited patiently for the Emperor to sing as when he sang a few lines, both twins watch in shock of one of their eldest brothers singing so wonderful, to both Axel and Terra so Axe pull out his electric guitar and strummed it, playing with Mateus's singing voice. (Music Cue: Nightcore version of Breaking Benjamin's Give Me A Sign.)

_Dead star shine _

_Light up the sky _

_I'm all out of breath _

_My walls are closing in _

_Days go by _

_Give me a sign _

_Come back to the end _

_The shepherd of the damned _

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever _

_the scars will remain _

_I'm falling apart _

_Leave me here forever in the dark _

_Daylight dies _

_Blackout the sky _

_Does anyone care? _

_Is anybody there? _

_Take this life _

_Empty inside _

_I'm already dead _

_I'll rise to fall again _

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever _

_the scars will remain _

_I'm falling apart _

_Leave me here forever in the dark _

_God help me I've come undone _

_Out of the light of the sun _

_God help me I've come undone _

_Out of the light of the sun _

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever _

_the scars will remain_

"That was awesome Mat, Mum and Dad were so right." Terra smiled in amazement when Mateus finished his song before the three blonde heads witness Garland, in Wind Mode running away from Genesis and Zidane; the former scream in anger. "Come Back Here!"

"…We don't need to know that." Axel exclaimed in slight confusion.

* * *

That night inside the cabins, Lady Anya look at the clothing she gave to Konata before nodding in agreement with a smile. Konata has her left eye replace with a real eye rather than a black hole but Konata would look at her new clothing which is definitely revealing; a small black belt – like leather piece to cover around and under her D – cup breasts and a long and simple red skirt to cover her legs yet each side as a long slit. Other than that, her wrists and ankles has matching golden bracelets and her forehead sport a matching gold forehead band with her hair covering the sides of the jewelry around her forehead.

"I don't mind a skirt but what the heck is this?" Konata asked as she points at the breast belt – like object in confusion before Lady Anya answered softly. "Since everyone but us can see you because you're a soul, Kai did told me you don't like sleeves and jeans so she gave me one of her bras for you to wear along one of my old skirts."

"What!?" Riser overheard in shock as he was happening to be listening to Yuki who has the information from Maleficent when Yuki reveal she rejected Maleficent's offer to join her. Riser dashed to the two girls as his heart – shaped eyes peer at Konata's appearance before he receive a mallet banging his head from Kai; who wore her pajamas which the shirt is unbuttoned to show she is wearing the exact belt bra Konata is wearing underneath.

"Riser, will you please pay attention?" Kai scolded as everyone can hear Riser muttering damn before the three walked back to the group as Yuki repeated Maleficent's plan. "Alright; she wants to use the Crystals of Darkness that is formed from a person with darkness; beat it demon, angel, human, or any other race."

"So we just need to find these people of darkness, we'll stop Maleficent and her group?" Billy asked as Yuki let out a nod before exclaiming. "We just need something to find the other people who has the Crystals of Darkness."

"I know someone who has a map for that." Mozenrath spoke as he look at Foxy before asking with a sly grin. "Hey Foxy, can you take us to Castle Oblivion?" earning a shrug of Foxy's shoulders.

"Yeah I can, who's that someone boy?" Foxy asked as Mozenrath added confidently, which sends confusion to all, even Terra. "Just wait and see…"

* * *

ROTD Omake – Riser Phenex is Fabulous (Music Cue: Fabulous by Roomie Official and Pewdiepie)

Riser Phenex: (inside a hall of the airship) Hello, is anyone in there

Hello, is anyone in there

(When a door is slammed shut infront of him): OOOH SNOOP DAWG!

(Repeated): Hello, is anyone in there

Hello, is anyone in there

OOOH SNOOP DAWG!

(Pretending to be like a proud diva): Oh you.

Oh you.

Oh you.

Oh you.

Oh you.

Aizen Souseke: He's so.

Fa-fa-fabulous

(Riser wears the adult version of the clothing he wore when meeting Souseke): Likes to dress up

Fa-fa-fabulous

(Kissing Yubelluna, his queen from High School DXD) Wearing Make-up

Fa-fa-fabulous

What a get up

Like a pin up

Shaking that butt

Riser: (Noticing Emperor Mateus walking pass by him) Where you goin' man

Where you goin' man

Please tell me

I am really curious

Whe, Whe, Where you goin' man

Where you goin' man

Please tell me.

I am really curious

(When Emperor Mateus disappear in thin air.) He's a wizard!?….

Aizen: He's so.

Fa-fa-fabulous

Likes to dress up

Fa-fa-fabulous

Wearing Make-up

Fa-fa-fabulous

What a get up

Like a pin up

Shaking that butt

Fa-fa-fabulous

(Sora as a mermaid): As a mermaid

Fa-fa-fabulous

(Barbariccia) Or a hot babe

Fa-fa-fabulous

What a get up

Like a pin up

Shakin' that butt.

Riser: (noticing a random woman sitting on a bench) Oh hey girl, girl, girl

Can I sit next to you.

I love benches (a single touch send the whole bench jumping and breaking to pieces with the woman falling on the ground on her side, earning Riser to laugh.)

I love benches

Hue, ha, ha, he

Hue, ha, ha, he

Hue, ha, ha

Hue, ha, ha

Hue

(Riser now wore the orange makeup from Barbie Digital Makeup): I'm so fabulous!

Aizen: So fab!

()

He's so.

Fa-fa-fabulous

Likes to dress up

Fa-fa-fabulous

Wearing Make-up

Fa-fa-fabulous

What a get up

Like a pin up

Shaking that butt

Fa-fa-fabulous

As a mermaid

Fa-fa-fabulous

Or a hot babe

Fa-fa-fabulous

What a get up

Like a pin up

Shakin' that butt.

(End)

"See, I told you it's not that video." The Landlord of Domus Facina told Aizen when he show the video he make in his laptop to him and Riser, who nod in agreement.

"Hey Aizen, What's the deal for this morning?" Riser asked Aizen who look at his young brother before looking back to the laptop screen answering the phoenix's question. "I found a video of both Jack and I with the song "Suck my ass. (By Pewdiepie)" and the video also has yaoi drawings of us."

"I requested those drawings from Kai." The Landlord added as Riser snap his fingers before telling his best friend. "I seen that video before, Riser think you didn't see the intro which Jack said it's for those people who wants to be noticed by their senpais."

"…When did you first make this, Jack?" Aizen asked the Landlord as he shrug his shoulders before answer casually. "A week I first started school with Anya, Mat, and Jecht."


	16. Chapter 16 - Castle Oblivion

Foxy's airship have already set to travel to Castle Oblivion, though Genesis can see his little sister feeling afraid and uncomfortable of visiting there, as if she already know the place all along so Tina and Xion try to console Namine during the trip which it took almost all day before the airship land to see a majestic brown castle with green roofs and multiple yellow windows; as the whole sky seem to be in eternal darkness but the whole group walks to the large door, with Namine´ holding Genesis's leathered hand softly and silent.

Mozenrath pushed the door open as he motioned the group to walk inside where the entire room is white, except for the large door at the front which shows a slight mix of light and dark yellow. Once Mozenrath push the door back closed, a seductive and sensual female voice fill the air. "Well, now; we are shocked."

"That voice…" Zidane, Tina, and Firion thought as a figure appear from darkness before the warriors of Cosmos ready their weapons; the figure has silver hair floating some strands while she has pale skin with a heart – shape marking sports her forehead, cold and crimson red eyes and lips, and her attire consists of black and red markings covering some parts of her body with a red and back cape shape of a fin rests behind her, and two mouthed tentacles was floating from behind her back.

"It would seem some familiar enemies are in our grasps, as well as a certain warrior from two war cycles ago." The woman hissed as her eyes traced on Laguna, who froze with his cheeks sporting a huge blush from looking at her appearance until Mozenrath walk forward to exclaim. "Wait, we're just redeeming, Mum. Is Dad here?"

"Yes, your father is here Mozenrath and it would seems you find Terra." Mozenrath's mother answered with a nod, as the sudden realization seem to shock the others so much, Emperor Mateus had the opportunity to grab Mozenrath by the shirt. "Why you didn't tell me the Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III) is your mother!? I don't mind you marrying my sister because the Grim Reaper and Demon War, but I do mind you being a son of someone who was an ally of Chaos!"

"Such temper you got, sexdoll. After all, not just that war; both my son and Terra loved each other the first time they met, if it weren't for Mozenrath's game wedding." A flamboyant male voice again fills the air as another figure appear beside the Cloud of Darkness, this figure sends fear to Namine´ and Xion; a man with pink ruffled hair, blue eyes, and wears the Organization XII coat.

"…Mozenrath…" Mozenrath slowly turn his head with his eyes showing surprise when Mateus hissed with his violet eyes narrow, which sends Mozenrath shivering in fear. "I will torture you in submission…"

"You seem surprised, Mateus." Aizen calmly told the tyrant when he notices Mozenrath's father is looking at the emperor's appearance with a cruel and seductive smirk while Emperor Mateus drop Mozenrath to point a finger at the ruler of Castle Oblivion. "Of course I am! This man seduced me at the Mirage Arena when Salem's father corrupted him!"

"That explains the whole screaming." Barbariccia appeared as she wrap her slender arms around Aizen's right arm before the ruler of Castle Oblivion gave an apologetic bow. "Forgive me for not introducing myself; my name is Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts series) Farron and I rule the Grim Reapers. Actually I'm impress that Terra and Mozenrath have grown splendid and I don't mind knowing that a cute emperor is the disappeared second Michaelis son I heard about."

Sephiroth let out a cough to get Marluxia attention before he show the Michaelis mark from the right palm under his glove, which earns a nod from Genesis before Marluxia gave a smirk. "Of course, the legendary One Winged Angel is also a Michaelis. Why don't you all stay here for the night? I'm sure I will give you what you wanted to help."

"Sheesh, who married this guy?" Billy mused to Ienzo in both confusion and curious as the Cloud of Darkness overheard him before exclaiming Billy in an emotionless and seductive tone that surprises the two. "Can we enlighten you with a bloodfest from you, son of Imitatia?"

"Imitatia?" Ienzo asked Billy as he froze of the mention of what it seems to be his mother, which also surprises Kuja and Mozenrath until Billy was silent for the whole day to that evening. The whole group are resting at one of the living rooms of the 6th floor, waiting for Mozenrath until he walks in, a rolled map in his gauntlet gloved hand and he sat beside his fiancé and their manikin stepchildren. As he held Aysa on his lap, Emperor Mateus was talking with Kai on the floor while both their memory manikins are sleeping against one of the walls with Konata's head resting against Prince Mateus's shoulder like a couple.

"Aysa, do you want to play with us?" Spain, Prussia, and Russia asked Aysa as she look at her father to ask with a smile. "Can I, Father?" before the tyrant place his memory manikin daughter down until Spain held one of Aysa's hands, which sends Prussia complaining. "Wait, Aysa want's to play with me!" before the three boys started arguing about whose playing with Aysa, with Kai and the Emperor watching, the latter watch in silence while Kai watch with amusement.

"I bet one of them will marry your daughter." Kai told Emperor, who then grab his dagger from his sheathe before changing form into a large double – bladed sword with the hilt black and the blades yellow, and he threatened the three shocked boys with a warning. "If you do anything to my daughter, you will get a punishment from me…" earns the three boys to give a slight nod of agreement and fear and also a sweat drop from Kai as she let out a twitch on her right eyebrow in annoyance.

"Mateus." Makoto Kibune walked to his comrade along with Jecht, who was in a jealous state when meeting with Marluxia this morning, even the information of him seducing Mateus in yaoi submissions, before Makoto asked. "Can you tell us what happen at the Mirage Arena, the part of getting seduced by Marluxia?"

"…Very well." Mateus gave a sigh of regret as he explains the whole incident to all his comrades before a memory hit his head, a memory he wish to forget right now…

* * *

_Flashback…_

Mateus couldn't tell how long he has been stuck in his cage with his arms and legs chained from the ceiling while his whole armor has been removed till not a single clothing adorns the man's body, to his embarrassment. He is hanging off the ground for two hours as his ankles and wrists was in pain of the strong chains until he can hear the metal doors opened.

The powerless tyrant slowly lift his head when a figure with pink ruffled hair, lustful blue eyes and a seductive smirk walks to Mateus's cage; his only attire is white shorts covering his thighs and he even holds a pair of white shorts that looks like cloth to wrap around. Mateus glared when his visitor gave him a mmh sound that sounds like pleasure from seeing the dethroned emperor's nudity before he asked with the smirk wider. "How does it feel like to be in this state?"

"…It is shameful." Mateus gritted his teeth as the visitor gave a soft laugh before Mateus froze in shock when he notice a hand rubbing his bare waist, which probably be sensitive due to the tyrant shivering and his cheeks sport a huge blush, his reactions sends a lustful smirk from the man as his hand now stroke his erection and genitals before Mateus let out a short scream when he fell to land the ground on his body in pain.

"I feel bad if you fight naked, so I stole a pair of shorts for you." The man in pink hair told the emperor as the latter felt hands stroking his bare body and back, earning more shivers from him as the man gave a seductive grin before whispering near the emperor's ear, which froze in shock and for the first time, fear when the voice has a seductive tone. "I won't be gentle when I take care of you…"

"_I don't care if he's your dad in law, Majesty; I'll beat the crap out of him!" Jecht roared in anger and jealously as Jack and Makoto try to hold him when Marluxia and the Cloud of Darkness walked in the room._

"_Does that happen during Barbariccia and Lord Aizen?" Luppi asked as Barbariccia gave a blushing daydreaming – like smile as now her head has a memory she would love to remember…_

Barbariccia floated through the Mirage Arena as she just received an order from Salem, seducing one of his top fighters; an order which Barbariccia hated since she got in but what she really hates in this place is the ruler himself. Floating down to the dungeon, Barbariccia spotted a certain blonde haired little girl with a simple blue dress with a strap on each bare shoulder, sitting on her knees in front of a black wrapped figure that is resting against the wall.

"Hey Haruhi, why don't you watch Salem for me? I got a job to do." Barbariccia whisper Haruhi's ear as she gave a clueless – like nod before standing up and flew out of the room, leaving Barbariccia and the wrapped figure, who asked the empress of the winds with a calm male voice. "Is she your daughter? Because she told me about you as the most beautiful woman and wants me to take you out sometimes."

"Haruhi's just a kid, and I only go out with handsome man." Barbariccia answered as one sway of her claw – like fingernails send the leather straps off the prisoner before Barbariccia froze in a blush painting her whole cheeks. The prisoner has messy brown hair to his chin, calm brown eyes, a handsome face to his muscled bare body; the sight of his bare being sends Barbariccia's whole face turning red with her mouth widen with a smile.

"…So, I'm not handsome for you?" The man asked with a calm smirk as Barbariccia snapped out of his trick before exclaiming with a smirk. "Of course you are, you are the first man who is so handsome for me! I'm sure you don't mind me sexing you."

"Not at all. If you kill me during it, I'll die by being seduced by the beautiful Empress of the Winds herself." The man shook his head as his smirk glued to his face, confident of being seduced by Barbariccia, who likes his confidence and his handsome figure before the harassment started for the two as moaning can fill the air as well as Barbariccia's giggling of the man's struggling before the two continue; this repeats for a few hours where a man screaming from the dungeon next door fills the air.

"So, you don't mind we go out sometime, Aizen?" Barbariccia asked Aizen as he was panting from the harassment before looking at the empress with a nod. "Even we don't do this, I love you and Haruhi as my own wife and child so I don't mind even being your husband."

"…I love you too." Barbariccia first listened with surprise of his confession before smiling with an answer and the two share a kiss, not knowing Haruhi is watching the whole thing before the thought of having a father sends a smile on her face…

"_Wow, I'm gonna barf." Apacci commented after Barbariccia finish telling her story before Riser asked his friend. "So, you two aren't married yet?"_

"_We will marry after this war." Aizen gave a confident shrug of his shoulders as Garland seem to be sleeping with a snore from both stories, to everyone's silence as they didn't even notice he was sleeping on the floor._

"_Well, hope you all get some sleep. If you all want breakfast, you can join us at the 4__th__ floor." Marluxia said as he stood up before both he and his wife walk out of the room before the others rested the night, Genesis offer Namine´ to sleep with him just to calm her down from her fear of Marluxia…_

* * *

ROTD Omake: Waltz?

At the Mirage Arena…

Haruhi watch a few spectators of the Mirage Arena talking with Salem as Haruhi overheard one woman saying that intrigues her to wonder… "I hope this tournament will prove splendid than last night's waltz."

"Yeah, hope you enjoy watching." Salem gave a nod as Haruhi quietly flew back to the dungeon where Barbariccia was done seducing Aizen before the empress herself walk to the little girl.

"Mother, what is waltz?" Haruhi asked as Barbariccia touch her chin before answering with a grin. "Waltz is a formal dance from human couples to show a little formality. I've seen other people does that in balls, and dances." earning an oh of amazement from Haruhi until...

"…Have you done waltz before?" Haruhi questioned as Barbariccia was silent for a minute before she excused her little girl to float back into the cell to ask Aizen in embarrassment. "Aizen can you teach me how to do waltz?"

"_So that's why you want me to teach you…" Aizen told Barbariccia as the two were sleeping on a bed of a bedroom in the 7th floor together; with Aizen covering his waist with the sheets while looking at Barbariccia covering herself with the sheets to hide her embarrassment and sobbing, her voice muffled in the pillows. "Thanks for teaching me anyway…"_


	17. Chapter 17 - Riser Phenex vs Hellfire

"_It would seems our other comrades have been defeated, however when they left; they are nothing but a nuisance all together."_

"_Yes Maleficent. Why don't I will take care of an unfinished business with a certain boy?…I wish to finish what I should've done that night after we escape from that infernal prison of the Void."_

"_You may, after some of us will trap a few of those soldiers of redemption in a little…"labyrinth."…._

* * *

The next morning, the Redeemers of the Damned had breakfast with Mozenrath's parents, as well as his older brother Xerxes (Mozenrath's pet eel in Aladdin series.) which Sora mistook him to be Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance) for his exact appearance; mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back, four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back.

Unlike Young Xehanort with the black Organization XIII coat; he wore the same style of white shirt, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots, similar to those worn by Organization XIII but without the silver lining on top.

So after a short battle with Sora and Xerxes; who also fight with Young Xehanort's Keyblade and ends with Sora defeated, the group rode Foxy's ship through portals as Foxy read the map from Marluxia which most of the stars has flashing lights, pointing out the worlds with a Crystal of Darkness. But as they could relax, the ship suddenly shook with a crashing sound and the airship then started to fall through the sky.

"What in the bloody hell!?" Foxy screamed as Firion ran in the deck to see below before screaming at the fox captain in shock. "We're going down to a portal!" until the ship finally fall in the mysterious black portal before Foxy gives out any orders…

* * *

Moaning can be heard in an unknown and dark place as Foxy slowly lift himself to witness the airship in damages and everyone else survives with minimal wounds before Foxy mutter bitterly. "Whoever blew up my ship, I'll kick them asses…"

"Foxy, we check but the Redeemers of the Damned, Konata, Mateus, Aizen and Riser seem to be in nowhere." Yumichika said as Foxy scratch his red hair with his hook before Tina floated above for a few minutes until she felt heavy, to her confusion and fall on Billy's arms, catching her on time to her surprise before Billy help her stand beside him, catching a glimpse of Tina's blushing cheeks before giving her a grin.

"We seem to be in a labyrinth." Tina said softly as Foxy let out a sigh of depression before looking at the damaged ship until Kai walk out, her attire now changes to a simple blue gown with a white strap on each bare shoulder, and her gown has a white apron with a white bow tying around her back.

"I got a feeling we're not alone…"

* * *

Riser Phenex and Lord Aizen walk through one of the paths of this accursed Labyrinth with some blocks of the walls shows slime streaming out before Lord Aizen stop his tracks while Riser was floating above with fire wings until he notices his companion stopped, feeling uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Aizen?" Riser questioned as Lord Aizen narrow his eyes in annoyance and confusion, a hand touching his chest before his mind thought with a hint of pain. 'Why am I feeling in pain? This has never happened not until…' until a scream escape Aizen's mouth when he crouched before red bolts of spear – like energies stabbed him from the back.

"What?!" Riser exclaimed in shock as he watches Aizen slowly walk forward before a female voice purred from the shadows in front. "I can see how people ends their fate, even if they're still alive…" as a familiar woman with longer red hair with black linings walk to the light, which both men recognizes to be the same woman from the night of their first meeting; but unlike her calm figure, this woman has a cold – hearted and grim smirk.

"…Hellfire, you know how much we trusted you!" Aizen shouted with fury as his body was slowly cover with the ground with Riser watches with his eyes widen in the air when Aizen continued. "From that night we, you want us to be Grand High Demon Summoners, we trusted you so why in the world are you now joining yourself to that thing!?"

"That thing, you mean Maleficent?" Hellfire asked as Aizen narrow his eyes darkly when she was covering herself with a darkness aura while she spoke a possible answer. "You and Riser were just kids and this Labyrinth can change a person so there's no need to talk to a deceased summoner…"

"That's only an answer a loser would make!" Aizen roared furiously as the spears of energies then formed into a large stone spear behind each side of his shoulders while the stone covering his body increases before Aizen starts to hiss while throwing each shard of the stone off him. "I haven't been summoning him in a long time, but if you want to see it again, Dark Hide I command you to FIGHT THIS TRAITOR!"

Although Aizen was successfully sealed with the seal turning to a snowflake – like charm, his summon from 30 years ago; the Dark Hide appear in darkness, roaring at the traitorous demon summoner before she sway her right hand to change their location into a wide area clearing with less dried trees and she also summon a vaguely humanoid Heartless with an emaciated, legless, dark pink-skinned appearance, Its eyes are yellow and glowing and are surrounded by black rings. Its head somewhat resembles a human skull, a wide crest on its head that resembles a headdress, two black, angular, curled horns are present on either side of its head, have a very long neck, and it wears a black and steel blue garment that covers its neck and shoulders. It carries a large, black staff with a wide, steel blue, anchor-like blade on one end and a small, angular, heart-shaped one on the other end, holding with one finger through a hole in the smaller blade, swinging it like a pendulum. (The Grim Reaper of Kingdom Hearts 2.)

(Battle Music: He's a Pirate.)

"What's the matter, Riser?" Hellfire asked Riser who flew down to hold the seal holding Aizen in one hand as it levitates above his palm before he froze when Hellfire added, with both the Dark Hide and Hellfire's summon fighting in the background. "What about your peerage? Every ladies you have in the war have been brainwashed and will do anything to go against you."

Clearly, all but ONE." a calm and sensual female voice fills the air, to Hellfire's surprise and annoyance when a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes appears behind Riser. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. (Yubelluna of High School DXD)

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"I don't follow anyone but my king's orders, so as his queen and guardian Yubelluna; I shall do Riser Phenex's wishes." Yubelluna exclaimed with a small cunning smile as Riser allows her arms to wrap around his left arm before he snap his free fingers with a spark of fire out with a chant, his lips tugged in a smirk. "A creature powerful to burn the world in ashes, Riser summon Ifrit!"

A large red symbol of a phoenix encased in a circular shape appears in front of the two possible couple which flames erupt from it with a phoenix cry for a short while before the flames faded to show an increasingly beast-like and less humanoid creature with light brown skin with long horns and claws, covered by a simple kilt-like covering around his waist and fire erupts the back of it's arms and legs, giving a majestically roar.

"…You two…free me…" Hellfire clutched her chest as Riser and Yubelluna watch the dark aura around her to slowly fade before it grows back and repeats until one last whisper of pain from Hellfire send an understanding to Riser. "…Maleficent…cursed me when I was suppose to…rest in peace…"

"Yubelluna, fight Hellfire to get her thoughts back, Riser will aid the summons to fight hers." Riser demanded as Yubelluna gave him a high duty nod with "Yes, milord." Before flying to fight Hellfire with magic while Riser sprout fire wings out of his back before flying off the ground to the two legendary summons fighting the Grim Reaper heartless.

"Burn it alive!" Riser demanded as his Ifrit then jump with a backflip to land on the ground with his fist punching a massive crater, fire emerging out of the cracks like a volcano as once Ifrit stood still, it then dashed to the Grim Reaper, who got swiped quickly by the Dark Hide's claws before it threw the former to a few miles away, sending another attack but the Ifrit then crashed through the Heartless like a massive fireball, exploding the Grim Reaper to drop it's weapon and fall on the ground, a large heart emerges out of it's chest before the creature and heart disappears in darkness. (End Battle Music.)

Riser stroke his summon's head before Aizen's seal float out of his pocket, floating beside his left until it shattered to summon Aizen back, his hair is messy like his young manikin self and when he was in the Mirage Arena with Barbariccia; the latter somehow appear in a gust of wind the minute Yubelluna won her fight with Hellfire, now slowly glowing in light.

'So like Salem, she's corrupted to fight?' Riser thought as Barbariccia seem to think of the same thing, because she told the two something important from the others. "We meet this lady when we were fighting 13 chicks and that fight got Salem glowing in light, telling us he needs to rest in peace as well, so he left."

"Those women that are fighting the others are my peerage, Maleficent brainwashed them to fight…"

"Yubelluna huh? I think we can be sexy for our big boobs…" Barbariccia complimented Yubelluna, who turn to face the empress with a glued smile until she close her eyes with her cheeks sporting a huge blush when Barbariccia's hands starts fondling Yubelluna's chest, earning an angry shout from Riser, whose cheeks are also blushing. "What the hell are you doing with my queen?!"

Barbariccia gave the phoenix a small smile of a pout as she then wrap her arms around Yubelluna's waist before answering while their chests are intertwined. "Well I am right, Grilled Chicken; we are sexy with our boobs. ~"

"Even if Yubelluna's sexy, only Riser can play with her like that!" Riser again shouted as Aizen watches his wife's act with Riser's queen with no reaction, slicking his hair back with one strand hanging down his face with one hand before Barbariccia then lick her seductive tongue to the skin of Yubelluna's chest to make Riser nosebleed a fountain of blood in shock before he fell against Aizen's body.

"I can hear our grandmas calling us, Aizen." Riser mused in defeat with a thought of two elderly women sitting on a rowboat and a Grim Reaper standing at the head of the boat; Aizen said with his face showing shock and confusion. "Grandmas? We never met our grandmas!"

"I think we already tease them too much." Yubelluna told Barbariccia as she is done with her joke to watch Aizen shaking the still nose - bleeding ladies man's blazer, exclaiming with no reaction whatsoever. "Meh, it's fun to tease men with yuri. Have you two try it before?"

"No, but when Riser lost his fiancé to her own pawn yet they help overcoming his fear of Dragons, Riser and I started to have more time as a couple and I never felt so wonderful being with my king." Yubelluna answered with her head looking to the ceiling with a small smile, earning Barbariccia to nod a few times with her eyes closed with a smirk, her slender arms crossed under her chest.

"Oh yes, why do you like harassing Riser?" Yubelluna asked as she faced Barbariccia who answer without opening her eyes with pride. "Oh, I just like teasing him for two things; we're different elemental and Aizen told me he stayed at Riser's till he left to Soul Society."

"Are you jealous?" Yubelluna asked as no matter how many times Aizen threw Riser, he's still in a slight unconscious state so Barbariccia lean to his queen and answer with a whisper. "Riser might've did something nasty minded when Aizen stayed there almost his life."

"Well, the first time I met Aizen, Riser introduce him as a foster brother and that same night, I happen to witness both men sleeping on Riser's bed." Yubelluna exclaimed as Barbariccia can see a memory of Yubelluna pulling out a sheet covering two lumps on the bed before she froze by the sight of Riser sleeping on Aizen's left bare shoulder, which the two men are shirtless before Barbariccia felt a fire aura covering herself in jealously and anger.

"I am alright, thanks Aizen." Riser stood up, a hand touching his head as both notices Barbariccia's jealously aura when she hissed at Riser with anger, earning Riser sweating bullets of sweat drops in surprise, or highly fear while Aizen slowly stood beside Yubelluna. "Oh you are? I think you missed some spots, Grilled Chicken!"

"You had to tell her that night?" Aizen asked Yubelluna who answers with a nod before screams of protesting fills the air as the two had another rumble, unknown to everyone; Salem and Hellfire are watching the whole thing, their whole bodies became transparent as ghosts, and Salem let a sweat drop out. "I'm starting to feel bad for Riser."

"Well, he's being the same ladies man when he was a kid." Hellfire told Salem with a smile, who smiled back before the two walk away with their bodies slowly disappear, a final whisper of Salem fills the air that the others can't hear except Hellfire.

'Take care…you guys.'

**(I don't own everyone but my own characters.)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Another Memory Manikin III

Prince Mateus and Konata continue walking through a different path of the labyrinth with bushes of roses filling the walls and the vines sometimes curl up and down by itself, sometimes the wind blew with a voice of "Turn Back." which earns Konata to wrap her arms around her friend's left arm, earning a widen smile from the prince. As the two stop their tracks in the middle of a T junction, white fog fills the area as a dark being in front of them slowly moves forward before showing an old African – American woman about a dwarf – like sized with her face showing massive wrinkles, black shades, and dress with a white turban and a matching dress.

"Not bad for 197 year old blind lady." The old woman gave herself a chuckle as one sway of her bony hands blew the fog away before asking the two youths in a kind tone. "Now which one of you sweet children, is a soul of the Princess of Demon Summoning?" earning Konata to point at herself in silent surprise.

The two followed the old woman to a path leading to a broken boat with a large hole for an entrance to walk inside a room consisting shelves of strange items in glass jars and tubes, a small chandelier, and at the corner of the room has a large tub of brown liquid with small candles placed at the bottom.

"Now dearies; Mama Odie here can help you with anything you want, if you need anything, you can ask old Mama Odie." Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) told the two manikins generously as they nod in agreement before Mama Odie asked Konata again, possibly from her earlier question. "Now, how do you live before the day you turn to the Princess of Demon Summoning?""

"…I feel lonely like before I was princess, and very abused. I just glad I'm helping the Redeemers of the Damned now." Konata answered as Mateus felt pity with her answer before Mama Odie gave a small nod with her mouth lowering in a sad frown. "I can feel your pain, child. This is why you have someone special like your boyfriend here and your friends."

"B – Boyfriend!?" Mateus asked in surprise, a warm blush painted on his cheeks in embarrassment as Konata look at his reaction when Mama Odie gave him a serious favor. "Yes dearie, so once this dreadful war is over, promise me to take care of your girlfriend and the other memory manikins like your friends Aysa, Souseke, and Konata's twin brother."

"I didn't know he's also a memory manikin." Konata exclaimed in surprise as Mama Odie gave her a soft chuckle before running to her gumbo – filled tub, while Mateus questioned Konata with curiosity. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah…It happened when I was materialized from Kai and was sold into slavery of manikins. A guy my age named Zenya Amo made a fake bidding to save me from the bastards who want to buy me for sex and we were separated a few days before I met you at the Cave of Memories." Konata explained in a whisper out of Mama Odie's ears as flamingos flew in the boat when Mama Odie walk to the two. "I can help any kind of people; may it rich, poor, healthy, or sick. Now listen to your mama now…" (Music Cue: Dig A Little Deeper from Princess and the Frog.)

_Don't matter what you look like_

_Don't matter what you wear_

_How many rings you got on your finger_

_We don't care_

_With animals: No we don't care!_

_Don't matter where you come from_

_Don't even matter what you are_

_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat_

_Had 'em all in here _

_With animals: we had 'em all in here!_

_And they all knew what they wanted_

_What they wanted me to do_

_I told 'em what they needed_

_Just like I be telling you_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_Find out who you are_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_It really ain't that far_

_When you find out who you are_

_You'll find out what you need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_

_You got to dig (dig)_

_You got to dig (dig)_

Mama Odie then danced to Mateus, who wasn't dancing and watch a flamingo dancing with Konata.

_Prince Mateus is a rich little boy_

_You wanna be rich again?_

_That ain't gonna make you happy now_

_Did it make you happy then? No!_

_Money ain't got no soul_

_Money ain't got no heart_

_All you need is some self-control_

_Make yourself a brand new start_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_Don't have far to go_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_Tell the people Mama told you so_

Mateus watched Konata dancing as her smile seem to make the prince's lips tugging into a smile himself while Mama Odie was singing, elbowing the boy's waist.

_Can't tell you what you'll find_

_Maybe love will grant you peace of mind_

_Dig a little deeper and you'll know_

"Miss Konata?" Konata stop dancing as Mama Odie called her. "Ma'am?"

"Might I have a word?"

"Yes ma'am." Konata nod with a tint of surprise as Mama Odie gently lead both Konata and Mateus to the gumbo – filled tub.

"Heh – heh – heh. You're a hard one, that's what I've heard." as the two watch the witch doctor woman give a tap on the gumbo before a clear vision of Konata wearing a simple, sleeveless dark blue shirt and red shorts to her knees being held by a young man both their age with short spiky green hair that slicks to the left side of his head, calm magenta/lavender eyes, and wears a simple dark indigo shirt with a left breast pocket holding a two pointed white cloth, buttoned with three buttons showing a white dress shirt underneath, tied with dark pink bow – like straps, matching dark indigo pants with a brown belt, and black dress shoes and gloves. The sight of the vision earns a smile from Konata as Mama Odie sang again.

_Your brother is a loving young man_

_Like family through and through_

_You two maybe different,_

_What he had in him, you got in you_

Mama Odie poke Konata's heart with a light glow as she started to sing

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_For you it's gonna be tough_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_You ain't dug near far enough_

_Dig down deep inside yourself_

_You'll find out what you need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_

_Open up the windows_

_Let in the light children_

_(Blue skies and sunshine)_

_(Blue skies and sunshine)_

Konata: _Blue Skies and Sunshine!_

_Guaranteed! _

"So child, do you want to dig a little deeper?" Mama Odie asked Konata as she nod with a smile. "Yes Mama Odie, I'll dig a little deeper and get my brother back!"

"That's good to hear, you two can go find him not far from here, and tell him Mama Odie wish you all good luck." Mama Odie finished with a smile and a wave when the two youths wave her goodbye before running out of the boat, through the Labyrinth with their hands held as Mateus ran forward until they stop where the boat is out of sight.

"This…reminds me of that mission we have to find some beast…I don't like it." Mateus first exclaimed to himself before a cackle with an exact voice as his adult form send the manikin shivering a bit, with Konata feeling it from holding his right hand.

"I know that's either Emperor, Riser or just Zenya…"

"Zenya talks like my adult form!?" Mateus asked Konata in shock as the two suddenly appear at a stage before a voice started to sing in the air, earning a sudden hug from the two. (Music Cue: Just Gold from Five Nights at Freddy's 3.)

_TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

_THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

_TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

_IT NEVER GETS OLD_

_SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

_BREAKING THE MOLD_

_SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

_SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

_I'm not the bad guy_

_I'm just a bit surprising_

_It's not worth losing sleep_

_It's not worth analyzing_

_There was a time, not_

_So long ago at all_

_I was just like you_

_Can you hear my call?_

_Now I'm popping in over here, over there_

_I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_

_In the beginning I kept a keen eye_

_on the state of affairs with the new guy_

_Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,_

_Ain't goin' home so I better go big_

_Just gotta glance at Cam 2B_

_Then you get a little surprise..._

_IT'S ME_

_You may say that I'm breaking your mind_

_In my opinion, you're much too kind..._

_TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

_THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

_TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

_IT NEVER GETS OLD_

_SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

_BREAKING THE MOLD_

_SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

_SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

_You did a good job_

_Watching those little screens_

_It warms my servos and circuits_

_To hear some fresh screams_

_But don't get me wrong!_

_You were very brave_

_When faced with friendly singing_

_Animals, you never caved._

_I'm finished training_

_Done explaining_

_No more facts are left remaining_

_Now you know the gist of it_

_You're a perfect fit!_

_I don't wanna hear no more complaining!_

_I'm passing down this golden opportunity_

_Eternal scrap-yard immunity_

_Take it with pride,_

_And enjoy the ride_

_You'll forever be a part of this community_

_You may say that it's all in your mind,_

_But in the end, I think that you will find..._

_YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

_YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD_

_YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION_

_THAT NEVER GETS OLD_

_SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

_BREAKING THE MOLD_

_SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

_SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

As another cackle fills the air, a sudden flash of darkness appeared at the stage to show the same young man from the vision Mama Odie shown, now holding a red keyblade with black linings along the teeth and the hilt guard is an ogre-like face, with yellow eyes and fin like extrusions, while the token is a jug of sake. (Zenya Amo of Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed; the keyblade is the Guardian Soul Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Is he going to kill us?" Mateus asked Konata as the young man, who recalled to be Zenya, let out a twitch of his left eyebrow with annoyance before asking Mateus while pointing his Keyblade at him. "Would you please get your hands off my sister?" earning Mateus to snap out with his cheeks blushing before removing his hands off Konata as the two stood up, to find Zenya's height reaching the same height as his sister.

"Finally I found you Konata, I was worried so much I might have cried a bit in front of five people; one of them looks like your friend and he and a Soul Reaper talks just like me." Zenya gave himself a sigh of relief as he just realize about Konata's new attire, the belt – like bra around and under her chest and the long red skirt.

"That's the Redeemers of the Damned and Matty's a memory manikin like us, which you didn't tell me you are one too." Konata exclaimed as she finishes by narrowing her eyes with a frown, mimicking Kai before Zenya and Mateus sweat bullets of sweat drops from her fury.

"I – I – I didn't know you are one too; the bidding you are in was confirmed you are a soul." Zenya told Konata as Mateus lean to his left ear before whispering that sends the possibly new recruit's eyes widening. "She's a soul of the current Princess of Demon Summoning and this princess is what my best friend calls "hardcore as hell."

"…Does this princess acts like a tsundere like Konata?" Zenya asked with a whisper as both young men receives a pinch on one of their ears by Makoto Kibune, who he and the other Redeemers of the Damned just appeared, to the three's surprise as Makoto scolded the two boys. "This is for the kid to run off without us and this is for using my Zanpakuto last night."

"Are you alright Konata?" Emperor Mateus asked Konata, ignoring his manikin and her twin stepbrother screaming in pain as Konata answered with a sly grin. "Nice seeing you here, Matty. Should we go now?" earning a nod of agreement from the emperor before everyone walk out of the room, with Zenya and Mateus still getting their punishments from the furious Makoto…

* * *

ROTD Omake: Running Into.

As the five Redeemers of the Damned were discussing a way through the Labyrinth, they stop their discussion when they heard footsteps behind them but as they turn to show their weapons, Zenya Amo walk forward before he stops, summoning his Guardian Soul in hand.

"Another Keyblade Wielder?" Lady Anya wondered in surprise as Zenya dashed to send an attack with a short cry, to sound exactly like Emperor and Makoto before the five dodged the newcomer's attacks until Jecht stop and grab Zenya by his collar.

"Let go of me!" Zenya shouted as the five watch his struggling for a few minutes with the Landlord asking to himself. "Well, number 4 for talking just like Mat and Makoto…" until everyone notices the tyrant is standing against the wall of the Labyrinth, gently banging his head on the brick with his face showing defeat, couldn't take the fact another young man is talking with the same voice.

"So who are you kid?" Jecht asked as he placed Zenya down, who lower his head to conceal the view of his eyes but the five caught a glimpse of a few tears falling down with his voice pleading with gritted teeth. "I…I need to find…my step twin sister."

"Woah hey! I don't want to see another cry baby now!" Jecht told Zenya in shock as Zenya rub the tears off his magenta eyes before asking. "I'm tired of asking, but I'm looking for a girl who's my age and her name is Konata."

"Oh she and my comrade's memory manikin were with us a minute ago…"

"Really?!" Zenya asked Lady Anya with surprise and relief as before the five could say anything, Zenya ran past them; didn't stop running when the five wanted to stop until he was out of sight…

Present time…

"You're lucky you didn't die." Makoto scolded Zenya after the former released both young men off his grip before Zenya muttered a pout. "Says someone who is a Soul Reaper…"

"You want to die right now?" Makoto asked with a deadly grin, holding his Zanppakuto in a dark aura before Zenya shouted while hugging Konata in both shock and anger. "I didn't mean it!"

**I don't own anyone but Konata and Lady Anya; and sorry for making Zenya Amo out of character because I only seen Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed and the wiki doesn't say much so i gave him some similarities of me... So hope you guys enjoy reading this.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Friends of the Other Side

"_The wretched demon summoner's death seem to revive our allies again, it seems and even if one of us dies in this Labyrinth, we will be revived again."_

"_Well it's nice to see Borghen and Mim again, it was pretty lonely without a friend."_

"_Silence, clown!"_

"_Why don't you leave me do my job? I have something special for the soul gal…"_

* * *

The Redeemers of the Damned, and the three memory manikins continue walking through the Labyrinth as they can feel some familiar presences lurking whatever's in front to be their other comrades but as they walk forward, Konata and Prince Mateus suddenly got covered in purple smokes for a while until the two clear it away to be in a different part of the Labyrinth without the others but a tall, skinny, man with purple eyes and dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. He wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it, a necklace with two crocodile teeth rround his neck, a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund.

"Children! Enchante, a tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier, how ya'll doing?" Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog) asked with a grin as the two look around the area they are to be a square – shaped area with a purple door behind the man before Konata broke the silence. "Sorry sir but we have to go find our friends?"

"Of course you two are, but would ya'll like to read ya fortunes from a professional witch doctor?" Dr. Facilier questioned as Prince Mateus held his companion's hand before his answer send the witch doctor's glued smile lowering into a frown. "No thank you, you look like…you can't be trusted." (Altered Music Cue: Friends of the Other Side.)

_Don't you disrespect me little man!_

_Don't you derogate or deride!_

_You're in my world now_

_Not your world_

Dr. Facilier twirl his cane to show a sign above the door to be a sign of a large exact hat with a skull in the center and the sign also read Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium.

_And I got friends on the other side!_

Dr. Facilier sang as the door slowly open by itself, accompanied by a few dark voices singing in the air.

_He's got friends on the other side..._

"That's an echo, gentleman, milady. Just a little something we have here in the Labyrinth, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..." Dr. Facilier lead the two manikins inside as the door slammed with a shut before the witch doctor snap his bony fingers to switch on a light above a tablecloth – covered table with a few chairs and the walls are curtain – covered with shelves and tables of voodoo dolls and strange items.

_Sit down at my table_

_Put your minds at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

_I can read your future_

_I can change it 'round some, too_

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

"You do have a soul, don't you, Konata?" Dr. Facilier asked Konata with a sly grin when the two sat down before Dr. Facilier jump on the table for a short while.

_Make your wildest dreams come true!_

_I got voodoo_

_I got hoodoo_

_I got things I ain't even tried!_

_And I got friends on the other side._

Dr. Facilier gave a twirl before sitting down on the lead chair as the same dark voices sang the final chorus.

_He's got friends on the other side!_

Dr. Facilier then shuffled his deck of cards as he started to sing.

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present, and the future as well!_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me!_

Both manikins grab three cards each as Dr. Facilier put their picked cards on the table before he sang to Prince Mateus while grabbing the first card to show a man in black and a woman with short blonde hair in royal clothing.

_Now you, young man, are from across the sea_

_You come from two long lines of royalty_

"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side" Dr. Facilier gave a chuckle as he grab the second card to show the prince his best friends before changing to show him and Konata.

_Your friends are high_

_But your skills are low_

_You need a gal whose once got dough!_

"Mom and dad cut you off long ago, huh playboy? Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down, you just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes dreams!" Dr. Facilier exclaimed as he shuffled his cards.

_It's the dreams, it's the dreams, it's the dreams you need_

_And when I looked into your future_

_It's the dream that I see!_

Dr. Facilier gave Prince Mateus the final card which shows him in his adult form, marrying not Konata, but a different woman with long silver hair, to Konata's confusion but not jealousy before Dr. Facilier motioned to Konata.

_On you little gal, I don't want to waste much time_

_You been pushed around all your life_

Konata grimaced as she watch Dr. Facilier showing the first card of her picked cards to see her being pinned down by a faceless woman with short brown hair, wearing a blue dress, another teenaged girl with short black hair and wears an exact uniform as Konata, and a slight obese boy with black hair wearing a school uniform with a white polo T – shirt, green pants, and white shoes.

_You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother._

_And if you was married..._

_You'd be pushed around by your boy._

Dr. Facilier showed the second card to see Konata again pinned down by a faceless Prince Mateus, earning the real manikin to give an apologetic smile when Konata gave him a frown until Dr. Facilier appear behind Konata's chair.

_But in your future, the you I see_

_Is exactly the gal you always wanted to be!_

Dr. Facilier took the third card, he showed it to show Konata now flying freely as her soul with Princess Kai watching. As he gave the card to Konata, he lift his hands to the two with a grin.

_Shake my hand._

_Come on kids._

_Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?_

Before the two was about to shake his hands, a mad laugh fills the air as a net trap of their friends fell from the ceiling, hanging above the ground to Prince Mateus's shock but Dr. Facilier grabbed Konata's hand, forming a gust of purple wind between the two and the others, which Mateus was thrown off air to land beside the net.

_Yes..._

_Are you ready?_

Konata then got tied with two snakes as Dr. Facilier threw a few violet dusts to the ground to summon a giant voodoo mask with two large horns curved downwards and razor sharp teeth.

_Shadows/Chorus:_

_Are you ready?_

Everyone watch as the mask opens it mouth to show a green vortex before Dr. Facilier pull out a brown talisman with a voodoo mask like craving, with a grin.

_Are you ready?_

_Transformation central!_

_Shadows/Chorus:_

_Transformation central!_

_Reformation central!_

_Shadows/Chorus:_

_Reformation central!_

Konata tries to struggle her way but Dr. Facilier pulls the mouth open before pressing it against her heart before removing it.

_Transmogrification central!_

_Can you feel it?_

Dr. Facilier watch the cravings of the talisman glowing to red as Konata was glowing with a greenish aura around herself, with everyone watching in shock, Zenya the most while Kai gritted her teeth with her right eye widen in fury when the aura faded to show Konata disappeared without a trace.

_You're changin'_

_You're changin'_

_You're changin', all right!_

_I hope you're satisfied_

_But if you ain't_

_Don't blame me!_

_You can blame my friends on the other side!_

Mozenrath, Luppi, and Yumichika finally shot the net down as everyone helplessly watch Dr. Facilier dancing with his small voodoo dolls as they sang…

_You got what you wanted!_

_But you lost what you had!_

Until Dr. Facilier disappear in darkness when the lights dimmed down, giving a final line of the song.

_Hush..._

Prince Mateus froze in solid shock as he couldn't believe what is happening until he watched Zenya yelling at him with shock and anger. "Why you didn't stop her from shaking that witch doctor's hand!?"

"I…I…" Prince Mateus stuttered as both youths look at each other, with Zenya face showing loss and fury while Mateus's face is fear and depression.

"Zenya, it's not my manikin's fault!" Emperor Mateus shouted as Zenya froze with small tears escaping his widened eyes, along with the tyrant's child form when Kai walk forward to tell a plan. "We're going to find that witch doctor, and get Konata back, even if it's the last thing we both do!"

"Zenya you come with me!" Kai grabbed Zenya by his arm when everyone ran out of the emporium and again through the Labyrinth as Kai and Zenya left the others boarding Foxy's ship before the two continue running north.

* * *

Dr. Facilier laughed louder to himself with grim and cruelty in another area of the Labyrinth, a graveyard with Konata's unconscious body lying behind the proud witch doctor when he witness two familiar figures running in, the body form and cherished brother of his soul victim.

"Well what do we have here? More customers to read your future?" Dr. Facilier gave a grin as Zenya narrow his magenta eyes while gritting his teeth furiously before he demanded the witch doctor. "We're here to get Konata back!"

"Why the trouble? She is a soul, souls should be fed to my "Friends of the Other Side." plus what they loves the most, is a soul of a girl who think of herself as a burden to her once entire family and friends." Dr. Facilier explained coldly as Kai gave a dark glare before Angel, Kiara, Sonya, Gory, and Kai Crystal appear behind her.

"Guys, beat him to a pulp." Kai whispered an order as everyone glare at the witch doctor for his act before Angel gave a nod. "Yes, milady." Before the summons dashed to the witch doctor, who laugh while fighting with summoning Voodoo doll – like Heartless and shadows. While everyone fought, Kai and Zenya ran to Konata's unconscious state as Narunosuke appear before shielding them with a transparent green dome of light.

"Any suggestions?" Kai asked Narunosuke.

"Even if we revived Konata and get that talisman from the Shadowman, she will only be fed with blood and memories of others." Narunosuke exclaimed as Zenya interrupt the two. "That talisman will come later, Konata has to get revived first."

"Will you be alright with her drinking blood?" Kai asked in confusion as Zenya gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm a Synthister; I eat live energies so we're like man made vampires."

"Alright, all you need to do is one go to her memories while the other is meeting illusions of people that likes to harm Konata before." Narunosuke finished as Kai look at her materialized soul before muttering. 'Meeting with people who hates us, at least illusions of them…'

"I'll go to her memories." Zenya told Kai as she gave a small emotionless nod of agreement before watching the Keybearer stood up, Guardian Soul in hand before aiming to Konata's heart, a ray of light shot to the skin of her chest for a while as Narunosuke watch the two glowing with much light until the light faded to see they are gone so Narunosuke dismiss the dome before aiding his allies, as Dr. Facilier gave a proud cold laugh, one hand hold his cane while the other held the talisman with Konata's life energy.

"You pathetic kids, ya'll watch with the sidelines as I have your precious master's soul to master once I'm done with you all!" Dr. Facilier exclaimed as Angel summon her blue chains of spikes with a scoff. "Good thing we pick a place for your funeral, Shadowman!" while Kiara cracked her knuckles while Gory and Kai Crystal readies their scythe and knives, and Sonya cracked her neck.

"How cute, but you worthless kids ain't stoppin' the most powerful witch doctor alive!" Dr. Facilier finished as one tap of his cane summons more voodoo creatures along with his own shadow before a hiss escapes the doctor's mouth.

"**Are YOU ALL READY?"**

* * *

**ROTD Omake: What to do?**

At the ship, everyone waited as Prince Mateus is the only one sitting at the corner of the deck while hugging his legs with his head resting against his knees, sulking for the earlier incident and Konata; earning worries for some of the group.

"He needs cheerin' up." Foxy whispered as Sephiroth walk to his brother's manikin before asking. "Hey Mateus, do you remember one time Lucy make you wear a dress and Cloud and I had to stop her from putting you makeup." Until he shows the prince a picture of himself when he was twelve, wearing the same dress he wore as a disguise on the Redeemers of the Damned's first mission, with a young version of Sephiroth and his once enemy who is Firion, Tina, and Zidane's ally; Cloud Strife (Compilations of Final Fantasy 7), stopping a little girl about six years with short blonde hair to her shoulders, a small lock of hair is tied with a blue ribbon at the right side of her head.

"…" Mateus look at it in sadness for a few seconds before he sulks again, earning Sephiroth to walk back to the group, mumbling like he is sulking too. "Damn it that didn't work…"

"How about a hug from Uncle Laguna?" Laguna asked as Prince Mateus shook his head, earning Laguna to sulk a bit until Garland slowly held a sky blue ice cream on a stick beside his right, which earns the young prince to lift his head to see it.

"How about a sea salt ice cream? It's good for cheering people up." Garland offered while wriggling it a few times before Prince Mateus held the stick and took a bite before he close his eyes with a relaxing smile, earning a sigh of relief from Axel. "Great, hope he forgot about that incident with losing Konata." But Mateus just froze and sulks again, earning Axel getting a beating from Terra and Dark Ace.

"He will forget it if we don't mention it!" Terra shouted at her twin brother angrily as their once lost elder brother gave a sigh before walking to his manikin, gently pushing the hand with the sea salt ice cream back to his mouth and comfort him calmly. "Just eat the ice cream, Konata will be back."

"What's wrong Namine´?" Genesis and Xion asked Namine´, who watch the Emperor's comforting his manikin, hiding her face with a huge blush with her sketchbook before answering their question. "I – I – I feel like drawing it."

"Ooh, consider this a yaoi…" until Charmcaster gave Billy a punch to the face.


	20. Chapter 20 - End of the Labyrinth

Zenya kept his eyes closed during making an entrance to Konata's memories with his keyblade until he can feel no wind blowing his face, making his magenta eyes slowly open to be standing at a road of a high school with large buildings for blocks with each block have light yellow and red walls and each passing students and their parents didn't see Zenya or his sudden arrival as he just realize his whole being is transparent like a ghost.

Then, he spotted a familiar student with appearances of Konata but shorter hair tied in a ponytail with a blue hairband and white ribbon; she is sitting alone at the back of Neptune block, watching another teenage girl with short black hair, wearing the same uniform as Konata but unlike everyone else, Konata rolled the sleeves to her elbows.

Konata watched the girl, possibly her one year older sister she mentioned, with her friends, some are like younger than her, and her and Konata's parents; at the open hall for something of an exhibition before Zenya watched his step sister's past form standing up before walking to a small hut where she look at her reflection of a dirty – looking pond. (Altered Background Music Cue: Reflection from Mulan.)

_Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect girl _

_Or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play this part? _

Konata walked to the back of the hall as a Golden Retriever dog walks to her before giving a slight bark, earning the former human to stroke his fur for a short while until she walks alone, with the Golden Retriever dog tilting it's head to the left.

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly to be myself _

_I would break my family's heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know? _

_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried _

_When will my reflection show who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

(End Background Music)

Zenya watched Konata walking back to the open hall, the entire time she looks very sad until the memory started to fade in Zenya's eyes until he slowly fade as well into thin air. Then, he again appears inside a hall full of men in suits, seated in chairs of placed tables looking at a stage, showing two businessmen with their eyes conceal in shades; both holding each bruised arm of Konata, who happens to lower her head to conceal her face, wearing a simple and sleeveless dark blue shirt and black shorts covering her thighs, which earns a thought inside Zenya's head. 'I remember this…'

"Our next bidding is a materialized soul of a young girl from the World of Reality; she may look older but notice her smooth skin, longer hair and if you see her face…" A male voice commented in the air as one of the men who was holding Konata's right arm grab her chin to lift to see her black eyes shimmering in light, earning whispers of awe from the audience as the commenter finishes. "You can see her eyes shines like eyes as only someone beautiful has those eyes."

"We'll start the bidding with 1 million Gil!" before most of the men raised the bid.

"2!"

"4!"

"5!"

"10!"

"Stopping the bid at 10 million, any more raise? No? Then…"

"50 million Gil!" The past form of Zenya Amo shouted as the audiences screams and holler in pain when Past Zenya was attacking all the men even the two bodyguards that are holding Konata on her knees, Guardian Soul keyblade in hand until both youths are still standing, blood dripping from the blade until Zenya lifted it to his mouth and lick a bit of blood with satisfaction in front of the reactionless glare he received .

"I lied, I just got revived so I don't have any gil at the moment." Past Zenya confessed as he dismiss his keyblade in light before holding the former human on his back with her arms hanging down to his body, almost touching his suit and Zenya walks out of the stage before out of the room.

"…Why did you save me?" Konata asked quietly as Zenya answered with his eyes glued to the path. "I have to agree what that man said about you so I won't let some damned man hurt or even f*** you. Something like a brother would do to it's sibling."

"…When's your birthday?" Konata questioned as Zenta look over his shoulder to see her face with an answer. "November 2nd, 1999. I'm kinda born about 5.20 in the evening."

"…I'm also born in November 2nd 1999 and 5.20 in the evening." Konata exclaimed as the memory finally ended before both it and Zenya disappeared in thin air again…

* * *

Princess Kai appear, standing on a field of flowers with a clear blue sky with clouds and the wind blew in her face and hair. Princess Kai looks around, feeling relaxed in the inside while still emotionless in the outside, even when Kai notices a couple is standing in front of her; earning a narrow of her bang – free eye with a frown.

"Why did you changed your name? Is this what you wanted?" A woman with short brown hair and dressed in a simple sleeveless white shirt, blue jeans and red flats asked Kai in sadness as a man with silver hair to his ear and wear a simple black businessman suit stood beside possibly Kai's birth mother.

"Yeah, I would say you're pretty happy with one annoying daughter gone. At least I have a new home now." Kai answered as her parents lower their heads for her new attitude before her mother questioned again. "Do you have a real reason why you left us when your school was burning?"

"I lost my left eye and I care way too much of everyone who doesn't…"

"…We understand, someone show us how you do and you have become a responsible ruler and mother on your own, just promise us you will visit our world and help getting the darkness away, we know you still care for us …"

"Since when did she care?" A rude scoff fills the air as Kai's parents back away before Kai was surrounded by a small group of boy and girl students, the girls wore exact uniforms as Kai's former uniform but most of the girls wore white scarf – like cloth to cover their heads to their chests. The students' face shows mean and proud to themselves as Kai stood straight when one boy with dark skin exclaimed rudely. "Knowing the bitch for three years, she's a stupid lying thief!"

"Oh shit…"

"You were gone in a month and yet you're still alive as some demon princess!" A girl student yelled as Kai's parents watched in shock and anger while Kai watch with boredom and amusement before she felt something inside her back trying escape until the sight of the illusions backing away in shock got Kai in emotionless confusion before she turn her head to see big, black angel wings about big as her own body.

"…This is so cool."

"Great! She's a monster now, like Maleficent said!" the students hissed as Kai look at everyone in silent, annoyed of her own family and former friends allying with Maleficent, even if it's temporary until her right eye glows red and whispered her final words to the illusions while adjusting her new wings. "Nice seeing you all again…but I don't think so at all…" before the wings gave a giant flap that sends black and red slash of energy that blinds the illusions of Kai's former family and friends, screams filling the air before Kai watch an explosion burning the spot with a large area of the grass and flowers until she also disappears in light…

* * *

Kai's summons kept fighting the voodoo witch doctor as each time Doctor Facilier summons voodoo Heartless and other creatures, they kept being stronger even destroying Angel's chains of spikes, the sight of their possible defeat sends another cold laugh from the witch doctor.

"Now, ya'll watch each world disappearing in darkness, especially yours!"

"Oh hell no." Everyone froze when Doctor Facilier turn around in time to see Princess Kai with big black angel wings behind her back, Zenya Amo with his keyblade in hand, and Konata alive, holding a red chainsaw with a red gauge at each side of the silver blade.

"So you got your friend back, but I still have her life energy in my hand so if you kids think ya'll stop me, think again!" Dr. Facilier vowed in anger as he escapes to an incoming Corridor of Darkness. As the corridor disappears, everyone can feel the entire area rumbling when Kai dismissed her summons before she turn to the two. "Let's get out of here." And the three flew off, as Zenya threw his keyblade when it glows into light and flew back as a red surfer board with a large sail connecting a blue rail before Zenya stood on the right side and the three escapes the graveyard of the Labyrinth.

* * *

"What the hell?" Vanitas wondered as the crew notice the entire Labyrinth is shaking with dirt falling from the ceiling before Sora, Genesis, and Charmcaster notices Princess Kai, Zenya, and Konata flying in the ship as a portal appear at the ceiling, where Foxy lift the entire ship with the controls before the airship flew off with the new boosters Dark Ace and Mozenrath fixed a week ago straight to the portal.

At a void of worlds, a portal slowly appears in between before Foxy's airship finally emerges with the entire ship covered by a large bubble with Zenya's Keyblade Glider flying above the masts, watching Prince Mateus hugging Konata in a flash.

"I was so worried of you, Konata! I am sorry I shouldn't stop you from shaking that Shadowman's hand…" Prince Mateus apologized as Konata grip his hand softly before asking with a smile. "Can we forgot about that and go to sleep together? I'm still tired from being unconscious" earning an oooh from the grinning Apacci when Prince Mateus gave a surprised smile before the two walk in the airship.

"Were you using a Soul Fusion?" Angel asked Kai as she appears beside her master, questioning about her new wings until a shook of her head answer the angel of death. "Nah, I got my own wings but I'll still Soul Fusion you guys." Earning for once of everyone, a small smirk from the cold – hearted angel of death until a flash of light with a click sends everyone to see Luppi, taking a picture of Angel's first smirk before commenting with a smile.

"Finally Angel smile…"

"Don't push your luck." Angel narrow her cold eyes, a chain of spike in her hands as Luppi flinched and shivered in shock and fear of her punishment before Angel chased after the former Espada, with everyone laughing before Foxy notices a world is blinking in front until he look at the map to see a world blinking in light.

"Guess that's our first world to visit, mates."

* * *

ROTD Omake: Five Nights at Freddy's

Chibi Emperor Mateus: *noticing Axel is watching something in the Landlord's laptop, his face showing a slight fear* Axel? What are you doing?

Chibi Axel: *looking at his elder brother.* Hey Mat, I'm watching Landlord Jack's laptop, his videos are nice…but I'm watching Sora's dream and the song Zenya sang in his first appearance.

Chibi Emperor Mateus: I did realize both songs are from a same group, with different singers.

Chibi Axel: *wriggling his tiny arms; like tentacles* But it's so creepy Mat! It makes me pee my pants, I'm gonna go listen to Terra's It's Been So Long song.

Chibi Emperor Mateus: That song is also in the same group.

Chibi Axel: Aaaaaah! *sobbing on the floor while Chibi Terra walks to Chibi Mateus before watching their brother weeping.*

Chibi Terra: He needs to be a man than crying like a big baby…

Chibi Mateus: Thank to his fear of this 'Five Nights at Freddy's', I believe I have something for entertainment… *placing a radio next to Axel before pressing a button to play 'Survive the Night.', earning Axel to flinch like a cat when Chibi Foxy shows up before Chibi Terra and Mateus watch their argument while eating popcorn…*


	21. Chapter 21 - 2nd Hell

"_Well thanks to our meddlesome illusions, Princess Kai of Demon Summoning has escaped again but what we really should thank is Dr. Facilier for getting her soul's live energies, we have our allies back at last."_

"_Now to our part of the plan, finding a bearer of Crystal of Darkness and we will start by a certain palace ruled by the Devil…_

* * *

The first world the Redeemers of the Damned landed on seem pretty what doesn't seem right…it looks like a peaceful kingdom with grass and trees a large and familiar fuchsia castle, to Firion's case, than fire - covered and disgusting blood of hell.

"We're in 2nd Hell, home of Satan…at least the new one now." Foxy exclaimed with a tint of surprise as his yellow eye trailed on Emperor Mateus, who did happen to eliminate the Devil before reviving back for world domination until his final demise at the castle of this hell, Pandaemonium.

"Kids wait here." Yuna softly told Prussia, Kushina, Spain, Russia, and Rin and Len as they start to protest, as Prussia asked with a complain when Emperor held Princess Aysa on his arms while Aizen and Barbariccia held one of Souseke and Haruhi's hands. "But what about Aysa, Souseke, and Haruhi!?"

"Haruhi and Souseke are older than you kids." Barbariccia answered with a grin as Emperor turn to answer his question. "And I'm showing my daughter the castle, I can sense Ultimecia and my kids inside, so I will introduce their new stepdaughter and sister."

"Wait, Ultimecia is your wife!?" Zidane, Tina, and Firion asked the Emperor in shock.

"Maybe we can be shock later when we get in." Dark Ace told the three as everyone walk out of the airship, with Foxy staying at the ship for what it appears to have a fear of Emperor Mateus as Satan now, so he'll gladly take care of the kids until they are being called later.

* * *

The castle doors open by itself as the crystallized walls and the marble blue walls are covered in blood as well as the smell of rotten flesh and blood that earns some surprises from those who are not human, at least Konata can stay around and drank the blood off everything. When the group took a turn of a hallway, they were bumped to a woman in a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that exposes her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscures her breasts with a black collar extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings. The dress also has a short train, which drags along the floor, trimmed either similarly to the collar, or torn and frayed and made dirty, a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; silver bangs are left to frame her face. She has yellow eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow and she wears deep red lipstick, and her hands are purple talon while her bare feet are like dark blue beast's claws.

"Hey Ultimecia!" Jecht called the woman, to be called Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) as she notice the large group before walking to the Emperor, both look at each other until she grab him by the shirt above Aysa's head and pull him to share a kiss, to everyone but Jecht's surprise as her face thought she was about to attack.

"Mat?" Terra called as Ultimecia open one eye to see her before the two broke apart their kiss, unknown to everyone but Souseke, Aysa slipped off her father's arms to run off through the castle. Ultimecia look at the group as her eyes couldn't stop tracing Terra and Emperor for a few times until she told the latter with a smirk. "Mateus, do you marry someone without me?"

"No, but I did seduce a slave and she died when Aysa was born…Aysa?" Emperor Mateus first explained before he notices Aysa's disappearance, looking around until he, Ultimecia, Jecht, the Landlord, Lady Anya, and Makoto Kibune ran to Aysa's direction; leaving the group fighting incoming enemies and Heartless. Emperor Mateus and Ultimecia has split the others when the two found Aysa climbing on a large trashcan until she fell in but the two froze when they whirl to see black and big demonic guards in black armor with golden designs, and their sides has a sheath holding their sword each.

"Master? Are you here to rule as Satan?" One demonic guard asked the Emperor, who let out a sigh as unknown to the two, Aysa climb out of the trashcan before leaving again, slipping out a doll of a little princess with the same size as her. When the demon guards left to their posts, Mateus and Ultimecia spot the trashcan dumping the trash in a shoot, spotting a small hand until the two ran down to the basement, where the trash disposal is and the two peer at the large glass screen to watch the trash the fake Aysa was in moving to the three crushing and slicing machines, earning Mateus to scream in shock. "AYSA!?"

* * *

The real Princess Aysa walk around while humming until she bump into Pikachu when Nights, Snow, and Raven Crystal walk to them, after Emperor Mateus summon all his summons to find her before a beautiful woman with red eyes, matching long red snake tail, long black hair and covers her large breasts in a white cloth around slither to them (My version of the Lamia Queen from Final Fantasy 2), asking the little princess in a kind smile. "Oh hello there, what's your name?"

"Princess Aysa!" Aysa introduce with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emperor Mateus and Ultimecia watch in shock as the fake Aysa in the small pile of garbage moved to a stomping contraption, earning the emperor to faint on his back with Ultimecia watching his reaction before the Emperor stood up again when the two watch the garbage pile being rolled over by a giant rolling pin, earning the tyrant to faint again until he slowly sat on his knees when the pile got sliced by a large slicing knife but he faint for the third time.

"Just like when we got the kids…" Ultimecia gave herself a sigh as she help her husband on his feet before the small pile garbage got shaped into a big cube where a small hand, from the fake Aysa stick out at the top before the Emperor faint on his back again, to Ultimecia's shock.

* * *

"Hope they found Aysa already." Zidane wondered aloud as the group wander through more halls of the Pandaemonium, ignoring the guards who wouldn't move an inch to attack, as the Emperor ordered not to attack them, especially Firion who walk while Charmcaster wrap her arms around his left arm. When the group stop in front of a large matching crystalline door, The Landlord, Lady Anya, and Makoto Kibune walk to them as Anya exclaim them. "Jecht offered us to go to you all before he ran off looking for Mateus."

"Hope they'll find her." Yuki Hunter gave a nod as the doors open by itself, allowing all in until the doors closed when two figures covering in dark auras emerges from the throne; one is a young man possibly in his late teens, with Asian tinted skin and yellow slitted eyes. His hair rises above his head and is streaked with green, matching his suit of armor with light brown shoulder guards and pads around his knees and a red belt with his insignia on it. The other is girl about 14, same age as Namine´ and Xion, with short purple hair to her neck with a few bangs facing to the right, matching eyes and dress in a matching cloak with a curled mane until it uncurls by itself to show her face.

"We can take care of them…" but Mozenrath was wrong when the young man then change into a large reptile – like creature with green skin, large arms, claws, and legs, black spikes behind his head and tail, and the girl grab a long crystal staff with a lavender crystal before twirling it around like a professional; earning most of the men and women to drop their jaws in surprise and confusion, Dark Ace let out his wolf ears and tail when he gave a shout. "I really need to learn about my masters!"

* * *

Jecht continue to run through the hallways as he found Emperor Mateus and Ultimecia, the latter holds a cube of garbage around her arms when Jecht ran to them before asking when noticing Emperor gave a small pout. "Hey Majesty, you okay? Where's Aysa?" until Ultimecia show the cube which Jecht just realize about a small doll hand sticking out the top, earning the Blitzball King to mutter in surprise. "Oh…"

"Yet I can still her voice." Emperor gave a muttering cry when the three can hear Princess Aysa's voice until Snow and Pikachu's voice broke in, to Jecht and Ultimecia's confusion before the three turn to the front where Emperor's summons, plus a Lamia Queen and Princess Aysa was walking until the latter shout happily when noticing the two men and Ultimecia. "Daddy!"

"Aysa!" Emperor ran to the little girl, relief while Ultimecia burn the garbage cube with her own hands before the Emperor held his illegitimate daughter in a warm embrace. "I am so relief you are alive, don't you ever run off again!"

"Well Master, hope you don't mind me serving you as your summon again?" The Lamia Queen asked him while watching her master and his daughter with a smirk as Mateus let out an answer when he gave Ultimecia Aysa to sit on the woman's arms, to her amusement. "Very well, you can be my medic with Snow…"

"My lord, your comrades are fighting with your children when they were affected in the Crystals of Darkness in the throne room." An imperial knight ran to the group as Ultimecia and Emperor look at each other with tint of worry before the latter send his summons inside Raven Crystal's charm and the four, counting the imperial ran to the throne room where they watch the others fighting a teenage girl and a large reptile – like creature; both Dark Ace and Yuki turn to wolves while Kai attack with her mallet and gun, Billy kept shooting his slug ammo, Terra kept sending large boulders with her powers, and Xion and Namine´ aided Genesis, Yuna, and Zidane fighting the creature with Firion, Sora, Aizen, and his manikin.

"Gah!" Zenya hit the ground as when got attacked by the girl, his shirt fell off like force even without hitting him, showing his small muscled body and arms before he ran back with his Keyblade in hand.

"Is he a Synthesizer?" Ultimecia asked her husband as Jecht exclaim her question with a shrug. "He did say yeah, why?"

"Synthesizers are manmade vampires, they can walk on sunlight but one heavy attack can remove a part of their clothing, until they stripped to their underwear and won't regenerate unless they wore their clothes back." Emperor Mateus answered as he grab his dagger from his sheath before the two men join the fight with Ultimecia and Aysa watching them fight for the latter's safety, after Jecht mutter while cracking his knuckles. "That kid's so damn weird." (Battle Music: Otherworld of Final Fantasy X.)

The girl in purple shoot purple energies from her staff as when she lift her hand, Dark Ace shouted his comrades a warning. "Dodge Cyclonis's Binding!" before this Cyclonis shout while shooting red energy at her ally. "Speed of Light!" which the creature glows red and send rapid attacks as light, hitting Terra, Sora, Makoto, and Haruhi off the ground. The creature then send a punch the ground in front of him to lift a massive boulder before throwing it to the fallen and wounded redeemers as Sephiroth rapidly slash the boulder with his Masamune to slice it into tiny pieces before he held his younger sister on his arms and healing the others before Konata flew in, her chainsaw in hand before Cyclonis block it with her staff.

"Any ideas Mat? They're your kids!" The Landlord asked Mateus while shaking him by the shirt before he jerk off and look at his dagger before answering. "Last time I defeat Borghen's dragon with my dagger as Level 2 sword, I wonder if what she said about Level 10 can work…" before the dagger glow with light for a while as everyone stop their fight before Emperor Mateus's dagger is now a different sword than before; it is a large, golden blade, and use both hands to hold it's handle, but it is single bladed with the right side curved to the tip and the other side has zig – zag spikes.

"What?" The creature questioned as Emperor Mateus dash to his two darkness – covered children with Jecht by his side, Mateus's new formed sword in hand before striking the two with slashes and the sword covering with lighting before the two finishes the fight, everyone watch the two falling on the floor with the creature turning to a young man with green hair and armor. (End Battle Music) Everyone watched Ultimecia and Aysa running to the girl while Emperor Mateus and Jecht ran to the boy, who slowly lift himself with a hand touching his head with a groan of pain.

"Chase." Emperor Mateus called the young man as Chase (Xiaolin Showdown) open his yellow slitted eyes before asking. "Father? The only thing I remember during the fight is Jecht asking me to say nigga when I was eight…" but he stop when the tyrant gave Jecht a death glare when he try to answer with an apologetic explaination. "Woah Majesty! At least he remembers saying his first word!"

"Cyclonis are you alright?" Ultimecia asked as Aysa help lifting Cyclonis (Storm Hawks) before Dark Ace turn back to human form when Cyclonis answer with a slow nod. "I'm fine Mother…Dark Ace,…why are you having a wolf tail?" as Dark Ace realizes his wolf tail is wagging rapidly before answering while helping his former master up until he wrap his arms like a hug. "It come out sometimes but not in Atmos…"

A cough interrupt the two as Dark Ace and Cyclonis turn to face her father, who cross his arms against his shirted chest while an index finger tap his right forearm, his face let out a jealous, angry protective – like glare at Dark Ace, who froze with a shudder of his former master's father since he has seen the tyrant fighting before Ultimecia let out a chuckle from her smirking lips while Cyclonis told the wolf prince with a cruel – like smile. "I would remove my arms if I was you, since Father is powerful even before he's now Satan."

"Cyclonis, at least you're not the only sister of the family." Chase told his sister as he place Aysa on his left shoulder while each of Emperor Mateus's siblings are introduced to Chase and Cyclonis, with Ultimecia showing a bit surprise about Sephiroth and Kuja, everyone heard Zenya let out a scream where they watch Genesis and Zidane fighting him to strip his clothes off till he wears only his small boxers – like underwear covering his waist; which is black with red linings and waistband, with a red mirrored R, small star – shaped, and another R at the back of his underwear. (His actual underwear in Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed.)

"What are you two doing!?" Xion, Namine´ and Yuki asked the two in shock once Zenya hit the ground again on his stomach.

"What? We heard Synthesizers can walk on sunlight with clothes so we just want to see if it's true." Zidane answered with a clueless shrug and grin while Zenya lift himself with his hands before screaming in anger. "Are you two trying to kill me or something!? And there's no windows to show a sunlight!"

"We have this!" as Genesis shine a torchlight on Zenya before he slowly covers with small digits of darkness but Konata punch the two unconscious for a while, the torch fell on the floor before the small darkness escapes Zenya's bare body.

"Stripping Zenya is one thing, but killing him so he won't regenerate for a short while is so stupid!" Konata shouted angrily as Yuki and Kuja help giving Zenya his clothes back before he wore them when Garland asked Laguna. "I thought Synthesizers are also moogles?"

"I know right? Maybe we need to learn a lot about monsters more." Laguna gave a shrug of his shoulders in agreement as Zenya shouts an argument to them when he heard about Garland's question. "I'm not a moogle!"

"Relax whiny baby." Billy joked with a grin as Sephiroth held Genesis on his right shoulder while Kuja held Zidane before Foxy ran in and stop near Aizen and Riser. "Hey, we got a new course of a Crystal of Darkness at 7th Hell, home of the 1st Demon Overlord."

"Thanks for the information Foxy." Aizen thanked with a nod as Emperor Mateus kiss his wife goodbye before he and Aysa follow the others out of the Pandaemonium to set out to a new world, with Ultimecia, Chase, and Cyclonis walking to send an order of fixing the throne room.


	22. Chapter 22 - 7th Hell I

"_Maleficent, the 1__st__ Demon Overlord is already affected by the Crystal of Darkness. If him as a heartless for us to control, we will be unstoppable with his powers."_

"_Maleficent, may I consider battling the pesky soldiers there? I won't fail ye and I hear this powerful demon has 7 beautiful lasses."_

"_Ooh! Captain Borghen wants a queen of his own~? Mind giving one more babe for your best buddy Kefka, please!?"_

"_Very well, but if you die there foolishly Borghen, you won't revive again…"_

* * *

Foxy and Emperor Mateus watch as Sora steer the entire airship to the new destination, 7th Hell; for Sora practicing to drive an airship or a Gummi Ship he mentioned, and since the 1st Demon Overlord is more powerful even the original Satan couldn't challenge him for his status; most of the crew would wonder what does the Overlord looks like so the crew ask the 1st Demon Overlord's children.

"Hey Your Majesty, I heard about one of the Overlord's children was taken away when he was a kid, was it you?" Sora asked the Emperor while looking over his right shoulder as Foxy look at his reaction to see his violet eyes narrow of that information but seeing as Sora giving a concern look, the tyrant gave a quiet sigh before nodding until he slowly froze as Sora didn't see he is about to crash the airship down to a grassy meadow.

"Sora!" The Emperor ran to the Keyblade Wielder as he steer the airship, with Foxy realizing about the almost crash in shock until the airship flew above the meadows for a short while before both Sora and Emperor slowly land the airship on a small hill, nearest to another fireless kingdom of Hell; the difference is the castle is red and black than Pandaemonium and the kingdom looks like a normal town with houses, shops, and even restaurants.

"Home!" Axel cheered in an ecstatic expression as everyone watch the blonde haired jumping off the airship, landing on the soft grass on his back before he did something of a grass angel while the others jump off and land on their feet.

"It's nice to be home again, last time it was on fire." Terra gave a relaxing sigh as Sephiroth stop before looking over his shoulder to see Emperor Mateus looking around without a single word, his eyes narrow softly before the silver – haired called him. "Hey Mateus, you wanna see Father again or not? I'm sure he still remembers you."

"You really think so?" Mateus asked as he walk beside the 1st class SOLDIER who added with a smirk. "Of course he will, you look like a mix of Terra and Kuja and Father did style your hair in spikes when we were kids."

"…Thank you for that, Sephiroth." Emperor Mateus told his brother in a mix of annoyance and sarcastically, earning a smirking chuckle from Sephiroth as the group walk through the streets, the residents watch them going to the castle with relief on their faces until when they enter the castle grounds, a boom of an explosion escapes the doors as a man about Sephiroth and Mateus's age with spiky blonde hair, ten teenage men and five young teenage girls flew off the door and fell on the grasses in pain.

"Damn it that fat ass captain Borghen guy!" One teenage man with blue hair and red markings at his right eye cursed as Emperor and Aysa froze at the mention of Borghen before the castle grounds was surrounded with ten demonic – looking zombies. Before they could fight, small raining blue penguins with pouches strapping around its' white bellies and holding knives fell on the creatures before one of them shouted. "Quick, Princess Lucy is inside, doods!"

"Lucy!?" Emperor Mateus froze as he ran through the group and the incoming zombie before entering the castle, ignoring Kuja and Terra shouting. "Mateus/ Mat!"

"That was Mateus?" The man with spiky blonde hair and dressed black clothing asked Sephiroth as he whack one zombie with a double – bladed Buster Sword before the silver – haired ask the man with a smirk and both hands on each side of his waist. "Now you're acting like a brother again! And I thought you forgot about it before!"

"We can talk about this later, Sephiroth!" The spiky haired man, possibly Cloud Strife shouted as the others continue fighting the zombies while protecting the unconscious Michaelis children until a final zombie was defeated from Sora before everyone ran in the castle. Continuing running through the halls with Aysa sitting on his left shoulder, Emperor Mateus ran in each hallway but almost reaching a turn of the hallway to the throne room, a fist punch the emperor in the cheek as Aysa fell in a short scream but is caught before the hand grab Emperor by the shirt.

"Are you with that fat ass pirate Borghen?" A confident female voice demand the emperor as he open his eyes to be a woman about a few inches taller than him with short blonde hair to her neck with two antennae – like strands slicking behind, purest green eyes, and dress in an Organization XIII coat but sleeveless with the bottom zipper reaching to her waist, showing black shorts and long black boots.

"Please lady! Daddy is not with Borghen!" Princess Aysa pleaded with fear as the woman look at her, with another woman holding her on her arms; she has longer and wavy ebony hair, a beautiful fair complexion and slim figure, with only a white bra – like cloth to cover her breasts and matching skirt to cover her legs, and a few golden bangles dangling on each wrists.

"Are you sure kid? Cuz he reminds me so much… of…" The woman first scoffed as she look at Emperor Mateus's violet eyes who stare at her confident green eyes before her eyes change to slight confusion when she ask Princess Aysa another question. "What's your dad's name?"

"…Emperor Mateus Palamecia Michaelis." Aysa answered with her fear slowly fading as both women look at each other before the Organization member look at the emperor, who slowly stick his tongue before the Michaelis mark on his tongue glows in a pink glow, the glow also send the woman's green eyes changing to a pinkish red glow with black demon slits.

"Milady, is he…" the other woman asked her mistress as the Organization member look at the emperor until she let out an answer while helping him up. "Mat."

"…Hello Mother." Emperor Mateus let out a small smirk as he look at his mother to see he's reaching her forehead before the woman gave a confident smirk. "So, you got my dad's curse when you became emperor? And now my own kid rule 2nd Hell and became the new Satan; Sebastian will be proud."

"Milady, Master will be proud if we should help remove the Crystal of Darkness off him and rescue Lady Lucy from Borghen." The woman gave a serious answer as both blonde haired look at her and Aysa in slight surprise before Larxene told Mateus. "Eden's got a point though…" until she took form of a gray and bare skinned woman with long silver hair parted through the center with its left eye glows red and no right eye being covered by hair, wearing a headgear with an inscription showing, and something resembling a heart at its feet. Connected to the heart-like organ is a pink umbilical cord inserting into its abdomen and on its back are appendages along with what resembles a wing protruding from its left, and a stub of a wing from its right.

"Daddy is she a fairy?" Aysa asked her father with naivety as his mother in her new form fell on her back when being mentioned as a fairy before the woman name Eden wrap her arms around her mistress's waist when she starts to argue. "You're lucky you're Mat's kid and I don't have arms in Jenova (Compilation of FFVII) or you will be dead meat!"

"Lord Mateus, I'll take care of your daughter while you and Larxene (Kingdom Hearts series) fight Borghen." Eden told the Emperor who nod in agreement before Larxene – Jenova jerked off Eden and Mateus gave her Aysa before the two walk in the throne room where Borghen is clinging a handful of blonde hair of a bruised teenage woman with short blonde hair to her shoulders with a few locks of hair tied in a blue ribbon at the right side of her head, has sizable breasts, and a small pink mark, a mix of phoenix and fairy; her attire is a sleeveless white and blue shirt with a matching skirt above her knees, a brown belt holding a set of golden and silver keys at the right side while a black whip with a heart – shaped end, and dark blue boots.

Levitating above the ground beside Borghen and the girl is a figure of a man as a Heartless with darker blue and black skin with his eyes a red glow with black demon slits and his body is surrounded by black aura. His attire is black rich clothing with a long cape and boots stuffing the ends of his pants. His hair is also black with a few strands sticking up and short to his neck or shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't the new Satan of these rumors. Here to meet the powerful Overlord who will outmatched ye power, eh?" Borghen mocked while showing a grin with a few golden teeth showing. Unknown to him, the girl he's holding her hair slowly open her pained eyes to show almond before her eyes slowly widen at the sight of Emperor Mateus in his black demon form. (Battle Music: Desire for All That is Lost from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Oh thee 1st Demon Overlord…crush them fools!" Borghen ordered the Anti – 1st Demon Overlord as his loud annoying cackle fill the air before the darkness – affected ruler of 7th Hell dashed to Larxene – Jenova before the two dash away to fight in the left side of the throne room.

"Well Emperor, do ye consider watching yer old general marryin' a beautiful young lass like she once Maleficent rule all the worlds?" Borghen continue mocking while lifting the young woman's hair to lift the princess with a cry of pain escaping her mouth, as his disgusting offer offends the tyrant who gritted his teeth with fangs while his violet eyes widen in fury before Borghen froze at the emperor flying with a kick sending the former general off the girl and he land on one of the thrones, breaking it in large pieces.

The Emperor held the bruised young woman on his arms as Mateus asked. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"…Yeah…but how do you know my name?" The young woman, who is named Lucy (Fairy Tail), asked with a small smile as before Mateus could answer, the two spot Borghen struggling to stand off the rubble, his face shows anger with small gashes of blood streaming down his face.

"Ye and yer friends will pay, Palamecia!" Borghen vowed as while he dashed with his sword in hand, Lucy surprisingly watch as her savior stood still until the winds around them form into a large cyclone covering the two, Borghen realizes it in shock as he trip for attempting to stop before he got hit in the cyclone with a few strikes and flew off the hit the wall while Larxene – Jenova notices it so she threw the anti – Overlord to the cyclone to strike him multiple times before it flew to Larxene – Jenova who floats with her heart – like organ hitting the Overlord to the ground.

"Palamecia..the Cyclone from Dad…Mat?" Lucy asked as Emperor gave her a small smile, her eyes widen as she sees him as when he was twelve and Terra – like before the Emperor fell on his knees, feeling a sharp pain at his abdomen before Lucy scream in shock. "Mat!"

"…Raven, Snow…" Mateus panted as Raven Crystal and Snow appear next to him before Snow ran to heal Lucy with Curaga while Raven Crystal and Emperor Mateus stood up, after the later order Raven. "Raven, fight my father with my mother."

"What about you?! Are you going to use Cyclone again?" Raven asked in both shock and fury as Mateus shook his head before he dash to attack Borghen again, Raven heard Lucy asking her. "Is Mat going to be okay?"

"…I know the kid all these years, he will be." Raven answered as she watch her master fighting with Borghen for a short while before she flew to help Larxene – Jenova fighting Anti – 1st Demon Overlord with rapid punches and kicks from the immortal witch and demon queen until a kick from both send the Overlord flying while shooting large energies that first stuns them before hitting the wall behind before the Overlord, earning Raven to mutter in pain. "Damn he's powerful…"

Emperor Mateus and Borghen continue to fight as Borghen kept blocking the Emperor's punches and kicks along some strikes from his tail but Borghen widen his grin maliciously before Mateus froze when his body receives heavy gashes and blood emerging out as the sight of her older brother send Lucy widening her eyes before screaming his nickname that froze the anti – Overlord to watch. "MAT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Borghen laughed as the Overlord watch the Emperor falling to the ground with blood escaping his body and his face showing shock, slow motion in it's empty eyes until it widen to be demon glowing eyes and an English male accent escapes it's mouth. "MATEUS!" as Raven and Snow quickly flew to their master before he hit the ground and Raven covers the three with a large fuchsia dome with her powers while Snow heals Mateus's wounds after he reverts from his demon form to his normal form.

"What? Even thee powerful demon Overlord can't harm the traitorous emperor…" Borghen first scoffed in annoyance as a hand grab his neck to receive a short scream from the general as his widen eyes trace Larxene – Jenova holding a big dark blue crystal with mists of black smoke inside until she broke it in pieces with just a hand, with Borghen watching in shock before the Overlord who grip the fool's neck has the aura fading to see his pale face, narrowing crimson red eyes, and his hands sporting black fingernails with his left hand showing the Michaelis mark.

"We demons can harm other demons, it's just that we CAN'T harm demon rulers even emperors and have you heard of a rumor the 1st Demon Overlord once lost his second son?" The 1st Demon Overlord exclaimed in fury as the Redeemers of the Damned, plus the other Michaelis sons and daughters ran in before Larxene revert to normal when her husband continue with a cold hiss. "You almost killed the second son alright…"

"Larxene is your mother!?" Ienzo, Namine´, and Xion asked Terra, Axel, and Kuja in shock as Terra narrow her eyes in annoyance before exclaiming. "Now you know who else taught us how to fight with Dad."

"T – The Emperor is a Michaelis!? But isn't his name a Palamecia!?" Borghen screamed in fear as Larxene narrow her green eyes before answering the general's last question. "Yeah, it's his middle name from me; my last name IS Palamecia!" before both Overlord and Queen fight the powerless general while Lucy and Jecht ran to the unconscious Emperor as Snow finish healing. "He's alright, but unconscious."

"Never mind that, let's watch Borghen getting killed." Raven Crystal told Snow while sitting in mid – air in amusement as everyone watch Borghen getting severely injured from the Overlord before Larxene shot a few kunai knives to pin the fat traitor to the wall with a large bang and blood splatted on the wall behind the almost defeated Borghen.

"Shall we end this pitiful and disgusting soul?" The 1st Demon Overlord asked Larxene with a cruel smirk, showing a resemblance of both Sephiroth and Mateus as Larxene smirk with sadistic like the latter. "Oh hell yeah." Before Sebastian send a punch through Borghen's stomach, earning a scream and blood escaping his disgusting mouth as the ruler leap a mile back, watching Larxene twirling above the ground, summoning a massive Thundaga and hit Borghen with it before he slowly disappears in darkness….

A whistle fills the air as everyone look to see one of the Michaelis sons, a man in possibly eighteen years with short silver hair, matching green eyes has Sephiroth and dress in black clothing with a zipper showing a slight view of his chest (Loz from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children) blowing a grey whistle with a smile of a child before Emperor Mateus slowly stood up with Lucy and Jecht holding each of his arms on their shoulders until the 1st Demon Overlord ran to his once lost son.

"Lucy, let me take your brother to my room, Eden you come with me." The 1st Demon Overlord told his daughter and order his servant in a calm way with both women nodding in agreement, Lucy's face showing concern while Eden spoke. "Yes Master Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler)" before all watch Sebastian holding Mateus on his arms and walking through a hallway.

"So you're Jenova?" Genesis walked to Larxene as she place her right hand on her hip before answering sarcastically with a confident smirk. "Yeah, I'm Jenova but it's my demon form. I'm Larxene." As she lift her other hand for a shake, which Genesis shook it until he regret it when he can feel Larxene's hand crushing his hand while her face showing a calm smirk until she finish shaking, with Genesis sitting on his knees, holding his bruised hand with a squeak of pain.

"For a demon queen, you sure got some hot babes." Zidane wondered aloud when looking at the 7 Michaelis girls with Terra and Lucy, one is pink hair wearing red and wears a blue and silver headgear (Sakura from Naruto), one is purple haired and dressed like a Japanese school student, like Lucy with sizable breasts (Saeko of High School of the Dead.), a girl with long pink hair to her legs, dual eyes with one eye showing blue and the other green, and dress in a simple long – sleeved sweater – like dress and a bell collar around her neck. (Neko of K), another short pink haired girl with bright green eyes and wearing some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears, a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top, a red cape with a golden lining around the edges and a girl sharing her height and age with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes and wears a simple yellow and blue dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom, around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. (Meredy and Wendy of Fairy Tail)

"Riser agrees." Riser agreed to Zidane as his eyes trail at Lucy and the girl with purple hair with a smirk for their breast sizes but the two ladies man froze when the six Michaelis girls gave them death glares while Larxene confidently walk past them to lead the seventh girl who notices her sisters about to fight the two men with slight fear, to the group watching the Michaelis girls fighting both Riser and Zidane…

"You like this, huh Barbariccia?" Aizen asked Barbariccia as she is eating a bowl of popcorn, watching the ladies man getting beaten up in amusement before asking her future husband with a smirk, offering her bowl of popcorn. "Yeah. Want popcorn?" as Aizen first watch the battle for a minute before he accept eating the popcorn while watching calmly.


	23. Chapter 23 - 7th Hell II

After the fight, the group are resting at the castle's backyard where most of the eldest sons and daughters are showing their powers to the Redeemers of the Damned as Firion and Cloud fought like they use too in the War of the Gods before a sudden attack with a kick from Axel, Terra, and Kuja's twin sister Neko at Firion's head send Nobara flying before hitting the ground.

"Nyan!~" Neko cheered proudly as she jump on Cloud's arms before stroking her cheek against his right cheek with her eyes closed and smile like a cat, though the group finds it odd about having a sister like a cat while one of the sons have a dog for the pet. Speaking of it, a gigantic and monstrous wolf with white fur and red eyes with slits emerges from the castle's forest with one of the Michaelis's sons riding on it's neck, the sight earns amazement from everyone while Neko let out a hissing nyan of surprise.

"Um Jellal, are you sure we can keep a Demon Dog?" Lucy asked the rider as he jump off before landing on his feet beside his pet when it formed into a man with long and spiky white hair to his shoulders and dressed in a simple and formal black suit with a white undershirt and has long fingernails.

"Well, Father did gave me Pluto because he IS a cat person." Lucy's older twin brother who Cloud introduce to Firion as Jellal (Fairy Tail), exclaimed while giving his pet Demon Dog in human form, Pluto (Kuroshitsuji) a bone – shaped biscuit from a small box called Innuko before it ate it. Jellal wore an attire consisting of a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of an identical mark as Lucy, and simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"Cloud, do you mind introducing me your brothers and sisters? I only know Terra, surprisingly Kuja, Sephiroth and Emperor, Axel, Lucy, Jellal, Loz, Neko, Meredy and Wendy." Firion asked his ally with a sheepish smile as Cloud gave a nod, his frown kept sending Firion's spine shivering before the three, counting Neko still sitting on Cloud's arms, walk around with Cloud pointing at each of his siblings.

"Beside Loz are Yazoo and Tomoyo. Yazoo's like Sephiroth; he has his cool side even teasing Loz." As Firion can see Loz and two young man about his age; one of them has almost resemblance of Sephiroth, yet shorter silver hair reaching past his shoulders and dress in a long black coat zipped up over his chest with black boots, shoulder guards and straps crossing over his torso (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children), and the other young man has short dark blue hair, matching eyes and wears a simple boys' uniform lying on their backs on the grass.

"And Sakura and Hinata sometimes fight a lot, even if it's not serious as Hinata." Cloud points at the first pink haired girl fighting a young teenaged man with similar short blue hair has Tomoyo (Clannad), and also wearing a boys' student uniform. (Angels Beat.)

"I don't know about the other ten who are Terra's age so Neko can introduce them for you. After tonight's party, I have to go to Radiant Garden anyway." Cloud exclaimed as Neko did a backflip off her older brother's arms before saying with a purr. "Alright, since you know Terra, Axel, and Kuja; allow me to introduce the oldest of those who are also 15,000 years old."

"15,000 years old?" Firion wondered while blinking his surprised eyes a few times before Neko lead the weapon specialist to the other four twins who are Neko, Axel, Terra, and Kuja's age; involving the purple haired girl with sizable breasts and dress as a Japanese school student, a young man with long black hair with face resemblance of Overlord Sebastian Michaelis, wearing a school uniform with a black jacket, a boy with short dark blue or black hair wearing glasses and wearing a blue military uniform with two wristbands, and another Sephiroth resembled young man with short silver hair to his shoulders wearing black leather clothing similar to both Yazoo and Loz.

"We have Saeko (High School of the Dead), Kuroh, Fushimi (both K), and Kadaj (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children)!" Neko introduced with a smile as Fushimi stood up, lifting a hand for a shake. Though Firion was a bit….scared of Larxene's strength, he slowly shook it before Fushimi gave a grin and finally spoke, to talk just like Firion but confident. "Scared of Mum? You're not the only guy though, Mum can really kick a giant's ass but she's a cool mum than any demon mum…"

'So much for the Emperor having to hear people with same voices as him…' Firion thought as the two sat on the grass while Firion notices Lucy looking at one of the top windows with her face showing worry before Larxene herself sat beside Firion after stopping both Sakura and Hinata with a simple Thundara, earning his spine shivering more than Cloud's emotionless frown with his face showing shock.

"I heard you kick Mat's ass when he try to rule Castle Palamecia. It wasn't his fault he was separated from Sebastian 24 years ago and he got in my dad's curse when he ascended the throne to be cold – hearted and manipulated. My dad put that curse on the Palamecian throne to prevent Satan from entering but you know what happens next." Larxene told Firion, who let his shock sink to listen her story of his enemy patiently before Larxene gave the youth a soft yet painful punch on his left forearm, giving a silent scream yet Larxene gave a grin at the pained reaction she receives from Firion….

* * *

"Matty. Matty~" Emperor Mateus let out a groan as he slowly open his eyes to be inside a luminous bedroom with crimson walls and sleeping on a majestic large bed for two, his clothes were placed on the sheets, leaving him bare underneath the warm sheets he is sleeping but who is watching him sleeping in front of the bed with a cruel and seductive smirk…is his surprisingly father in law, Marluxia Farron.

"Marluxia!? What are you doing here!?" Mateus screamed in shock, covering his bare chest with the sheets as Marluxia answered with his glued smirk. "Watching you sleep~."

"Then how did you manage to enter my room without us noticing?" Both turn the opened door to see Sebastian Michaelis, his attire has changed to a simple butler suit with a white undershirt and black tie, and white gloves to conceal his hands, especially his 7th Hell mark.

"…I might have jump." Marluxia answered as the two didn't see Mateus slowly wearing his clothes on before Sebastian asked with his mouth tug in a smirk. "You jump in ten floor off the ground from the backyard just to watch Mateus sleeping in my room?"

"…Maybe…" But Marluxia was proven wrong when the Cloud of Darkness flew in the balcony from below before she confess emotionlessly. "Actually, he couldn't even jump an inch off the ground…" before the three notices Mateus is holding a memory orb to watch Marluxia standing below ten floor before he later jump a few times until each fail make him cursed. "God dammit!" before falling on the grass on his face.

"Do you need any help, Marluxia? And will we do "Your Way" tonight after the party?" Cloud of Darkness asked her husband as Marluxia muffle an answer against the grass. "Yes please and we will Famfrit." before Cloud of Darkness, or Famfrit grab Marluxia by the hood, making him suffocating and choking until Famfrit twirl her own husband and threw him with much strength to send Marluxia flying while screaming until a sudden "NOT IN THE FACE!" indicates he land on the balcony on his face and crotch in pain…

"And yet you feel nothing?" Sebastian asked when Mateus dismiss the orb before Marluxia gave a confident answer. "At first no before I heal myself…"

* * *

That night, laughs and conversation fills the air of a large and majestic throne room for a party of royal demon noblemen and women as Larxene wore an elegant and sleeveless red gown with black gloves before Sebastian in his rich black clothing appear on his throne with darkness, his cold glued smirk sends silence to the whole hall as the Redeemers of the Damned watch his speech.

"Greetings, devils of all 13 Hells. On behalf of my return from fulfilling a wish of 'a certain human.' as a simple butler, it is my gratitude to return to the 7th Hell and the other demon Overlords and Emperors of all hells! What intrigues me the most is our previous Satan of the 2nd Hell is now defeated and replace with…my second son; Emperor Mateus Palamecia Michaelis!" as Sebastian lift his marked hand to show Emperor Mateus behind, now dressed in rich black gown – like robes with purple designs, his hands have black fingernails and his left hand holds a long, 7-ft. scepter made of gold with a black handle in the middle; the bottom resembles three symmetrical claws with the tips meeting at the very bottom while the top of the scepter features a serpentine dragon wrapping itself around a golden spherical jewel with a black slit, representing a demon's eye.

"Bearer of the immortal Raven Crystal of 100,000 years ago, he now holds all of Satan's powers and now rule at his place." Sebastian finished with a cruel smirk when mentioning Satan, in which the humans of Redeemers of the Damned can see all the devil guests are agreeing before Emperor Mateus finally spoke. "And I'm sure Satan is no longer needed permanently!" earning the devil guests to clap their hands in agreement, cold faces full of smiles showing relief and grim.

"People here really hates Satan, huh?" Charmcaster asked as Emperor Mateus walk to her and Firion before answering her question while Princess Aysa ran to him before he held her on his arms. "Unlike any honorable demon rulers, Satan only wishes is to torture ALL demons to his own amusement. Many demon peasants have tried objecting his wishes to save their rulers but Satan ate them while hearing their pleading screams."

"So I guess that's why you sold yourself to the Devil? But won't you act like him if you rule his place?" Firion asked his former enemy, who look at the youth with his face showing a small smirk of confidence. "Of course I won't. Anyone who replaces Satan will replaces all of the beast's pathetic rules."

"Make sense…"

"I have a question about you two." Emperor Mateus exclaimed as the two snap out before the tyrant continue with his question to Firion. "Does Maria knows about your relationship with Charmcaster?"

"W – What!?" Firion asked in shock with his cheeks sporting a huge blush as Charmcaster answered with a nod and a smile. "Yeah, a first week after I move to Fynn when we were kids, I had a crush of Firion and when Maria introduce herself as his adopted sister, I had to tell her. At least she's cool with that because she told me Firion and I matched."

The tyrant nod in understanding after Charmcaster finished as Aysa let out an amused "ooooh…." before he finish his conversation with a smile. "In that case, would you two kindly tell Princess Hilda about everything we have been put through in this whole quest, even both your relationship?"

"W – wait, Emperor!" Firion try to object as Charmcaster, Laguna, and Garland watch Firion following Emperor, who greet with Ultimecia, Chase, and Cyclonis who was invited and meeting with Larxene and Sebastian. As Sebastian walk while greeting his guests in a calm yet cruel smile, he walk to meet with Lord Aizen and Riser Phenex, who are talking two blonde haired couple with resemblances of the latter. The man's hair has spikes at the back, and wore an elegant black suit while Lady Phenex, from Souseke's memory, wore a cream – colored and sleeveless gown with purple linings.

"It's a pleasure of seeing you again Lord Phenex. The last time we met, you disagree of me being summoned by a human for my defense." Sebastian greeted Riser Phenex's father who gave the Overlord a calm smile. "It is also a pleasure of seeing you again, Overlord Sebastian. As one of your loyal advisors with Lord Gremory, we do need the 1st Demon Overlord to continue his duty as ruler of all 13 rulers of Hell."

"I see the new Satan is your second son…" Lady Phenex calmly said as the three adults notices Emperor Mateus talking with Jecht, who wore a simple indigo jacket with the sleeves rolled above his elbows, a red undershirt, black pants and sneakers. While they notices Sebastian's son, both Riser and Aizen realizes something at the opposite direction in which the Landlord of Domus Facina walks to Aizen before asking, getting the tyrants to look at them to listen. "Hey Aizen, can I break that gigantic glass tub of water?"

"Jack, I don't want the entire castle flooded, though we never notice that before even during the party." Aizen exclaimed as Lady Phenex asked her husband while peering at the Landlord's appearance. "Isn't he one of the original Redeemers of the Damned? The leader?"

"Yes and he is also Aizen's birth brother." Riser answered his mother as both Landlord and Aizen stop their conversation when Lord Phenex calmly greet the former while shaking his hand. "So you are Aizen's brother Jack Klauser we heard about? Our children and I heard a lot about you and your friends, even when my daughter and Riser use to pretend to act like Lady Anya and Mateus on the roof."

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you Lord Phenex. Thanks for taking care of Aizen…" but everyone stop as the gigantic glass tube of water suddenly bursts out, with everyone dodge and block the shattering glass before the water itself form into a giant hurricane of water until a loud dragon roar fills the entire hall as the water now formed into a giant dragon entirely made of water with glowing red eyes; the sight of this water – covered creature sends Riser to scream in fear while jumping on Aizen's arms, and three familiar young people are sitting at the water dragon's neck, the first person is…

"Is that Salem Mahone, from the Mirage Arena?" the guests whisper to each other in surprise as the Redeemers of the Damned were amazed and pleased to see Salem, with Hellfire sitting behind him while wrapping her slender arms around his waist, and sitting behind the two is Kai's child form, now wearing a simple white t – shirt and flowing pink skirt that cover her legs. The dragon lean it's neck next to the Overlord, the Phenex family, and the two Klausers, allowing the three to stood near the guests before a wave of a hand send the monster dismiss into water and Salem bend it to store the water in a glass of bottle Child Konata was holding before she close the bottle with a cork.

"Aww Grilled Chicken is now afraid of his feathers wet!~" Barbariccia mocked with a smirk as she walk to Aizen with Haruhi, both wore elegant and sleeveless noble gowns with Barbariccia wearing a greenish – mint colored gown with a belt of flowers while Haruhi's blue gown only has a strap hanging on her right, her longer blonde hair had tied in a bun with a small hibiscus flower, leaving some lock of hair hanging down to her back.

Overlord Sebastian, Lord and Lady Phenex watch as Riser jump off his best friend's arms, storming to Salem before shaking him by his shoulders, Riser's face showing shock and anger. "Riser's glad you are alright, Salem but for hell's sake, don't summon something water – related, even a DRAGON!"

"Milord…" Yubelluna gave herself a sigh escaping her smirking lips as Aizen look at his foster parents, asking. "Did Riser hide in his bed again when he lost to a Dragon Emperor?"

"Oh yes but that was before the Dragon Emperor help him overcome his fears." Lady Phenex answered with a smile as Overlord Sebastian watch Riser and Salem having a rumble before giving a soft chuckle and walk to his wife and talking with Marluxia and Famfrit.

"Wait, Riser hide in his bed?" Barbariccia questioned with a hand covering her grinning mouth to muffled her laugh as Lord Phenex answer the empress of winds while she wrap her arms around Aizen's left arm, listening patiently. "Oh yes, whenever Riser and Aizen seen something shocking in their lives, Riser would go hide under his bed, something crying and shaking."

"Like when we are 13, we were almost offered a date from an ugly naked woman…" Aizen told his future wife and stepdaughter as Child Konata show a memory orb of young Aizen and Riser standing in front a large, ugly, and naked woman with boils, who is flirting at the two shocked young men before the scene changes to Aizen watching his foster brother hiding on a large bed with the sheets covering him.

"That sounds so scary." Haruhi told Aizen as he calmly ruffle her hair before Hellfire walk to Child Konata, softly holding her hand. "Khalifa, we should be going soon."

"Khalifa?" Barbariccia asked Hellfire.

"My real name is Khalifa! Nice seeing you again." Khalifa answered with a smile as she wave at Haruhi, who waved back before everyone watch Salem water – bend the water from the same bottle before forming a hurricane to cover the three for a while until the water disappeared along the three…

* * *

"That was amazing!" Kadaj told Yazoo and Loz with amazement as the three also witness Salem's disappearing act. As Yazoo and Loz wore rich, black businessman suits, Kadaj wore a blue, long – sleeved noble clothing with an orange cape and matching sash around his waist and black boots stuffing his pants.

"Yeah, wish we can do that." Loz agreed with a nod and smile.

"You two can go learn water – bending whatever you like, just don't get us wet." Yazoo sighed with a small smirk as someone gave a soft tap on Kadaj's right shoulder before he turn and froze at the sight of Princess Kai in his pink ballgown with black designs. Yazoo and Loz watch in amusement as Princess Kai asked Kadaj with a small smile, her beauty send Kadaj frozen like a spell. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a little girl with long ruffled hair, shark teeth, and carries a scythe?"

"Uh…uh..uh." Kadaj stuttered as Yazoo help Kai by pointing at the direction where Gory is talking with Terra, Rin and Len before Kai nod with a thanks and Kadaj watch her walking, with Loz and Yazoo sniggering at Kadaj's sudden trance.

"I feel bad for Kadaj, at least he didn't cry like us…Kadaj?" Loz first exclaimed as the two realizes Kadaj went missing a second the two look back…

"Young Master, how long are you going to hide under the table?" Eden asked as underneath a long, white - sheeted covered table with the drinks Eden is serving, is Kadaj sitting while wrapping his arms around his legs with his eyes sporting tears (anime – like) and shivering in embarrassment. As what it seems a few minutes, Kadaj heard sharp footsteps as he can see golden high – heeled boots under black and purple robes before Eden's voice confirmed the person. "Here is your drink, Lord Mateus."

"Thank you." Mateus's voice thanked as Kadaj quickly emerges with the sheet lifting to place on his head, screaming. "Big Brother!" before Emperor Mateus did a spit – take at Eden's face, his face showing shock of Kadaj emerging under the table until he stops, asking Kadaj with slight confusion. "Kadaj!? What are you doing under the table!?"

"I…I…I'm starting to like the Princess of Demon Summoning!" Kadaj answered in a whisper as his older brother look at him for a minute before a smirk escapes the tyrant's mouth, dragging the struggling Kadaj through the guests, who ignores the whole scene while Eden calmly scrub her drink – covered face with a sudden towel, until the two stop at Princess Kai, who is talking to Zenya, Mateus, and the real Khalifa.

"Kai, this is my brother Kadaj who had a certain liking to you so he, HIMSELF was wondering if you two would like to dance each other, since he share your age?" Emperor Mateus asked Kai while Kadaj froze at a lie in his second eldest brother's words but Kai, who seem to aware of it, exclaimed with a small smirk. "That's sound cool, I like that." before Kadaj and Kai walk to the other dancing guests and danced in waltz.

"You lied he ask Kai, did you?" Khalifa asked Emperor Mateus as he look at the girl with a smile before exclaiming. "Well, Sephiroth did told me Kadaj does wish to have a wife so what if Kadaj and Kai are married?"

"I can see that they will get married." Mateus told his adult form with a smile as Zenya drank his punch before Ultimecia walk to her husband, offering with a seductive smirk. "Shall we dance?" earning a smile from Emperor Mateus before the three memory manikins watch the emperor and queen dance while Aysa, and Souseke ran to the three before Sebastian walks to them, his calm smile seem to scare the latter a bit for being a powerful demon Overlord of all.

"Mateus's daughter told me my father and mother Vincent and Rachel Michaelis are taking care of you five in a memory manikin purgatory. Is it true?" Sebastian asked the five as Zenya nod in reply. "Yeah, Vincent and Rachel did take care of us and five other memory manikins."

"I see…I'm just glad to know my father and mother are alive as memory manikins. I only know my parents a year after I was born. Being an orphan and a victim of the Demon's Bound for twenty years can be lonely." Sebastian exclaimed while he narrow his crimson eyes before Aysa asked her grandfather. "Demon Bound?"

"It's a mark that suppress all of a demon's powers so a demon has to be powerless until it was removed." Sebastian answered as a small Bengal tiger cub suddenly climb on his head, giving a small meow like a house cat before Sebastian chuckled, lifting it off his head before stroking it. "This is my pet tiger cub Flame. I had it when I was a victim."

"All these damn long years and it stills a cub?" Khalifa asked in confusion as Sebastian answered her question with a smirk. "Living with a demon can make it immortal until the owner dies…"

* * *

**ROTD Omake:** Lucy's 'punishment'

Two hours after the party as the Redeemers of the Damned are offering one night staying in the castle, Jellal; wearing only a pair of blue shorts, walk through the dark corridor to his bedroom, holding a candle in hand for light but feeling a presence coming near, he stop and look around. "Hello? Anyone there?" until a sudden girl scream send Jellal also screaming in shock as Lucy, wearing a pink short – sleeved shirt and matching pants reaching to her knees, stop running behind Jellal and jump while wrapping her arms and legs around her brother before Jellal asked Lucy in shock. "Lucy!? What happened!?"

During the party…

"Lucy." Lucy stopped talking with Wendy as Emperor Mateus call and walk to her, who gave him a smile before asking. "Oh hey Mat. I'm glad you're alright from the fight…are you okay?"

"I am fine, it's just that…" until a cold and sadistic smirk escape his mouth before finishing his question. "Do you want a _**punishment **_for what you did to me 24 years ago?"

Lucy send a short scream in shock as in her memory she recall she once dressed 12 year old Mateus up like a girl for his condition when she was eight before her thought of Mateus's 'punishment' involves Mateus holding his dagger like a sadistic ruler, or worse Larxene…

Present Time…

"Even Mat told me he was kidding, I'm still scared…" Lucy finished explaining as both she and Jellal are inside their room, with Jellal stroking her back, calmly confronting her while exclaiming. "Well that's what you get for dressing Mateus up…" before Pluto in human form tilt his head with a confused bark.

**(I only own my characters; and I changed Konata's name to Khalifa because it's close to my real name and I got the idea from my history book.)**


	24. Chapter 24 - A Weekend in Hell

The next morning started by Axel, Billy, Garland, and Hinata sending firecrackers all over the castle, trying to wake the others up but their victory turn into a fall as Raven Crystal, who was happening to be walking, realizes their plan. After giving them half severe pain, Raven Crystal continue walking through the castle halls as she caught one of the doors slowly open to be Overlord Sebastian Michaelis.

"Oh forgive me Raven Crystal, if I'm interrupting anything." Sebastian apologized in a polite tone as Raven narrow her eyes softly at her master's father.

"…No, it's just…I was looking for you." Raven confessed as Sebastian look at her in slight confusion before he seem to understand the problem, as he gave a small smile. "Oh yes, thank you for taking care of Mateus all these years. I'm just glad he was safe yet that day must've scared him."

"Yeah but I'm also glad I pick a master I WANT to serve. I seen really spoiled human princes and princess from different worlds that won't stop nagging and complaining, and I find them brats." Raven Crystal gave a soft scoff as the two walk through the halls, continuing their conversation.

"Yes I also find human children all the same, except for those to care and even sacrifice for their loved ones." Sebastian agreed with a sigh as the two can hear a violin tune inside another room before the two peek through the half – open door to see Princess Kai in his usual blue causal gown playing a violin expertly while Mateus's manikin was playing the same tune Kai is playing, in the piano.

"I seen Master playing with the piano all his life and I like hearing him play." Raven told Sebastian as he watch his son's 16 year old manikin before a memory hit his head, a small almost opened smile tug his lips…

* * *

_Memory…_

12 year old Prince Mateus, Sephiroth and Cloud quickly ran through a different hallway, their footsteps were muffled by the red carpet – covered floor as the three are running away from one of the 7th Hell Prinny guards who are calling the three princes.

"Dood, who are you calling for?" One of the three Prinny guards asked the first as hiding behind a wall beside the castle's music room, the three princes are silently catching their breath while trying not to make a sound.

"I'm calling Master Sebastian's older three princes!"

"Three? I thought one of them was a girl, dood; because she looks very cute." The third and youngest Prinny confessed with a small blush on it's cheeks as Sephiroth quickly cups Mateus's mouth with his hand to stop him from yelling before the three dash in the music room and Cloud closed the door.

"At least Sephiroth stop you from yelling, Mateus." Cloud gave a sigh of relief as the three look inside the music room, that the three never enter it before but Mateus slowly walk to the piano, playing a few keys after sitting on a chair before Sephiroth and Cloud watch his middle twin brother play the piano beautifully. (River Flows in You by Yiruma.)

Watching him play the piano, both Cloud and Sephiroth froze in surprise as they turn around to be their father following Prince Mateus by playing his special violin with his eyes closed and his glued smile as he continue play, even when he slowly open one eye at his three sons before closing his eye back and the two princes watch their father and brother play the violin and piano of the same song with amusement.

"_Can you remember the day you "died"?" Raven Crystal asked Overlord Sebastian as she notice the ruler is remembering a memory before her head now hits another memory; her first meeting with her master…_

Inside Castle Palamecia for a visit with just Overlord Sebastian and Prince Mateus, cruel laughter fills the air of a broken throne room as demon hunters in casual clothing continue stomping one of their booted feet on Overlord Sebastian's bloodied body as he "sacrifice" himself to save Mateus when one of them was about to stab him from behind.

A demon hunter with short brown hair and wears simple black clothing kept cheering while holding Prince Mateus's; who they mistook him for a girl like everyone else but his family for his appearance, arms with one hand while his other hand cups the young prince's mouth so he won't scream.

Tears fill the young prince's violet eyes as he watch his father, the most powerful demon Overlord of all 13 Hells and their rulers, getting stabbed and abused badly but one of the demon hunters stop his act as he, possibly the leader of the demon hunters, walk to the young prince who shivered in fear by the sight of his pathetic smirk with lust.

"I rather take this little girl as a doll, man's gotta learn how to be pleasurable with ladies." The leader gave a purr as he grab Prince Mateus's chin to see the fear in his water – covered eyes but everyone stop as the ground shake so much it cause most of everyone to fall on one side of their bodies or their behind as Prince Mateus watch Overlord Sebastian slowly falling in an unexpected Corridor of Darkness under him before disappearing, taking Sebastian away.

The ground ceased the shaking as the leader witness one by one, his men scream in agony by an unexpected stranger sending fists and kicks through their, filling the entire floor with their blood as Prince Mateus slowly back away from the pool of blood in fear in his eyes before they widen when an older teenaged girl with longer black hair and dressed in a red trench coat, black shorts, and brown boots stood in front of the boy, blood dripping from his hands and feet while the emotionless gaze in her eyes send a jolt in Mateus's soulless heart.

"You called?" The girl asked as she held Prince Mateus on her left arm while the two watch the lone demon hunter screaming and pleading in fear of the girl. "R – R – Raven Crystal!? The girl from 100,000 years ago! P – Please, I d – didn't mean to…" but his plea was interrupted when Raven send a kick under the chin to kick his entire head off his neck, causing a fountain of blood escaping from the neck.

The girl stood silent as after the demon hunter's body fell on the blood – covered floor, Raven Crystal walk through Palamecia halls with the young prince with his mother Palamecia's blood in his veins, frozen as if he turn to stone from the incident, even when Raven stop inside a luxurious bedroom with purple drapes, a fireplace with Raven shooting a disc of fuchsia energy to ignite the cobweb – covered firewood to bring light in the whole room, and the room has a large balcony along the other bedrooms of the castle.

"Can you say something, kid?" Raven Crystal asked Prince Mateus after she place the boy on the large bed with white and large sheets and pillows that feels like soft fur.

"…W – What am I suppose to do now? My father left me…" Prince Mateus finally spoke, his voice sounds hoarse and dry from the sudden incident.

"You can rule this castle since you're half Palamecian demon." Raven Crystal thought aloud as Mateus watch her removing her boots and red coat, to be wearing a sleeveless blue tank top and each forearm holds three circular brown charms with different black designs.

The young prince slowly lift an arm to feel the charms and her forearm to be connected before he realizes Raven is looking at his small bare body when he didn't realize she was undressing him just to see his bare being. Mateus froze as he quickly hide his small groin with Raven's coat when she was also looking at the small thing for a short while before the harden blush in the young man's face.

"Don't worry, I seen it before; my brother use to scare my sister and I when the three of us were kids by walking out of the bathroom without a towel." Raven told her new young master with a small smile as she presented him with a simple yellow star charm that can fill an adult's palm with a long silver chain connecting the head of the charm.

"Is that your charm? Whoever breaks it, you die?" Prince Mateus asked Raven while looking at her charm when he turn to show the word CRYSTAL.

"Yeah. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Little…boys should sleep, young master." Raven Crystal finished as she watch her master walking to the bed but before he could sleep, he notices Raven was about to walk out to the balcony.

"Raven…" Mateus called as the immortal summon stop to look at him when he asked softly. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Inside the charm but I would like to sleep outside while floating." Raven Crystal answered as Prince Mateus narrow his soft violet eyes before offering. "Would you like to sleep beside me? I am still scared of just now."

Raven froze in surprise as she turn to walk beside the bed, exclaiming. "Y – you wouldn't have to ask me that, my old village always slept on the ground with no beds 100,000 years ago so I'm being used to sleep on the floor." But Prince Mateus slowly move to the left, lifting the sheets to allow Raven to sleep beside him.

Looking at her new young master in surprise of his kindness even to a proud murderous girl, she accepts when she covers her body with the sheets, Mateus slowly move to sleep against her body with his arms wrapping her body like a scared child needing comfort of a parent so Raven slowly close her eyes easily by the soft feeling of the bed, sheets, and her young master's small but smooth skin.

_Flashback end…_

"Raven?" Kai Crystal wave her right hand in front of her sister's face as she didn't respond but not until Sebastian help snapping Raven up by exclaiming with a cruel smirk. "I wonder what will happen if you sleep with a spoiled and rotten princess, Raven?"

"I would die easily!" Raven complained angrily as Sebastian watch Kai Crystal wrapping her arms around her sister's waist to stop her from attacking with a soft chuckle before he left his son's summon complaining with her sister stopping her and walk through the halls where Eden walks to her master but unlike the calm, emotionless behavior from yesterday, it was more a confident behavior. "Like when your best friends and I help you win Larxene's heart when you were 20 years old as a thief in Agrabah?"

"Yes, none of that would have happen if I haven't find your magic lamp, Eden." Sebastian said with a calm smile as Eden smiled back while placing a soft hand on her master's head despite both share the same height, adding. "A genie's gotta help her master." …

* * *

"You really want to learn Transformation Magic?" Emperor Mateus asked Lucy as Firion, Mozenrath, Rin, Saeko, Kuroh, Fushimi, Neko, Axel, Kadaj and Kuja watch the two outside in the backyard as Lucy did beg her older brother a few times this morning in the castle.

"Yeah, I have tried a few times at Fairy Tail but I didn't got it right." Lucy let out a sob as Mateus watch her with a sweat drop before accepting with a sigh. "Very well; maybe you can't do a Transformation magic is because you haven't thought deeply of the person, no matter how many times you did."

'Make sense why I didn't even try turning to Natsu….' Lucy thought in her head, unaware that Mateus can hear her thought before ignoring it by adding. "Allow me to change into you…Transformation!" as purple smoke suddenly emerges to cover the tyrant for a short while before the smoke clears away to see Emperor Mateus as Lucy but still wearing his black and purple robes and the young men gawked at Emperor – Lucy's breasts before Lucy throw a few boulders at them while screaming angrily as they dodge her throw. "What's with you guys!?"

"Now try transform to me." Emperor Mateus asked after reverting back to himself, watching Lucy blew a bit of her breath as her face with her eyes closed shows seriousness before opening them when she shout. "Transformation!"

Blue and white smokes emerges under her as it covers her completely for a while until it fades to see Lucy with her face showing to be Terra but counting her long blonde hair to her knees and purple eyes; she is shown to be Lucy – 12 year old Prince Mateus!

"Why did you transform to me when I was a child!?" Emperor Mateus asked in both shock and anger as Lucy look at her transformation with a mirror before cheering in excitement. "I did it! I can transform!" as while she jump for joy after reverting back to herself; Firion, Mozenrath, Rin, Axel and his twin brothers and sisters notice Terra walking back to the castle with her face showing worry.

"Dad, have you seen Len?" Rin asked Mozenrath as the latter seem to realize something. "Oh yeah, I haven't seen Len all morning and now I'm worried of Terra."

"Let's check it out." Fushimi whispered as the nine youth left Lucy and Emperor Mateus relaxing from a short rumble, before the youths follow Terra to her and her twin brothers and sisters' room where she closed the door where the nine stood outside…

"Now it's time for breast – feed." Terra's voice whispered as the nine froze, with Mozenrath whispering his shock. "B – Breast feed!?" before he froze and shivered when Kuroh and Saeko; both expert of their katana swords, gave him a death glare and Terra ignore Mozenrath screaming outside the room as she lift a white cloth – covered object before she held it against her left small chest.

"Terra!" Mozenrath screamed as he push the door open while Terra turn in surprise when Mozenrath continue screaming in shock with Rin sitting on his left shoulder. "We maybe betrothed and I don't mind having Rin and Len as our own kids, but what happens when both our parents seen this!? I don't want us to get in trouble and I…" but a small burp escape the bundle Terra is holding as the nine look in confusion before the cloth squirm to see Len giving a small burp.

"What is going on here?" Sephiroth asked as he walk to his younger siblings' room, witnessing the entire scene as both Terra and Mozenrath look at the soldier in shock before Sephiroth gave a twitch of anger at Mozenrath, his scream sends Mozenrath screaming in fear.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE, MOZENRATH!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

That night, the Redeemers of the Damned followed Larxene and Marluxia, who seem to aware Mozenrath with bruises and small blood from the misunderstanding earlier, through one of the castle's hallways of the third floor of the castle to walk in a room with a long and rectangular table with 50 chairs and a few Prinny guards are posted to stand at the entrance of this meeting room. One of the front chairs, Lord Aizen is seem to be sleeping with his 10 year old manikin sitting on the table watching him sleep until he notices the others.

"What!? Lord Aizen is sleeping in a meeting room!?" Luppi screamed as he, Apacci, and Yumichika watch him sleeping peacefully in surprise before everyone watch the former Sexta Espada running around the meeting room while screaming but the running lasted a few minutes as Larxene hit his face with a sudden frying pan she pull out of her pocket and Princess Kai caught Luppi unconsciously in her arms.

"Never mess with a frying pan." Larxene exclaimed with a proud grin as Barbariccia kept poking Aizen's neck while wondering. "Maybe a simple pinch of the pressure point will wake him up."

"Maybe we can add a little more of the pressure?" Haruhi asked as she pull out a pickaxe out of nowhere but Riser notices her before exclaiming with both shock and annoyance. "A pickaxe won't help waking up Aizen! But if you insist, Riser won't stop you..."

"I say let him sleep..."the Landlord of Domus Facina said as he borrow the frying pan when Larxene left to walk to his older brother, everyone can hear Aizen murmuring quietly. "What's the matter? Jack, why the hell you peed your bed? You silly..." before the Landlord whack the frying pan on Aizen's head to send him falling on the ground on his left side, a short scream of pain escape his mouth.

"Dude, you should not fall asleep in a meeting!" The Landlord scolded as Aizen slowly stood in pain.

"You peed your bed once?" Lady Anya asked her husband as the Landlord try to confess but Makoto Kibune seem to misunderstand the problem with slight annoyance. "I can totally get why Jack usually go to the school's bathroom while we were sleeping."

"Anyway…" Marluxia spoke as everyone sat on each chair, Aizen had his manikin sitting on his lap while Marluxia place the map he gave to Foxy on the table before holograms of every world with some of those worlds has a tiny flashing light; one world with an exact resemblance of Earth has three flashing lights in different countries; one world earns Princess Kai and her manikin to narrow their eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'll assist you all to three of the nearest worlds that has Crystals of Darkness; Banora, Radiant Garden, and the Netherworlds. We might worry about Chaos, the god of discord if Maleficent decided to recruit him at the last world." Marluxia explained as Garland froze at the mention of Chaos before he scream in shock. "Chaos!? Didn't he died in the last War of the Gods!?"

"Hold it Castegnier." Marluxia calm the young knight as Garland gripped his short blonde hair before he sat back in his seat when Marluxia added while looking at the Emperor, though Marluxia looks a bit serious than being a perverted father in law to him. "This might sound strange but Matty, did Raven mention anything about a brother?"

"…Yes at the night we first met." Emperor Mateus, though a bit annoyed of Marluxia calling him by the nickname the tyrant want Khalifa to call him, answered with a nod before Marluxia's words confirm to send surprises to Emperor, Jecht, the Landlord, Kuja, Sephiroth, Garland, Firion, Zidane, and Tina. "Because Chaos's real name is Chaos CRYSTAL."

"Oh yeah Kai told me she has an older brother name Chaos but he looks like this…" as Princess Kai snap her fingers to summon black mists of darkness to form a clear vision of a young man in his twenties with short black hair, red eyes, a strong build, handsome, and his only attire is a short brown shorts and a red amulet around his neck.

"That's what Chaos look like!?" Zidane screamed in shock as Xion had a small blush in her cheeks of looking at Chaos's human form before Marluxia finished the meeting. "Beside that, Maleficent had already recruited Garland's adult form, in which was Chaos's right hand man. Well, goodnight."

"Jack…" The Landlord turn when Lord Aizen called before the former sweat bullets of sweat drops while his spine shivered at the sight of Aizen's eyes darken with a cruel smirk, his hand sport a shovel before the Landlord ran away from Aizen while screaming through the castle, with Haruhi holding her stepfather's manikin's hand.

"Will they be alright?" Sosuke asked.

"I know Daddy and I would say they will be; 50 – 50." Haruhi answered though she hardly show any emotions or her face changes so Sosuke finds it difficult to know if she is being serious….

* * *

ROTD Omake: How to Be a Lady?

The Landlord, Jecht, and Makoto watch Emperor Mateus and Lucy having a rumble in the backyard for their Transformation magic lesson as Jecht scratch the back of his head when he ask both Landlord and Makoto. "Majesty seem to be having fun with his sister."

"Despite Mateus's mother's attitude, I wonder how Lucy and her other sisters seem to have manners?" Makoto wondered as the Landlord then pull out his laptop out of nowhere before exclaiming with a grin. "I know right? I even made a video of how Mat teach Lucy with MMD!"

"Where does he kept his laptop?" Makoto and Jecht wondered in curiosity as the video show Emperor Mateus and Lucy's MMD models in a different red room that might not be in any rooms in the castle, and Emperor Mateus then started to sing; which the Landlord told both men. "I did ask Mat to sing this song…"

(Music Cue: How to be a Lady from Phineas and Ferb)

Emperor Mateus: *placing a few books on his head while walking back and forth, with Lucy watching*_It's frightfully terribly hard to be a lady, _

_There's so many Ps and Qs you have to mind. _

_*placing the books on Lucy's head as she try to balance the books before falling back* But the rewards I guarantee are rich and varied, _

_And worth all of the effort, you will find._

_*showing a hologram of a human spine* __Your posture must be perfect, _

_* both sat on a table for two* And your diction crisp and clear. _

_Your speaking voice mellifluous and pleasing to the ear! _

_Your legs are crossed when seated, _

_Your toes are pointed so. _

_* Both hold a cup of tea as Emperor Mateus lift a pinkie* Your pinkies raised while drinking, but that's not all you need to know... *Lucy followed suit before her cup broke from the handle and fall before breaking in pieces.*_

The tune then changes to a heavier punk sound as Lucy watch Emperor jump following the sound before singing while being a bit aggressive.

Emperor Mateus: _You mustn't curse or spit or tattle, never gossip! _

_A lady never scratches, sweats, or burps! _

_*_ playing Axel's electric guitar while Lucy try to see which fork or knife is better on a table.* _She knows which knife and fork and spoon to use and when,_

_And if soup is served, it's impolite to slurp! _*Mateus watching Lucy slurping her soup before she gave an apologetic smile.*

*Continue playing Axel's guitar as Lucy continue to struggle balancing the books on her head, keep falling over* _It's always "please and thank you, sir or madam"! _

_Never brash or loud or putting on a show! _

_A lady is demure, reserved and proper, _

_*Jumps around Lucy before finishing the song.* And that is really all you need to know!_

"What are you three watching?" Emperor Mateus asked as both he and Lucy watch the video again before Lucy gave a thumbs up of her approval until everyone heard what it seems Sephiroth screaming angrily inside the castle. "YOU GOT SOME NERVE, MOZENRATH!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mozenrath's scream fill the entire castle grounds as Lucy asked with her voice shaking nervously. "W – What just happened?"

"Probably Mozenrath did something to anger Sephiroth." Emperor Mateus wondered with a shrug as Sephiroth then walk out to the five, his face shows annoyance when he sat with them before exclaiming the earlier situation. "Mozenrath really need to pick his time with Terra…"


	25. Chapter 25 - Angels of Death

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Kuja asked Yuki the next day as the Redeemers of the Damned crew are prepared to take off to the next world Banora, although Yuki have told Kuja last night she can't join the crew for a while; to Kuja's dismay that he couldn't sleep last night.

"I'm sorry Kuja, but Maleficent is still looking for me and I don't want to end up like my family killed, so I will stay here for the time being." Yuki apologized as the two held their hands, though Kuja can feel her smooth skin soft as fur for a half wolf so he nod with a small smile.

"Don't worry Kuja, she'll be fine with us." Meredy told her older brother as Kuja gave her a thank before he walks back to the ship, with Zidane asking his former enemy. "Feeling the pain of losing your special girl?"

"You seem calm, do you have your canary?" Kuja asked, his face has a small tint of sadness before Zidane replied while giving him a small smile. "Yeah, I have Garnet but once I see her again, I'll tell her about this whole adventure."

Each of the Michaelis send their goodbyes as Pluto gave a sad bark beside Jellal when they watch the airship flying off, with Sebastian watching the flight from his balcony until he turn to see Larxene walking to him, holding Sebastian's pet tiger cub Flame who jump off to run to his owner before climbing up from his legs to his shoulders where it stroke Sebastian's right side of his head while meowing.

"Thinking they might be back?" Larxene asked as she sat on the railing beside her husband, who gave her a cruel – like smile while feeling the cool wind blowing their face. "I know they own strength, they will be."

* * *

"His own pathetic pride have given him his downfall for the last time." Inside a dark hall of a castle, Maleficent hissed as she and her allies of darkness are standing on different areas of the meeting room while Kefka and Madam Mim float on air.

"If you ask me, that poor fool Borghen is such a loser." Darla Dimple scoffed as Kefka scratch the back of his leg while placing his left arm under his head before exclaiming the spoiled actress. "Says to the little brat who won't shut up about being in the spotlight."

"Watch it clown, or I'll wipe that makeup out of your face!" Darla hissed in anger while gritting her teeth furiously, earning Madam Mim to laugh hysterically in joy. "Ooh~ be careful Kefka or she might blew a fuse!"

"Maleficent, I propose you send someone who knows this uh, village of angel of deaths and ya'll have the most powerful ruler who is also the light half of the Devil's new replacement." Dr. Facilier thought aloud as Judge Frollo thought of his plan with a nod of agreement before Maleficent look at one of her new recruit, who walk forward before agreeing with a slight old male voice. "I will go to Banora, Maleficent." Which brings a smirk escaping the dark fairy's face…

* * *

During the flight in Foxy's airship, Jecht kept glaring with a frown at Marluxia as he is having a conversation with Emperor Mateus of certain matters, though Jecht did got caught the Grim Reaper King trying to wake the tyrant up with carnal acts in the castle. Luppi walk in the room as noticing Jecht spying Marluxia and Emperor, the young Arrancar gave a cruel smirk with a prank planning in his plan.

"Why the long face, Jecht?~ Are you jealous?" Luppi mocked as Jecht gave him a glare before grunting. "Hell I should be. Even if that pink haired bastard is Majesty's dad in law, I find him extremely annoying of f***kin' Majesty just because he's gay yet sexy hot."

"Lady Anya told Kai and I you're the first to call him that." Luppi added.

"Yeah. I was the first to call Majesty that when we first met; I like his reaction though." Jecht gave himself a small smirk as the two overheard Marluxia asking that made Jecht froze. "I wonder why you kept shivering when I kept touching your skin?"

"M – My skin are sensitive." Emperor Mateus answered as both Jecht and Luppi watch Marluxia stroking the tyrant's bare back when the latter open his robe that leaves his bare, muscled body and the sleeves hangs on his elbows, a huge blush painted his cheeks when Marluxia kept stroking his back. The sight send Jecht crushing a glass bottle of rum he was holding, with no blood spilling with jealously in his face.

"But how do you like your wife when she gives you sex?" Marluxia asked as he help closing the Emperor's robes back to cover his body before he answered. "Ultimecia already knows about my skin condition but I agree with her that sensitive skin can make it interesting."

"Emperor!~, Jecht wants you to practice…." Luppi called with a smirking purr as Jecht cups the young boy's mouth with his hand when both Emperor and Marluxia look at Jecht, who try to excuse him and Luppi out. "P – Practice Blitzball later! But the kid and I got to check on the others so don't mind us!" before Jecht drag Luppi out of the room, to the other two's confusion.

* * *

Watching Genesis talking with Yuna, Namine´ draw a manga version of them with their arms intertwined in a hug as Dark Ace walk to sat on the railing near her before asking. "Namine´, do you mind if I call you Lady because guardians always call their summoners properly?"

"Well…I don't mind at all, but I like when you call me with just Namine´." Namine´ answered with a smile that makes her wolf prince guardian blushing with his mouth widen in surprise; he didn't see Luppi running away from Jecht for unknown reasons to them.

"I just thought of something…I haven't seen you summon anything." Dark Ace added after letting his blush out as Namine´ gave the answer again while holding her sketchbook against her chest. "It's just, I need to practice myself so I've been asking Lord Aizen and Emperor Mateus for some practice."

"Right, Riser did try to give you a "hug" when you were having a conversation with him." Dark Ace gave a sweat drop with a sigh as he watch Princess Aysa playing with Emperor's Pikachu and Nights while Billy train some tricks to Chunky, who obeys every command with no hesitation.

The airship starts to shake and rumble as everyone stop before the airship rumble louder and shake fast enough to send Namine´ flying with a short scream, with both Genesis and Dark Ace screaming in shock. "Namine´?!"

Namine´ however, did survive as she had her angel wings out quickly to inspect a demon – looking version of a Night Fury flying around while shooting plasma fire and standing on it's back is the rider that makes Namine´ screaming in shock of his appearance; he wore darker and bulkier golden armor and purple cape of Emperor Mateus's previous armor, his face is a skull-like face and razor-sharp teeth, snakes on his head and his armor also covered in spikes.

The rider said nothing when he notices the angel of death but did aim a darker replica of the Emperor's staff at her before shooting an orange orb of energy at Namine´ as the spell stuns her flying where Genesis witness Namine´ falling unconsciously to a light portal so ignoring his comrades, he fell straight to the portal to save his sister…

* * *

Namine´ let out a groan as she slowly open her baby blue eyes to see where she end up sleeping. The entire blue floor are wide and spacious with numerous crystal formation litters the whole area and at the far side of the area is a matching throne where a figure is sitting, watching her sleep although his closed eyes are uncertain he can see her awake.

He has an exact resemblance of Emperor Mateus but his long hair is lavender and matches Sephiroth's hair, he wear an exact light yellow robe as Angel but he doesn't wear a slave mark and his back sport several white angel wings of a seraph with a golden gate – like crest and he holds an exact staff as both Emperor and the demonic version but like the latter, the color is different with light yellow for the top and purple for the end.

"Pray tell, are you Namine´ Rhapsodos?" The angel version of Emperor asked as Namine´ slowly stood up before answering with a nod. "Yes, Emperor?"

"I am merely an angel of death version of Emperor Mateus. You see, when the Emperor once died in Firion's hands; he split himself in both light and dark, leaving his body in the void the other worthless warriors of darkness who desire to rule or even destroy numerous worlds are imprisoned. We are in Arubboth, where I reside and watch over the angels of death of Banora." The angel of death version of Emperor explained as Namine´ listen patiently.

"You mean, we are above Banora?" Namine´ questioned as Light Emperor gave her a nod in agreement before he stood up, walking to Namine´ while continue exclaiming with a soft chuckle. "I happen to know you from a soul of your mother Chloe. Everything about you intrigues me even when you wish to follow your mother's footsteps of being a High Demon Summoner."

Namine´ gave a soft blush as she look at her right hand, the Light Emperor's voice snap her out as he let a small smile. "If you wish to summon the best, do it…" before hearing a soft sigh from the young angel of death as she clenched her hand into a fist to summon her Lunar Eclipse Keyblade to point at nowhere beside her right.

A small ray of light shot out of the Keyblade as the light then grows large where a roar fills the silent air until a majestic creature of a Behemoth stood beside it's master. The Behemoth looks like a giant lion – like creature with dark indigo fur, giant bull – like horns sticks at the front, glowing yellow eyes, three claws in each feet, red flowing mane, and the end of it's tail has spikes sticking through.

"A rare Behemoth King, I see. It seems you are already a High Demon Summoner." The Light Emperor mused with amusement as Namine´ gave herself a smile to her summon as she stroke it's head for it's interest until another exact yet demonic voice of the Emperor of 2nd Hell fills the air. "Being soft to a warrior of light, are you?"

Namine´ and the Light Emperor turn to face the same demon emperor who is responsible for separating Namine´ from the others, and his demon version of Night Fury enters the area. Namine shuddered as her Behemoth King stood in front of her for her protection as both the Night Fury and Behemoth King roar at each other.

"What do you want?" The Light Emperor demand the Dark Emperor with disgust as the latter gave a scoff before aiming his scepter at the ruler of Arubboth. "I am here to annihilate you, even if what that Hollander insect disagree just to retrieve you to serve Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Namine´ asked herself in surprise as she watch the Light Emperor giving a cruel laugh before his closed eyes finally open to show lavender and narrow darkly. "You dare wish to annihilate me? After all we are both half of a demon emperor while you just happen to be a resemblance of Satan."

"How dare you!" The Dark Emperor hissed furiously as the Light Emperor lift Namine´ on her Behemoth King's neck before whispering an order. "I want you to fight Professor Hollander with your brother at Banora and when you two are finished, perform a Sending to revive the other villagers."

"But…if I do that…." Namine´ try to continue speaking but the Light Emperor place a soft hand on her right shoulder which surprises Namine´ before he added. "Two demon summoners name Rin and Len Kagamine perform the Sending just to save their precious world once but they met their fate as they are not High Demon Summoners."

"Rin? Len?" Namine´ widen her eyes as images of Rin and Len smiling while being held on Terra and Mozenrath's arms flashes on her mind before the Light Emperor finishes. "You have summon one of the legendary summons therefore you will perform the Sending."

Namine´ gave him a slow nod before both Emperors glare at each other, leaving Namine´ riding her Behemoth summon out of the room when the Light Emperor summons another Night Fury but with a more menacing look, with flat fins-like spikes that expands from his back, to the end of the tail, nose and mouth glowing blue color.

"You dare die while your precious student will be wasting her powers until her last breath?" The Dark Emperor mocked as the Light Emperor tap the floor with his staff to make a clank sound, finishing their conversation. "I know my own student, she have what it takes to be a High Demon Summoner…" before both emperors and their Night Fury dragons dashed to start their battle…

_Meanwhile…_

Genesis look around the surroundings he just appeared in attempt to search for Namine´ and realizing the area, he let his face drop into shock. He is standing in the center of a village full of houses, a path under numerous bowing trees of blue apples, some apples look like it was yet to grow and the biggest house has the largest bowing tree than the others.

"Banora…" Genesis whispered as he felt as if he was about to cry but the moment pass as he turn around to face an incoming figure; a middle-aged like man with greyish black hair with a widow's peak and beard of the same color and wears a lab coat over a yellow shirt emblazoned with a red and white logo "Banora", brown trousers and open toed black sandals.

"Genesis, I see you have cure your degradation." The man gave him a cunning smile as Genesis froze in disbelief when he quickly pull his red Rapier from his coat before shouting at the old man. "Hollander! Xion told me Zack cut you down!"

"Maybe so but I have heard stories of soldier called Redeemers of the Damned and their powerful being in their missions. That got my interests, especially the fact that you and Sephiroth are allying with them right now. Maleficent have revived me to take your "sister" as bait with a dark half of a demon emperor." Hollander (Final Fantasy 7:Crisis Core) explained as Genesis grit his teeth with a small growl before a large black wing escapes the left side of his back.

"It would seems you almost cure your degradation." Hollander gave a scoff when both he and Genesis notices the latter's wing but Genesis look back at the old man with fury to give a hiss. "I have cure my degradation but now I know that I am not a failed experiment; I am an angel of death!"

"An angel of death, huh?" Hollander asked as he narrow his beady eyes before adding his question that made Genesis narrowing his glowing blue eyes. "But does that make you human or a monster?"

"Shut up! Now I don't care if I'm human or monster! I have friends who maybe mosnters, but they trust me as their best friend so I trust them back!" Genesis shouted in anger as an image of Xion and Zidane appear in his mind, smiling before Zidane give a thumbs up of approval.

"Genesis!" Genesis heard Namine´'s shout as he watch a blinding flash of light appearing at the top of the hill as Namine´ rode a blue Behemoth King to him before stopping at Genesis's side, the wind of it's landing blew loudly at Genesis before the two look at Hollander, who laugh hysterically.

"So a family reunion has started! Let us watch how this reunion will last!"

Hollander lift a hand as a gust of wind have taken his right side before a figure of a girl, Namine´'s age has appeared with a cruel laugh. She has gray hair with some twists, red eyes, her arms and legs grow purple fur with claws, wearing a sleeve and strapless black dress with an extra red skirt, a green and black tail and bat-like wings.

"Jessica!?" Namine´ shouted in shock as the girl named Jessica (Disney Stitch! Season 3) gave another malicious laugh before she just lead Namine´ and her Behemoth King away to leave Dr. Hollander spreading a greenish gas from a capsule but Genesis flew out to dash and send a few strikes at the old scientist while his sword ignited with fire before Hollander send a fist at Genesis's face which he dodge until a kick send Genesis flying back.

"For an angel of death, your sister Jessica proven to be a weakling." Hollander mocked as Genesis's narrow eyes widen with fury before running with an anguish cry, one hand sends a few Firaga spells at the old doctor before an explosion had occurred while Genesis notices both his sisters are still fighting, leaving Hollander screaming in agony while slowly walk to the red haired soldier but fell to the ground, his body fade in green mists of energy.

"Jess!" Genesis flew to aid Namine´'s fight but as he flew nearer, the Behemoth King stood in front of him, growling at him to leave Namine´ fighting with the demonic – possessed angel of death. Before Genesis could fight his own sister's summon, he watch as Namine's angel wings turn into Keyblade wings before they all flew and stab the ground around Jessica, to both her and Genesis's confusion.

Suddenly, Namine´ raise her Lunar Eclipse keyblade above the trap as a ray of light was shot at each Keyblade, glowing a blinding white light that leaves Jessica screaming while covering her face with her claws. "No! It's too bright!" as Genesis flew above the Behemoth King when Namine´ was shaking from keep aiming her keyblade before something small and purple escapes Jessica's chest.

Genesis ran to caught Jessica; who's hair turn brown with a pink bow, wearing a short sleeved purple and white dress to her knees, pink scrunch wristbands, and white and purple open - toed high heels, before lowering her down as both he and Namine´ sat on her knees on the ground when Genesis's wing was dismissed but will use it for future worlds.

"Jess, please wake up; I'm sorry for that revenge a few years ago. Will you forgive me?" Genesis apologized as he gently press Jessica against his chest when Jessica slowly open her lavender eyes, asking tiredly. "What do you mean, revenge?"

"One time, I secretly stole Witch just to make you scared of ghosts. I did it just it will be funny but now I find myself guilty for remembering it…" Genesis confessed as he didn't see Jessica twitching an eyebrow in annoyance as she sat up before asking Genesis in slight anger. "You set me up!?"

"Well…" Genesis almost spoke as Jessica hop to sit on her knees before asking in anger. "How could you do that?! Huh!?" as a small purple bat/ghostlike creature with blue eyes from earlier that escapes from Jessica when she was possessed flew down to sit on her lap. The back of it's head is shaped like a cone and is curved at the bottom resembling a witch hat, her ears are small bat wings and her belly is white with her chest a yellow heart – shaped. (Witch from Stitch! Season 3)

"Hey you spray cold water in my sleep!" Genesis accused while pointing a finger at Jessica's nose as Namine´ watch her swatting his finger away before adding while placing her fist – clenched hands on her hips. "You deserve it! You once make Nami and I scared of Mum and Dad!"

"Genesis, Jessica…" Namine´ stop their argument as the two watch her lifting herself to stand with her Keyblade in hand before she walk a few steps forward to do beautiful twist and turning movements, like she is dancing gracefully with her Keyblade twirling around the air in each step before Jessica, Genesis, and Namine´'s Behemoth King watch raining sparks of light floating down to the whole town where each spark of light glows a warm glow light before forming into real people.

"Yo!" Genesis heard a familiar voice of Zidane calling from the sky where the Redeemers of the Damned's airship flew from an unexpected portal before the airship land near Genesis's house. Everyone jump off the airship as Dark Ace's eyes widen in surprise of Namine´'s dance that seem to summon people but what shocks him the most is a Giant Behemoth King that seem to be hers.

"Angeal!" After Namine´ finishes the dance, Sora ran to a middle – aged man with black hair to his neck and stubble, and dressed in a sleeveless black uniform that looks similar as Genesis's underneath uniform but his muscled shoulders has silver pauldrons.

"Sora! I'm glad to see you again, little brother." Angeal (Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core) hugged Sora with a father or brotherly embrace, a calm smile showing in his face as he look at the crew, mostly Sephiroth and Genesis before he gave a nod.

"So I've been fighting with Angeal's brother all this time, I hope he knows I'm…"

"Well we'll be going to Radiant Garden after this so he'll know." Genesis told Sephiroth as the former ran to the two couple who are hugging Namine´ and Jessica before the couple hug Genesis too with smiles showing in their faces. The father has short blonde hair with his face has a resemblance of Namine´ wearing a grey businessman suit while the mother has short brown hair, blue eyes, and dress in a simple purple shirt, brown skirt, and flats. (Abel and Chloe of Final Fantasy 7: On The Way for a Smile; Denzel's case.)

"The Emperor of Arubboth!" One little boy shouted as everyone watch the cliff with the largest bowing tree glows a blinding flash of light for a short while as a figure with exact resemblance of Emperor Mateus but lavender haired, wearing an exact robe as Angel, and has six angel wings walk to the whole village before the angels of death bowed.

"Since when did your light half a kind ruler to them?" Firion asked his former enemy, who shrug his shoulders with slight confusion before his light Emperor walk to Namine´, exclaiming. "Namine´, for being the fifth High Demon Summoner; I would like to assist your battles as a…AAAAAAAAAHHHH!?" but the emperor scream in shock as Marluxia suddenly dash to him, his arms wrapped around the angel's waist.

"Dad!?" Mozenrath shouted as everyone of Banora watch Marluxia giving the blushing light half of an emperor a seductive smirk while a hand rub the latter's back and wings, in shock. "I wonder if I can call you Matty, too?~" but when Marluxia lay his hand slowly lowering to grab the angel's behind, he receives a punch in the face before Marluxia fell on the grass on his back while Emperor Mateus wrap his arms around his light half who is shuddering while wrapping his arms around his demon's body in embarrassment before Mozenrath gave a sigh. "Again with sexual harassment, Dad?"

"Y…You'll…learn…when you do it…" Marluxia slowly said in pain, a finger pointing in the air before his left hand fell beside him in the ground.

"You were saying, Your Majesty?" Namine´ asked the Emperor of Arubboth as she was surprise from Marluxia's almost carnal act before the angel slowly look at his student to repeat his earlier answer, while allowing the blush of his cheeks to cool down. "As I was saying, I will accompany your as a moogle…"

The Emperor of Arubboth snap his left fingers as he was glowing and covered in mists of gold and white smokes before he is now changed form as a moogle with his lavender hair, closed eyes, and his clothes and angel wings matched his size.

"Aww!~ You're so cute!~" Tina gave a squeal and smile as she ran to wrap her arms around the moogle while stroking her cheek against his head before the Light Emperor – moogle started to squirm while screaming. "K – Kupo!? Watch the wings!"

"While he's joining us, who will take care of the village?" Sora asked his older brother, who reply his answer with a small grin and nod to Genesis's parents. "Don't worry, Sora; Both Genesis's parents are the landlords of Banora so they will help with our town's repairs back to normal. We should also help repairing and maybe add some features with your friends' ship."

"Thanks mate! Me ship do need some new repairin'." Foxy said with a smile as Princess Kai show a few angels of death children some demon summoning, even allowing them to ride on a Pegasus Dream Eater before Tina release the Emperor – Moogle to revert back to normal when the three children would also like to see his summons. When the night has arrived, the inside of the entire ship have been decorated like the empty, unused rooms are now the crews' bedroom, the fridge has lifetime supply of food and drinks, the bottom cabins can be used as a stable for Chunky and future non – summons pets, and each bathroom for every bedroom has a spa.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Billy gave a grin as Yuna gave Genesis a hug for being worried of his sudden fall to save Namine´ before Genesis also hug her back for a short while when the two share a kiss in their lips.

"I now pronounce you two: husband and wife!" Both Genesis and Yuna look at their side to see Gory with a fake mustache which covers her entire mouth before the three share a laugh as Gory walk to Sonya before she help removing the mustache off her face, though Sonya's fast pull would have made Gory screaming in pain but she didn't before she jump on the table.

"May I have some coffee?" Gory asked Lord Aizen as he look at the little girl while giving her his cup of coffee before both he, his manikin, and Sonya watch Gory drank the whole cup while jumping off the table to the kitchen where Kai Crystal is cooking spaghetti with spices for the crew.

"Is Gory too young to be drinking coffee?" Sousuke asked.

"Actually Gory is the oldest of Kai's summons as Gory is the first expression from Kai when she use to be Khalifa." Sonya answer the boy as Lord Aizen exclaim with interest. "That explains Gory is a child…"

"Gaah!" Everyone watch as Prince Mateus's face turn red when he just took a fork load of pasta before he drank his glass of water quickly to let his face cool off.

"He has an allergy of spicy food…" Sephiroth told Terra with a sigh as she look at Mateus, who seem to show his face red when he ate the spices of the spaghetti before Emperor Mateus ate his plate, holding his allergy although his face grew red until he finishes his plate, when Barbariccia flew to him before wrapping her arms around his waist, to make the tyrant blowing a giant fire out of his mouth to burn Kai Crystal by accident, to Barbariccia's shock as she didn't mean to burn Kai Crystal's clothes before she scream while covering her bare chest with one arm while her other covers between her legs, her cheeks paint a massive blush while tears stream down her face.

"Woah!" While most of the young men covers their eyes yet every men sport blushing cheeks, Zidane gave a grin as his light blue eyes trail at Kai Crystal's bare body while his tail wave left and right rapidly but he froze when Raven Crystal gave him a darker glare while cracking her knuckles. "What are you looking at, boy?"

Raven Crystal walk to her young sister while unbuttoning her red coat to show she wears a sleeveless blue shirt underneath with her forearms sporting three small circle talisman – like stones with black different designs, to cover Kai Crystal's body before her dark glare turn to Zidane, who scream in shock before he ran off as Raven floated a bit before flying straight after him.

"The Charms of Bezel?" Charmcaster wondered to herself in surprise as Firion turn to her friend before asking with confusion. "Charms of Bezel? You mean those charms you told me about?"

"Yeah…" Charmcaster nod in agreement as everyone watch Zidane running back in before Raven shot a few discs of fuchsia energy, which Charmcaster recall it is Mana, at Zidane who dodge until the third hit the back of his head before he fell on the floor, ready to get punished by the oldest summon ever; to his dismay…

...

That night in Riser's new room, Riser is sleeping while his arms spread on the bed for one arm to allow Yubelluna to sleep with her head placing on his right arm. A small crank of Riser's door made him open one eye to see both Gory and Bale walking in after the former silently closes the door, the latter wore her sleeveless pink nightdress.

"Can we sleep with you, Mister Riser?" Bale asked as Riser motion the two little girls to come closer before he grab Gory before Bale with his left hand when Yubelluna slowly open her half – asleep eyes to see Bale, who gave a short wave before Riser's queen gave a soft chuckle when she wrap her arms around Bale like a doll to sleep while Riser allow Gory sleeping with her head resting on Riser's left arm before everyone slept peacefully.

A few hours before dawn where the sun hasn't risen yet, Riser slowly woke up with his tired face showing confusion when he can feel a young woman or three with big, busty chests against his body until he slowly sat up yet he gave a shocking, silent scream when he look to see Yubelluna, Gory, and Bale but what shocks the ladies man; is both Gory and Bale have turn into young teenaged women about 16 years old.

Slowly climbing off his bed, Riser almost stumbled a bit before turning around to witness the three young women sleeping on his bed, although he doesn't mind two little girls turning to young and beautiful women but what it does is that those little girls are actually belong to the Princess of Demon Summoning and his guardian.

While thinking of a theory how both Gory and Bale turn into women from last night, Riser would glance at their new breast sizes, which earns the arrogant ladies man to let out a drool from his half widening grin until the thought of yesterday's incident with Zidane's punishment from Raven Crystal snap him out to shudder.

Silently, he sneaks out of his room before walking through the airship to find if anyone he can think that knows magic beside Princess Kai can help reverting the two before the latter or Vanitas realizes about it, until he stop when someone small hit his leg to see it was Haruhi, wearing her usual sleeveless blue dress.

"Riser, have you seen Daddy?" Haruhi asked.

"No, Riser hasn't seen Aizen or maybe he's still asleep with Barbariccia…" Riser exclaimed as one glance to his young foster niece send a thought of her as a young woman with her longer blonde hair still reaching to her bare knees but her knee – length blue dress would have reach to her thighs as an young adult, which earns Riser to think in his head while a grin was shown at his face. 'Too bad Issei Hyoudou isn't here to see this crew's sexiest women…"

"Hi, Princess Kai." Riser froze while shuddering in shock when Haruhi greet Princess Kai who was walking from behind in her baggy long – sleeved white shirt to her waist which is again unbuttoned to show her black belt – like bra and short black shorts. Riser doesn't mind seeing Kai in her usual sleeping clothes but what is new is ever since Kai receive her new black wings from the Labyrinth, which Aizen reveals she is an 'Angel of Darkness', her eyes have change color to crimson red but everyone doesn't mind; although Axel called her a girl version of Sebastian Michaelis which earns a punch in the face from both Kai and Apacci.

"Morning Haruhi, Riser. Have you guys seen Gory?" Kai questioned as both girls watch Riser stuttering while sweating bullets of sweats to hide his inner shock. "Uh…uh…Gory's in Riser's room, which reminds me; have you thought of Gory as a beautiful young woman for a summon?"

"…Alright, what did you do?" Kai asked while narrowing her right eye with a frown, her reactionless face with her question sends Riser frozen in shock with a surprised thought. 'What the hell!? She wants to know that fast!?"

"What the hell!?" Vanitas screamed in shock as he, Kai, Angel, Sonya, and Kiara were in Kai, Yumichika, Luppi, and Apacci's room, with both Gory and Bale sitting one of their beds; Gory's robes have reach her thighs while her sleeves covers her forearms, and Bale's nightdress barely cover her thighs.

"Riser has nothing to do with this! They want to sleep in my room so I let them sleep with Yubelluna and I!" Riser told the truth as Vanitas went frozen stone from looking at his little sister now his age, though watching her touching the skin of her new large chest send Vanitas nose bleeding in shock.

"Don't worry, they is a way to revert them back." Angel exclaimed while wrapping her arms under her chest as Kiara gave Gory a seductive grin in her face while giving a thumbs up. "Gory! I'm so proud of your new form!"

"But I would miss Gory sitting on my shoulders." Sonya gave a sigh as Princess Kai walk to her gory personality before she wrap her arms like a mother to her daughter while Angel push Vanitas to do the same to Bale before both young women turn back to their original age, earning a yay from Sonya and a sigh of relief from Riser Phenex.

"Now that is over, Riser would like to go back to sleep…"

"Hold it, Riser." Riser froze his tracks as Princess Kai place Gory on the bed before walking to stand beside the shaking demon when she finished with a small frown. "…The next time Gory turn into this situation, even if you didn't do it; just tell me."

"Y – Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.." Riser answered as he walks out of his comrade's room before giving a huge sigh of relief while walking back to his room for more sleeping with Yubelluna…


	26. Chapter 26 - Radiant Garden

The ship finally reached to it's new destination where everyone look to be Radiant Garden, almost in it's former beautiful world but their progress are indeed quicker than last time with hardly any Heartless or Nobodies. Once everyone walk in the town after Foxy shrank his ship for safekeeping, they were greeted by Cloud who was walking to them with a familiar young woman to both Sora and Sephiroth. She wears a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front, matching short gloves and a short duster at the back extending to her heels.

"Are you sure they were your brothers, even if we fought them in the War of the Gods?" The woman asked Cloud as the two stop, her eyes trailed to Sephiroth, Emperor, and Kuja with soft narrow red eyes before Cloud gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah, I finally remember I was once close with Sephiroth and Mateus when we were kids. Kuja was revealed to be the 18th child to be born before Meredy and Wendy."

"Cloud…" Kuja exclaimed with anime tears and a sweat drop.

"Well, as your wife; I can't argue with that…" The woman gave a confident smile as screams fill the air when everyone can see black and orange smoke rising up from a mile away and Dark Ace can smell the sense of the smoke before shouting to confirm the smell. "A house is on fire!"

"Roxas and Riku!" The woman let out a shout in shock as she ran off to follow the crowd while ignoring Cloud shouting her name. "Tifa!"

"Roxas?! Riku!?" Sora, Namine´, and Xion froze in shock as everyone else follow Tifa (Final Fantasy VII) to the town where they stop outside a burning house when Sephiroth drag Cloud in the fire to rescue the owner of two male voices screaming from inside the house.

"Mum! Dad!" Xion shouted as three figures ran to the crew; a young man with black spiky hair with a lock curving from his face, glowing blue eyes, and dress in a similar black uniform as Angeal, a woman with brown hair tied in a braid with a pink bow, two bangs parted from her face, green eyes and dress in a simple pink and white dress and brown boots, a man clad in a red cloak, long and black unruly hair and wears a golden gauntlet with claws for his right hand. (Zack, Aerith, and Vincent from Final Fantasy VII)

"Father!" Yuna and Ienzo ran to the third person the minute Sephiroth and Cloud ran out with two young men about 16; Sephiroth carries a boy with similar yet ruffled silver hair and pure green eyes, dressed in a sleeveless yellow and white shirt, blue jeans and black, white, and yellow shoes, and Cloud has an arm around his shoulders from a boy with his face almost resembling both Cloud and Sora, with spiky blonde hair and dress in a black, red high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol, another unzipped and white jacket with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. The legs of his pants were beige with buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored and his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces.A wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black and white rings on both his left and middle finger.

"You will have no regret fighting me…" a cold female voice exclaimed as another figure walks to the Redeemers of the Damned; this time bringing more shock to Billy's eyes. It is a woman with long and wavy dirty blonde hair, her right eye is concealed with a red rose eye patch while her left is clouded dark green and dress in a short, strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, along, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms, a short wide skirt made of dark green petals that point sideways and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorny vines.

"Who is that?" Aysa asked in fear, hiding behind Prince Mateus's legs.

"She might be Imitatia, some people would call her 'The Flower Demon.'" Lord Aizen confirmed as Billy walk to her, who she watches with no expressions while he slowly ask that will bring surprises to Kuja, Mozenrath, Ienzo, Terra, and Tina. "…Mum… are you helping sending worlds in darkness!?"

"…" Billy's mother, Imitatia (Fairy Tail) said nothing but did summon a giant sword with her right arm before dashing to Billy who quickly shot a Rammstone slug to shot him off the ground to lure Imitatia away from the Redeemers of the Damned, who will help recovering both Sephiroth and Cloud's sons Roxas and Riku (Kingdom Hearts series).

While firing his slugs at his darkness – possessed mother, Billy ran and leap from one roof to the other but a final leap made a slip before Billy fell and land on the ground with his feet before his side, rolling over the side while grunting in pain. Slowly rising to his feet, Imitatia crashed her sword at Billy's left side, not hitting him before Billy fell on the ground, his green eyes widen when Imitatia successfully punch through his shoulder, blood dripping from the small hole she made to the ground.

Imitatia glanced at her son as the sight of small tears escaping his eyes earns a memory triggering in her head; Billy as a little boy with a little girl with long blonde hair and dress in a simple white lace dress and the memory also shows both little children happily running to Imitatia, who is dressed in a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a blue corsage on the left side and also wears white stockings and little dark pink shoes.

"Billy….you and Mugi…my children." Imitatia whispered as Billy can feel his wound being healed before his own mother shed some tears out of her left eye when the two share a hug in a motherly and child embrace.

* * *

"My senses are tinkling…"

"Or you have your massager, Dad." Mozenrath sighed as he pull out a purple object from behind Marluxia's back under the coat which Marluxia switch it on before holding it against the left side of his neck while it was vibrating, earning Marluxia to mutter "Oh yeaaah…" while his voice vibrate with a grin before he stop his act.

"No! My senses are really tinkling!...Who wants to spy on Matty when he sings!?" Marluxia exclaimed as everyone gave him confused looks until Rin, Len, Mozenrath, and Terra follow Marluxia to the Bailey where they watch Jecht practicing his Bliztball tricks while Emperor Mateus, Lady Anya, The Landlord of Domus Facina, and Makoto Kibune watch him before the tyrant of hell's lips starts to open with a song escaping his mouth while Anya, Landlord, and Makoto watch him before the Landlord kneel beside his left.

(Music Cue: I won't say I'm in love from Hercules.)

_Emperor Mateus: If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

The Emperor gently push the Landlord's face to make him fall on his knees before he stop, continuing singing when the three froze to realize the tyrant is singing about Jecht; to Marluxia and Mozenrath's surprise.

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Anya, Landlord, and Makoto: _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_(Emperor Mateus: *while covering his ears* Oh noooooooooo!)_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

The Emperor shook his head as the four walk a bit before the Emperor started to sing again.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Anya, Landlord, and Makoto: _You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_Emperor: It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

_Oh!_

Landlord, Anya, and Makoto_: You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

While singing, Makoto grab Landlord to stand beside him which make him fell on his rear.

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Emperor Mateus: Ohhhhh, No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

As he walk forward, the Emperor bumped into Jecht, who gave a wave and grin before running back for more Blitzball practices, not realizing Emperor is watching him.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Makoto sang as he poke the Emperor's forehead before he continue singing while walking to sit with Landlord and Anya, with Makoto following him.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Anya, Landlord, and Makoto: _You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_Emperor Mateus: You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

(Anya, Landlord, Makoto: _He won't say he's in love_)

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!_

Makoto, Anya, Landlord: _Now, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Emperor Mateus:_ Oh-ohhhhh!_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"He has a good singing voice." Marluxia complimented with a whisper as Rin and Len look at their step grandfather when Terra spoke. "That's why I first join singing."

"And that's why everyone can be born with a beautiful singing." Marluxia gave a smile as they walk back to the others to see Billy and his mother walking to them; Imitatia has sapphire blue eyes and wore a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a blue corsage on the left side and also wears white stockings and little dark pink shoes.

"Billy!" Tina ran to wrap her arms around Billy's waist, who stumble a bit before wrapping his arms around her back, giving his mother a blushing grin. His mother gave a sweet smile while everyone seem to be ignoring the young knight Garland calling their names while poking their shoulders until when he poke Sephiroth's shoulders, he turn before snapping out. "What is it, Garland!?" which earns Garland to lower himself with his face showing slight fear of the soldier's temper.

"Easy Sephy…I just want you guys to know I suddenly thought of making a place to watch videos of people's work and the name will be Youtube! You guys agree?" Garland thought aloud with a clueless smile as everyone, even the calmest former villains looking at him in shock as they might regret if one of them answers, even when Xion's father Zack want to try answering without breaking the poor young man's heart.

"I'll tell him." Vincent Valentine volunteered as everyone watch Vincent walking to Garland before he answer in the calmest way ever. "Garland…it already happen…" which it sends everyone to slowly walk away, afraid of what Garland will react, even Yumichika drags the calmest and emotionless Kai by her waist but…

"Really? Yay my dream is real!" Garland cheered like a child as everyone fell on the ground of his reaction before they stood up when Riku and Roxas followed Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, and Vincent to the already repaired house, which was revealed Zack accidentally use a Firaga spell at a mouse, which earns a soft slap from Aerith.

"Hey, Aerith has a memory manikin too!" Zenya pointed out as Sephiroth secretly flinch when he mention it before something blue and a mix of alien and dog pounced on his face, everyone look to see it has big black eyes, two antennas, long ears, four arms and a small tail.

"Stitch!" Sora gave a sheepish smile as Sephiroth pull the creature out of his face before Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) lick his face with thick saliva, earning some men to chuckle in amusement when Stitch climb on Sephiroth's head while he wiped the saliva off before it peer to his face upside down with a wave. "Hi."

"Sorry darling. Stitch really miss you." A Romanian female accent apologized as everyone turn, with some jaws dropped by the sight of a woman with shoulder-length spiked crimson hair with a widow's peak and matching eyes her outfit is revealing; a connected one-piece with crimson sleeves, armor on her lower arms and gloves with spiky fingertips, a long, furry crimson cape that drags behind her, thigh-high boots and torn red stockings.

"No it's alright Rosso. At least there's someone else who had his face covered with thick saliva." Sephiroth shook his head to the woman as he look at Emperor Mateus, who is leaning against Nights while the Emperor shrug his shoulders with a confident grin. "Some times Nights can do that when I'm ruling before Ultimecia and my children disappeared."

"Oh really.." Marluxia asked with a smirking purr as everyone watch the pink haired Grim Reaper grab his son in law to remove his robes to his bare back while Nights, who seem to aware of Marluxia motioning it, lick it's master's back with it's long big tongue, covering the sensitive back with thick saliva before the contact of the tongue send the Emperor screaming while his cheeks quickly blushed a massive red until the Emperor of Arubboth in moogle form also scream in Namine´'s arms. "You do know I can also feel it, kupo!?"

"Actually no." Marluxia confessed as he release the tyrant to watch him shivering with his cheek cooling his embarrassed blush off before looking at him with surprised and anger, this anger seem to regret Marluxia to see which it confirmed when the Emperor wore his robes back and demand his pet dragon, who seem to change sides with quick timing when he growled with anger at Marluxia.

"Nights, get Marluxia!"

"Oh shit!" Marluxia screamed as everyone watch Nights flying after him in max speed while Riser place an elbow on the Emperor's shoulder before exclaiming. "Well, this seem something Uncle Sebastian would order Flame if Marluxia mess up again."

"Uncle…Sebastian?" Axel asked Riser in confusion.

"Yeah, Riser was told by Mother at the 7th Hell ball that she and Overlord Sebastian were actually siblings; so it makes us cousins and yes, Riser was also surprise to react of this truth." Riser Phenex revealed with a sigh while scratching the back of his head as some scream what at the top of their lungs before the Landlord grab Aizen's coat.

"Does this mean Mat and I are going to be cousins too!?" The Landlord asked his older brother in surprise while shaking him a few times until Aizen's answer escaped his mouth when the Landlord finish shaking him. "No, I'm not adopted Jack so we don't count as their cousins."

"Actually I don't mind Riser as a cousin." Terra shrug her shoulders confidently as Len look at her eyes before asking. "Why? What about Riser's hobby of women?"

"Nah. Terra, Lucy, Mateus, and Riser are actually in good terms, Len. Riser does help Terra with writing new songs as my other hobby is writing and singing songs." Riser answered with a grin as Emperor Mateus ask a question with a confident tone. "What about Lucy? Do you seduce her in the castle privately?"

"Of course Riser don't! Riser did help Lucy with her Celestial summons." Riser answered his cousin as Nights flew back with his mouth holding Marluxia's hood, his face is covered with burnt marks and small smokes coming out of his mouth whenever he coughs.

"Somebody should put a warnin' on the man." Foxy gave a sigh and face palm as Tinker Bell, who were resting in the ship all this time when the alliance were formed, gave Kuja another cuckoo sign on Marluxia before blowing her tongue at him, earning a nod of agreement from the flamboyant mage.

* * *

"_That blundering fool Hollander! And now the Flower Demon has awoken from her trance!" Maleficent let out a hiss of anger with gritted as everyone watch her releasing her anger while sending a thunderstorm of raining thunder at her dim – witted minions, wails and screaming fills the air when they ran away from the meeting room._

"_The Crystals of Darkness will be destroyed and our numbers will decreased sooner before our plan will finish!" Maleficent continued yelling in anger as Darla Dimple roll her eyes while sitting on her colossal butler Max's shoulder._

"_Well, on the bright side Maleficent! ~. They will be going to the Netherworlds soon enough and once they do, they will meet the god of discord himself!" Kefka sang with a cackle as he continue flying through the air until a clawed hand grab his throat to hear him choking and gasping for air._

"_You may forgot about this, Kefka. That Chaos's "curse" will be broken once he remembers his past memories from 100,000 years ago! And what will await the fools is the Goddess of Harmony herself!" A deep male voice warned the clown as Maleficent let her anger cool off before continuing her plan calmly._

"_Even so, she is still weaken from her revival from the War of the Gods and shouldn't you be worried of your past form, Garland?"_

_A scoff escaped as a man wearing an exact armor as Garland Castegnier but muscular and his face and neck is concealed with a horned helmet and an exact large sword of Garland, walk out of the shadows before releasing Kefka's neck to ignore his loud coughing in the air._

"_It may be my concern but the two of us may be the same so whoever dies, we will be one." Garland answered with a nod as Dr. Facilier flip a card with his bony fingers before calling Judge Frollo for a conversation. "What's the matter, judge? Are you tired to get your fortunes checked?"_

"_I have no desire to be talking with the likes of you, gypsy!" Frollo hissed with disgust as he walk away, leaving the suspicious and annoyed witch doctor._


	27. Chapter 27 - Stimulated Malaysia

**(Most of these ideas are requested from my classmates; mostly one of my classmates but I want to thank them for giving me their ideas; and yes this chapter involves real people, even me.)**

With Marluxia already setting off to the third and final world he will be allying with the Redeemers of the Damned before doing his own business, the ship was flying through the Lanes Between before a seemingly sudden world have appeared, slowly covering the world in a dark aura but knowing it's not even the world Marluxia mentioned, they have to help what is devouring the world.

Arriving in a quiet city where the tallest skyscrapers they see are a two twin tower with a long tunnel – like bridge connecting between and a nearby tower probably slightly taller than the first. Everyone look around the deserted city as Khalifa and Kai, who are whole; seem to recognize the place yet Kai narrow her red eye with slight annoyance until a sound of girls screaming from afar snap Sora's thoughts out before noticing two little girls backing away from several Shadows that appears countlessly.

"I got you two!" Sora shouted as he, Kuja, and Laguna stood in front of the two girls as they nod before Sora summon his Kingdom Keyblade. **(Information: Defeat all of the Heartless while protecting the two girls!) (Battle Music: Sinister Shadows of Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Sora, Kuja, and Laguna charged after the heartless while the two little girls quickly run after them although whenever they were lost due to a crowd of Heartless, Sora would wave his hand to motion them to him for safety before striking each Heartless.

"Leave me alone!" One of the girls shouted in fear when a Shadow strike her with a scratch before Kuja cast a thunder spell at the heartless while Laguna rapidly shoot around every heartless.

"Take this!" Kuja shouted as he cast a quick explosion with five orbs crashing it before the last Shadow is vanquished, leaving a pile of Munny scattering around the street until they were absorbed to the three.

After the battle, everyone walk to Sora, Kuja, and Laguna as the latter stop the two girls for walking off before everyone look at their innocent yet reactionless faces.

They both look like eight year old students with similar faces and short ebony hair to their shoulders, but the first girl has a side bang covering her right ear while the other is slicked behind her left ear, in her left cheek sport two dot marks beside the mouth and between her upper lip and nose, and her attire is a black pinafore to her knees with a short sleeved white buttoned undershirt and white socks and sneakers. The other girl wears an exact uniform as Khalifa when she was a human except the skirt was black and she doesn't have dot marks on her left cheek as her friend.

"Hey little girls, you two shouldn't be walking in the streets alone when no one's around." Laguna reminded the little girls as they blink their clueless eyes before the first girl asked her friend with a language they don't even know.

"_Dia seorang homo ke?"_

"_Khadi!"_ The second girl exclaimed in surprise as her friend giggle in amusement but before Laguna could ask about what is she saying…

"She's calling you a faggot." Kai answered confidently as Laguna froze with a scream before Lady Anya asked the angel of darkness. "You know this place?"

"Where else can you see the Petronas Twin Tower and the Kuala Lumpur Tower and people who speak Malay; we're in Malaysia which is one of three parts of the World of Reality that has a Crystal of Darkness. Also, I lived here before." Kai answered while shrugging her shoulders confidently of her emotionless tone.

"Then can you perhaps talk to these adorable little girls?" Barbariccia asked while giving them a hug which makes them happy when they cheer yay. With an annoyed sigh, Kai walks to the two girls when they were done with hugs before everyone watch the three talking in Malay.

"_Minta maaf, kak. Kawan saya gurau je." _The second girl said with what it seems an apology as Princess Kai gave a nod of agreement

"_Takpe, tapi saya tahu kamu berdua boleh cakap Bahasa Inggeris."_

"_Ya, saya nak melihat reaski yang homo tua itu." _ The first girl shook her head with a small smile as Laguna stood next to Princess Kai before asking her. "What did she say?"

"She wants to see your reaction and she called you an old faggot." Princess Kai answered as Laguna froze again before sitting with his arms wrapping around his knees with a sulk, but not after the first girl apologized in English. "I'm sorry, mister. My best friend and I thought you were the ones who send our classmates in this fake Malaysia."

"You mean it's stimulated?" Namine´ asked as Sora turn to face her before questioning. "Like the fake Twilight Town?"

"Not just that, but our classmates and us suddenly turn to eight years old." The second girl added as Mozenrath walk forward before asking with his hands on his hips. "So how really old are you two?"

"We're 16 years old." Both girls answered with no expression showing as some of the crew jump in surprise of the sudden answer.

"We can help you girls out, we just need to see your classmates for the problem." Foxy volunteered as the two little girls nod in agreement before they start to introduce themselves.

"My name is Maryam Aisyah!" The second girl started with a smile.

"My name is Khadija Azreena!" The first girl finished with a grin as everyone nod in agreement before they start to follow Maryam to lead through the streets, which Khadija grab Princess Kai's rose marked hand when she stop to give an emotionless look but seeing the eight year old has a slight similar face as her with no reaction, the two glare at each other before they join the others of walking.

* * *

Standing on a roof of a double – story house, five people were looking around the quiet neighborhood as an aged black haired woman wearing a bright green baju kurung with pink flower designs is having a conversation with a man with slight tan skin, stubble with a goatee, slicked black hair, and wears a short sleeved black shirt with blue tie, his nametag reads Anas, matching pants and shoes.

"What are you guys gonna do, i'm not done with this joke!…" a darker brown skinned man with short slicked black hair, wears matching glasses, and wears a short sleeved dark pink shirt with a pen sticking out of his left breast pocket, black pants with brown belt, and black shoes interrupted their conversation as the man named Anas gave a laugh for his earlier conversation with the woman.

"Anas…" The second teacher which his nametag reads Afifi called as the woman who is named Shafarinah laughed while another aged female teacher wearing a pink baju kurung with different color designs and a matching pink tudung shook her head when En. Afifi continue in a sarcastic – like tone. "_Saya memerlukan tilam! Anas, saya memerlukan tilam!_ (I need a mattress! Anas, I need a mattress!)"

"_Kenapa awak nak tilam, Afifi? _(Why do you need a mattress for, Afifi?)_"_ En. Anas asked as the second woman named Pn. Samsuriyani gave a silent sigh of annoyance.

"I'm gonna jump off the roof!" En. Afifi declared as he suddenly jump off the roof of the house, making both En. Anas and Pn. Shafarinah laugh of his stunt while Pn. Samsuriyani gave herself a face palm and another female teacher watch in shock; this teacher wears a pale ceramic colored tudung, black glasses, and wears a different colored flower designed baju kurung, her name is Pn. Fatma….

* * *

After running faster than the wind to a Malaysian high school called Sekolah Menegah Kebangsaan Taman Tun Dr. Ismail, the Redeemers of the Damned walked in as both Maryam and Khadija walk to the open hall the minute an explosion escapes a room and an eight year old boy student with a short pompadour – like brown hair was riding a shopping cart with a clown with reddish hair, white skin with red lips, and wears a white jumpsuit with red clown shoes, a fat old man in a white suit, and a bear with brown fur, orange hat and shirt.

"Solleh!" Maryam shouted as the cart hit the brakes in front of the two girls before the boy she called Solleh peer his eyes on the two girls, exclaiming. "I like your boobs!"

"Boobs!" The bear cheered in amusement as Garland walk to it to push it off the cart for fun before something slip and fell on his body.

"Papa – san!" Another boy shouted as everyone watch a boy student with short black hair, dark blue spectacles and wears a watch, chasing after a raccoon with a matching McDonald backpack. Watching a group of eight year old students with many animals like different dragons, tiger cubs, cats, a monkey, iguana, lion, and cheetah; the Redeemers of the Damned felt some regret in themselves.

"This is gotta get bad as hell.." Zenya told himself with a sigh.

"Why don't some of us go find a Crystal of Darkness of this place while the others will go…babysit them?" Aizen Sousuke asked in a sarcastic tone as worth mentioning babysit, the Landlord of the Domus Facina had the urge to scream in the air while everyone watch him in confusion as he scream for a few seconds.

"Are you done?" Genesis asked the Landlord as the latter reply with a small grin. "Just a few more seconds…" before he continue screaming again. Aizen, Riser, Barbariccia, Haruhi, Princess Kai, Namine´, the original Redeemers of the Damned, Sephiroth, and Garland Castegnier were voted to find the Crystal of Darkness; the others were instructed to take care of the eight year old possessed teenagers of a class called 4 Cyber as they would play with their pets with the others while some of the boys like to fight to show their abilities and skills, mostly it was Solleh fighting three boys named Harith who use a Barrett 50 gun, Meor Hazman who fights with bow and arrow, and Ilham who fights with a freeze ray.

Watching the others playing with the children, Khalifa sat in mid air as she notices Khadija walks up to her while waving a hand under the soul to prove she is sitting on air before asking her. "Can you tell me a story of the Princess who looks serious?"

"I suck at telling stories…" Khalifa wished to refuse but the sadness in the young girl's eyes insist the soul too before Khalifa shrug her shoulders in pity, explaining for Khadija's interest. "It all started when a fire burned her school and an immortal girl rescue her…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_An anguish scream fills the air as the last of the demon hunters fell with a deep wound he receives from Kai Crystal, who's skin is covered with crack – like marks all over, stabbing with her knives before she turn to Khalifa, who still covers the bloodied hole of her removed left eye with her hands as blood tickled off her hands before Khalifa gave the summon a sad look._

_"Well? What do you want the most to summon me?" Kai Crystal asked Khalifa who felt tears escaping her only eye while the other eye spill a tear of blood before she answered in gritted teeth. "I….I want…" until she finishes her wish in anger. "I want revenge!"_

_"No eternal life and wealth, because mostly every girl who wants to be a Princess of Demon Summoning always asked for that?" Kai Crystal asked in annoyance but it soon change to shock as Khalifa continue with anger while her watery eye spill more tears to her right cheek. "I don't care if I do have, I want revenge for those who treated and try to kill us like this burning hell!"_

_Kai Crystal look at her future master in surprise and amusement as Khalifa kept spilling tears in her bloodied uniform until she felt being wrapped in a warm embrace from Kai Crystal, who whisper in her ear while a hand touch Khalifa's bloodied removed eye. "Once you become a Princess of Demon Summoning, use my first name as your own for eternity."_

_Khalifa felt confusion possessing her but her right eye widen in shock when her other eye felt pain of black mists of darkness entering the hole of her eye with Kai Crystal watching her struggling against her in the fires of the burning school before a scream that fills the smoke – covered air escapes Khalifa's mouth…_

* * *

"Achoo!" Kai Crystal sneezed a bit loud as Princess Kai look at her from the others who are planning a strategy of an ambush attack on an apartment before the cold – hearted princess had a question to ask when she walk to Kai Crystal. "Kai, it's been a month and you haven't told me why you want me to be your master? Are you annoyed of what you say about other girls wishing for eternal life and wealth?"

"So what if I was? If you stick on wishing for being a princess just for wealth, you'll be dead if you don't protect the Land of Demon Summoning and the people." Kai Crystal exclaimed as she float a bit on mid – air before answering her master. "The real reason why it's because I feel bad for abused girls who wants freedom and cares for others."

Princess Kai narrow her right eye softly as she exclaimed in her usual tone. "I told you I pretend I don't care of others because I care way too much to those that don't care me back. You know that, Kai."

"Hell yeah I do, just stick being the cold – hearted yet caring princess who wants everlasting revenge on damn abusers." Kai Crystal shrug her confident shoulders while her master gave her a small cruel smirk before the team continue jumping of one building to another, unknown of a danger coming near in darkness, watching them from afar before disappearing out of their sight.

...

The wind blew silent as everyone of SMKTTDI stop what they are doing to wait for something to happen. After waiting a few minutes to confirm enemies are coming, everyone pull out their weapons when five figures covering in darkness with glowing yellow eyes appear in the parking lot, floating above the ground like Crystals of Darkness – possessed heartless. Though they are covered in darkness, their appearances can be seen as human teachers.

"Are they your teachers?" Zidane asked the children as he held his daggers while twirling one in the air before both Ilham and Luqman's dragons named Gareth and Arrogan roared at the incoming darkness – covered teachers while joining the reptile creatures roaring are Ellisyah's pet leopard named Leo Patra, Dafinah's cheetah name Chanel, Meor's tigress name Shigatsu, Syasya's lion name Aslan, Shafiq's raptor name Shagamaraptor, Khalid's spider fox and Izzat's wild boar Joe.

"Beat them to a f**king pulp!" Iman's cat Bob shouted in a male voice as every animal shout in agreement with some male and some female voices, even Aina's pet butterfly Lily, Aida's tiger cub Sparkly, Umu's iguana name Boi – Boi, Hafizah's hamster Pocco, Khadija's pet Bengal cat Nam - Nam , and Ally's Pikachu Pika.

Ignoring the surprise the Redeemers of the Damned gave to the eight year old - like students even the part when Solleh wore a necklace that glows light to show him wearing a super gold armored suit, the little kids dash to fight the Crystals of Darkness possessed teachers who fights with claw scratches and rapid attacks like a regular Shadow heartless fight except their attacks come in critical, whenever Ronald Macdonald, Connell Sanders, and ANW Bear kept fighting rapidly while Solleh was showing off his guns on his shoulders, flamethrower on his right arm, and missiles on his chest.

While the boys fight with their weapons, the girls show off their hardcore weapons like Maryam Aisyah's red scythe, Khadija's baseball bet, Aina's chainsaw, Umu uses a bazooka sniper, Aida throw arrows with Hafizah's bombs, Ellisyah's sniper, Ally's cards and Dafinah's shurikens.

"Do you think they're gonna win it?" Xion questioned the others.

"I hope so…" Garland agreed as he was eating a sea salt ice – cream for his entertainment of watching a female teacher named Pn. Fatma striking both Ally and Pika with blood escaping from a deep wound before each child was defeated and wounded along with two male teachers Afifi and Anas before they both fell on the ground, the darkness covering them faded to show their appearances.

"We have to help them!" Yuna exclaimed while gripping Genesis's right arm softly before Aslan, Chanel, Shigatsu, Shagamaraptor, and Joe ran to stop them from coming near while Aslan warned them in an overprotective – like voice. "No! You must not aid the little ones!"

"But…" Sora protested as he watch three female teachers Pn. Samsuriyani, Shafarinah, and Fatma striking Maryam, Aida, Dafinah, Harith, and Khadija before the latter fall to the ground in blood, with Nam – Nam caught her by it's teeth grabbing the back of her collar the minute Solleh punched a fist in Pn. Shafarinah's chest with fire, which kills both Meor and Ilham who are behind to strike her from behind at the same time when the fire also hits them before the hole Solleh made in her chest regenerated.

"No, the last one standing will unleashed a powerful attack that will end all of their lives…" Chanel pointed out with a cold female voice as Solleh receives a deep wound from Pn. Samsuriyani's fist through his armored waist. Everyone watch as Solleh slowly back away, a metal hand covered his bloody waist until he falls back to the ground, with ANW Bear running after to catch him, placing him on the ground with the bear's final words to him when all witness Solleh glowing a massive flame ready to malfunction…"We….are boobs."

Solleh's suit then began to explode a bright explosion as three female screams fill the air when the explosion also hits the teacher while the Redeemers of the Damned block the explosion for a while. After the explosion, the soldiers and the animals look around the school to witness every teachers and students lying on the ground, dark crimson blood covered their clothes and underneath them and the female teachers are also reverting back to human.

"They are…" Tina almost spoke before Shagamaraptor interrupt her. "They're not dead Tina. To these young students and teachers, they're dreaming especially McDonalds, Sanders, and Bear. They will wake up back to their original bodies and world but might keep their weapons and us."

"Khalifa, will you give your chainsaw to Nam – Nam's owner?" Aslan asked as it walk to grab Khalifa's chainsaw with it's teeth before placing it on Khadija's body when Nam – Nam asked in confusion and worry of his owner safety with a deadly chainsaw. "What are you doing?"

"Aslan's giving your owner a weapon for her fighting. When we are returning back to the real Malaysia, we might be rewarded to be with our owners and help them being soldiers." Shigatsu answered the Bengal cat as Nam – Nam look at it's owner while one by one, a student and their pet disappears in light before Nam – Nam look at the tigress with a wink. "Cat's do love their owner.."

Emperor Mateus's Lamia queen appeared beside the Redeemers of the Damned as she also witness each student and teacher disappearing in light until Izzat and Joe the wild boar was the last before Lamia informed her comrades. "We are ready to go to the Netherworlds."

"Let us hope we can see them again." Firion hope to the last sight of the Malaysians before everyone followed the Lamia Queen back to the others where the airship is with them and they sailed off through the skies and back on track…almost.

* * *

**ROTD Omake: **Teacher's First Appearances (Student's version; parodies of MyChonny Crazy Sister 2 and My Parents Fight)

In an abandon factory, En. Anas was running away from Pn. Shafarinah, who can use high leveled magic, throwing Thundaga and Blizzaga at the man as while dodging, he can shoot with his small but powerful cannon he strapped around his right arm but.

"Hey! Both of you stop or I'll kill you!" En. Afifi shouted as he walk in, holding his iron mace where the spikes sticking out sends En. Anas to curse in shock. "Oh sh**! RUN!" but when Pn. Shafarinah ran out of the room, she slammed the door which sends En. Anas to bump to the door and fell on his side.

"Time for a fight!" En. Afifi said as he ready to twirl his mace to hit En. Anas…

"_What about Cikgu Sam and Fatma?" Maryam asked her classmates as while the Redeemers of the Damned were having a private meeting, the eight year old – possessed teenage students are wondering about their teachers' first appearance which Solleh thought of the craziest things ever._

"_Shut up Meg!" Solleh joked as Maryam gave him an annoyed pout - like face which everyone ignore it before Izzat wonder of her question. "This is how I think of that…"_

"Mana Fatma? (Where's Fatma?)" Pn. Samsuriyani asked En. Afifi as he just remember he and Pn. Fatmah were doing a reconnaissance of the whole replica of Malaysia to find the students of 4 Cyber but the latter decided to find them alone so she wish Afifi to report to Pn. Samsuriyani.

"Oh, I forgot." En. Afifi answered casually.

"Lupa?! Awak terlupa untuk membawa Fatma balik!? (Forgot?! You forgot to bring Fatma back!)?" Pn. Samsuriyani asked in both surprise and annoyance as En. Afifi scratch his left temple until he point at Pn. Sam's weapon, asking. "What's that for?"

"This is for cutting your a** off if you don't bring back Fatma!" Pn. Samsuriyani answered as she was holding a deadly – looking scythe with the blade holding three more curved blades. Although En. Afifi's mace looks deadly too, he ran out of the factory to run past En. Anas, Pn. Shafarinah, and Pn. Fatma to hide from Pn. Sam's fury.

_The students and their pets laughed at the humor of Izzat's thinking as Ilham mimic En. Afifi's usual greeting to them with a grin. "Hi!"_

"_What about you, Khadi? What do you think of your teachers' first appearance?" Maryam asked her best friend as Khadija wrap her arms around her cat Nam - Nam's furry body before she wonder of her thought…_

"Look who I found here." Pn. Samsuriyani said as she walks back to the three with En. Anas, who nod with a grin yet En. Afifi, who thought of pranking the substitute Graphic teacher, ask him as he forgotten En. Anas like a plague in this replica Malaysia. "What do you study?"

"Graphic.."

"How long were you teaching 4 Cyber?" En. Afifi questioned.

"5 months." En. Anas answered as En. Afifi then exclaim with an angry shout. "You think you are better than me!? I will kill you!"

"Afifi!" Pn. Fatmah shouted in shock.

"Can I tell Anas the situation?" Pn. Samsuriyani asked the other three.

"Ok but keep the door open." En. Afifi said as Pn. Shafarinah asked him in confusion. "Why?"

"What if she got pregnant!?" until a fist from Pn. Sam send the class teacher unconscious.

"_Why do you kids have to think with curses?" Spider Fox asked as Dafinah stroke Chanel before shrugging her shoulders while Solleh answer sarcastically. "No one cares!"_

"_It's just their imagination, young fox." Aslan told Nam – Nam wisely as the lion slept on the open hall floor along with Joe, Bob, Shigatsu, and Nam – Nam._


	28. Chapter 28 - Raven and Kai vs Chaos

Entering the new destination after Laguna wished to stay in Radiant Garden for a while, the Redeemers of the Damned find this world a bit hellish but similar than any hells. They appeared inside a dark and musty forests which is not far to a blinding white flash that occurred in front of them through spiked vine – covered trees. Before they could even move a step to the flash, a girl scream fill the air as they turn to see a girl with longer blonde hair falling on the ground.

She quickly jump to stand on her feet before giving an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry for startling you all!" as she stood up to see she has a blue ribbon wrapped on her head, innocent blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless white shirt with sleeves covering her forearms, matching short ruffled shorts to cover her thighs, and white Mary Jane shoes.

"Oh Flonne!" Tina recognized the girl as she notices Tina before smiling like an innocent child. "Tina!"

"You know this chick?" Billy asked his future girlfriend as Tina nod in reply with a smile. "Yes, she's my little sister."

"Tina! Mum and Dad are back with Alois, Reno, and Lea!" Flonne ran to Tina as the latter widen her eyes in amazement before the two sisters ran off to the blinding flash, leaving everyone watching them in confusion and silence although Yuna caught Ienzo covering his face with his hood but caught red painted cheeks of a blush before Yuna gave a soft chuckle, knowing he has a certain affair with Tina's sister.

Following the path Tina and Flonne ran, the group walks through the forest where they can Tina and Flonne hugging three young men; two of them looks like twin men with spiky red hair and matching green eyes; the first has a long ponytail with goggles on his head, two symmetrical markings under each eye and dressed in an untidy and unbuttoned suit with an untucked dress shirt, the second wears the Organization XIII coat with the sleeves being tight – like to his arms and his hair looks like fire – spiked with no ponytail.

"Axel!" Sora, Namine´, Xion, and Ienzo notices the second red – haired young man as the latter gave the four a grin before speaking confidently. "Yo, guys. I'm no longer Axel so just call me by my real name, Lea."

"Friends of yours, man?" the first red – haired man asked Lea (Kingdom Hearts series), who has the exact same voice as possible his twin brother before the third young boy who might be Tina and Flonne's age was just noticed by the others; he has icy blue eyes and short platinum blond hair with a singular cowlick curls up to the left. He wears a long, plum purple frock coat; a forest green vest with black stripes and a black back; a white button-up shirt; black shorts long black stockings; brown high heel boots with purple laces; and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck.

"Hey!" The third boy called Terra, who notices she left her birthmark showing on her right eye, and Princess Kai, who look back with annoyed crimson red eyes, when the young man continue with his hands on his hips. "You two remind me of a boy and demon butler I know off."

"Alois…" a soft female voice called as everyone look behind to see Marluxia with two new people; the woman who spoke has long blonde hair and light blue eyes like Alois (Kuroshitsuji II). She wears a form-fitting full-length white dress with an ornate golden crest and blue stones around the waist with the design rises to her collar where it splits and goes around her neck as the clasp on her dress, then going down her back to loop around her waist back to the circular crest. She wears bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara but no shoes, a light yellow shawl around her arms, and wears a veil extending from her tiara with the same design scheme as her shawl.

Between her and Marluxia is a tall, muscular man with short, ruffled, and spiked red hair with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns and amber eyes. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath, dark blue denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes; a silver ring, a star-shaped necklace and a piercing in his left ear.

"Cosmos!" Yuna, Firion, Zidane, Sephiroth, Emperor Mateus, Kuja, and Jecht recognized the woman who slowly stood up before something of a sharp pain hits her abdomen and almost fall to her knees but the red – haired man; possibly her husband caught her with one arm before he place her on the dried ground against his clothed chest.

"Mum!" Flonne and Alois shouted in shock as they, Tina, Lea, and his twin brother Reno (Final Fantasy VII) ran to their mother; which did surprised the warriors of the War of the Gods, before Cosmos (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) slowly spoke in pain. "I feel…Chaos with…"

"Master!" Snow appeared beside Emperor Mateus as Narunosuke also appear beside Princess Kai in light which both male summons shouted the same thing in shock. "Raven/Kai is gone!"

"That explains it…" Cosmos's husband muttered with an annoyed – like tone as Marluxia look at the man in surprise before shouting in anger. "Come on Suoh!"

* * *

Both Raven and Kai Crystal look around a circular platform they are standing on with throne at one end, and a long staircase leading to the floor before Chaos's throne from behind, as well as several gigantic swords away from the platform. Sitting on the throne is a gigantic, muscular dark red four-armed fiend with wings sprouting from his back and demonic faces on his knees. He has a long tail and several horns, the most prominent of which are two red horns that curve into the air and wears a loincloth with another face on it, and a red amulet.

Both immortal girls watch in silence as the beast slowly tap a claw on his other knuckles before speaking in a deep, slow voice. "At the end of the dream…" when this creature, who the two can remember from Marluxia is Chaos (Dissidia; Final Fantasy) stood on it's feet before levitating, all four hands raised in the air with lightning and finished it's sentences, throwing the energy all over the area, a huge gusts of wind fills the air until an invisible barrier glows around all over the platform. "Even chaos…tear itself apart!" (Battle Music: Chaos from Dissidia Final Fantasy)

Raven and Kai Crystal dashed to Chaos but upon seeing it ready to strike, they dodge Chaos spinning forward while slashing twice before spinning around to slash them a third time. After flying off the arena, Raven regain balance as she send a huge ray of Mana at Chaos's arms before he growled in pain and shoot multiple fireballs homing to the two, which Kai was hit twice before she send a tornado of fire after it.

A low chuckle escapes as Chaos flicked the tornado off with one hand but was counterattacked when Kai and Raven send a massive tornado mixed in Mana, fire, wind, earth, and water which sends Chaos hurling around inside the tornado before he fell on one knee, grunting and panting while both Raven and Kai stood on the ground. Releasing one last pant, Chaos suddenly stood before he growls in the air, covering in a large orange aura before he send the same spinning attack that hits critical damage to Kai Crystal that sends her crashing her back on the ground in pain, her breathing pants sounds hoarse and shaky.

"Know Despair!" as Chaos leaps into the magma around the arena and grows to massive size, holding a massive sword and swings it down onto the arena after Raven who held Kai Crystal on her arms before she dodge Chaos's sword as he leap up and stab the sword into the ground, sending a plume of flame which Raven dodged it in the air. After he draw back sword and swing across the arena which leaves explosions, Chaos then pull back sword and thrust across the arena, sending walls of fire along the ground.

Doing a finisher, Chaos summons three more swords in each of his four arms, then flings all four into the sides of the arena to summon multiple orange fields of energy appear on the ground and explode, dealing a massive damage when Raven Crystal stood on it by accident before she fell on her knees, dropping an unconscious Kai Crystal on the platform with her body against the ground.

Chaos sat back on his throne, watch Raven healing her and Kai under a transparent dome of Mana, the sight of the latter unconsciously send a jolt of pain in Chaos's head before one of his left hands grabbed his head, grunting. "What is this? …Rushing into me…every single memory of the world…!...Grief…infinite…discord…hatred…Graaaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

_Flashback, 100,000 years ago…_

Chaos Crystal, once a 20 year old young human with short black hair to his neck, red eyes, wearing a red amulet, and attired with a single brown shorts, could only run as he and Raven, who only dressed in a simple sleeveless blue shirt and black shorts, ran away bare - footed from stealing a bag from an elderly old man from their village, with a shout from his young daughter became deaf to both their ears. "Come back! That's my daddy's!"

The sun sets red that evening as in a house outside the village where Kai Crystal, wearing a dirty blue pinafore with a white apron and also bare – footed, was sleeping on a couple of sheets with one covering her body to her neck and a small wet towel was placed on her forehead, small shaky breaths escaped her mouth.

"Raven, do you think this is soup?" Chaos asked as he pull a small jar of brownish liquid from the bag while Raven pull out a purse with money when she shook it before replying with a nod of agreement. "That can be soup."

"I'm gonna cook the soup for Kai…" as Raven watch Chaos dashing to the kitchen with a stove and a pot to cook the soup. Chaos can be a good cook when he finished making for 5 minutes before he pour the soup on a bowl and walk to Kai when Raven walk to help waking her up by shaking her shoulders. Kai slowly open her tired, sickly eyes as Raven help her lifting herself before placing Kai on her body.

"You guys stole something?" Kai Crystal asked as Chaos gave his sister a bowl of soup before he answered while both watch their young ill sister drinking her soup. "We did stole some bags of munny, gil and a bag of food for tonight's dinner. But, I still hate the fact we have to steal to survive."

"Chaos, our parents left us to rot like hell ever since Kai was born just to sell her for booze." Raven exclaimed a sight argue with anger and hatred is boiling inside her as both Chaos and Kai look at each other of her sister's hatred for their abusive parents before the latter finished her soup. That night where silence fill the air and everyone of the village sleeps peacefully, Chaos slowly woke up on the floor where he, and Raven usually sleep as the entire village couldn't afford a bed of their own; but noticing Kai's sheets is empty, he shook Raven up as she open her tired eyes which was half open to close back but…

"Raven, Kai's gone." Chaos informed as Raven widen her half open eyes when she also notices Kai's disappearance until both heard whipping noises and women screaming outside the window so they ran out of their house to witness a cart of women, even girls Kai's age being held hostage by a group of men in ragged yet black clothing.

"Demon hunters? What do they want…Kai!" Chaos first examined the men who are whipping each grown women to get in the cart, both Crystals noticed a man dragging Kai to get in the cart before the demon hunters rode the cart away into the castle of the kingdom, earning dread on both Chaos and Raven to mutter at the same time. "Satan."

Running after the cart when entering the castle, both Chaos and Raven Crystal sneak in the minute the guards didn't notice them entering the castle halls, following the women in a room but Chaos and Raven followed a demon hunter who unlike any other demon hunter, conceal his face with a mask while dragging Kai harshly while ignoring her coughing plea until the four was inside a luxurious throne room where a gigantic crimson crystal resides the end of the hall where a woman with dark red hair, her eyes are concealed with a mask like the demon hunter, and attired in a revealing dress that bares her shoulders, breasts, and legs and golden ankles jingle on her bare ankles.

"With the little brat gone, we can have our lord back and we can go dispose the others back home." The demon hunter told the woman as he threw Kai off her feet before she crashed through a pedestal where a small object of a grey hexagonal stone with a pink object of a fork – like connecting to a hoop mark. Watching the cruel demon hunter kissing the woman with pleasure after his foolish act to Kai sends hatred in Raven's heart as she was clutching a simple, big yellow star charm with her last name on the back.

"Let us hope our pathetic kids doesn't know about our filth is going to die…"

"Hey!" Raven shouted to get their attention when both Raven and Chaos emerges from the platform they were hiding as both the demon hunter and the woman removed their masks the minute Kai slowly stood up, her skin are now shedding black crack marks all over her while holding the object that falls on her with her right hand. The man has short brown hair and a young face of early thirties while the woman has similar ebony hair and matching red eyes as Chaos though she narrow with a cruel smirk.

"Raven and Chaos, how are our good for nothing children doing? Being pathetic thieves while we were being slaves to Satan?" The woman asked with a cruel smirk as Raven narrow her eyes with fury, clutching her good luck charm Kai once made for her when they were little in one hand but Chaos walk forward before asking in anger. "Why are you doing this to us? You left us just to serve the Devil!?"

"We didn't left you, you two ran away with your filthy sister when she was born so we come to do what we wanted to do, 16 years ago!" Their father answered as he dash to Kai Crystal who kept coughing yet she lift a shaky left arm before a larger fire spell escapes her hand and hit her abusive father to fall back and hit the ground on his back.

The Crystals' mother scream when she ran to her husband while both Chaos and Raven ran to Kai despite her corrupted appearance before the latter slowly gave the object which their mother called it the Alpha Rune to both her older siblings, whispering as she was slowly covering in mists of darkness. "Take…care…of yourself…"

"Kai!" Raven kept begging with tears escaping her eyes as both watch Kai finally fade into darkness before Chaos wrap his arms around his sister, also crying until the two heard her father's words talking behind their backs. "Such way to be a corrupted demon with one touch of the Alpha Rune. What foolishness that girl has for holding it…"

"It's your fault…" Raven whispered as she slowly stood up, holding both her lucky charm and the Alpha Rune in one hand before she turn to show her eyes change color to a faint fuchsia glow and her other hand clenched to a fist which glows a transparent Mana orb, gritting every word with her teeth. "If you hadn't been the shittiest parents ever, Kai wouldn't had been ill in the first place!"

"You leave us out of this!" Raven's mother screeched in anger as the crystal of the throne room suddenly glow a massive crimson light along with Chaos's amulet which earns the young man to grip his hair and scream in agony, Raven watch her brother suffering in fear when he was slowly covering in darkness, slowly looking at his sister before shouting his final words. "Find us back, Raven! Find us to be a family again!"

"No!" Raven almost ran to stop Chaos's suffering but she was covering with fuchsia mists of energy until both Chaos and Raven suddenly disappear, screaming through the air for a few seconds before not a single echo fills the castle air…

_Present time…_

Chaos continue to scream as he was covering with fire, Raven and Kai watch as Chaos's low deep scream suddenly change to a scream of a young man when his appearances then change from a beast to a form of a young man with short black hair, red eyes, no demonic faces and extra arms, and wears the same loincloth to cover both between his legs and behinds. After the girls are healed, Raven dismiss the dome of Mana as they ran to Chaos's spot when he reverts back to human and almost fall to the ground unconsciously until Raven caught him on her arms.

"Is he alive?" Kai asked as Raven check for a pulse before pressing an ear on their brother's bare chest to feel his heart beat working functionally before she withdraw with a sigh of relief. "Yeah…"

* * *

"What?! Ciel's butler is the 1st Demon Overlord and Claude's the 7th?!" Alois asked his mother as Cosmos, who her warriors still couldn't believe she is the mother of one of them, gave a soft nod before explaining. "Not only Claude Faustus that use to serve you is the 7th Demon Overlord, but Hannah Annafellows is also his wife and the three triplet demon butlers are happen to be their eldest children (all from Kuroshitsuji II)."

"Terra, Miku, and I happen to be best friends to his only daughter Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter), before Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania). If it weren't for Miku, we wouldn't have met and be friends." Tina told her young twin brother as his icy blue eyes widen of the facts before Reno asked the Michaelis children, still shock as stone as Sephiroth and Cloud are also their brothers. "Hey, do you know President Rufus Shinra?"

"Yeah, even if Mum's his older foster sister; he allow us to call him Uncle Rufus." Terra answered with a confident shrug as Kuja question his older twin sister. "Uncle Lazard also counts as Mother's foster brother?"

Terra gave a nod in reply before a blinding flash of Mana emerges from the forests as both Raven and Kai walk out but helping an unconscious familiar form of the human form Chaos.

"Chaos!" Prince Mateus realizes the unconscious young man in surprise as the manikin help Dark Ace to place the human god of discord on the ground, with Dark Ace checking the pulse on his arm before informing his allies. "He's unconscious but if he doesn't wish to be surprisingly dead at the same time."

"Ace!" Raven almost banged her master's head in anger but she froze to withdraw her fist away when she fell on her knees beside her brother's left side, holding tears in her eyes but a soft hand of Emperor Mateus rests on his vassal and summon's left shoulder insists to let her drop a few tears before a Crystal of Darkness appears above Chaos, floating as if it's waiting to be obtained until Sephiroth held it with his birthmark hand before it disappears.

"Do you feel anything?" Jecht asked as Sephiroth look at his mark glowing a faint purplish glow along his green mako eyes.

"Yes, I feel being stronger…"

"No changing sides if you're being a traitor!" Marluxia banged the silver hair soldier's head as Cosmos's husband and Marluxia and Sebastian's best friend Suoh Mikoto (Project K) watch both the pink haired and the soldier fighting before asking Emperor Mateus, who stood beside Anya, Makoto Kibune, and Landlord to watch the fight. "You're Sebastian's missing kid, are you?"

"Yes?" Emperor Mateus asked as confusion possesses him for his father's friend as the 2nd Demon Overlord who married the Goddess of Harmony; who the Emperor desire to eliminate along the God of Discord he use to serve.

"Sebastian told me a lot about you, when Tina and Terra first met. I was confuse of the fact you look almost like Terra and we accidently thought of you with boobs when you grow up." Suoh explained as he scratch the back of his red hair with a small smirk at the emperor's surprised reaction while Landlord and Makoto muffled their laughs and Anya place a hand on Mateus's right shoulder.

"Blame Marluxia for it." Suoh added with a shrug.

"At least he did say this is the third world he will be helping us. Because Jecht can get jealous whenever Marluxia is with Mateus." Makoto told the red – haired with a nod before the Redeemers of the Damned wave the Mikotos goodbye to continue their journey and ran back to the airship.

* * *

**ROTD Omake: Chaos?**

Inside a bedroom of the airship, Chaos slowly woke up as Jecht was peering through the keyhole to watch him look around in confusion; although everyone had convinced he is Chaos in his original form, Jecht was still suspicious with a thought that Chaos is one of Maleficent's team to destroy them from the inside.

"Alright!" Jecht kicked the door down as Chaos froze in shock when Jecht point a finger on his former master's face before arguing loudly. "Admit it! You're not Chaos, you're just some kid who delusional or having amnesia!"

"What are you talking about!? I am Chaos, Jecht! I still remember I gave you the power of discord and turn you to one of my warriors!" Chaos shouted as Jecht narrow his eyes before he sat on one knee and grab a hold of Chaos's loincloth before lifting it to show his legs.

"Does Chaos has this?" Jecht asked as Chaos froze in both surprise and anger until Jecht can feel a familiar dark power of a god which he regret when Chaos unleash a powerful pillar of fire with him and Jecht…. After apologizing the young god of discord for the whole misunderstanding, Jecht; his being now crispy black from the attack, walks in the bedroom he shared with Makoto Kibune, Emperor Mateus, the Landlord of Domus Facina and Lady Anya, who the four are having a conversation until they were a bit surprised of Jecht being slight roasted black.

"You annoyed Chaos, he attacked you with just one attack?" Emperor Mateus guessed as Jecht open his mouth to have a ring - shaped smoke emerging out of his mouth with a whisper of yeah before he fell on the floor with a thud.

"For a twenty year old man who lives as a god of discord for 100,000 years, I know don't mess with him and both Mat and Kai's vassals." The Landlord told his best friends as they agreed with him with a nod and drink of wine.


	29. Chapter 29 - Judge and Brat's Demises

Maleficent and her allies were arguing about which ally will go to the Redeemers of the Damned next destination which is Princess Kai's homeworld the Land of Demon Summoning, although Frollo and Darla Dimple volunteered for the same reason; eliminating Princess Kai and her manikin children. Before further explanation, a confident male voice sang in the meeting room. "Maleficent, I'm home! ~"

Everyone look out of the room to see three figures; only one which is with a human couple looks like a deity with blue skin with his head sporting blue fire like a candle, wearing black Greek robes with smoke covering his legs. The human couple seem to be armed as the man seem to be the same demon hunter who once killed Luppi for Gideon.

"Hades. How the powerful Lord of the Dead been fairing lately?" Maleficent asked with a cruel smirk of her ally during Sora's adventures as Pete gave Hades a grin.

"Hey, I'm always up for another butt kicking, babe." Hades rubbed his hands together as he play his flirting eyebrows at Maleficent before adding. "I just happen to be in the neighborhood, with the oldest demon hunters I happen to pick up. Just so it happens, they were the one who "created" the three mothers of all summons and the god of discord."

"Ah, you mean Raven, Kai, and Chaos Crystal? If they desire to eliminate them for us, they will prove themselves rather useful." Maleficent agreed as both demon hunters narrow their cruel eyes with a gruesome grin before Kefka laughed in excitement.

* * *

Arriving in the familiar world of the Land of Demon Summoning from the sky that evening, Vanitas whistled at the sight of the village in amusement as he held Bale on his arms before exclaiming her to look below the ship to see the surroundings. "What do you think, Bale? A cool place to stay?"

"Yeah!" Bale answered with a smile.

"I hope you guys don't mind after finishing this place, you all would stay here until we finish the war?" Princess Kai asked Vanitas, Bale, Yumichika, Apacci, Luppi, Kushina, Spain, Prussia, and Russia as the latter four would gave a sad aww of defeat but everyone could agree with Princess Kai's words so stopping the airship outside the village, everyone walk in when two little boys ran to the princess before one with short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head and wears a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots suddenly jump on her arms before crying with an Italian accent. "Mummy, two mean people are after us!"

"Geez Italy…" His friend gave a sigh with a German accent as he has sleek blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in a green uniform with a cross on his black collar.

"How many kids does this girl have?" Dark Ace asked himself in surprise.

"No, all of Kai's villagers like to refer her as Mum so all of the children aren't really her children." Sora answered the half wolf.

"Hope they won't call me Auntie." Apacci gave a sigh of annoyance as Luppi gave himself a cruel smirk before exclaiming that will get Apacci very angry to fight with him. "Why? Auntie Apacci sounds alright."

"Don't worry, I always visit Mum's castle but I always live with the others." Spain told the others with a smile as Apacci and Luppi rumbled again as always until they stop to concentrate on the mission of finding one or possibly two of Maleficent's allies in this world.

Everyone ran to the castle as Yumichika, Apacci, Luppi, and Vanitas help finding all of the children in the village, as the minute Princess Kai and Spain ran in from the others, the former grabbed the child when he was almost attack from behind before a barrier covers the castle which stops the others from entering in.

"And so we meet again, manikin." A cold old man's voice hissed as Princess Kai, knowing who the voice was referring too, softly held Spain on her arms before backing away as two figures emerges from the shadows of the throne room, one of them is familiar to be Darla Dimple which annoys Kai too much. (Battle Music: Mortal Kombat Theme Song)

"Now, to repeat what I should do, a few weeks ago!" the old man which Kai remember from Kai Crystal, Frollo who once try to kill Spain the night she adopted him as one of the children, dashed to strike Spain with a sword but Princess Kai successfully block with her marked hand holding her mallet as Narunosuke appear in the flash when he grab Spain off harm before the two watch Princess Kai fighting with Frollo and Darla Dimple, who fights with just dashing to the princess until she manages to whack the spoiled brat like a baseball hitting the old man.

As they struggle to stand, Princess Kai let her black angel wings emerging out of her back before a crimson red aura covers her to take form as her mallet was replaced with a 7th feet red scythe of Gory's, her clothes are now replaced with Kai Crystal's pinafore, her arms and legs took form of Sonya's arms and legs, and Angel's glowing blue chains of spikes floats around her like snakes which the two villains notices Princess Kai's new form when they stood.

"Witchcraft!" Frollo whispered in surprise as Darla Dimple foolishly charge to end Princess Kai, ignoring the old man's warning before Kai twirl her scythe in the air to send the blue chains hitting her countless times while her blood rain down from her wounds until she scream a familiar name through the air. 'MAX!"

Narunosuke and Spain stumbled when the castle shook like an earthquake for a while as Darla Dimple colossal and monstrous Frankenstein – like butler Max stomped in the throne room, breaking the doors in the process before both man and child watch their master and ruler fighting both spoiled brat and her butler; not realizing Frollo is behind the two to attack Spain again until Narunosuke turn in time and jump out of the way before he fell on his back with a grunt.

"Why do you want to get rid of Spain for!?" Narunosuke asked Frollo in fear as the former back away to the balcony where behind the castle is the 200 feet cliff to the beach where underneath the cliff is the field of pointed rocks, however an unexpected attack from Max who was defeated by running away from covered in lava from Kai fill the entire sand – covered beach with molten lava.

"Not just that heartless boy, you fool; I wish to eliminate all manikins and gypsies even if I have to kill the likes of Maleficent's witch doctor Facilier!" Frollo declared as Narunosuke continue dodging the old man's strikes from his sword but feeling an uneasy aura inside him to release, Narunosuke threw Spain back in the castle where the little boy land on rolling on the floor until he stops to notice long black spider – leg like tentacles escapes Narunosuke's bare back while his magenta eyes glow a light blue before he swing a tentacle at Frollo to send him flying to the end of the balcony, where he held the edge with his bony fingers.

"Narunosuke!" Spain shouted as Narunosuke ignore his plea when he gave the feared old man a grin before a tentacle crushed the edge Frollo was holding before a scream fills the air as Frollo fell into the molten lava to his own demise. After a while, Narunosuke slowly turn around to see the fear in Spain's pure green eyes until the light in the former's eyes fade along his tentacles when he regain his senses the minute Spain ran to him while Narunosuke fell on his knees.

"…What have I done?" Narunosuke asked himself quietly, tears escaping his shocked eyes as Spain wrap his tiny arms around the healer's waist which Narunosuke return the warm embrace before the two notices Princess Kai is still fighting with Darla Dimple, the darkness in her kept summoning countless impure manikins of herself and no matter how many times Princess Kai vanquish all of them, Darla would summon some more.

"Now think of this as your last role!" Darla Dimple screeched with a grin, her eyes shows fire with a skull silhouette when Kai was almost down but knowing she has a finisher, Princess Kai twirl her scythe to summon the Pink Elephants but instead of fighting Darla in an instance, they morphed into each other into a giant monster of cruel grinning Elephant heads where the head of the Elephant is yellow while his shoulders and waist are blue elephant heads, three elephant heads for a right arm and left leg are green and three more heads for his left arm and right leg are orange.

"Seen the Pink Elephants, bet you didn't see this one…" Princess Kai muttered as the Elephant help lifting it's master to place her on it's right shoulder when all the elephant heads of the giant death – looking monster grinned at Darla, who froze with her giant eyes showing tiny irises in fear before the Elephant grab the screaming, struggling brat with it's left elephant head - hand as it lifts to the head of the monster until Darla scream her final breath when the Elephant threw her in the head's mouth, a loud swallow can be heard in it's neck until a few seconds back to silence.

"I hope you like humans when I'm using you for emergencies." Princess Kai told her summon emotionlessly as the Elephant gave a smile while nodding in agreement before it help placing Kai on the castle ground as the Elephant disappear in pink flash of energy when a figure of a woman ran in the damaged throne room. She has ebony hair, apple red eyes, and dress in a revealing red and purple gown that bares her shoulders and arms, with a few bangles dangling her bare wrists and ankles.

"Are you…the Princess of Demon Summoning?" The woman asked Princess Kai as Narunosuke and Spain ran to Princess Kai when she answer the question. "Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"Please, you must help me! I'm being forced to serve a powerful and evil fairy! I have heard stories of darkness – bending princesses that summons demons to assist them. Please I beg of you!" The woman pleaded with fear as Princess Kai let a crimson glow on herself to revert back to normal and wearing her blood - covered sleeveless blue gown, with her summons watching her from behind although Kai Crystal watch the woman wrapping her arms around her master in fear but…

"Really? I think to remember that's your bullshit excuse ever…" Princess Kai whispered near the woman's ear as the latter's eyes widen in pain when a black sword shaped vine of darkness stabbed through her waist which brings her gown covering with her blood and droplets of blood fell on the floor.

The woman slowly lift her head to see the emotionless crimson eyes as she just watch the middle – aged woman screaming in pain without moving an inch even when she felt blood – covered hands gripping her legs, a cry of pain asked the princess. "W – What are you doing!? I thought you are the Princess of Demon Summoning!"

"I do but I don't help demon hunters…especially those abusive pile of shit from 100,000 years ago. And killing bastards doesn't mean I can't get punished and dethroned." Princess Kai answer the woman in an annoyed tone as Angel walk forward before mocking the woman while the latter watch her walking to her master. "For someone who abuse the three powerful deities when they were human, nothing is more disgusting as the parents."

Frozen in shock, the woman slowly turn her head to see the other summons as Kai Crystal slowly lower her head with her narrow sad eyes, ignoring the woman narrowing her red eyes in fury while Narunosuke wrap his arms around Kai Crystal as she cover her face against his bare chest.

"You pathetic filth! How dare you come back after all these years!? If you hadn't been born, your older siblings wouldn't left us and Lucifer and I will be rich!" The woman, possibly Kai Crystal's birth mother screamed as her daughter cried a few tears out but the annoyed voice of her master snap her out to look back while wiping the tears off her eyes.

"It's like Salem and his dad again." As Kai slowly press a boot against her summon's birth mother's back while ignoring the woman screaming of pain before the princess added coldly. "If it weren't for Kai, I wouldn't been Princess of Demon Summoning in the first place so just this I should thank you. And even 100,000 years ago people treat their children like this?"

"Then it's the brat's fault you are the Princess of Demon Summoning because you don't care of your people's need..." The woman gritted her teeth as Princess Kai's narrow and annoyed eyes didn't change any emotion nor it moved when Riser and Aizen ran in the throne room, the latter's coat was tore up to show his bare muscled body.

"Kai was never a brat when I met her and i do help my children from the village and my allies. If Kai and I haven't met, I would've thought of my revenge against damn abusing shits!" Princess Kai finished with a cruel hiss as the darkness – covered lance grew before stabbing the abusive woman to hear a final scream escaping her mouth until she fell to the ground with her eyes showing lifeless and blood escapes her eyes like a tiny river down her cheeks.

"That was Raven and Kai's mother?" Riser asked.

"Yeah and I'm too tired to hear more shitty complaints." Princess Kai muttered in annoyance as she and Spain walks to the two men with her summons dismissing in light and darkness until Kai almost fell on her knees but also got caught against strong arms and a bare chest, which Kai slowly look up to be Lord Aizen, who gave her an emotionless smile as he question her softly. "So you did Soul Fusion to defeat Darla Dimple and her butler?"

"Yeah I did, and would you mind letting me go so I can stand?" Princess Kai questioned as she looks annoyed too much but she felt Lord Aizen holding her on her arms while ignoring her struggling before he and Riser walk out of the damaged castle to the village where they watch the children holding a small sea blue crystal before glowing in a matching aura and turn into adults about in their 20s – 30s, the Emperor of Arubboth in moogle form flew from Namine´ arms and flew to them.

"Well, kupo?" the moogle asked as Riser kept poking it's small body in interest.

"Four of Maleficent's allies are defeated and are you all giving the children Manikin Crystals?" Lord Aizen exclaimed as Arubboth – Moogle nod in reply before it snapped out in angered glued shut eyes and kept swatting it's tiny hand on Riser's finger to stop poking it. "Stop poking me, kupo!"

"Riser can't help it, you are so cute." Riser gave a cruel grin as Prussia turn to 20 years old – like man when he held his Manikin Crystal before holding Axel's guitar and scream with a grin. "Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!" which everyone watch Prussia strummed the electric guitar with a cheer while he continue singing in a rock tune. (Marukaite Chikyuu; Prussia version from Hetalia.)

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Minna tsuite koi_

_Ore-sama da ze!_

_"Iiiiyaahaaa~~"_

_Marukaite kotori_

_Itsu no ma ni kotori_

_Atama no ie de piyopiyo kawaiin da ze!_

"Should we leave him singing?" Terra asked as Spain changed to 20 years old before answering her question with a nod and calm smile. "Si, Prussia do love singing plus our Manikin Crystals has a limit of a day so we really use it for an hour before going back to be little children."

"Well he's happy." Kushina said with her arms crossed after turning to her early 20s as the villagers watch Prussia singing until he finishes his song where a small yellow bird flew on his head before the two fell on the grass in exhaustion.

"Hope you guys love it here." Princess Kai told Vanitas, Bale, Yumichika, Apacci, and Luppi as the latter two seem to think of shipping their stepsister with their former lord of the Arrancars due to the latter holding her on his arms, which sends Apacci and Luppi's cheeks blushing while Yumichika exclaim Kai with a nod. "Don't worry for us fixing the damages but still, watch out for Aizen's dirty tricks."

"And I thought Barbariccia call my tricks dirty." Lord Aizen joked as Barbariccia heard him mentioning her in a seductive way, a small smirk in his face send Barbariccia's spine shivering in both pleasurable and excitement before Haruhi gave her a cushion out of nowhere to send her stepmother muffling a squeal of excitement in mid – air.

"So should we go, mates?" Foxy asked his crew as the villagers wave their ruler and her comrades goodbye, watching them running back to the airship before it flew up and into the Lanes Between from the sky.

* * *

"Hera's dead!?" Lucifer Crystal asked Maleficent in fury as he doesn't seem to care about the deaths of Darla Dimple, Max, and Judge Frollo and everyone else of Maleficent's forces of darkness watch his anger rising in amusement, due to Maleficent having a cruel smirk on her face when she nod in reply.

"Yes your wife did however died, by the hands of the Princess of Demon Summoning, which your youngest daughter picked on a certain incident that occur a month ago." Maleficent told the demon hunter as his eyes froze at the mention of Kai Crystal when an image of her last corrupted form hit his mind before he narrow his eyes with revenge while gritting his teeth. "Kai…that piece of shit!"

"Other than your children, do you wish to have revenge on a certain demon lord? Whose one missing son had slayed your precious master along Raven Crystal before replacing him as Lord of the Devils in Pandaemonium?" Maleficent asked Lucifer as he again froze at the mention of demon lord and Satan's demise before Maleficent twirl her hand around the green orb of her staff to summon a few mists of green smoke, which the orb shows a vision of Sebastian Michaelis but unlike his rich black clothing or his butler persona, he wore a ragged cream colored short – sleeved baggy shirt to his waist and matching baggy pants to his bare ankles, both his hands are bandaged and wrapping his arms around Flame; reminding him of a street urchin.

"…Satan was defeated… by the son of that once street rat!?" Lucifer screeched in anger as everyone would watch him flip a chair to hear it crashed at the corner of the room before leaving to the exit, vowing his vengeance of his wife's death.

""Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." Hades muttered as Dr. Facilier continue shuffling his decks with his bony hands while leaning against the wall behind before he motioned both Madam Mim and Kefka to come nearer out of Maleficent, Hades, Pete, and two more allies hidden in the shadows.

"If my plan works, I got myself a success in one of the Worlds of Reality." Dr. Facilier whispered with a grin as Madam Mim seem to be interested of his plan while looking at Maleficent in case she is still discussing her plan before whispering back to the witch doctor with glee. "Oh I love to play this game!~"

"Nice idea, magic man! So how are we going to do our part?" Kefka purred with excitement while rubbing his hands as Dr. Facilier narrow his cruel purple eyes before discussing their plan to the mad mages in a whisper, unaware Maleficent is overhearing them even the plan is quieter to her ears before a thought reach her head. 'Such pathetic fools…'


	30. Chapter 30 - Memory Purgatory

The Redeemers of the Damned woke up the next day as Aizen was usually the first to wake up unless he is with Barbariccia, who just woke up before him to make his tea which Aizen enjoys but as soon he held his mug to drink, he heard three girl voices muffling in the brown tea.

"Hey get off me Paine!"

"Watch it, Rikku!"

"Please stop!" The third voice sound exactly like Yuna pleaded softly as Aizen withdraw his cup to see three pixie – like girls swimming and covered in brown tea. The first one looks exactly like Yuna but dressed differently than a summoner, a girl with wild blonde hair, green eyes and wear a yellow bikini with boots, sleeves and a red scarf, and a gothic – like girl with platinum silver hair, blood red eyes and demon – like bat wings behind her back.

"You okay Aizen?" Barbariccia asked as Aizen look up to see her face before answering casually. "I'm fine but I will drink my tea in the room…" as Barbariccia watch him leaving the living room in curiosity of his calm excuse but she continue to make breakfast with Kai Crystal's help when she appears to help. Closing the door of his and Barbariccia's room, Aizen walk to the bathroom where he pour the tea to his sink while a hand grab the falling pixies which they land on his hand before struggling to stand.

"Didn't I saw you three at Radiant Garden?" Aizen asked as he turn the water on to wash the tea off them, which the blonde pixie acts like she is showering with her clothes on with a relief smile. The Yuna pixie, who Aizen can think she is a manikin, gave a nod while exclaiming. "Yes, we happen to saw you when we were in the middle of treasure hunting so we slip inside Zack's package he wants to give to Xion."

"You don't mind we join you?" The gothic girl asked with an emotionless tone while crossing her arms against her chest which reminds of Kai. Aizen look at the three eyes peering at him for joining him though the blond one, named Rikku (Final Fantasy X) gave him a pout like a child who wishes something amazing that would make Aizen to start considering the idea…

"Look who is joining us as my summons…" that evening, Aizen show the others the three pixies who are levitating on both his hands, the sight of their small appearances send an amazed reaction from the real Yuna and Jecht as the latter was a little surprise but at the same time, impressed.

"They were inside Dad's package?" Xion asked as on her short Organization XIII robes was a beautiful belt out of sea shells and she was holding a note where she read with her father Zack's voice inside her head as she read.

_Dear Xion,_

_Aerith somehow kept this awesome belt she made a few weeks before you were born. I thought it will be great if you wear it on your travels with Genesis and your friend Zidane. I'm still surprised as hell you're being friends with Genesis but at least he's not being the crazy 'I need the Goddess' guy so hope you two behaves. From your loving and awesome dad of all time!, Zack. _

_P.S Hope you're not mad I accidently burn Sephiroth's wife and son's house because I can see you're having a crush on Riku._

_P.P.S Don't tell Aerith I ate your favorite sea salt ice cream when you get back…_

"At least they're no more PS." Genesis thought aloud as he and Zidane are reading the letter when Xion turn to see but she doesn't mind at all. When entering a new world, the Redeemers of the Damned seem to realize Khalifa, Prince Mateus, Princess Aysa, Sosuke, and Zenya were absent or possibly disappeared the minute the ship land outside a town where the evening sky seem to get darker for the night and the head of the town of buildings has normal Japanese houses with a garden of flowers and a tiny purple figure is running in the entrance of one of the houses.

"Aysa?" Emperor Mateus recognized the figure as everyone follow the tyrant to the house where everywhere they see are regular people doing their business and having dinners with conversations but what seems to be odd is that the soldiers sensed everyone to have no hearts and a group of children are playing with summoning Cinematic Records to watch one of their memories.

The moment they were at the garden of the house Aysa went in, the door was open to show Aerith but a bit younger about 23 years old wearing a pink dress to her legs with a short – sleeved dark pink vest with silver, and brown boots. The moment this Aerith notices Sephiroth, he kept silent for what he did to kill her which made Cloud's anger on him grew before their final fight except Aerith gave a forgiving smile before speaking softly. "Hello, you all can come in for dinner with us."

Everyone walk in where they can see Princess Aysa, someone who looks exactly Flonne but red eyes and shoes with a long demon tail and small demon wings, Khalifa talking with a young man with short brown hair, teal blue eyes with black glasses and dressed in a simple green T – shirt and shorts, Prince Mateus, a girl with almost exact resemblances of Zidane with a matching tail and blonde hair wearing a pink and white shirt with matching skirt and shoes, with black sleeves and socks, and Sosuke, who surprises the young soldiers that like Prince Mateus when he changed from 12 years old to 16, Sosuke now became a young man in more than thirty years old with messy brown hair to his chin like his younger self, wearing black square glasses and black Soul Reaper robes complete with a brown block – like armband around his left forearm with a white sash, showing as a lieutenant.

"Seems Sosuke did some Memory Growth…" A calm male voice wondered as everyone notice a couple entering the room before the man who spoke closes his eyes with a smile. He has a resemblance of Sebastian Michaelis with matching crimson red eyes and dressed in a fine well – dressed brown suit with a matching pants and black shoes. The woman beside him has long strawberry blonde hair and sea blue eyes, dressed in a beautiful light pink gown with white gloves.

"Memory Growth?" Mozenrath asked as Billy gave a possible answer of his best friend. "Probably some memories can make you taller but still the same kid…"

"If Mat's manikin has that, he would sound just like me, Billy." Terra told Billy in a confident voice as a scream fills the air when Zenya ran into the room, his cheeks are blushing in shock when he was happening to wear a white and blue sailor fuku uniform with white and reddish-pink gloves, reddish-pink boots and crescent-moon earrings.

"What the hell!?" the young man Khalifa was talking asked Zenya in surprise, his voices sounds exactly like Firion yet a bit mature as some muffled laughs could be heard along with Emperor Mateus, Makoto Kibune, and Riser Phenex before Zenya asked the middle - aged couple in a tint of an angry whine. "Vincent, Rachel have you seen Grey!?"

"He should be here any minute since he always come in when dinner is ready…" but the woman who might be Rachel Michaelis (demon version of Rachel Phantomhive of Kuroshitsuji) was interrupted when the living room window was crashed and shattered in tiny pieces by a young man swinging in with a rope like an Indiana Jones; shocking all by surprise. He has shaggy silver hair which is about chin-length; except for some locks at the rear of his head that extend to the middle of his back, and his forelocks are choppy and uneven, a skinny body and young facial features that consist of silver eyes and long eyelashes. The pants of his white uniform are tucked into knee-high boots which are knee-high spats that have striped tops and bows, his white swallowtail coat unfastened, exposing a dark, lace-embellished, button-down shirt with a thin, long bow tie around his neck. Over his left breast, he dons a pin that consists of a bow hanging below it on a short chain, a belt slung low on his hips to support a gold-caged rapier on his right-hand side and black gloves.

"Should you just use a door?" The Zidane look alike girl asked the newcomer with an unamused tone as the latter ran to seat himself beside Sosuke on his knees before asking Vincent and Rachel while holding his plate like an excited child, ignoring the broken window. "Can we have some dinner?"

"Ara ara…" Rachel gave a small smile as everyone froze when she gave her a look like she's going to ignore the whole incident before Zenya asked in surprise and confusion. "Wait a minute! He dress me up like some Sailor Moon and crash in the window and you're good with that!?"

"Rachel and I have seen his memories when he work with Queen Victoria and yes this is the second time he swing in the window." Vincent Michaelis (demon version of Vincent Phantomhive of Kuroshitsuji) answered as he gave a playful smirk with a soft chuckle when he was peering at the cross - dressing boy who continue to argue with the eating Charles Grey (Kuroshitsuji series) who stick his tongue before continuing eating.

"Billy is a bit right about his earlier answer. A Memory Growth is used when a memory manikin has another fear in his/her life, the memories can be triggered to take the manikin on the form it was taken like Mateus and Khalifa, even if the person change to a child or older than their original age." Rachel explained while everyone had their dinner although Zenya already redress to his suit which disappointed Grey while he ate his tune sushi roll in a flash.

"So Sosuke had another fear huh?" Barbariccia asked Lord Aizen with a cruel yet pleasurable smirk in her face while leaning against him to feel her breasts against his arm, earning a whistle from Sebastian's late father as a soft slap from Rachel in the face earns Vincent to play his eyebrows on his wife, who shook her head with a small blush and smile until she turn to Terra, Axel, and Kuja; who the three are happening to watch Vincent's act in mild surprise.

"So, what did Sebastian used to do while he lives on his own?" Vincent asked the three in amusement as Riser drank his green tea before questioning his grandfather with suspicion. "Riser thought memory manikins can see EVERY memories?"

"We can but it's unfair if we do know while Sebastian is young so I want to know how is he doing please?" Vincent exclaimed with his smirk dimming to a small smile before Sephiroth answer his grandfather's earlier question casually. "Father was once demon bounded for 20 years, lives with a tiger cub in Agrabah as a thief until he met Mother."

While Sephiroth finished his dinner, Vincent and Rachel blink their surprised eyes as the latter softly narrow her sapphire blue eyes before adding. "At least we know Sebastian and Rina (A/N: Just giving Lady Phenex a name) have been well all these years. The first month before Sebastian was one year old, we had to leave for the Demon and Grim Reapers War while I am still pregnant with Rina so before we left for the war, we stay in a house of a Grim Reaper who knows us and Sebastian dearly to deliver Rina but when she was born, we were called in the war so Vincent and I didn't get to touch our children."

The Michaelises and Riser listened the story patiently as the latter slowly lower his head about his mother's birth before Rachel gave him a smile and turn to face Foxy who was eating his plate of ramen until Rachel spoke to get his attention for a conversation. "I'm interested about you and your friends from Fazbear Fright. Can you tell your friends the last time you saw them?"

"Anything for a dear grandmother of some of me crew." Foxy smiled in agreement as everyone listen his story with interest although when mentioning 'Fazbear Fright.' Grey wrapped his arms around Yukio Okumura (Blue Exorcist)'s right arm with his face showing a bit of fear.

* * *

_Flashback, a month ago… _(Human version of 5AM at Freddy's: The Prequel of Pieanimations)

In an office of an attraction called Fazbear Fright about 5.30, a security guard was sitting on his chair with a monitor screen to see every security cameras but he notice something blue with rabbit ears hiding inside an air vent in front of his desk so he quickly put on a brown bear head – mask to conceal his head when a young man with short blue hair with matching rabbit ears, green eyes with a large red dot on each cheek, and dressed in a sleeveless blue suit with a red bow tie, black shorts and shoes.

"Hi Freddy!" The rabbit boy greeted as the night guard gave a gasp before pretending to greet with a wave. "O – Oh hey Bonnie."

"Have you seen the night guard? He's not wearing his costume again…" Bonnie asked as the night guard continue pretending to be one of the living human animatronics who is the leader. "Well you know him."

"Yeah but we'll find him eventually, it's just difficult with that spare Freddy's head he's been using." Bonnie added, unaware the fake Freddy he is talking too while the latter continue with the play. "As you can see, he's not around here so why don't you go look elsewhere?"

"Night Guard! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Foxy's voice screamed through the air as the night guy froze at the sight of Foxy running in the room, trying to attack him with a short cry but his plan backfired when the night guard shone his torchlight at the fox's face which made his left eye blinded a bit before he back away while cursing. "Argh! F***king god!"

"Wait you saw the night guard?" Bonnie asked in slight surprise.

"Aye, that's the night guard right there!" Foxy point his hook at the night guard where Bonnie see him waving his hand while putting his feet on the table before he told the fox with a bit of annoyance. "No, that's just Freddy."

"No, he's doing the whole thing with the spare Freddy's head again. You know, messes with your facial scanners." Foxy reminded as the night guard shone his flashlight on his face again before Foxy asked while rubbing his eye. "Argh dammit! If he's Freddy, why does he kept flashing that wretched flashlight in my face!?"

"Well obviously you're scaring him." Bonnie wondered while crossing his arms against his chest as Foxy asked with annoyance. "Scaring him!?" until the night guard flashes his eye again send the pirate to threaten aggressively. "I'm gonna gouge your eyes out!"

"Foxy! Calm down!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise as Foxy continue to argue the blue rabbit boy for this misunderstanding. "No! I'm the only one in this damn place who can see through that disguise! Balloon Boy help me out!"

A small boy with wearing blue and red cap, matching shirt and shorts, and white shoes emerges his hiding spot of another air vent before exclaiming while looking at the night guard's flashlight with a grin. "I don't really care if he's Freddy. I'm just trying to get my hands on his sweet DOUBLE A Batteries!"

The Night guard tighten his grip on his flashlight away from the balloon boy when he fled before Foxy aim a riffle at him. "I had enough of this! Show them you're the Night Guard!"

"That's a prop." Bonnie corrected Foxy's gun as the fox let out a growl before turning to face Bonnie, unaware a figure of a man with brown hair and small bear ears and wearing a black hat, brown suit with white undershirt and black bow tie, and black shoes behind him. "You know what? Where's Freddy!? There can't be two Freddys right? Freddy!"

"Yo." The bear – man behind Foxy answered with a slight deep voice as Foxy notices him before exclaiming with an aggressive correction. "Well, now we have two Freddys in the room!"

"Cool." Bonnie shrug his shoulders with a grin as Foxy gave himself a face slap. "Bonnie, oh my god I will slap you!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Freddy asked.

"We're looking for the night guard." Bonnie answered as Foxy kept pointing his hook at the Freddy – disguised night guard, shouting. "He's the Night Guard!"

Freddy touch his chin while looking at the night guard before exclaiming like a gullible and curious tone. "Mmh, pretty sure that's Freddy."

"Oh god dammit! You're Freddy!" Foxy complained while touching the bear's nose as he kept looking around for a few minutes as if he's hiding something until he walk out of the room with Foxy asking. "Where are you going?"

"F*** this shit I'm out." Freddy's voice answered when he's outside the door as Bonnie questioned the fox. "I don't get what's confusing?"

"Bonnie listen… oh wait, what time is it?" Foxy asked as a woman with white hair and fox ears, dressed in pink and has something silver connecting to her right shoulder drop in by hanging from the ceiling before asking. "What's up?"

"Oi Mangle, what time is it?" Foxy asked as Mangle look at a pocket watch she is holding before answering the time. "It's almost 5.59."

"5.59!?" Foxy froze in shock as he grab the fake Freddy head off the night guard before asking aggresively. "Could this be the Night Guard!?"

"The Night Guard!?" Bonnie and Mangle froze as Freddy also repeat the reaction when he went before the Balloon Boy emerges out of his hiding spot with interest of his earlier statement. "Batteries?"

The night guard try to shone his flashlight but no avail when the balloon boy secretly stole the batteries off it so he try to protect himself by wearing the Freddy's head again. "Oh no! I'm Freddy and…oh god!"

Foxy again pounce to attack the Night Guard but the moment a bell rang, the night guard notice the animatronics have frozen like statues for they will stop at 6 am where children cheers fills the air when they are entering before the night guard vomit in front of Foxy's stone cold eyes.

"That was disturbing." Fallen Angel Flonne commented as Aerith nod in agreement when Foxy finish his story which everyone can see Grey shivering of the story while hugging Yukio's arm like a scared child afraid of ghosts, which Grey confessed with slight fear. "I only believes stuff that can be touched with a sword!"

"Really? Dad told me you were scared of snakes." Axel mocked with a confident grin as Grey complain while gripping Yukio a bit harder which make the latter hard to breathe for a while until Mikoto Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) and Khalifa help pulling the scared boy out. "I – I'm not good with those!"

* * *

**ROTD Omake: **Odd Friendly Memory

"Daddy are we staying here?" Aysa asked Prince Mateus innocently as she was sitting on his crossed legs while he allow Khalifa to sleep with her head against his shoulders which he seem to like before the teenaged manikin of her father answer her with a nod. "Yes but at least if we can be summon back to help."

"Oh. Then, Lady Anya told me how you be friends with her, Jack, and Jecht so can we see the memory please?" Princess Aysa asked with a light – hearted smile as Prince Mateus, who couldn't say no to one of his lost children, lift a hand to summon an orb of light which shows an arena from a high school where Jack, Jecht, Mateus, and Anya with their age possibly be like 13 years old are wearing like normal students and Anya watch the three boys ready to fight in a high platform, along with Raven Crystal who was sitting in mid – air and asleep.

"Are you ready to fight the two of us, kid?" Jecht asked Mateus, seemingly the latter just met the three, who nod in reply with confidence while he ready his dagger which he pull out from his pocket before the three dash to each other and the fight begins. 20 minutes of fighting later, Jack and Jecht panted to catch their fallen breaths as their opponent, who fights with high – leveled basic magic and physical attacks like lightning, looks like he doesn't break a sweat.

"Jecht… if he did kill us…could we die as friends?" Jack panted as Jecht gave a shout to snap him out and notices Jecht runs slowly with his arms spread like a hug before he called with a smile like they are from a romantic comedy. "Jack!"

"Jecht!" Jack followed suit as Anya and Mateus watch their repeating act in slight confusion while the former roll her eyes in annoyance and twitch an eyebrow before muttering when the two boys finally hug in a romantic friendship way. "Baka."

Mateus shot two balls of fire at the two which hits both their heads before they fell on the floor, defeated and tired as Mateus lower his dagger before exclaiming softly. "I'm sorry, my fingers slipped…"

"That's so mean Daddy." Princess Aysa said with pity as the memory finished before the orb disappear when Prince Mateus scratch the back of his spiky blonde hair before exclaiming while the two notices Emperor Mateus pinned Jecht on the floor for sexually touching the former's rear. "They were acting like an romantic couple…?"


	31. Chapter 31 - World of Reality: Malaysia

"Thanks for allowing us to stay." Yuna thanked Vincent and Rachel Michaelis as the next morning in Memory Purgatory, the memory manikins except Sosuke, Khalifa, and Zenya will be staying unless Prince Mateus, or Princess Aysa are being summoned as assists to fight. As Aizen is still asleep inside the airship, the memory manikins were having one last picture together with the Michaelises and their friends before they were ready to set off. Foxy send the ship flying off the world as Aizen finally woke up however when he walk to the others in the living room, he seem to see everyone giving surprised reactions while the Landlord was laughing his ass off the ground until Aizen realizes…he is wearing a short sleeved black maid costume to his knees with a white apron, black wristbands, matching stockings with white high heels and he can feel his hair has grown to his thighs.

"We're sorry Aizen. We thought we put the costume on Barbariccia in her sleep but it was dark and at least the magic in the costume works." Pixie Yuna apologizes in a bow when the three flew in the room while Rikku flew around their master, peering his costume in interest before she nod in agreement. "This looks amazing!"

"What do you mean magic?" Ienzo asked as Paine look at her master's costume too before the real Yuna answer her young brother's question. "It's actually one of our dresspheres from Spira. The maid costume can change your appearances like Aizen's hair growing, a female voice as a replacement voice for an identity change, and personality switch."

"How long would he wear it?" Sephiroth questioned as he find a cross – dressing man interesting for a laugh until the three pixies gave an answer at the same time. "We glued it so he has to remove it after we finish a world."

Charmcaster gave a whistle showing her surprised yet amused reaction as Riser place a hand on his best friend's shoulder before exclaiming with a small grin. "Riser think of burning the glue off your dress, Aizen but maybe consider this we are even since YOU did cut my bang in my sleep once."

"When did that happen?" Tina asked the phoenix demon, curious of his words as Sosuke, who seem to remember, answer her instead which his answer send curiosity hitting Barbariccia. "The night Haruhi and I stay at the Phenex manor…the same night I really FIRST met Barbariccia."

* * *

Standing on a mountain outside a familiar world of Malaysia, no longer a stimulated replica but a real world, one of 4 Cyber students yet now 16 years old, Harith and his pet raccoon Papa – san watch the Redeemers of the Damned airship arriving from the Lanes Between of the sky as his IWatch on his left hand receive a call before he lift his left arm to his ear to hear the caller, to sound like En. Anas. "Harith, come back to the school when you see them."

Harith ate a Big Mac hamburger Papa – san had prepared for them as he gave the hamburger to Papa – san to have some bites until a black helicopter flew to themfrom behind , the rider can be seen from the glass window to be Solleh before the raccoon jump on Harith's shoulders when the latter grab a rope ladder hanging from the helicopter and the helicopter flew to the town, following the airship.

"Isn't this Malaysia?" Sora wondered as the ship land in SMKTTDI's basketball court before everyone jump out of the ship, with Maid Aizen quick jumped to a different location the minute the others see a black helicopter flying to them with a familiar student and his pet raccoon hanging on a rope ladder.

"Harith! And he's a teenager now!" Garland cheered in amazement as Harith gave a shout while waving his free hand along with his raccoon. "Hey!" but when the helicopter almost reach to land on the court safely, it lands in a crash and an explosion; shocking the others but Harith, Papa – san, and Solleh, who might be the pilot of the helicopter emerges out of the fire with no injury before the latter remove his sunglasses with a grin. "Like a boss!"

"Can you try one mission without blowing something up!?" Harith asked as he and Papa – san check in case of any injury but not a single wound was spotted before he scratch his head when Solleh reply sarcastically. "No one cares!"

"Seems you guys are alright from last time." Firion gave a nod as the other 4 Cyber students and the previous five teachers who were once became Heartless from the darkness, walk to the scene where Pn. Samsuriyani pinched Solleh's right ear for the explosion, earning some of the younger comrades to make their point of her as one of those teachers they should NOT upset…

"_Selamat datang ke sekolah kita." _ A male teacher with little hair on his head, wearing glasses and a short – sleeved black shirt with matching track bottoms and red and black sneakers greeted with a nod in Malay as remembering Kai who can speak Malay, Sora slowly lean to her with a small pout almost asking. "Kai…"

"He says welcome to our school. Geez Sora, you and Laguna really need to understand Malay language." Kai translated with a scoff as a kind middle – aged looking woman wearing a red baju kurung with yellow flower designs, yellow tudung, and black shoes look at the princess as she seem a bit annoyed most of the time.

"How are all of you been doing?" Tina asked the 4 Cyber students as only everyone except the Kai look - alike Khadija seem to be present as Maryam held her scythe with a smile. "We're fine thanks to you guys!"

"Ever since we woke up, we remember everything and we are allowed to fight as soldiers but almost all of our other students and teachers, even the headmistress have been disappearing lately." Pn. Fatma explained as two unfamiliar Malaysian girls in baju kurungs and tudungs and two boys students walk to them, one of the girls has a crocodile for a pet which scares the hell out of a few Cyber boys.

"These four and another two with Khadija were the only students that were with us when we woke up." Pn. Shafarinah told the other soldiers as the two boys walk to Aina Sabrina and Maryam Aisyah before Ienzo step forward to ask. "If you mind me asking, where is Khadija? Did she run off?"

"When we woke up, Khadija was gone so we ask two of our best friends, Suha Muhammad from 4 Fortan and Zaimars Anastasia from 4 Usahawan to go find her." Maryam answered as she was poking the crocodile with her scythe with jealously of having a cool pet but she was almost bitten by it from an order it's owner Siti Nur Najwa gave…

...

"There you are, Khadi! The others thought you were gone!" A girl with short ,tied curly hair and dressed in her untidy school uniform shout in relief when she and another girl which her height reach the first girl's chest with brown skin, long black ponytail, and dress in her baju kurung but light brown shirt, brown skirt, black shoes, and a nametag read Zaimars Anastasia pinned on her left chest, has appeared in a cemetery where Khadija, now wearing a baju kurung with her blue nametag stop walking through the cemetery of graves.

"Khadija tadi kat mana? Suha dan I dah risau! (Where were you Khadija? Suha and I was so worried!)" the girl named Zaimars ran to gave Khadija a hug like a scared child as Khadija slowly hug her back before looking around the silent graveyard, as the two girls just notice a new figure that just arrived in the dark cemetery behind their friend's back. She has a voluptuous figure with darkish – blue hair that covers her back, sea – blue eyes, and dress in a simple black maid uniform with white apron and black high heels.

"Just tell the guys I'm fine." Khadija told her best friends Suha and Zaimars, who may be thinking of informing her about the woman but seeing her cold eyes narrow, they shudder in fear before they ran away from the cemetery as Khadija blink her reactionless eyes once before the woman behind her inform with a cold cunning voice. "I may scare them off but at least they might tell the others of your whereabouts, milady."

"…You like scaring people asses off, do you?" Khadija asked, not surprised of the maid behind when she turn, more like she knew who this suspicious woman is, with a small blank frown. The woman gave a small smirk – like smile as she walks to the young girl before she gave a small bow, her next words added with pride. "For a demon who tire of doing nothing but eating souls, I am forever serving you as your maid."

"Okay. Would you mind search the whole town?" Khadija ordered as the demon maid stood straight to nod in her highest duty before jumping away in a flash, the wind blew louder when she disappeared, leaving her master alone in the cemetery or so she think she's alone…

"You sold your soul to a demon?" Khadija look at the entrance to see Lord Aizen in front of her but she twitch her left eye in surprise of his new appearances as she exclaim softly, her eyes peering the costume while poking it. "…I know you'll be mad if I ask why are you dress as a maid, Aizen…but I rather answer your question; Lumina just wanted to be my maid so I didn't sold my soul."

"Funny because all demons only want to serve their human masters because they want their souls. How is it there's one demon who doesn't want a soul?" Lord Aizen exclaimed calmly, not surprise of the girl's demon maid but his brown eyes narrow when she mention about her earlier question before he grab her wrist to stop her from poking when he can feel her poking from his chest lowering down..

"If you were here earlier, you would've know why!..." Khadija argued as she lower her head before adding while Lord Aizen still held her wrist, staring her. "Our families have been very ill lately so when I woke up here, I already made a contract with Lumina but I was surprise she doesn't want souls and only want to serve me to do anything I wish…"

Aizen stare at the young girl as he let go of her wrist before the two walk their way out of the cemetery and back to the town when Aizen have gave Khadija the answer why he is wearing like a maid, to the latter's amusement to gave a confident remark. "Hope to see you as a nurse, teacher, or maybe in a pinafore…" until she receive a slight bang in the head from the Lord of Arrancars who mutter with a sigh. "No thanks."

…

Lumina continue to jump from one large building to another as she softly gripped her master's chainsaw Khalifa gave as a temporary weapon. As she continue to jump, she can feel presences chasing her as she stop on a skyscraper of the city which she turn in time to see five teachers with weapons; En. Afifi with a sharpen mace, En. Anas's arms are now mechanical from wearing iron wristbands, Pn. Shafarinah holds a light green electric guitar with pink star designs, Pn. Samsuriyani grip a red scythe with three extra blades and has a sniper gun connecting to it, and Pn. Fatma holds a small and beautiful brown Malaysian dagger in one of her hands. (Battle Music:

"Five teachers? You got to be kidding me…" Lumina taunted confidently with a grin as she ready her master's chainsaw which was familiar to the five before Pn. Samsuriyani dash to attack the demon maid with Pn. Shafarinah, and Fatma assisting her while En. Afifi and Anas just realize the three women quickly attack before them, earning the men to froze with a shout of surprise. "What!?"

Pn. Sam gave a leaping strike as Lumina block some of the Graphic teacher's attacks while Pn. Shafarinah strum her guitar to cast a massive ray of Thundaga which hits the demon's left arm with blood along a hit from Pn. Fatma's dagger. Hoping to win the fight, Lumina slashed her way although the three women dodge in time to avoid being hit before En. Anas join in the fight by rapidly shooting missiles at her while En. Afifi had the time to make a rocket out of the giant lightning rod of the KL Tower.

"Hi!" En. Afifi called as Lumina look at the rocket in confusion but watching him climbing on the rocket with Pn. Fatma and Shafarinah as she continue fighting Pn. Samsuriyani, who the demon consider her a hardcore enemy, seem to realize what does the possible leader of the five will do.

Knowing what to do to eliminate the demon maid, En. Afifi started the rocket with Pn. Shafarinah strumming her guitar to send a massive shockwave to enhanced the speed which would send both Pn. Sam and En. Anas to jump away when the tip of the rocket pierced Lumina's waist with blood emerging from the hole. Lumina's sapphire blue eyes widened of seeing herself in defeat by five teachers holding weapons but however…

"Mind if I help?" an unfamiliar female voice asked as a figure with exact resemblance of Maryam Aisyah yet she has yellow eyes, and wears a black jacket with yellow stripes going up the arms and a silver zipper on its collar, over a short, black skirt, black thigh highs with yellow stripes and with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels, flew in the battlefield beside the demon.

"Who are you?" Lumina asked as the girl look at her with a blank frown before answering her question. "Just someone who use to live here…who once start a fire. Want any help?" With that question in her head, Lumina grab the tip of the rocket that pierce her waist before the two ready for another fight along the five teachers.

"My name is Maria Kisaragi, and I hope to finish all of you!" Maria Kisaragi introduced while she dash to send a wave of pixels at the five which block some with their weapons but the pixels that hit their arms and legs cut through to send small droplets of blood emerging on their wounds and pants and skirts before En. Afifi waved his mace to see the spiked ball connected to a long chain like knuckles and twirl the ball to hit the incoming pixels before Pn. Shafarinah counterattacked by banging Maria's head with her guitar.

Panting, Lumina punched a large crater on the skyscraper as she lifted a large boulder of the ground before throwing it at the five but Pn. Sam leap in front before she rapidly sliced the gigantic boulder into tiny bits. The moment Maria and Lumina watch the pebbles falling, they froze when Pn. Fatma and En. Anas readying the latter's missiles from his arms which changes size whenever Anas charge at them…"Say goodbye!"

* * *

"I'm bored!" Most of the boys groaned with boredom as the Redeemers of the Damned already went off when Maid Aizen returned Khadija back to continue their journey of finding Crystals of Darkness; although they are some hours of fighting enemies in the school until they can feel the ground shaking as if a giant animal is stomping in the school which is confirmed when the school notice a girl wearing the school's Red House uniform with a white tudung riding a giant crocodile – looking lizard which the sight send some fears by everyone screaming while Solleh wore a flowing pink skirt which came out of nowhere for the entire scream like girls.

"Hi Syaza!" Fatin Najihah of 4 Sigma waved as another possible classmate rode a light blue unicorn with rainbow emerging from it's hooves everywhere it goes, a slightly chubby girl rode behind the unicorn rider with a squirrel on her shoulders, and another girl fell from the first girl's lizard to land on the ground.

"Where did you guys come from!?" Khalid asked in shock as the lizard magically change form in light yellow clouds to the form of the cutest yellow bunny that would send everyone saying aww to show it's cuteness while the unicorn land to look at it's big eyes before the mystical and the cutest pets had a cruel stare off, with everyone watch in frozen surprise although Syed and Solleh want to see who would win and it ends with the bunny coughing for eating a carrot during the stare off…

...

That night after winning their fight with a demon maid and a pixel - covered girl, the five teachers walk back to the school as both counseling and discipline teachers En. Hafrulidzwan and Pn. Hazlin Hashim were talking with the school's headmistress Pn. Majidah Binti Hashim about what happen earlier in the stimulated Malaysia, but when they walk to the closed hall at the Neptune Block, the lights are on to see every students sleeping on the floor while some cuddle on each other even boys on boys, that would surprise the teachers but the headmistress seem to don't mind as it is a tiring day so the teachers went to the stage to sleep as well...

* * *

**ROTD Omake: **Cross – Dressing Men

At the basketball court, the Redeemers of the Damned started to leave as Khadija walk to share a small talk with her now revealed former human counterpart, Princess Kai for a few minutes when she had a question to ask .

"Hey Kai, have you thought of cross – dressing men?" Khadija questioned as Princess Kai drank a bottle of water she 'bought' from the school's cafeteria but wanting to stop herself from spit – taking for a weird yet normal question since she seen a few of her allies cross – dressing, Kai turn to Khadija before asking. "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Seeing Aizen dressed as a maid, I want to ask if you think of cross – dressing men too." Khadija answered with a confident shrug as her spine shivered when she can feel a cold leathered hand touching her head which Kai look to be Sephiroth, who was happening to be overhearing from behind and it got his interest.

"Some of us can cross – dress but the most is Mateus and Kuja for their makeup." Sephiroth answered the girl as he withdraw his hand off her head before Kai wondered emotionlessly in a confident tone while crossing her arms in boredom. "I wonder if Aizen and Matty wear girls' underwear when they cross – dress?"

"I know Aizen is because he told me it's uncomfortable while we're walking back from the cemetery…" After Khadija answered with a slight confident grin in her face, both girls watch Sephiroth sneaking behind Emperor Mateus who was talking with Kuja and Terra as Kai cup her hand to cover her counterpart's mouth to stop her from screaming when Sephiroth slowly lift his brother's robes but after he lift to see his golden boots, the Emperor took a step back before he fell on Sephiroth with a short cry when he land on Sephiroth's back and the two start to argue with everyone of the ship watching with some surprises but mostly amused.

"I should be leaving now…" Khadija told Kai with slight surprise as she left the ship before it levitates off the ground before starting to leave by flying to the next Lanes Between


	32. Chapter 32 - World of Reality: Boston

The Redeemers of the Damned continue riding through the Lanes Between; at least Aizen can wear his clothes again thanks to Riser burning the glue off, to his summons' disappointment before the Dark Hide has the urge to chase them for their punishment of cross - dressing their master, which by chance Aizen still kept the dressphere, and they reached their new destination which is another part of the World of Reality but nothing like Malaysia, more like America which by looking at a nearby sign saying Boston.

"I made new outfits!" Kiara cheered as she show Kai wearing a short and sleeveless black dress with flower designs, with a strap – like cloth hanging around each forearm, black fingerless gloves and boots, Terra wore a short revision of Cloud Strife's black outfit with a change of black shorts, and Emperor Mateus wore a sleeveless golden vest to his waist with a black and white zipper to cover his body and purple linings, violet purple pants, and his usual golden high – heeled boots.

"Kai's outfit just in case she wants to fight comfortably, mostly in the World of Reality." Kiara added as she was dismissed before Kai, Emperor Mateus, and Khalifa jump out of the airship and flew into town without being spotted as Kai wore a Hollow Mask before she flew when Emperor Mateus summon Nights in time.

Hearing a girl screaming in pain at a park, Princess Kai stop in mid – air as the two notice her from behind before Nights quickly jerked around back to the Princess of Demon Summoning, who witness a group of boys and girls; about 40 which she counted, punching and stomping one of their feet on a single girl with golden blonde hair to her shoulders and dressed in a Japanese fuku uniform.

"How come no one notices them…" Khalifa almost finished asking as she notice two policemen running to the scene but when they notice who are they bullying, the men gave the girl a sneer as if they don't care if she is injured and they allow them to carry on to watch the girl suffering with blood escaping her wounds.

"Kai wait!" Khalifa grabbed her angel of darkness body to stop her from making a scene which involves killing them with no hesitation as Nights gave a silent growl to show it's annoyance to those abusing bastards, earning an idea from the tyrant when he stroke his dragon before the three girls watch the demon emperor riding his Night Fury to the park where the latter roar to stop the crowd from continuing before all eyes widen of the sight of Nights landing near them.

"P – Put your hands in the air!" One of the policemen demanded when Emperor Mateus stood off Nights before walking to the children, ignoring the sight of them backing away when one of the girls pushed the injured girl forward but instead of attacking her in first sight which he thinks everyone wanted to see, he kneel on one knee before a hand on her soft golden hair glows a greenish glow as everyone watch her wounds healing while the glow brightens the purest green eyes she possessed in her, a rare sight as familiar with Spain.

When the Emperor is done healing the child, he swiftly held her on his arms as not looking, he can see the girl's red cheeks while he walks back to the energetic Night Fury who gave a toothless smile but a complaint from one of the abusive boys stop the demon's tracks and earns another growl of annoyance from the dragon. "Why bother helping the bitch? She's better off than some meat to your fat pet!"

"..." The Emperor look back with narrowed purple eyes that would send some spines shivering until Princess Kai, Terra and Khalifa, who everyone who has cruel hearts shrouded in darkness can't see the soul herself, flew beside his sides as the boys and even the policemen may be flirting with Kai and Terra even when Kai grit her teeth in annoyance while narrowing her crimson blood red eyes, her left eye now can be seen but her bangs almost cover her eye like when she was young.

"Kai, do you have _something_ to summon to show these insects?" Emperor Mateus asked with a mocking tone while clicking his tongue in a cruel playful way as Kai soften her eyes a bit before she snap her fingers of her left hand to summon both Sonya and Gory, the latter had a new ability to change form into a teenager yet her robes are shorter to her forearms and knees but her scythe have change into 5 feet longer to her size.

"Beat them to shits…" Kai ordered with no care in her tone as the abusive boys and girls froze when the two summons gave a playful grin each before Sonya crack her mechanical arms harder while the two girls walk forward, ignoring their pleas…

...

"Were you acting like your usual self again?" Firion asked Emperor Mateus when Charmcaster, Genesis, and Xion help calming the innocent girl who made a favor not to kill her attackers for her mercy though everyone are confuse of her plea, they decided to follow it temporally so they hide themselves inside a rumored haunted mansion on a large hill outside of the town.

"I might have just to be in character." Emperor Mateus answered with a cruel smirk as Firion gave a sweat drop with a thought hearing in his head. "I'm gonna feel sorry for myself if he's going to be back as a cruel emperor again…"

"T...Thank you for saving me…you all are the first people who saved my life." The girl thanked with her voice sounding shaky although her words confirmed the reason of the earlier situation and Terra, who the girl knows she's a singer and she doesn't mind the girl being her fan as she felt pity in her, twitched an eyebrow in anger which send a small part of the ground Mozenrath was standing shoot off the ground before he hits the ceiling and falls back on his stomach with a yelp of pain.

"Daddy are you alright?" Rin and Len asked as Mozenrath slowly lift his gauntlet hand in pain to give a thumbs up in reply.

"My name is Mira Adams…and I'm daughter of Lady Azalea." Mira Adams introduced as her shaking hands grip her skirt as Tina froze in shock when she heard the name of her mother before she asked the young girl in shock and dread. "But why would they want to hurt you if you're Lady Azalea's daughter!?"

"Who's Lady Azalea?" Garland asked as he receive a hard bang on the head from Dark Ace as the latter gave a surprise and anger look at the young knight while he gave a scream in pain before Namine´ gently grab her guardian's wrist to stop him. "Dark Ace, please! Not most of us know who's Lady Azalea."

"Sorry Namine´, I know that but sometimes Garland say the stupidest things ever and that irritates me more than he bit my tail once." Dark Ace apologized as Garland scratch the back of his head where the once feared warrior of Atmos slap before Ienzo answer his earlier question. "Lady Azalea is also a Goddess of Harmony and use to be Cosmos's lady in waiting when Cosmos was ruler of Dissidia Heaven. When Cosmos married Overlord Suoh Mikoto, they made Azalea a second in command of Harmony. That's why both Cosmos and Azalea are powerful Goddesses of Harmony, it's a sin to attack them or his children and it's a heavy punishment."

"But when I was born, I was taken away from my mother and brother when my dad is killed and everyone thinks I'm a monster from…" Hot tears escapes Mira's eyes when she stop explaining as Princess Kai, who was thinking to summon Kai Crystal to fight those abusive kids while she finish helping find Chaos a safe realm for him to rest, had her thoughts broke when Mira softly spoke while wiping the tears off her eyes. "At least I'm with Ken and he and his friends are kind to take care of me in Haunted Witch Manor…"

"Wait, as in Ken Adams!? The King of Exorcists of 1st Heaven!?" Garland asked Mira which she froze by Garland acting like a fanboy along with Billy as Kuja seem to question with a clueless – like tone. "Who's this King of Exorcists?..." before the young mage froze when both Billy and Garland faced him with shock in both their faces.

"Who's Ken Adams!?" Billy grabbed Kuja's forearms as the mage blink his surprise widen eyes twice before everyone watch Billy shaking Kuja for a few minutes while answering. "Ken Adams is the awesome exorcist of heaven ever! He's so good at being a top class Taekwondo master and weapons, everyone even demons and angels know him as the King of Exorcists!"

"He's also known as the King of Parties since he can also be a drunk as Jecht." Makoto added as Jecht let out a burp beside the Soul Reaper when he was drinking beer which made Makoto Kibune flinching in shock and disgust.

"Um…can I make a request?" Mira asked as everyone stop what are they doing when she added, adding a tint of bravery in her words. "Can you all… help me scare them for tonight's Halloween?"

"It's Halloween already? Wow!…and sooner it's gotta be the Day of the Dead!" The Landlord of Domus Facina exclaimed as he realize the day with a grin while Zenya gave a small smirk before adding while placing an arm on his stepsister's shoulder who wrap her arms under her breasts with a grin. "We're so lucky to be born on the Day of the Dead!"

"Wait, you both are born on the Day of the Dead? But I thought you two are adopted?" Axel asked with his hands on his hips while Princess Kai gave a soft scoff of annoyance before her emotionless words froze the demon prince to shudder. "But they are MY manikins because I just remember I use to wrote I Like Matty and draw a doodle of him when I was eight, that's why Zenya has Matty's voice."

"That sounds so cute." Lady Anya gave a smile as Riser try his best to muffled his laugh but knowing he can't hold it, Lord Aizen threaten his best friend with a threat that will shock the phoenix to silence, earning a smirk from Aizen. "Careful Riser, Pink Elephants can even eat phoenixes with no hesitation, remember Darla Dimple?"

"So…is scaring them a good idea?" Mira asked the others as everyone look at her of her idea before each other until Foxy nod in agreement. "Absolutely lass just need to find a way to send them brats in here…"

A boom sound fills the air as everyone froze when the door of the living room they were in broke down to emerge heavy gray smoke while two figures crash in the room before the Redeemers of the Damned watch them struggling to stand on the floor while coughing of inhaling the thick smoke.

"So Ken, any other ideas instead of blowing monsters up while we were shaving?" A young handsome man, possibly in his thirties like his other friend with short black hair, matching glasses and dressed in a simple brown shirt with a matching scarf around his neck, dark blue denim jeans and black and white sneakers, asked the man in a sarcastic – like tone.

"Yeah. We could go get drunk, steal a ladder and sneak in a manor to take a flamethrower, just to burn Spanish monsters under the bed when they want to scare before the Day of the Dead." The man beside the first; possibly Ken Adams answered as like when meeting a person with the same voice, Emperor Mateus would go banging his head on a wall or just lie his head on Jecht's shoulder for support. Ken has short brown hair slicking to his right and he wears a simple yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled above his elbows, black jeans, and boots.

"Ken…can we borrow Haunted Witch Manor for tonight?" Mira asked her older brother as both men suddenly notice the Redeemers of the Damned, although they flirt at the sight of the female soldiers, before Ken look back to the young girl, questioning. "Is it to scare the hell outta the damn kids?"

Mira nodded as Ken nod back before looking back at the Redeemers of the Damned to ask them a question. "Alright, anyone of you guys are High Demon Summoners?"

Aizen, Riser, Emperor, Kai, and Namine´ raised their hands as Ken's friend watch Ken pointing at Aizen to ask them, in confusion. "What's your best summon?"

"Dark Hide." Aizen answered calmly as Ken point at Riser who was beside Aizen as usual before he answer with a sly grin. "Ifrit."

"Night Fury." Emperor Mateus answered as Nights appear in a flash before lifting his master to sit on it's neck while the tyrant scratch both sides of his head to it's amusement before Princess Kai answer Ken's earlier question. "Pink Elephants."

"Behemoth King." Namine´ was the last to finish with a nod as Ken and his friend snapped out when they heard Pink Elephants from the cruel – looking princess before the latter ask Kai in both surprise and confusion. "You summon Pink Elephants?!"

"Wanna bet?" Kai asked as she snap her rose – marked fingers to summon a Pink Elephant behind her which made Ken, his friend, Mira and some of the crew screaming in fear of the cruel grin it gave before the former pleaded. "Okay! You can get it out now!"

"Make sure you have someone who's almost dying in town." Kai ordered her Pink Elephant calm and cruelly as it nod with a smile before it disappear in pink smokes after Nights also disappear in purple smoke, sending Mateus to land on the ground on his feet.

"Wow…I heard so much of the Princesses of Demon Summoning, never heard a kid can do it." Ken's friend told Kai while panting as she nodded before answering confidently. "I'm the only one who doesn't want eternal life and wealth yet I do got it when I ascend the throne."

"Back to business; Xion, Zidane, Sosuke and I will take Mira back to town and once Zidane did a signal, some of us will do the first part of the scare." Genesis thought aloud as he held Zidane, who's not really heavy before Genesis hand him over to Mira, adding. "Sorry man but you have to be a doll because people will find it suspicious of your tail."

"It's okay Gen, I'm doing this for Mira and I like being in a girl's arms." Zidane gave a relieved grin as Ken told his friend with some seriousness in his tone. "While Mira scare their asses off, let's go to Tiana and Becky and hang out in town, John."

"Yeah, it's been a week we dated them since they moved in with us." John agreed with a nod.

…

That night, Genesis, Xion, Sosuke, Zenya, Khalifa and Mira walk back to town as the latter gave fake blonde cat ears to Zidane, who continue to sway his tail with amusement before they stop at an orphanage when Sosuke asked the little girl. "You live here when you didn't realize you have a brother?"

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to visit or live with Ken so I was forced to stay here." Mira answered with a sad nod as Khalifa place a hand on her shoulder before she turn around to see glimpse of Lady Anya, Sora, Terra, Mozenrath, Rin and Len, Namine´, Yuna, Firion, and Tina hiding on a roof getting ready for a performance. Once Khalifa grab Zenya by his collar before flying off to her comrades with her stepbrother screaming, Genesis, Xion, and Sosuke walk in the orphanage with Mira following behind the latter when the four walk in a hall to a living room with boys and girls chatting and laughing while drinking until their little party stop once they spot the four.

"Hey bitch! Heard what happen at the park today! Are they with your demon friends?" A girl wearing a beautiful pink shirt and skirt with brown hair scoffed with a sneer as Xion stop Genesis for pulling out his rapier beneath his red coat with anger but noticing a boy wearing a cap and dressed in simple clothing was about to grab Zidane, who acts as a lifeless puppet, off Mira's arms…

The lights then got blacked out as everyone ran out of the orphanage to hear cruel cackle filling in the dark night, which to the four is familiar with Khalifa and Zenya before the cruel orphans heard voices of the others singing while noticing Genesis, Xion, Zidane, Sosuke, and Mira were taken in the dark night by unseen figures, which is definitely Terra and Mozenrath. (Music Cue: This is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas; Nightcore version)

Lady Anya: Boys and girls of every age

Sosuke: Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Rin and Len: Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween.

All: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scream!

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.

It's our town, everybody scream !

In this town of Halloween!

"I am the one hiding under your bed: Teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red!" Khalifa sang while her eyes glow blood red and her mouth grow sharp fangs in a grin which her left eye have formed into the deep hole which was once removed before screams fill the air as the orphans start to run but not before Mozenrath join the song. "I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"

All : This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Terra, Mozenrath, Rin and Len: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Lady Anya: In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream…" a voice sang as the orphans ran to the alleyway where they spot Mira running away before they follow her in rage but three figures which are Genesis, Xion and Zidane appear behind them which gave them a fright and screams.

Xion: Scream!

Genesis: This is Halloween

Xion: Red 'n' black,

Zidane: Slimy green

Genesis : Aren't you scared?!

Namine´: Well, that's just fine ! Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night!

Sosuke: Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

"S – Stay away!" Girls screamed as they and the boys almost ran away from town to the forest of Haunted Witch Manor but Mozenrath and Terra appear in front of them before the former continue to sing.

Mozenrath: I am the clown with the tear-away face *changed his face with his gauntlet hand to be an empty hole which makes them screaming in fear until he sang with a slight deep demon voice and disappears in blue smoke* Here in a flash and gone without a trace!

Terra : I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair

Sosuke: I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!

All: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

The children continue running while filling the air with screams until they trip on the trees' roots and fell on each other when Namine´, Zidane, and Xion started to sing.

Namine´, Xion, and Zidane: Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare!

Genesis : That's our job,

Yuna: but we're not mean

Genesis and Yuna: in our town of Halloween.

All: In this town

Lady Anya : Don't we love it now?

All: Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.

We all might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin!

This is Halloween, everybody scream!

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy!

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Demon King now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Everyone finally reach Haunted Witch Manor as they can see Mira almost running to the door but when the orphans finally caught with Mira and almost give her a painful beating, they watch the Redeemers of the Damned appearing in front before Khalifa and Zenya sang the final verse of the song until they disappear inside the dark manor.

Khalifa and Zenya: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

EVERYONE: La la-la la,la la la la la la la la la la Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

"Let go of me!" Mira screamed as she try to squirm her way out of their grips but that makes their grip harder as one of the girls gave a slap. "We're not letting a little bitch like you go in there! We know your new friends are demons!"

"Even they are, they're nice as all of you!" Mira shouted with fake tears escaping her pure green eyes as when she almost got a punch for her bravery, a shadow was cause behind Mira's back before Princess Kai in her Hollow Mask emerges from the shadow with a roar like a demon, scaring everyone before Kai grab Mira off their grip and send everyone in the darkness of the manor.

"Let us out!" the cruel orphans screamed and banged the doors but once the light were on to see the hall of the manor brighten with dark purple and black halls, with the whole Redeemers of Damned looking down at them with cruel grins until Lord Aizen started to sing. (Music Cue: It's Our House Now from House of Villains.)

Lord Aizen: This could be quite the place

Barbariccia: Full of wholesome, happy faces

Charmcaster: Hanging out

Foxy: *Showing Mira with his hooked hand grabbing her collar* Feeling fine

Riser Phenex: Where everyone's a friend of mine

Barbariccia: Inside this evil joint

Foxy: * Releasing Mira* Every guest gets to the point

All: This day will live in infamy

The large clock of the hall ticked to midnight as Mira was taken to Firion from the side of the room before she watch the others singing to scare the cruel teenagers.

Charmcaster: Haunted Witch Manor is history!

All: It's our house now

It's our house now!

It's a fact you can't ignore

Shut the windows, lock the doors!

It's our house now

Emperor Mateus, Jecht, Landlord, Lady Anya, and Makoto: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs

Join the rabble-rousing crowd

All: It's our house now

Khalifa and Zenya: All the coolest demons fit in so perfectly

Terra: Every evil queen gets due respect

Mozenrath: Love your work!

"You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me." Sephiroth sang while pointing his Masamune a slight against one of the boys' necks which send their eyes widen like earlier and their spines shivering.

Princess Kai: * without her Hollow Mask, summoning Kai Crystal, Angel, Kiara, Gory and Sonya *: You had your fun

Kai Crystal, Angel, Kiara, Gory and Sonya: You've made your play

All: But every rodent has his day

It's our house now, down and dirty

It's our house now, me hearty

Riser: What a place for breaking bread!

Lord Aizen and Riser: Things are better

"Off with their heads!" Princess Kai shouted as she shot a Pink Elephant which was about to eat one of the girls in the head which frightens them for the sight of it before it disappear in pink smoke.

All: It's our house now, what a party

Join the fun with no regrets!

Only greedy dirty deeds are allowed!

Barbariccia: Get those rats

Foxy: Game over, brats!

Charmcaster: Hit the road, kiddies

Lord Aizen: Take a hike, chickies!

All: It's our house now

Don't bother coming back,

It's our house now!

Watching and hearing them scream as they finally escape the manor in fear and running back to the town, Mira smile as it is her first time she smile which is true before she turn to the Redeemers of the Damned and gave Foxy a hug which earns everyone to gave small laughs when Foxy's ears flicked in surprise.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I love your performances although I do feel a bit bad for that Pink Elephant that got shot." Mira exclaimed when she broke apart of Foxy as Princess Kai was holding a tiny baby pink elephant before turning while holding it against her arms.

"Don't worry about my Pink Elephants, when they get attacked; they never got injured." Princess Kai gave a sly cruel grin as everyone notice how cute the pink baby elephant is how he trumpet happily before it smile gave an aww…

* * *

**ROTD Omake: **End of Halloween

Ken and his best friend John Knell continue walking the silent town with both their girlfriends who are also exorcists; Ken's girlfriend Tiana Smith has slight wavy blonde hair to her shoulders and dress in a beautiful red dress and black high heels and John's girlfriend Rebecca Joanna has straight ebony hair behind her shoulders and wears a normal forest green shirt with a beautiful pendant, black pants and purple shoes.

Noticing a group of familiar teenage orphans who beat Mira up screaming and running in fear, Ken shrug his shoulder with a sly grin before exclaiming. "That send them scaring for a few weeks."

"So your sister finally scare them with her new friends?" Tiana asked with a smile as the four notice a small attraction with a word DULOC on the top before Rebecca pull the lever to see the curtains drawing away to show a row of broken – like dolls as they start to sing. (Music Cue: Welcome to Duloc; Scared Shrekless version.)

Welcome to Duloc

It's a creepy town.

What was once pristine

Now it's all run down.

Watching the sight of some dolls breaking to pieces or breaking themselves on purpose send the four watching with their eyes and mouths widen in shock and slight fear.

We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead

Duloc is a creepy place.

Come on in, what the heck

Fall right down, break your...

"Face!" A doll changed the end of the lyric as it's eyes popped out before it's head pop out of it's wooden neck which send Ken spit – taking a bottle of beer in shock before the dolls seem to be finishing their song.

Duloc is...

Duloc is...  
Duloc is a cree-py... place!

Once the curtains draw back to close the show, Rebecca look back at John's face to see his face showing shock until he look when she asked him with a grin. "Want me to do that again?"

"Oh no." John shook his head in disapproval as his girlfriend gave a small chuckle before the four friends continue walking through the quiet town back to Haunted Witch Manor.

* * *

Here are the names of real people the exorcists of this chapter portraying as:

Ken Adams (Christopher Corey Smith)

John Knell (J. Michael Tatum)

Tiana Smith (Tara Strong)

Rebecca Joanna (Brina Palencia)


	33. Chapter 33 - Extra: Wind and Fire

In the Redeemers of the Damned airship, Aizen Sosuke, Haruhi and Yubelluna were watching Barbariccia and Lieutenant Aizen placing hamburgers on Riser's forehead one at a time for a record of balancing hamburgers as he stands, which everyone watch in amazement while Kai was called to take each picture of Riser's final record in case it falls by accident or Riser sneezed to make it fall on him.

"Does Riser do that when we first met?" Haruhi asked Aizen as he look at her emotionless red eyes on his lap before a thought of what use to happen hit his head to answer her question calmly. "No. Even when we were kids, Riser wouldn't do something stupid than balancing hamburgers on his head."

"I still remember the time you use to cut milord's big strand." Yubelluna reminded the former captain with a cunning smile as Haruhi continue to watch Riser and Barbariccia arguing while the former kept trying to regain his balance on the hamburgers before both her and Aizen watch while remembering the mission the latter kept for their sake and how Aizen had his reunion with the Landlord of Domus Facina...

* * *

10 years ago…

While greeting the other Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke walk through the halls looking for his captain Shinji Hirako as at last, the lieutenant found him napping while snoring beside Captain Unohana who is sipping her tea calmly. Every time Sosuke happen to see or even talk to the female captain, he would remember the night she saved his life yet if it wasn't for her, he would be dead that night he met Grandmother Willow and lived with the Phenex family who bring him in until he was old enough to join the Soul Reapers.

"Lieutenant Aizen." Captain Unohana called without opening her eyes with a small smile as Aizen walk to his sleeping captain's side before sitting on his knees when the captain added with some information. "The captains and I had a meeting of searching a being with such spiritual energy and I pick you will search it because it was located at the forest we met 20 years ago."

Hearing the information, Lieutenant Aizen froze of the mention as not wanting his captain to overhear in his sleep, he asked Captain Unohana in a whisper. "Pardon me Captain Unohana, but I think it would be nice if you would do the mission since you save me that night…"

"But you were happen to live in that location for the time being until you wish to be a Soul Reaper. I think it is nice for you to visit who you know there." Captain Unohana exclaimed while smiling at the captain with her half open dark blue eyes until the two watch Captain Shinji lifting himself, half – asleep before talking in his sleep while raising a hand. "I second that motion…"

"Most of the captains also agreed to my decision." Captain Unohana added as Lieutenant Aizen lower his head for his own captain yet the captain's calm finish to the conversation make him lift his head to look her in the eyes. "It's alright if you stay there for a few days if the mission is troubling you, Sosuke so there's no need to worry…"

...

"This is where you met Captain Unohana as a kid?" Captain Hirako asked his lieutenant when the two appear in the same forest which is far to the Phenex manor, which the captain would like to see the sight of the forest before he leaves his lieutenant to do his mission. Looking around the forest as the leaves of the trees blew quietly, Aizen nod in reply. "Yes. This is where I met Captain Unohana."

"Well, now that I know when to visit during your mission; I'll be going back to the Soul Society…"

"Captain, do you wish to see the Phenex manor? I'm sure the Phenex family wouldn't mind if you would come." Lord Aizen asked calmly as his captain froze in surprise before he shook his head and mock with a confident grin. "Right and I suppose you really know the Phenex, demons of the immortal bird phoenix…"

"I have been living with the Phenexs for 20 years." Lieutenant Aizen added with a calm smile as Captain Hirako froze in shock to scream at the top of his lungs. "WHAT!?"

Like the Soul Society, Lieutenant Aizen follow behind his captain while leading the way to the Phenex manor where the sight of the large manor send his own captain looking at him before the estate in shock a few times until childishly, Hirako ran to the manor the minute Sosuke almost spoke.

Letting out a sigh, Sosuke almost took a step before he felt small arms and legs wrapping his right leg which he stumbled a bit until he notice a little girl with what 4 or 5 years with longer blonde hair to her bare ankles which she doesn't wear shoes, the bangs almost cover her apple red eyes and only attired in a sleeveless blue dress to her knees.

"Please don't go to the scary place, mister." The little girl pleaded while gripping his leg as he continue to walk to the manor despite his leg hurts from her surprising strong grip until he finally join his captain in front of the large doors as feeling really much pain on his leg, Lieutenant Aizen held the little girl on his right arm as she notice his captain before asking a question that made Hirako froze in shock and anger.

"His face is scary."

"Why I outta…" Lieutenant Aizen had to place his left hand to stop his furious and unserious captain from trying to strangle a little girl, as the lieutenant can think she can be a good witness for his mission, before the two men stop when the doors open to be Lady Rina Phenex as like a beautiful and kind mother she is, she gave Aizen a smile while Captain Hirako lean to him with a jealous face.

"Aizen, it is so nice for you to visit us. I'm afraid Ruval and Roku won't be around to see you." Lady Rina exclaimed as noticing the little girl sitting on his arm and Captain Hirako beside him, her surprise reaction featured her face when she ask Aizen about Shinji Hirako. "…Is this man…your wife?"

Both men reacted with shock as Captain Shinji corrected her while waving both his arms in surprise. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm Sosuke's Captain Shinji Hirako of Squad 5 of the Soul Society!" before a soft sigh of relief escapes the lady's mouth.

"What a relief. I thought you two were beginning to act like Riser with his Queen, would you two like to come in?" Lady Rina offered as both men walk in the luxurious halls which Shinji compliment the sight of the walls of the halls with a whistle while Lieutenant Aizen look at the little girl who look around with her face not showing emotion or might be forced not too…

"Lady Rina, how is Riser doing?" Aizen asked Lady Rina as she slightly turn to look at her foster son with a small smile while half lowering her eyes before exclaiming softly. "Riser is fine but I do wish you would be a good dear to call Rin and I Father and Mother for a change."

The little girl and Captain Shinji watch as Aizen gave Lady Rina a calm smile before he added, to their suspicious. "I'm still looking for my birth brother and calling you Mother sound like I am your adopted son which Riser probably joke about since he did told me about what if I was married?"

"Well, it is what you both wish and I thought you are married with the little girl on your arms as your daughter." Lady Rina gave a small sigh as the three stopped beside an open door to show a beautiful guest room with a large forest green bed and the table holds a big pile of paper and a feather pen.

"Thanks for the room, lady but I had to get back to the Soul Society because a captain like me has some responsibility like attending meetings." Captain Shinji declined as Lady Rina tilt her head to the right as she thought aloud with a mocking confusion. "Oh? Aizen wrote a letter to me that you aren't responsible for a captain…"

"You wrote a letter about me?!"Captain Shinji asked his lieutenant in shock and anger as Aizen place the little girl down before he answer him while watching the little girl climbing the big bed which barely reach her head. "Lady Rina and Lord Rin wrote me how I was doing so I had to write it back…"

"Sosuke, you'll pay for this when you get back." Captain Shinji gave a death whisper as he flash step away before Lady Rina informed Aizen softly. "We will have lunch soon so take the time for you to rest."

Once Aizen walk in the room, he look at the little girl who is jumping on the bed for a few moments until the final jump on the bed, Aizen catch her to place her back on the bed before asking her some questions, hoping she would answer to help with his mission. "Alright, I want to ask what's your name?"

"Haruhi!" Haruhi answered while she held Aizen's sheathed Zanpakuto which he place it on his bed earlier before Aizen sat beside her left, giving her another question. "Why do you want to stop me from coming in the manor and call it scary?"

"It Is scary. People living here covered in fire and one crazy man sending fire to his enemies, laughing in a creepy way…" Haruhi answered as the two heard a loud cackle from outside which sends Haruhi running to hide behind Aizen, who feels her shivering and cowering against him when the door were kicked open to be a familiar foster brother, best friend, and ladies man; wearing a white dress shirt with one button unbuttoned to show a slight view of his chest and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the sleeves of a burgundy red suit jacket tied around his waist, matching red pants and black shoes.

"Aizen! Nice of you to visit!" Riser Phenex gave a grin as he walk in the room with a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching and dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead.

"Nice to be staying here for a few days too. Pardon me Riser but my witness was talking about you." Aizen stated with a calm smile as the two notices Haruhi looking from behind the lieutenant's back with her eyes hardly blinking, even when Riser ask while slowly leaning to her face.

"Witness? Are you on a mission or something…!?" but Haruhi whack Riser's face with Aizen's sheathed Zanpakuto for a few minutes even when Riser fell on his knees until the woman Riser was with grab the end of the sword, allowing the blonde haired man to stand up with a hand touching his face in pain. "Owh! By some little kid!"

"I know right, she almost break my leg with a hug before I walk to the manor." Aizen sighed as he place a warm hand on Haruhi's head which she respond by blinking her emotionless eyes in surprise before Riser motion the lieutenant with a nod to go outside. "Wanna join us for lunch?"

…

In the dining hall where Lord and Lady Rin and Rina, Riser, Yubelluna, Aizen, and Haruhi had lunch, they each were served with a plate of filet men ion, fios gras and caviar encrusted with white and black truffles with gold. Watching the adults eating their food with table manners, Haruhi stood on her chair to reach the table before following the others as she slice her filet men ion in pieces before taking a bite to find it delicious even with the truffles so she continue eating while the adults had a conversation involving Aizen's mission.

"So you're looking for something with extremely high Spiritual Pressure in this world? I'm not surprise if you found an esper or two here if they match the objectives of your mission." Lord Rin exclaimed as Aizen sip his tea before Riser's queen Yubelluna wondered. "I believe to hear about an Empress of the Winds killing a few people in the nearby town."

"Does that Empress of Winds count as an esper?" Riser asked as a high and short hiccup escapes the only child as all look at Haruhi, who look back at everyone before back to drink her glass of punch when Riser seem to exclaim his earlier question. "Riser thinks Aizen's little girl is one."

"What's an esper?" Haruhi questioned, tilting her head to the slight left.

"An esper, little one, is a being or summoned monsters of powerful magic that will destroy a country or few of a world. Some say a human being can also be a esper but it is known to fact espers can disguise as a beautiful woman, little girl, a handsome man or boy." Lord Rin answered the little girl as Aizen took a few minutes looking at Haruhi who look in probably interest or confusion before continuing eating his lunch.

…

That night in the Phenex Manor as everyone of the manor are asleep, the wind blew harder to send tree leaves falling off their branches and the water of small rivers or lakes rises in waves before a shadow of a woman with longer hair enter a room where the bed holds Haruhi sleeping on the right side while a large lump is covered under the sheets on the left side. As the figure of a beautiful looking woman with matching blonde hair longer even reaching past her bare feet and wearing less forest – green clothing to cover herself enter the room, she float above the air where she watch Haruhi sleeping for a few moments before the woman float above the lump beside her.

Lifting the sheets in a quiet flash, she froze at the sight of Lieutenant Aizen sleeping as he already remove his glasses and his breathing dimmed in his sleep which send the woman slowly float down for his not Phenex appearance until calm brown eyes open which froze the woman in shock when Sosuke also widen his eyes yet a warm hand cupped his mouth when Haruhi gave a sneeze before continuing to sleep.

Both Soul Reaper and woman watch her sleep as they look at each other's eyes for a few minutes until the woman decided to leave in thin air as the wind blew softly in his face when she departed which send the lieutenant to sat on his bed, his left sleeve fell from his shoulders as he panted of the sudden surprise…

…

The next morning, Lieutenant Aizen and Haruhi walk through the forest as he watch the latter hummed while walking beside his left side. The lieutenant felt uneasy yet calm from last night by the sight of the beautiful woman as he hadn't tell the Phenexs and Haruhi about it, although he can tell Riser was aware of his behavior but kept silent in case the immortal bird will know more, which Aizen can doubted it.

Haruhi and Sosuke walk further through the silent forest as the latter look around to be familiar from the path to the sight of the large willow tree as both walk inside to the large tree stump in front of the massive large willow tree before a familiar calm elder female voice chimed in. "Is that my little Haruhi?"

"Hello Grandmother Willow." Haruhi greeted as Lieutenant Aizen place her on his lap like a father holding his child, which both seem to like with Haruhi giving a smile when the tree bark morphed into the same kind old woman face the lieutenant remembers 20 years ago which he still has her wisdom when he first live with the Phenexs.

"Good morning child. I has hoping you would visit today…" Grandmother Willow exclaimed with a kind smile as she notice Lieutenant Aizen with Haruhi before giving a small gasp to show her happiness. "Oh, the boy from 20 years ago!"

"That's why I'm here for; I'm on a mission to find an esper in this world as a lieutenant of Squad 5." Lieutenant Aizen exclaimed calmly as Grandmother Willow seems to be both interest and curiosity when she ask with a face. "Lieutenant? But you look so serious now."

"I know. Haruhi and I were staying with the Phenex in a few days but last night, I think I had a dream and…" Aizen added as Grandmother Willow interrupt him with a smile. "Oh a dream! Let's hear all about it." Before the small animals that lives on the willow tree's branches and the lake around the tree stump the two were sitting started to nod while making their noises in agreement which seem to send Grandmother Willow to give a shout to silent them. "Quiet!"

Haruhi gave a short sneeze out of the sudden as Grandmother Willow raised an eyebrow to send the little girl sitting back on Aizen's lap to look back when he shook his head with a calm smile before he look back to the tree when she ask wisely. "Now then, you were saying?"

"Right; I was sleeping with Haruhi in my room last night. When I woke up, a beautiful woman was floating above me as I look at her, her hair starts to spin around herself in mid – air." Sosuke answered as Grandmother Willow has a confuse expression in her face when she exclaim. "A floating woman with spinning hair? How unusual."

"Yes, her hair spins around herself faster, faster, faster until suddenly, she disappear in the wind…" Aizen added as Haruhi spin her head around every time he said faster until he finish to stop her which made her dizzy and fall against him with a mmh sound.

Grandmother Willow mused for a minute as she exclaim a possible answer to the lieutenant and little girl with a calm smile. "Well, seem to me both the woman in your dream and Haruhi might help with your mission here as the woman might be an esper and the rumored Empress of the Winds."

"Even if she was, how am I suppose to find her if she is the town's murderer?" Lieutenant Aizen asked while shrugging her shoulders like in defeat before a calm soft chuckle escapes Grandmother Willow's lips when she added. "The woman in your dreams ask me the very same question about you last night."

"She did? What did you tell her?" Aizen asked in curiosity.

"I told her to listen for all the wisdom she has been ignoring to listen in the winds and you two will find each other in no time." Grandmother Willow answered as the wind blew softly in the two's faces while the lieutenant slowly stood up to feel the wind blowing in his face until Haruhi almost float away in the wind which he grab her to stop her from flying away.

"Where do you think you are going, Haruhi?" Aizen asked with a calm smile as when his back is turn, the same Empress of the Winds who visit him from last night appear on one of Grandmother Willow's branches, watching the four year old giving a clueless shrug with a smile before the empress's face soften when Aizen turn before giving a bow while holding Haruhi on one arm.

"Thank you for your help, Grandmother Willow." Lieutenant Aizen thanked as he walk away with Haruhi noticing the Empress of Wind's appearances on the branch behind the lieutenant's back which she froze while she gave her a shush when both walk out of the tree before Grandmother Willow ask the empress calmly. "Well he seem to be interest in you."

"You said he was the boy from 20 years ago yet he doesn't look like a crybaby but I bet he was cute." The Empress of Winds gave a calm smirk when she float down to the tree stump when the tree added with a confident smile. "Oh he was a crybaby but if it wasn't for me or his savior before we met, he wouldn't be alive to even see you last night."

The Empress of Winds mused in silence as she place her hands on her bare hips before she added confidently. "If I have one word to describe him, it will be…"

…

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!?" An hour after Aizen and Haruhi have return to the Phenex manor, the entire morning were filled with a loud scream as Riser seem to notice he is missing the big strand which stood atop of his blonde hair when he was about to go to the bathroom. "What the hell happened to my strand!?"

"What's wrong with it? I don't see something wrong with it." Haruhi exclaimed in a clueless tone as Aizen held a pair of scissors before he apologize when he walk in the room. "I'm sorry Riser. I was the one who cut it off before Haruhi and I walk to the forest. It was going to be a trim but I got carried away…"

Although Aizen apologize mildly , Riser can see a dark aura inside him with a small cunning smirk before he gave a death whisper when unknowingly, a new matching strand replace the earlier in a small mists of fire. "Aizen, you have no idea how long Riser's strand can regenerate it…"

"Like right now?" Haruhi asked again as she point at the new strand which Riser look at the mirror again before his shock and angry face replaces with a confident and cocky smirk while Aizen roll his eyes, shaking his head. "Now Riser look good…"

"So, you want to find the Empress of the Wind for your mission? Riser still think Haruhi is also an esper like Father said yesterday." Riser exclaimed in a nod after Aizen finish explaining what happen earlier with Grandmother Willow, the two young men left Haruhi putting on some makeup which Yubelluna offered.

"Yes. I hope you still use Ifrit in case anything happen…"

"Of course Riser have been using Ifrit lately, only to burn my opponents yet I can't use him for Rating Games so I use Ifrit on special occasion." Riser answered confidently as Aizen let a sigh of his friend's possible abuse when he exclaim. "Riser you know we can't abuse our summons…"

"Riser speaks the truth, master I was happening to speak with Ifrit at the moment and he didn't say it was abuse…" a slow deep voice echoed both Aizen and Riser's minds as knowing it was the Dark Hide, the latter gave a smirk while playing with his eyebrows at Aizen's reaction before the two watch Haruhi wearing matching blue makeup. "Lady Rina said I look pretty…"

...

Lieutenant Aizen, Riser Phenex, and Haruhi walk to the town that is not far from the Phenex manor as everyone seem to be interest of the town's fair that is happening this afternoon with the town's decoration like banners, flags, and beautiful women in revealing clothes Aizen can see some are similar with the Empress of the Winds; sending Riser to give a grin until he froze when he felt pain between his legs which Haruhi was standing in front of him until she accidentally hit her head back so hoping not to interrupt everyone of the town, Riser silently fell on his knees with his hands touching the pain before the two heard him whisper in pain. "My fricking beans…I think they're squished…"

"Can I heal his wound, Daddy?" Haruhi asked as Aizen look at her in slight surprise of being called Daddy but feeling pleased of being called by the four year old, he gave a nod with a smile before he watch Haruhi dragging the ladies man through town where Aizen watch her leaving until a female voice broke his thoughts. "Never thought you're good with children."

Aizen turn around where he sees the same woman who is the Empress of the Winds, who's appearances seem to send a few men grinning behind her back yet she seem to aware of it when Aizen asked in . "You… but I thought the rumors of you killing a few people here…"

"It happen at night so no one who I am, plus my name is Barbariccia…" Barbariccia whispered back with a smirk as she wrap her arms around his left arm before the two walk around the town for the fair like watching people draw beautiful flower designs on the floor, buying two cupcakes for the two to taste and what seem to get everyone's attention is watching three young children a year older than Haruhi dancing; a brown haired boy and girl, the latter has her left eye covered with her bangs, and a black haired girl which Aizen can see she resembles so much of the same girl that wanted Jack to go to a magic boarding school on the day Aizen was separated, yet this little girl has matching green eyes as Jack.

Snapping Aizen's thoughts out, most of the villagers and Barbariccia join them dancing as the latter motioned the lieutenant to join. Aizen first shook his head but he suddenly got kicked in the butt which he sees it was Riser who gave a grin while an arm wraps around Yubelluna's waist before they dance with the others as Aizen follows them to dance with Barbariccia and Haruhi also joins by dancing the same boy who was dancing with his sisters earlier…

...

"Hey, some festival!" Noticing the villagers dancing in the center of town, Captain Shinji Hirako, Captain Unohana, and lieutenant Hiori of Squad 12 walk in the town as the two captains watch them dancing in interest, especially the sight of big – breasted women for Captain Shinji, unaware his own lieutenant is dancing with a partner…

"Hey dickhead, isn't that your lieutenant over there?" Hiori exclaimed as everyone turn to watch the dance and the sight of Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke dancing with a beautiful, voluptuous and less clothing woman with longer blonde hair send Captain Hirako screaming in shock, everyone who were dancing didn't hear it due to the loud music played violins and drums.

"What!? One day and Sosuke got a sexy date of his own!?" Captain Hirako screamed again while gripping his head before the other captain gave a sigh of his pathetic self as the dance finally came to an end where the villagers cheer and clap to themselves and the same little girl who was with Aizen ran to him and the woman before the latter held her on one slender arm when the woman motion Aizen to kiss her right cheek.

"Oh? I see something is going to happen." Captain Unohana commented with a calm smile when Lieutenant Aizen slowly lean against his date for the kiss until it change to be a man with short blonde hair and dressed in a burgundy red suit with the jacket tied around his waist… kissing Aizen in lips, sending his own captain frozen into solid stone of shock while the two broke apart with smirks until Aizen got headlocked by him while the woman gave the latter a slap in the face, now seeing some rivalry.

…

Relaxing on the docks where Riser fondles with Yubelluna that evening, Haruhi who sat beside them watch Aizen and Barbariccia sitting at the end of the docks in front of the three, watching the canoes drifting on the water with couples sitting together or possible fondling bodies in covered canoes. Barbariccia sat against Aizen's left side, her head place on his shoulder while his arm rest on her hip while she close both her eyes, unaware Aizen notice a canoe with his captain drifting a bit far from the two as Captain Shinji raise a paper written. "What the hell are you doing, Sosuke?!"

Replying the question without Barbariccia waking up, Lieutenant Aizen pull out a matching paper which he spent all morning writing various notes in case of this type of situation from his robes before showing it to read. "Finishing my mission!"

Captain Shinji scribbled a free paper in jealously which he raise it above his own head to read. "Is dating a sexy lady count as the mission!?" before Aizen pull out another note written. "She and Haruhi are espers!" until an arrow of fire behind Aizen and Barbariccia was shot above their heads to hit on Captain Shinji's canoe before he fell overboard in the water and Barbariccia woke up to look around in surprise, hearing the splash of the water. "What was that?"

"Some jealous bastard who wants to get revenge of Aizen for his date." Riser answered when he and Yubelluna decide to walk back to the town for their own date as both stood up before they and Haruhi took a stroll of the town, watching the same three little children that were dancing earlier before the sight of the black haired girl send something like anger yet relief boiling inside the lieutenant.

"Bartz, Raven, Doll…" a calm woman voice called the three as Lieutenant froze at the sight of a woman matching the Anya from years ago yet she wear a beautiful white strapless dress and her hair now reach her shoulders to show a marking of white angel wings behind her back, walking to the three as they cheer Mum before both Barbariccia and Haruhi watch Sosuke walking to Anya which she turn when he call her. "Excuse me…"

"Yes?" Anya asked politely as the boy gave a smile while waving at Haruhi, who waved back before Lieutenant Aizen continuing asking her, hoping for some relief answers. "Do you know a man named Jack Klauser because your daughter's eyes seem to remind me of him?"

"Oh yes, he's my husband and leader of the Redeemers of the Damned if you were wanting to know…"

"Hey Anya, found the kids?" A male voice asked as a young man with exact resemblances of Jack wearing a simple black T – shirt, gray pants and black boots about three years younger than Aizen in his 27 walk to her, Barbariccia and Haruhi walk to Aizen's side when the lieutenant watch the man sitting on his knees, tickling their children and possibly Aizen's nieces and nephew as they laugh in excitement before Anya asked Aizen. "Is there something wrong involving my husband?"

Anya's husband stop his act as he look at Lieutenant Aizen before he softly narrow his green eyes when he stood on his feet in silent, the women and their children watch as Lieutenant Aizen and Jack stare at each other's eyes for a few moments until…

"Aizen?" Jack asked as Aizen slowly narrow his eyes a bit with a sigh before he remove his glasses and added softly. "Hey Jack." earning the young father to widen his green eyes in shock while Anya gave a smile of relief when the two brothers wrap themselves in a hug to see Jack's head reaching Aizen's eyes, Barbariccia look at Anya for a moment in confusion until she gave Aizen a smile behind his back.

"I thought you were dead man and I spend my life looking for your body…" Jack whispered when the two broke apart before the former's son climb on his back to his shoulders, asking beside Jack's right side of his head. "Dad who is that? Are you married two times?"

"Oh hell no …" Jack first answer in slight shock as he held his giggling son and daughters on his arms before he added that would earn some amazement from his three children. "This is my big brother and your uncle, Aizen Sosuke Klauser! So you were dancing with your cousin, Bartz…"

"Actually…she is my stepdaughter…" Aizen interrupted as he wrap an arm around Barbariccia's shoulders before gently pulling her closer to him when he added as Jack peer at her big breasts before his brother a few times in shock. "This is my new girlfriend, Barbariccia…she is the Empress of the Winds."

"Wow!" Jack gave a short gasp of shock as the daughter who resemble Anya slowly climb out of her father's arms before hugging Haruhi and Barbariccia's breasts which send Anya to grab her off before she exclaim her husband to snap his thoughts off. "Jack, after we send the kids home; we can spend a few hours tonight…together."

Jack look at his brother with a surprised grin while playing his eyebrows when both men and Barbariccia can understand what she meant before Anya told both Aizen and Barbariccia with a smile. "You know, you three should visit us in Domus Facina sometimes since Jack still remember Aizen's fake death 20 years ago and some nights at school, our friends and I can hear Jack crying on his bed in school…"

"At least Jecht, Mat, and Makoto aren't here to remember this!" Jack shouted in shock as both daughters giggle to themselves before Barbariccia wrap her arms around Aizen's left arm when he answer her offer with a soft chuckle. "Sure, Barbariccia and I would like that, thanks for the offer and thanks for taking care of Jack."

Both Aizen, Jack and their women have departed the town as Aizen would watch Jack playing with their chasing children with happy laughs can be heard from the five before Barbariccia gave Aizen a compliment with a smile. "You have a really nice brother, I wonder what Lady Anya mean about your fake death."

"If we go to the Phenex manor, I can tell you two about it…" but Lieutenant Aizen was interrupted when the three stop in an unexpected desert which they can see across the blazing sand is a single elderly man with platinum silver hair with wrinkles sporting his face, wearing a formal black clothing and a disgusting grin sport on his face.

"So this must be the immortal esper. She looks very young to be an esper but no matter…" the old man purred as his sight peer to Haruhi, who both Aizen and Barbariccia froze when they look at the little girl in shock before the old man continue that would send Barbariccia gritting her teeth. "And you must be the seductive Empress of the Winds, Valhalis…"

"Don't mock me!" Barbariccia flew faster as she dropped Haruhi to Aizen's arms when he caught her before the two watch Barbariccia fighting the old man with winds and high – leveled magic without using wind – related magic to heal herself until the old man receive a huge scratch from Barbariccia's surprisingly sharp claws which she might've grown them to her will.

"Blood… some say it's thicker than water." Barbariccia froze when the old man then sprout outgrown claws from his fingertips but instead of Barbariccia, blood spilled from Lieutenant Aizen's stomach and chest as his mouth puke a huge amount of blood before he fell on the sands, with Barbariccia kneeling beside Aizen, screaming his name while shaking him in shock.

"What a pity but if he's a lieutenant of the Soul Society, he will be useful as a fighter of the Mirage Arena." The old man muttered in no remorse as the three didn't see Haruhi watching the whole thing from afar without blinking her eyes until it slowly widen in shock upon realization before she suddenly explodes herself in thick gray smoke, getting the three to watch the smoke clearing away behind to see she has grown to a young woman in her 20s, her dress and hair has grown to match her size and her emotionless red eyes narrow.

"H…Haruhi?" Lieutenant Aizen whispered in pain as both he and Barbariccia watch Haruhi walking to the old man in shock and confusion while Haruhi summon a large fireball in one hand while a large gust of wind in her other hand before she mix them in a massive large fireball and suck all of the fireball in her mouth, to the old man's confusion and ignorance until he can see she has released a huge amount of spiritual energy from the fireball and Barbariccia cover both her and Aizen to block the energy hitting them by spinning her hair around themselves faster like a hurricane.

Once Barbariccia had stop spinning her hair when the spiritual energy had hit the old man, both Barbariccia and Lieutenant Aizen slowly look at Haruhi in front of them as the latter whisper while Barbariccia heal his wound and removing the blood off him with a Curaga spell. "That…That was a Cero…Haruhi?"

Haruhi look over her right shoulder before turning around, her red eyes narrowed again until she ran to Aizen like a happy child reuniting to it's father before she sat on her knees, hugging Aizen which he forgot about her strong strength even when she was a little girl, sending him screaming in pain while Barbariccia froze in shock of the hug which could lead to his fatal condition.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Haruhi cheered as she continue hugging him hardly while he screams even while Barbariccia start pleading to stop her. "W – wait Haruhi! Aizen's gonna die of suffocation if you hug him harder! He's going to get killed!"

Haruhi stop hugging as she look at Aizen who tilt his head like he lost his breath before she gave a gasp and starts to cry while hugging Aizen's body harder to send him screaming again. Until a minute of trying to get Haruhi off Aizen to heal his wounds, a cough escapes the spot the old man once stood in the smokes, stopping the three as they watch the smoke clearing away to see the old man covered in blood from his head to his feet from his wounds.

"Enough games, I will be taking my prizes now!" the old man shouted while pointing a bloodied finger at both Haruhi and Barbariccia as Aizen slowly stood up despite his wounds still hurting his body but he motion both women to leave him be as he took some steps forward while chanting with a hiss in anger of the old man's arrogance. "Creature of the Realm of Darkness, I summon Dark Hide!"

A loud roar fills the air out of nowhere as Barbariccia and Haruhi look around for the source of the roar until the Dark Hide appears behind Lieutenant Aizen in a flash of darkness, only he can hear the creature whispering in his mind. "Allow me to eliminate him for you, master but finishing him off might send you unconscious for a while…"

"…I don't care, just take him down!" Lieutenant nod with a hiss as he sat on his summon's neck as it roar majestically at the old man, who kept his calm even in his bloodied state before awaiting the Dark Hide dashing to him to send it's attack, sending Aizen falling unconsciously during the whole attack…

…

"Lord Riser, he's awaking!" A different female voice called as Aizen slowly woke up to be inside a luxurious red room and sleeping on a bed with a canopy, the voice belongs to a woman with short, light brown hair with three red highlights across and grey eyes. She wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face and her outfit consists of a slightly open black jacket with wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms and matching jeans. The jacket reveal her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section of her right pant leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots.

"Thank you, Isabela. Riser wants to talk with Aizen in private so you may leave us." Riser gave an order with a nod, secretly surprising the lieutenant of the ladies – man's seriousness and also both he and Riser are happen to be shirtless before the woman Isabela gave a bow in her highest duty and left the room, leaving Riser and Aizen alone.

"You're lucky your Dark Hide had brought you here with Hellfire, otherwise you be dead for real." Riser gave a tired sigh as he join to sleep beside Aizen, who ask in confusion. "Hellfire?"

"The woman who we met on the night WE met. The previous demon summoner." Riser reminded while lying on his bed with his hands under his head, his answer seem to recall the woman 20 years ago before Aizen ask another question. "Where're Barbariccia and Haruhi?"

"Barbariccia was taken by some Lunarian guy name Zemus and Haruhi…I have no idea but Hellfire suggested she went into the woods chasing Barbariccia but failed. Riser did want to take her back to the manor but she ran away, crying for what happen earlier." Riser answered as Sosuke bit his bottom lip for the answer before Riser continue. "Hellfire helped by removing the Soul Society's memories of your mission so you're probably do need to get an esper."

"…Riser, please take care of Haruhi while I'm gone back to Soul Society." Aizen finished as he fell asleep, earning a soft heh from Riser's grinning lips before he also fell asleep for the night. Some time before midnight, Haruhi, who return back to a little girl, continue weeping on her knees under some bushes she was hiding to sleep as she felt like a lost child needing the company of her mother and father from anything that could take her any second.

Speak of taking her any second, she stop crying when she felt an invisible hand grabbing her by her right arm before she struggle when she was drag out of her hiding place, her arms waving around send a black cloak escapes out of nowhere, showing the identity of Haruhi's kidnapper…to be Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke.

"Daddy!" Haruhi gave a small smile as she hug her small arms around Aizen's neck yet softly unlike the other times she grip one part of his body this time, before he hug her back softly until he place her down as Haruhi grab his left hand to drag him to the forest. "We have to save Mother from that scary alien man…"

"Haruhi…I'm forced to return back to Soul Society right now. I can't help you find Barbariccia now but I will find her while you stay with Riser at the manor." Aizen exclaimed as Haruhi felt tears escaping her eyes as she start to plea like a child wanting a candy. "But…"

"Promise me, you will behave once I visit you and Riser sometime. I will stop at nothing to get Barbariccia back." Aizen finished with a calm smile as Haruhi look at his brown eyes in slight surprise yet she nod in agreement before Aizen held her on his arms and he flash jump back to Phenex Manor…

* * *

**ROTD Omake: Pranking Riser, Haruhi's Way!**

The next morning, Riser let out a yawn as he woke up, noticing Aizen who is sleeping with Haruhi, on his bed; earning a Cheshire Cat grin on the ladies – man as he quickly ran out and ran back in his room with a large sack.

Holding the sack above Aizen after he slowly woke up to feel Haruhi not beside him, Riser manage to dump all the hamburger buns off the sack on the lieutenant before he could curse in shock while Haruhi drank a mug of hot chocolate Yubelluna gave when she walk in the room, not surprise of her King's prank.

"Morning man!" Riser laughed at his own act as he stop in shock when he can feel Aizen standing beside him about to give another revenge but Haruhi gave a cough to get their attention until she throw a gust of water on Riser's face to send him flying inside the hamburger buns, igniting the buns on fire that would regenerate him but Haruhi again threw a bucket of water to stop the fire from burning the entire room…

"_If it weren't for Zemus removing my memories, I would've stay to watch that." Barbariccia gave a pout when Lord Aizen explain every memory of the day before the two couple watching the others cheering for Riser successfully balancing 40 hamburgers on his forehead without any tricks and Kai took the picture before Lord Aizen drank his tea._

"_At least we're even…"_


	34. Chapter 34 - Scotland Yard I

The Redeemers of the Damned airship have arrived in a new world, which the ship land outside a deserted Victorian London town with hardly anyone walking in its streets. When everyone had wore their clothes to go outside, the first thing they were greeted is a tiger roar from a grown Bengal tiger standing at the entrance of the town roaring, getting ready to pounce at a woman who dress as a nun in gray and white colored robes, who back away from the tiger while pleading in fear.

Noticing the danger and the nun, Makoto Kibune ran with his Reppu Zanpakuto ready in one hand but unlike any tiger who would get slaughtered, this tiger can jump to dodge one swift swing from the Zanpakuto, surprising the Soul Reaper in shock and confusion before everyone watch the tiger running away through town while growling to the air.

"Thank you for helping me." The nun thanked Makoto as he help picking up her hood which almost flew off the nun's head before he turn and froze in shock. The nun has big green eyes and long auburn hair to her back, but her beautiful smile in her face and pale skin seem to entrance the Soul Reaper to freeze like stone with a soft blush until he was shook by the shoulders from the Landlord of Domus Facina.

"Makoto, you know you're holding something with a Demon Bound mark!" The Landlord scolded as the nun watch his savior getting shook in shock while Makoto push the Landlord out before he apologize with a sigh while giving her back her hood. "Sorry for my best friend, here's your hood."

"Thank you." The nun thanked softly as she wore her hood to cover her long auburn hair behind her back, leaving her spiky bangs uncovered before the soul reaper notice a white mark on her hood which is resembling a W as Dark Ace spoke while sniffling a scent. "I smell Overlord Sebastian in her."

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen a man in black? He looks like our friend…" Kuja asked the nun as he drag Princess Kai between him and the nun while the latter ask Kuja, looking over her right shoulder to face him with slight annoyance. "Do I really look like your dad Kuja?"

"Very." Axel agreed with a nod and sly grin.

"Well, if you mean a butler of a Phantomhive; I know who he is even his identity of a demon…he once seduce me." The nun exclaimed shyly as a soft blush escapes her cheeks, earning Makoto to froze with his mouth widen before he grab Emperor Mateus by his collar and shook him in anger. "Since when is your father a sexist, Mateus!?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know what he was doing in 25 years!" Emperor Mateus shouted angrily as the nun, who wanted to end their argument, quickly added softly and surprised. "But if you want to see him, I happen to saw him with a group of men and women at the town."

"Nice to know your dad's here, Sephiroth." Genesis exclaimed with a shrug as Sephiroth nod in reply before everyone follow the nun, who introduce Makoto Kibune as Matilda Simmons (Kuroshitsuji), through the deserted London where not far to the center, they can see two figures fighting a dark aura – covered figure and one of them is a young boy with short brown hair and matching eyes and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, gray pants, and pointed boots, a golden spike on his left shoulder and a flowing cape from his shoulders.

"Is that Bartz?" Zidane asked in surprise while the others split up to different location as the Landlord and Lady Anya notices the three before the latter gasped in shock and The Landlord shout to stop the three from fighting. "Hey you three!"

The young man Bartz (Final Fantasy V) and the girl possibly his age or a year younger aiding with him turn to face the soldiers, the latter bore a heavy resemblance of Lady Anya when she was a teenager with matching green eyes as the Landlord, and dress in a simple black pirate coat, matching shorts and boots, under her coat is shown to be a red sleeveless shirt with a string tying her neck.

"Mom! Dad!...Zidane, Firion, Tina, Yuna! You guys are here!...With some warriors of Chaos!?" Bartz first shouted with a smile but upon realizing the other company, he scream in shock of the sight of Emperor Mateus, Jecht, Kuja, Sephiroth, and Garland Castegnier. Everyone watch Bartz pointing the five while squeaking to speak for a few minutes until the girl whack his head with her Keyblade with is the prominent color of black and red, with the Keychain a Chaos Mark.

"Mum…Dad…" the darkness – covered figure, which everyone can see it's a young female with brown hair, right blue eye while her left is covered by her forelocks, and freckles dotting across her nose spoke in quiet whispers. She dresses in baggy clothes, which includes a lightweight jacket with two undershirts and brown trousers and shoes. Everyone stood as the girl look around the soldiers until she stop at Terra, whose Michaelis birthmark is showing in her right eye which made the girl seeing her as an spitting image of a boy with short bluish – black, sea blue eyes with his right also sporting the Michaelis mark, and dress in rich blue clothing matching a title as an lord or earl with black shorts and boots.

"P…P…Phantomhive!" The girl gritted her teeth at the sight of Terra, who watch in confusion until the girl finish with shout, pulling out a white parasol before a flash of a figure with the same tiger suddenly appear before jumping off with Terra in hands which send Sephiroth after them to save his sister while the girl almost jump off before both Bartz and the girl, which the former call her Raven again fought her to get the brown haired girl's senses.

"You have a daughter named after Raven?" Emperor Mateus asked the Landlord in a sarcastic tone as the latter gave a shy grin when exclaiming. "What? Raven Crystal inspired me to name her."

"We'll go find the others." Tina gave a nod of agreement as she, Firion, Yuna, Genesis, Zidane, Xion, Garland, and Namine already departed in different directions before Makoto ran to the side to the shops with Matilda in hand for her safety with Bartz and Raven when he, Jecht, the Landlord and Emperor are ready to fight the Landlord and Anya's daughter.

"You sure you want a new girlfriend, Makoto? She's looks cute for a nun." Jecht asked Makoto Kibune with a grin as the latter shot an angry look with his cheeks sporting a huge blush before he argue while pointing at Jecht's face. "What's wrong with a Soul Reaper having a date huh!?"

"Nothing's wrong except your new girl is someone Majesty's dad had sex with…"

"I know Father and it might've involved a case." Emperor Mateus exclaimed as Makoto gave a relief sigh of his friend's information before the original Redeemers of the Damned dash to fight the darkness – covered girl, who ready her parasol as with she had never fought before…

...

Terra slowly open her blue eyes as she had them closed when she was abducted but she look to be Overlord Sebastian Michaelis but unlike in his rich or butler persona, he now wore a ragged cream colored short – sleeved baggy shirt to his waist and matching baggy pants to his bare ankles, and he is running and jumping from one building to another with the same tiger from earlier. Knowing she was awoken, Sebastian look at his daughter's face with a calm smirk as he spoke with malice. "Nice to see you too, Terra. Sorry about Flame earlier but I think he smell my scent in that nun Matilda."

"Dad…" Terra almost spoke when Sebastian jump to a final roof where familiar figures of Larxene, Lady Rina Phenex, Riser, Marluxia, and Suoh Mikoto stood before Sebastian place Terra down, which everyone can see thorn – shaped marks with small droplets of blood emerging out of her slender legs before Riser almost touch it yet Larxene gave her nephew a bang behind his head.

"What did Riser do!?" Riser asked in shock and anger as Larxene gave him a scolding, which earns both Riser and Terra to hug each other while flinching in fear of the furious look in the latter's mother. "You know you can't just touch a bloody thorn mark of a demon when Terra's getting ready to get a demon form! That's racist!"

"Is it painful to get a demon form with this?" Terra asked as Riser held her on his arms when Larxene, Sebastian, Marluxia, and Suoh answered with nods and yeahs before Sebastian added while stroking a grown Flame until it suddenly change back into a cub in a flash. "One attack when you get your demon form, and you'll be dead in an instance. We seen some demon happen when I first met Larxene."

"Wow." Riser remarked in slight surprise as Terra flinch of the pain in her legs as she kept her eyes close before Lady Phenex demand her son softly and serious. "Riser, you need to protect Terra in case anyone wish to attack her for being the bride of the Demon and Grim Reaper War..." and she gave both a kiss on the forehead before the five left Riser and Terra with a jump away to the town.

"So she is important…" a calm male voice spoke as Riser, who covered Terra's eyes with a hand, look in front of him to see a man wearing a mask with the left side orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole. There are also four parallel holes, two on each side, where his mouth is. He wears what seems to be a black body suit that covers his entire body except his lower torso and forearms, which are gray, black gauntlets, gray gloves and wears a gray utility belt.

Riser send a huge blast of fire to hit the suspicious man when he come any closer which it hits him to fall back in the air before Riser run faster back as he notice the red thorn – like marks grow deeper to Terra's thighs while she breathe heavily of the pain before Riser gave a scream when Sephiroth just arrived and the two men went crashing at each other until Riser shouts Ifrit's name to appear to caught them when they were almost about to fall to town on their body.

"Riser what the hell are you doing and what the hell happen to Terra!?" Sephiroth asked his cousin in shock of his sister's sake when Ifrit place them before Riser explain everything in short gasps of pant. "Mother…Uncle Sebastian and Larxene…Marluxia…Terra going in demon form…guy in mask…"

"Wait, guy in mask…does he have only one eye?" Sephiroth guessed in anger as Riser point a finger in agreement while panting before both Riser and Terra watch Sephiroth lifting himself to stand with his Masamune ready for a fight, possibly to fight the man from earlier which he just appear, his mask doesn't show any emotion from his sudden attack from Riser so he ready with his fist before Riser stood and gave an order to Ifrit when he is done panting to catch his breath. "Ifrit…protect Terra from the bastard!"

Ifrit roared in agreement as it held Terra on one giant hand before she watch Riser and Sephiroth fought the man in the mask, who fought with martial arts but knowing her wounds will get her into demon form, Terra breathed heavily while watching her eldest brother and older cousin fight…

…

Firion, Tina, Yuna, and Garland appeared in a park big enough for a battlefield as they can see an invisible barrier forming around the park when two figures walk in before the sight of one of them send shock and dread to the warriors of Cosmos and Garland, the latter was also shock of the second figure; a young man about 16 with short blonde hair with a strand sticking up, blood red eyes and dressed with a long gray scarf, a sleeveless blue shirt to his waist with black and orange straps tying a sheath behind his back to hold a sword, long gray fingerless gloves with white, orange, and blue wristband in each wrist, blac and orange baggy pants and matching boots.

"Three weak warriors of Cosmos and my young form. Seems this war will bring cowards and traitors to fight." The first man who dressed the same armor as Garland Castegnier yet bulkier and taller with a helmet of a face with large horns, scoffed as Firion let out a grunt. "You're lucky Hikari isn't here to defeat you, Garland!"

"Hikari, the Warrior of Light? Even so, he had me defeat a war ago so let us see you will attack me like your brother, Firion Light!" Garland's older form said as his young form look at the young man his adult form was in before everyone can hear him gritting his teeth in anger. "I….I…I rather kick your tin ass down!" until the three dodge the fire that suddenly emerges from the young knight before he dash to attack his adult form with his large sword and his eyes now changed to red in anger.

A sword blocked Garland's sword from attacking his adult form which they look to be the second young man who was with Garland's adult form, and he spoke darkly yet like Firion. "Let's say we have a fight like we use too back in Luin…big brother."

"Big brother?" Tina and Yuna asked in shock as they watch Garland Castegnier fighting his surprisingly young brother while the three ready to fight the former's adult form, who finishes with his speech with holding his large matching sword. "Now we end this fight once and for all; I, Garland, will knock you all down!"

…

"Oh Doll, at least you're alright." Lady Anya sighed in relief as their fight with her daughter Doll (Kuroshitsuji season 3) ended slightly squickly as she can fight but doesn't want to end her parent's lives despite both are not human, now the original Redeemers of the Damned watch as Doll was getting healed by her twin sister Raven with a Cura spell from her Keyblade she called Chaotic Blade before Makoto had an urge to hold Matilda Simmons's right hand, who froze but quickly give a small smile when Makoto told his best friends. "I'm going outside of town with Matilda to see the shooting stars."

"Wow, Makoto sure seems happy." The Landlord, who have already told Bartz about his once amazing job which is quickly to amaze his son especially with Emperor Mateus and Jecht, exclaimed as they watch Makoto and Matilda Simmons walking outside of Victorian London to the fields. (Altered Music Cue: Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King)

"I can see what's happening ." Emperor Mateus started to sing while crossing his arms against his chest as The Landlord of Domus Facina, Lady Anya, and Jecht look at him in confusion.

"What? " Jecht asked as the Emperor continue to sing.

_And they don't have a clue_

"Who? " The Landlord asked the tyrant when he sang some sense.

They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line

Our friend's' down to two

"Oh." Both men realized as the Emperor sang the first line in a French accent while motioning his hand. "_Ze sweet caress of twilight__ …" before he lean against Jecht to continue without the accent._

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_His disaster's in the air__ !_

In the late night of Victorian London while Lady Anya started to sing, Makoto Kibune and Matilda Simmons walk through the silent field as they held their hands during the walk which they could see some fireflies flying around the grass and their dew.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

In his mind, Makoto was thinking while looking at Matilda as she look around with a smile…

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my life? Impossible_ !

_She'd turn away from me_ .

Makoto shook his head in disbelief of his thought as unknown to him, Matilda was also thinking very similar…

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be a soldier I know he is_

_A soldier I see inside?_

The two then sport several large and beautiful blue shooting stars raining down the starry night as they ran after the shooting stars through the field as Lady Anya continue to sing…

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Matilda then suddenly trip over the end of her robes before Makoto rushed to catch her but he also trip and both roll over a small hill of the grass before landing on a field of flowers.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look to far_

_Steeling through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Makoto help themselves sat on the flowers as a shooting star flew past them, catching a glimpse of both their eyes which send them amazed of their pure colors before both smile at each other and gave themselves a slight hug.

"_And if he falls in love tonight_ …" The Landlord, who in crying tears of joy, gave a sniff as Lady Anya gave her husband a handkerchief from her pocket before the Landlord blew his nose hardly before adding…

"_It can be assumed…"_

"_His carefree days of us are history_ …" Jecht sang while placing an arm around the Emperor's shoulders before both he and the Landlord finished their song.

_In short, our pal is doomed!_

Lady Anya and the Emperor watched as the Landlord started to cry loudly with heavy tears suddenly hitting the three as Bartz, Raven, and Doll watch the three suddenly flew from the heavy tears until they hit a brick wall of an empty photo shop, getting noticed by Genesis, Xion, Zidane, Dark Ace, Namine´, Princess Kai, and Mozenrath who suddenly appear from jumping from a building.

"What happened here?" Mozenrath asked as the three fell to the sidewalk before Jack wiped the tears off his eyes and look at everyone as if he didn't cry from earlier. "Makoto went dating."

"That was one fast crybaby." Jecht muttered as he help the Emperor stand before the two help Lady Anya when she had a slight bleeding on her leg from her own husband strong tears for a water bender.

**(I own no one in this chapter but my own characters and Lady Phenex's first name.)**


	35. Chapter 35 - Scotland Yard II

After the whole Landlord crying business, Princess Kai and Mozenrath follow Lord Aizen around the town as he went to search for Riser who happen to go search for Terra earlier but quicker before Sephiroth did, but when they reach an alleyway beside a deserted clinic, Princess Kai look a split second away before Lord Aizen had disappear in a flash before a loud and familiar female cackle fills the air from a nearby cemetery behind the alleyway.

'When there's an ugly old hag in a cemetery, there's a damn witch doctor…' Kai thought coldly in her head as Mozenrath seem to agree with her in his head nodding in agreement before both enter the cemetery with their weapons summoned ready in case of an ambush or possibly who are they looking for…

….

Dr. Facilier twirl around the rope of his precious talisman which holds Khalifa's life energy for an extra boost of his dark magic powers and Madam Mim and Kefka find this exciting like a game, even when the three soon notice both familiar figures entering the cemetery with their weapons ready, the sight of the cold – hearted princess send a cruel grin in the witch doctor's face.

"Ooh~! Mozenrath, you have a new plaything for us for this game!" Madam Mim cheered aggressively and louder as she narrow her eyes with a grin upon the sight of Mozenrath's elegant red Bloody Dahlia scythe, which the prince gripped the handle tighter with his face narrow in fury.

"How is it we always find a witch doctor in a cemetery?" Princess Kai asked emotionlessly like she is mocking Dr. Facilier as Mozenrath gave her an answer like a confident joke. "To find a place when we kick his ass down!"

"Huehohohohoho! If Borghen's still here, he would've join us to see this fight played by two kids, Mim!" Kefka sang with a loud laugh before he disappear in darkness in a Corridor of Darkness as Dr. Faciler and Mim decided to fight the two as the latter rub her bony hands together before yelling. "Let's have a game to see the winner!"

…

Terra continue to watch Sephiroth and Riser fighting the man in the mask as although he covers in darkness, both her eldest brother and older cousin can possibly end the man's life but aside of the fight, she continue to feel pain growing as the demon scars in her legs has grow every time the man pull an attack that hit either Sephiroth or Riser, or can be both to double the growth of the scars.

Hearing his young sister panting harder in pain after blocking a kick from the man who he knows he's after Terra, Sephiroth look to see blood escaping her scarred legs over Ifrit's hands before he suddenly got a hit in the waist by Riser to see a fist coming to hit the soldier in the face before Sephiroth block it with his Masamune, letting small droplets of blood escaping the man's fist – clenched hand when he receives a long cut from the blade.

'..I…I have to help them." Terra muttered in her breath as Ifrit can see a darkish brown aura covering her before placing her down to the ground and send a huge ray of fire to the man, who the two demons dodge the minute they turn before the mask escapes his face while the two can see Terra's scars have been replaced with black demon wings emerging from her back, a long demon tail escaping in a small hole it made from the back of her matching shorts, black fingertips, and her eyes have glowed red with black slits.

"Now's it hell…" Riser turn to give a cruel grin in amusement of Terra's demon form until he scream in shock with blood escaping his mouth when a sharp pain hits his abdomens when the man, his face shows to be deform badly like a dark skull, holds a silver cross when Riser growled in shock and anger. "This pain, It burns! What have you done, is that a cross!?"

"Riser!" Terra almost flew to her cousin as Sephiroth stop her before she come any closer when the man wore his mask back to conceal his deformed face, adding very calmly while showing the cross in front of Riser's face. "A demon hunter is always prepared to use any of it's equipment. If a phoenix is made of fire, then perhaps this will extinguish the flames…"

The man pull out an opened small jar of water with a symbol of a cross from his pocket before pouring all on Riser's face, the contact of the water drew blood from Riser's face send him screaming with his eyes widen as if both his eyes wanted to pop out before he covers his blood – covered face with his hands while sitting on his knees, drool escaping a corner of his mouth.

"Terra, wait!" Sephiroth wrap his arms around Terra's waist to stop her from flying further to end the man if he has holy water and a cross in his hands.

"I can't just sit here and watch Riser die by Slade, dammit!" Terra shouted as Sephiroth try to stop her struggling when Riser slowly stood on his feet with one arm lifted to the air before a loud growl escapes his mouth with a massive ball of fire forming on his palm to punch the man, who Terra call him Slade, who he dodges in a flash jump in the air while pouring holy water in the cross before he gave Riser a punch to the waist, another scream escapes the latter's mouth.

"Bastard!" Riser shouted his final breath as he fell on the floor unconsciously before Sephiroth ran after sending a slash to Slade's waist before grabbing Riser from his waist and jump away beside Ifrit, leaving Terra flying to Slade with an anguish scream, angered of what that masked man's actions to her own family before Sephiroth watch Terra fighting her enemy in uncontrolled fury.

"You should know true hatred if you join Maleficent, girl and how to control your own powers to destroy." Slade exclaimed as Terra send a punch to the ground to lift a massive large boulder of the ground until she finally spoke with the boulder levitate above her hands when both hands glowed a light yellow aura.

"I have controlled my powers…" Terra hissed in anger as she motion her hands forward to send the boulder flying after Slade, who just close his only eye as if he wanted to die in her hands, before an explosion have occurred when Slade explode heavily under the boulder as black smoke escapes under the spot Slade last stood, leaving Terra to fly back to Sephiroth to help Riser while Ifrit had dismissed itself.

"Too bad Riser use his last bottle of Phoenix Tears." Sephiroth muttered as he crack his knuckles before lifting his cousin and place him on the soldier's own back like a piggyback ride while Riser is unconscious so Terra follow the two back to the center of Scotland Yard and the others, hopefully to calm Mozenrath's worries of her sudden abduction from Sebastian…

…

"Emil!" Garland Castegnier shouted as both him and his young brother who might be Emil (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) continue fighting while Garland kept trying to get some senses when Emil covers himself in darkness, about to be turn into a Heartless and his adult form could use Emil's Crystal of Darkness to control him when it happen.

Knowing what Garland would think; Firion, Tina, and Yuna continue fighting his adult form who kept swinging his sword to send one or two of them crashing to the ground, sending blood out of their wounds while Firion kept charging his Straightarrows, arrows that glows into white energy, before shooting at Garland, who manage to dodge 3 out of 7 whenever he stops before air – dodging away.

Hearing the three warriors panting, Garland dashed to Firion let out a yell when crushing him to the ground with his sword. "I'll crush you!" which earns a grunt in pain from Nobara before Yuna summon a Valefor Aeon to send Garland flying off and help aiding Firion with a Hi – Potion she has been saving for her allies.

"We attack Garland once, we can attack him again!" Firion panted as both Yuna and Tina watch Firion running after Garland, who dodge Emil sending an attack he shouts Demon Fang that would send multiple dark slashes of projectiles to Garland Castegnier before Firion jump on the latter's back to jump higher and let out a spiraling column of energy and throw weapons forward to converge on Garland and knock them back before Firion shot out a few more arrows to ready all his weapons floating behind him and send a few attacks to Garland with his lance, daggers, axe, staff, and sword enchanted with magic.

"It's the end!" Firion finished his attacks by using his bow to launch his weapons at the fallen knight, creating an explosion which let out a growl in pain when everyone watch the sight of Garland disappearing while falling to nothing until Garland Castegnier charge his sword with red energy and swing once while moving towards Emil who got hit before sending another swing to send another EX Burst which like Firion, he charges his own energy in himself in a massive large red energy until his sword changes into two.

"Can you stand this?" Garland shout as he repeatly attack Emil with twin swords, hits him several times with the chain, stabs him with the spear, then swings his axe downwards hitting Emil multiple times. Knowing it's the end of his EX Burst, Garland spin around to unleash two powerful sword blows to hear Emil grunting in pain before Garland land on the ground and caught the unconscious knight on his arms, just in time before a Crystal of Darkness appears floating above him.

"What do you want to do?" Yuna asked Garland Castegnier while holding her hands to touch her chest when Tina help healing Emil's wounds with a Curaga spell as Garland slowly stood on his feet, gripping his sword with a hand until he swung it at the Crystal of Darkness, slicing it to half with a crack sound escaping before the two halves of the crystal disappear in a short flash of light and fading to darkness.

"G…Garland?" Emil slowly open his eyes to show yellow, his voice sounds weak and meekly than before Firion help him up on his feet when Emil added with an apology. "I'm sorry for fighting you in Ratatosk but I thought that was you I was helping with a deep voice…"

Garland place his hands on his younger brother's shoulders as the latter gave a flinch when he lift his head to see Garland's yellow eyes before he gave a confident remark. "I would never be that mature and have a deep voice right now, it would scare the crap out of people even in Luin."

Emil gave a small smile as he and Garland share a laugh before they hug each other in an embrace, with Firion, Yuna, and Tina watching the two with smiles showing in their faces before they can see a familiar and confident figure jumping to them that Firion is still afraid off despite her family resemblance with the Emperor…Larxene.

"Larxene!" Yuna recalled the figure when Larxene land beside the three before exclaiming with a relief sigh. "Fighting that old demon bastard wore me out! Anyway, have you seen Sebastian, Marluxia, and Suoh here yet?"

"No we haven't seen them but is Mother also here too?" Tina asked as Larxene notice the Castegniers are hugging their reunion before she answer Tina's question before asking while pointing a thumb at Firion, who flinched. "Yeah, Rina and I just met up with her but is Rosebud here still fighting with Mat?"

"N – No, we're just fine…" Firion answered while shivering when he can tell he's amusing her even when Firion slowly back away whenever Larxene took a step forward to Nobara, earning a soft chuckle from the sadistic demon queen's lips…

…

Dr. Facilier laughed as his use their own magic against Princess Kai as he kept summoning dark voodoo versions of Heartless before she twirl her mallet in the air like a cyclone, eliminating some other Heartless but more kept on coming from beneath the graveyards and from the air so finishing two more who dashed down from the sky, Princess Kai unleash her wings from her back before a slice from her wings sending the airborne heartless vanquished to darkness.

"Come back here, hag!" Both witch doctor and princess stop their fight however when they turn to their sides to see Mozenrath battling Madam Mim who change from a pink hen while running away at the other side of the graveyard until a lion roar send Mozenrath running away with a scream from Mim who turn to a pink fat tiger. Facilier and Kai look at each other with a shrug before continuing their fight with the former blocking a swing of Kai's mallet.

"Okay for real, what's with you and graveyards?" Kai asked the witch doctor in an annoyed shout as the latter continue to twirl around the talisman with a smirk before he gave the answer while mocking to try and see Kai change her expression, but no avail. "Well little darlin', my friends on the other side have agreed to send you and your friends to them while Maleficent will rule over all worlds, I will be able to rule my own with no one to stop me."

Princess Kai kept banging the long handle on her unmarked hand softly during his answer as her emotionless yet annoyed face doesn't seem to change until she stop playing with her mallet and give the witch doctor a remark. "You really need to find a new crowd…"

"Then let's start with you!" as Dr. Facilier send another large voodoo doll – like heartless with a needle piercing through it's sacked hands and flaming red hair, who roar loudly at Princess Kai, who didn't move a budge while his roar blow heavily like wind trying to blow her away but she stay like glued to the ground, amusing the witch doctor until she snap her fingers to summon the Pink Elephant multi - headed monster who once ate Darla Dimple, which send even Dr. Facilier to froze when grinning heads - monster gave a heavy roar to send his summon blown away to the side of the graveyard, sending Madam Mim who turn to a pink dragon and Mozenrath flying over to the two.

Dr. Facilier let out a grunt when Madam Mim and Mozenrath fell on him while the old hag revert back to her normal hag form before Mozenrath let out a scream when seeing Princess Kai stroking the head of the Pink Elephant – headed summon before the two watch Dr. Facilier picking himself up as Mozenrath jump back to Princess Kai's side, shouting at her with shock while pointing at the Elephant. "Again with the Pink Elephants?!"

"At least it's not pink. Don't judge yourself." Princess Kai compliment her summon as the heads smiled childishly for her master's kindness before the three face the two when Dr. Facilier panted while pointing at the talisman. "At least your summon couldn't even get my source of powers, little darlin'!"

The Pink Elephant suddenly glow into a pink midst while the smokes shrank to the size of two stools which the smoke fades to see an angry and cute baby pink Elephant which was the same baby elephant from Boston. Dr. Facilier and Madam Mim gave a loud cruel laugh of the size yet they froze when the baby Pink Elephant use it's small trunk to suck in the talisman off the witch doctor's bony hand and it hit's the trunk before it break it to the ground in pieces.

"No! NO!" Dr. Facilier froze in fear as he fell on his knees, trying to collect the pieces as they scatter everywhere while a warm light escapes the pieces before it disappear, leaving the others to watch the witch doctor screaming in complete panic. "How am I ever gonna repay my debt!?"

Everyone then turn with the extremely feared witch doctor when they can hear deep male voices singing…

"Bom – bom – bom – bom – bom – bom – bom – bom…."

Everyone then witness three large voodoo masks with cruel grins emerging from three gravestones as the baby Pink Elephant ran to hide behind Princess Kai's legs in fear when Dr. Facilier called with an innocent, frightened smile. "Friends!"

"Are you ready?" The three masks sang with cruel grins as the witch doctor stood before backing away in fear.

"No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got a lot more plans!" Dr. Facilier excused himself in fear while the others watches the voodoo faces continue singing without hearing any of his excuses in silent disbelief as they back away from the scene. "Are you ready!?"

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation!..." Facilier jumped in a frighten yelp when everyone watch some more voodoo dolls emerging from the graves after the witch doctor, who continue pleading until he stops in front of a headstone. "As soon I find another plan, we're still be back in business! I still got that soul gal's heart locked away! I just need a little more time!"

With a flash of lightning, Dr. Facilier jump away when the headstone then transformed into the same massive large demon mask from Facilier's Voodoo Emporium with downward demon horns, razor sharp teeth, and glowing green eyes.

"No – no – please no!" Dr. Facilier continue to plead as two hands made of green smoke grabs Dr. Facilier by the ankles and the baby Pink Elephant notice he try to claw his way out of their grip before the elephant grab Madam Mim by one of her ankles with it's trunk and showing it's surprising strength, twirl her around the air to hear her scream before it threw her over to the demon mask's opened mouth to the green swirling vortex.

"I promise to pay you all back! I PROMISE!" Dr. Facilier cried one final time as he then got suck into the vortex with a scream while the other voodoo dolls finish their ritual before they all sucked themselves in the voodoo mask's mouth with a flash of heavy green and purple smoke. Mozenrath and Princess Kai block themselves from the smoke as they watch the smoke clearing away with a hush before the baby Pink Elephant jump on Kai's arms when the three can see a gravestone bust of Dr. Facilier's face showing absolute horror, his name printed beneath his face.

Mozenrath panted with his eyes widen in fear of the whole fight while the baby Pink Elephant cuddle against Kai's chest while she remark the whole scene with no expression as if it's a horror movie that even like make teenage boys scream. "For a baby Pink Elephant, it's strong enough to send a witch in a grave…"

"L – Let's get back to the others." Mozenrath said as the two walk out of the cemetery before through the town where they can see the others, even Larxene, Lady Rina Phenex who is helping a wounded Riser to stand on his feet, Cosmos, the Cloud of Darkness, Makoto Kibune and his nun date Matilda Simmons, and Terra yet her sky blue eyes have change color to purple but Mozenrath, who doesn't seem to care except Terra and her safety from earlier, ran to Terra while his arms spread wide for a hug and everyone watch him running to Terra before hugging her a bit tightly while some anime tears escapes his closed eyes as he speaks. "Terra! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Well, he's being fine than just now." Princess Kai exclaimed with a sigh as she walks to the others before Larxene told her with a sly grin. "Hey, Kadaj was like that too when he was squealing in his sleep from that night at the 7th Hell ball, Yazoo told me he was dreaming about you…"

"How's sweet of Mozen…" Marluxia's voice purred in the air in delight as a puff of smokes hits in the ground in front of them before it slowly fades to show Marluxia, Suoh Mikoto, Sebastian Michaelis, Lord Aizen, two unfamiliar men, one of them has long purple hair with a bang parted from his face and the other one has long ruffled silver hair with a matching wolf tail and has red eyes. What sends everyone looking at their appearances shocked as hell is because Marluxia and Sebastian wore lavish yet unexpected ball gowns, with the latter wearing a matching wig draping over his left shoulder to his chest, Lord Aizen wore his maid dressphere when he wore it to Malaysia, and Suoh and the two unidentified men wore black suits with the exception of the former without a tie while the man with purple hair unbuttoned his white undershirt to show his body.

"B – Big Brother?" Lady Rina asked Sebastian in shock of seeing her own brother wearing a long black wig and dressed in a ravishing and simple dark purple ball gown like a noble woman in a ball with white ruffles at the end of his sleeves and dress, and black gloves with one hand a red paper fan. (Kyoya Ootori's dress from Ouran High School Host Club)

"So she was right, you are wearing panties…" Sephiroth remarked as he look under Maid Aizen's dress for a short while with a grin before the Landlord of Domus Facina had the time to whack the silver – haired soldier aside with a scolding. "Come on Sephiroth!...Little brothers are always first to peek under big brothers' embarrassing outfits!"

"You're the same, Jack!" Maid Aizen shouted in a female voice while punching his own young brother in the face, his new voice is probably one of the effects of the dressphere while the Cloud of Darkness asked Marluxia with a cold and sensual scoff. "Marluxia, are you really serious about that bet with Sebastian before he married Larxene?"

"What? He finally fought Lucifer Crystal so of course he has to do the bet." Marluxia exclaimed while dusting his pink and crimson ballgown with no sleeves with a grin as Larxene nod in agreement. "He's even serious to take me once to dinner before I kick his ass when he wants to take me to bed."

"Lucifer Crystal?" Billy asked as Raven Crystal emerges from her charm when Emperor Mateus pull it out of the pocket of his violet robe, her face shows some fury and regret when she answer his question in gritting teeth. "…That bastard…is my dad. He's the really oldest and first demon hunter in history; I was told by Snow who was with me from Ledgerdomain before I met Master that he and Mum got eternal life from Satan…"

"Chaos and I ran away from home because we want to stop them from sacrificing Kai Crystal when she just got born but she got ill almost her life…" Raven finished as some lowered their heads in pity, while Jecht mutter in a grunt. "Sounds like me to my son but not that harshly enough to sacrifice him for that."

"Such bullshit but it's quite natural for demon hunters, even jealous types." The unidentified man with a wolf tail let out a whisper as Dark Ace turn to face him before he asked him a question, as if he knows the werewolf – like man. "Hey Dad, how's Mum doing lately?"

"Oh she's fine, we found your sister Dove and grandfather at this Terra Gale of Atmos and if you ask me, your grandfather sounds a bit harshly on me being a werewolf ruler for your mother." The werewolf, or better yet Dark Ace's father answered as he stroke his left cheek with his left index finger before the Dark Ace froze of his answer. "Terra…Gale?"

"You know that place?" Dark Ace's father asked, aware of his son's reaction before the latter grip his hair with both hands and scream in shock. "I once kidnap Dove at Terra Gale! I didn't know she's my sister!"

"So much for your boy, Fenrich…" The other unidentified man gave the werewolf Fenrich (Disgaea series) a sigh with a slight French accent as Larxene walk to Sebastian who is holding the purring Flame before asking the latter while wrapping her arms around her chest. "Alright, I want to know what happen to you and how are you in a dress…"

"Well Larxene…"

* * *

_An hour ago..._

Sebastian Michaelis and Flame have went to a different direction to the center of the town from Larxene and the others, where the two have seen a few darkness – covered people fading away to revert back to unconscious people on the ground. Showing no concern to those humans, Sebastian and Flame walk past the bodies as the latter sniff each of those bodies until a roar stop Sebastian from going any further.

Noticing an attack of a gunshot is about to shot at Sebastian's right waist, Flame jump on it's master to fell on the ground as Sebastian slowly stood on his knees until a male voice scoffed in front of the demon, stopping him from standing. "Well, back to be the street rat, huh Overlord?"

Both Sebastian and Flame look up to see a man with short brown hair, a handsome yet cruel face with a smirk, wears leather black clothing with belts strapping his chest and legs in a X, fingerless gloves, boots, and a long blade of a sword curved to a crescent moon – like shaped. Flame growled at the sight of the man as Sebastian stood on his feet before he asked with a smirk. "What about you? Have you come to see the new Satan?"

"Even I don't meet the new Satan, I heard your own brat replaced him. You might be so happy despite Bass Mahone receive an order to kill you 25 years ago at Castle Palamecia." The man, Lucifer Crystal exclaimed with a sneer as Sebastian slowly narrow his eyes in confusion before Raven's father added while sharpening the blade of his sword with a knife. "While our own kids left us to the Forbidden Realm of Magic, Ledgerdomain 100,000 years ago; Hera and I have been living in a soul of Bass Mahone when he had a hatred of demons by his own son's birth so he can do our own dirty tricks to eliminate every demons even you."

Wanting to hear no more, Sebastian threw a few kitchen knives at Lucifer who block it with his sword before the two kept fighting with the latter mocking the Overlord to see his anger rising, a cruel grin spread on the demon hunter's face. "Hope you like to see everyone of your subjects and your family dead when I'm done with you, Michaelis and hope you can get to meet your parents!"

After catching Lucifer's blade with both his hands once Sebastian felt a wall behind his back, a huge amount of green and black energy covers Sebastian's hands once the bandages covering his marked hand have been burnt to ashes before the energy have formed into an appearance of a teal-blue sword with a marginal yellow bordering its edges. The blade branches off and outwards, its supplementary parts winding around one another until the vertex.

Sebastian's sword slashed through Lucifer's sword as before it touch an inch of his head, Lucifer jump back to dodge the hit of the suspicious sword, which Sebastian held it in his right hand while looking at it before Lucifer added a scoff. "Never thought I would see that Laeviteinn again."

"Well now that you see it again, Crystal…" Sebastian exclaimed as Lucifer froze of the demon disappearing in a flash before pain impaled his waist from behind with blood flowing out like a rapid wave, Lucifer's brown eyes widen in horror once the Laeviteinn was removed behind before Sebastian watch Lucifer crying out in pain until he notices a red mark of a winged demon beast on the back of his neck fading to darkness.

"You and Hera did sold your souls to serve Satan?" Sebastian muttered as Flame ran to his side when Lucifer whispered with tears escaping his eyes. "A demon never lies even in promises, yet giving us hell in our souls hurts us to obey until he can't feel love anymore, even to our children."

"So you two aren't doing this for your own reasons." Sebastian remarked as he turn Lucifer to lie on his back to see tears flowing down to his cheeks when he continue explaining in whispers. "It runs in the village of Devil Worshipers 100,000 years ago, that everyone should obey Satan for eternal life. Hera and I didn't mean to hurt Chaos and Raven when we sacrifice ourselves to obey the Devil."

"Dad…" Both men turn to face Kai Crystal, who just appear beside Lucifer's right sitting on her knees although she looks sad to even see her father but unlike the abusive type he possessed, Lucifer slowly lift a hand to caress Kai's cheeks to her surprise even when he gave her a sickening smile. "I'm so sorry for what you have been put through but at least you found someone special to take care off…and made her Princess of Demon Summoning to help take revenge of abusing? That will make us so proud even enough to send me falling down a soft grass with a scream Awesome as Hell."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sebastian noted as he stood on his feet before Lucifer slowly turn to face him and apologizing softly while Kai Crystal place one hand on her father's wounds before a warm green glow vaporize the blood and heal his wounds slowly. "Hey Michaelis, sorry for placing a Demon Bound on you."

Nodding in reply, Sebastian and Flame ran off through the deserted city as he notice Marluxia emerging from an alleyway, motioning him to enter but as Sebastian and Flame ran in the alleyway, Sebastian soon find himself wearing a long black wig draping over his left shoulder and dressed in a ravishing and simple dark purple ball gown with white ruffles at the end of his sleeves and dress, and black gloves with one hand a red paper fan.

"I saw you fighting with Lucifer Crystal; remember the bet we made before you got married?" Marluxia asked as he show himself wearing a pink and crimson red ballgown barely cover his collarbone and his wig is a long and wavy pink hair to his waist, easily convincing everyone he's a woman even to Flame as the tiger tilt it's head in confusion.

"Oh yes…" Sebastian gave himself a sigh of irritation yet relief as he follow Marluxia and Flame through the alleyway as they three caught a figure in white and brown so hoping the man won't turn, Marluxia slowly walk to the man with a cloth ready before Sebastian and Flame watch their friend placing the cloth on the man's mouth and drag him through but even the figure is actually Lord Aizen, Marluxia bang his head unconscious before Pixie Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew out of one of his pockets.

"Didn't we saw you three at Radiant Garden?" Marluxia asked the three as Rikku look the pink haired reaper's appearance before exclaiming in confusion. "Marluxia? Wow we thought you're some lady who ate you for the voice. Guess people will think of that too."

"If you two are in some dress up convention, want Aizen to join with his maid dressphere?" Paine asked as she help Yuna pull out a white ruffled headband from one of Aizen's pockets before a cunning smirk escapes the flamboyant grim reaper king…

* * *

_Present time…_

"So Mum and Dad wasn't evil after all." Raven mused in relief after Sebastian finish the whole story before Tina walk to Cosmos for an answer of her question. "Mother, can you tell us how much more worlds do we have to go?"

"You will soon end the war because you have five worlds to visit and four more enemies to fight; Maleficent, Pete, Hades, and Kefka." Cosmos answered softly as Tina froze at the mention of Kefka but also relief for the ending of the war before Billy cheered while hugging Tina in the air. "Yeah for finishing the war."

"Then let's get out asses in the ship and get to another world for god's sake!" Foxy exclaimed with a grin as the Redeemers of the Damned nod in agreement before they almost left when noticing Matilda grabbing one of Makoto's hands to place a sudden kiss on one of his cheeks, to his surprise before Matilda said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Makoto."

"Ooh, someone's got a kiss." Jecht joked in a grin as he help dragging Makoto by the shoulder before everyone ran out of the Scotland Yard…

* * *

**ROTD Omake: Cherished Memory… (Parody of one of Scottysire's Vines, see the MMD videos of I Like Big Butts in Youtube.)**

After the Redeemers of the Damned left, Sebastian, Marluxia, Suoh, Fenrich, their other best friend Krichesvkoy (Disgaea series), Larxene, Cloud of Darkness, Lady Rina Phenex, and Cosmos were resting in a roof of a building with Lucifer Crystal, who was healed before Kai Crystal left, as the latter try to think of everything.

"So let me get this straight…the kid who was with Michaelis that day 25 years ago…was a boy?" Lucifer asked Sebastian in mild surprise when the latter nod in reply before Suoh place a hand on the demon hunter's shoulder when he added. "And yet, that boy killed Satan 25 years later…"

"Don't worry Old Geezer." Larxene muttered confidently.

"Speaking of which, Marluxia; you haven't told us how you got a heartless entity of darkness for your first sex since you did promise to tell us when Sebastian defeat Lucifer." Krichesvkoy told Marluxia while eyes peered on the latter as he gave Cloud of Darkness a lustful grin when she look back with a sly grin before one hand form a vision to show Marluxia on a bed in white shorts, his arms placed on the back of the bed while the Cloud of Darkness float in the room in a really revealing leather red clothing to cover her breasts and waist with her tentacles floating around behind her back.

"Marluxia, does this outfit makes my chest look big?" Cloud of Darkness asked while touching the skin of her chest, sending Marluxia to answer with a grin. "Yeah."

"What?" the Cloud of Darkness asked again.

"I said yeah." Marluxia answered again as he place a hand above the middle of his muscled chest, giving her a smirk with his tongue sticking out while playing with his eyebrows to send a grin in the Cloud of Darkness's face (Background Music: first few lines of Baby Got Back by Sir Mix – a - Lot); the memory send everyone to watch with a sweat drop when it finished before everyone but Marluxia and the Cloud of Darkness think the same thing in their heads. "That was unexpected…"


	36. Chapter 36 - Destiny Islands

The Redeemers of the Damned arrived at the next world, one familiar sight of it send Sora earning a huge sheepish grin as it is a beautiful island with houses and a huge school at the far head of the island and the sky gives reddish orange clouds filling with the sunset, afar of the main island is a smaller island with huge mountain – like trees behind it.

"So this is Destiny Islands." Zidane mused with interest once the ship lands on the beach where everyone was greeted by two familiar figure of Riku and Angeal, Sora's eldest brother from Banora, which Sora and Genesis ran into and jump on him for a hug, earning Sephiroth to shook his head with a small grin once Angeal fell on his back.

"Hey Sora. I thought of living here with Mum since I was told you have a girlfriend here." Angeal told Sora with a smile as he pick himself up after Genesis and Sora back away, the latter nod with a blushing yet surprised smile before everyone look around the deserted main island where everyone doesn't seem to be outside.

"Hey Aizen, how come your girl looks like she have something behind her back?" Riser asked once everyone stop to see Haruhi with her arms behind her back but in a flash, she threw a figure of a piranha at Riser before a bite on the latter's crotch send a huge scream to fill the air of the island and residents emerging from their houses to witness Riser screaming. "Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!..."

"Wow she needs to pack her stuff often." Foxy remarked as Riser seem to be sobbing like his final breath with anime tears once he fell on the ground on his left side. "This is the end of Riser Phenex, bitten from a piranha by the crotch…"

"Riser, aren't you suppose to be a phoenix?" Emperor Mateus asked his cousin in a sarcastic sigh while Riser was crying louder of the pain for a short while until he realizes in a flash, to his embarrassment. "Oh right…" before everyone watch himself ignited with fire for a while, watching the piranha's flesh burning like a crisp until the phoenix stop to witness a dried dead piranha fading to dust and blew off with the wind.

"Sora!" a girl voice called Sora as everyone look to see someone with exact face resemblance as both Namine´ and Xion with red hair to her shoulders, wearing a sleeveless pink dress with a black hood, a zipper stopping at her chest to show a white tank top singlet, and pink sneakers with black linings at the soles. The girl ran to Sora with her arms wrapping around his waist which the sight sends most of the Redeemers of the Damned giving the surprised yet happy Keyblade Master grins, knowing that the girl is Sora's best friend he always talk about and the Princess of Hearts from Radiant Garden, Kairi.

While most of all the residents want to see Terra perform, Rin gave her stepmother a sheet with lyrics of a Japanese song with a title LUVORATORRRRRY! which Mozenrath mused when she show him the song. "Oh yeah, Rin and Len wrote that song for you; obviously Rin wanted to sing it but it would be best if you would."

"Aww." Terra smiled as Rin smile back before the whole island watch Terra sing while she and Riser, who Terra stomp a foot on the stage to send Riser flying off the ground from the crowd with her powers before his shout of "Not in the face!" sends him landing on his head before falling on his back on the stage until he stood up and he receive a microphone before Terra started to sing. (Music Cue: LUVORATORRRY! By Kagamine Rin and GUMI ft nrsqe; watch the MMD videos Five Nights at Freddy's version for the dancing.)

Terra: _furikitta MEETAA PUROGURAMINGU_

_"suki" nante ne okimari no monku_

_BORUTO? NATTO? sonnan ja Bad_

_kimi ni shisen senkyou wa kiken_

_dakanatteku kodou itomete yo you know?_

_irojikake no FUROU de otosu no yo MEROU_

_kimi kimi dake SICK sasechau verse KICK!_

_nee kocchi muite Give us kiss!_

_usotsuki na kuchibiru de_

_motto atashi wo damashite misete yo_

_kimi ja nakya YADA nante_

_WAGAMAMA mo motto iwasete?_

_[DANCE]_

_TORENDO wa? mochiron you and I yes!_

_gomeitou na wa mou uchuu ni datte!_

_zenshisou inuku denshinou, seigyo _

_sorasu FOOKASU mo hokaku TORAPPU_

_Riser: kimi to futari de himitsu no Dance!_

_mimi korashite Listen up! Clap!_

_imi mo naku iki morasu_

_kurai nara odorou! koi wa maru de free fall_

_Terra: koi wa renpa, hyakusenrenma to ka_

_uso tsuite usobuite katamuite fall down_

_kimi wa itsumo doori no komarigao mukete_

_"hai hai" "chotto kiiteru no!?"_

_demo sonna toko mo nikumenai kara_

_ichimai ue na kimi ni utarechau kara_

_iikaesenai totemo ienai!_

_kimi ni meseru okotta face wa fake_

_motto atashi ni sugatte yo_

_More More hoshigatte yo_

_(Love me Love me Love me Do!)_

_(Give me Give me Give me Hug!)_

_motto atashi ni komatte yo_

_Wanna Wanna be segande yo_

_(Love me Love me Love me Do!)_

_(Give me Give me Give me Hug!)_

_Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very_

_iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte_

_Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi_

_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

_Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very_

_iki mo dekinai you na yatsu kamishite yatte_

_Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi_

_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

_atashi no koe wo motto kiite_

_kimi no kotoba de madowasete yo Baby_

_PUROGURAMU saretan ja imi ga nai_

_hoshii no wa atashi dake ni muketa "ai"_

_tsuyogatte bakka na no my mind_

_honto wa kidzuitendesho? my Darling_

_ENTARUPII kawatte "Why!?" mou wakannai yo_

_tada kimi ga soba ni ireba ii no ni_

_[DANCE]_

_Riser: mou BAKKU APPU mushi de otona no KOMANDO Push_

_isshou masu KOA no den atsu OOBAA KUROKKU_

_zenbu konomi no PAATSU ni KASUTAMAIZU shita ore ni_

_Girls kara no kasuka na aizu_

_totsuku ni crazy sora no atama no naka de_

_futeiki ni okoritsuru IBENTO bakuon chirasu racing_

_MEETAA nante mou furikitteru_

_kono mune no kodou like a boomin' system_

_Terra: Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very_

_iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte_

_Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi_

_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

_Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very_

_iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte_

_Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi_

_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

The whole island clap and cheered when the two finish their song before shouts of more fill the air, despite Riser seem to muse in amusement.

"Mind if Riser sing too?" Riser asked Terra with a cruel – like grin as the latter nod in agreement before Axel jump on the stage to play his electric guitar while noticing an electric piano keyboard behind them and beside the drum set Terra started to play, Mateus join in by jumping to the stage before he play an electric tune, following Terra's beat as Riser started to sing. (Music Cue: Move Your Body by Eiffel 65)

_Work your mind mind _

_Work your body move your mind _

_Move your mind mind _

_Work your body body _

_Work your mind mind _

_Work your body move your mind _

_Move your mind mind _

_Work your body move your _

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody. _

"Wow, he really does sing…" Barbariccia exclaimed in surprise as she appear beside Aizen and Sosuke to see people cheering while dancing with their partners, even while Riser jump off the stage to dance through the crowd with his left hand holding the microphone, sometimes with twirling some young single women with his free hand.

_You want to move the world,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo, come on you gotta start with something._

_If you wanna move your mind,_

_Just move your body._

_Move your mind, move your mind,_

_It's gonna cost you nothing._

_You want to move someone,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo come on and try to move somebody._

_If you wanna move alone,_

_Then everybody will move along with you._

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody._

The crowd back away to form a big circle to watch Riser shuffle along with a resident who dance in, beat it young men and women who shuffles expertly, even a young girl around 12 amaze Riser with expert free styling moves. Then, Riser grab both Kairi and Sora before he continue to sing while dancing with the two Keyblade wielders, who first struggle as if it's their first time dancing.

_You want to move the world,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo, come on you gotta start with something._

_If you wanna move your mind,_

_Just move your body._

_Move your mind, move your mind,_

_It's gonna cost you nothing._

_You want to move someone,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo come on and try to move somebody._

_If you wanna move alone,_

_Then everybody will move along with you._

Riser continue to sing as Sora held Kairi's right hand with a smile yet his eyes shows determination before Kairi smile back and the two dance like Kairi took a few or six turns of dancing with Sora and Riser while he sings.

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody._

Knowing it's the end of the song, both Terra and Axel stop playing with their musical instruments, leaving Emperor Mateus playing a few keys of the piano as Riser sang the final chorus.

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body,_

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody._

Cheers and whistles again fill the air when the five blondes finish their performances before several women hugged and plant kisses on both Riser and Sora, despite the latter was about to thank Riser until everyone stop by Kairi summoning her Destiny Embrace keyblade as a warning when one girl was about to kiss Sora in the lips..

"Not to self Dad, never make Kairi mad." Riku told his father as Sephiroth gave a hmph in amusement of his son's best friend when the women back away from both Riser and Sora, the former's clothes looks untidy like his suit is about to open themselves, and several kiss marks shown on his face, earning a drunken – like cheer of surprise and amazement from the phoenix. "Wow! Now Riser's really on fire!"

"Here's to cool you down!" Haruhi spoke in a clueless tone as she hold a gigantic ice block enough to crush an ice mountain, which surprises everyone with screams as Aizen ask his stepdaughter. "Haruhi, where did you get the…" but Haruhi then throw the colossal ice block on Riser, his whole being and shock in his face is shown inside the ice cube like he's frozen like in several years.

"Again, where do you get the ice?" Aizen repeated his question to Haruhi, who is holding a penguin with big eyes while she answer with a small smile. "I got it from a place called Ooo, the Ice King was annoying…"

"Hey I been in that place before, scare the shit outta the king." Jecht interrupted with a proud grin as everyone watch Riser Phenex burning the ice cube to melt from the inside as an explosion burst out to cover all the residents and soldiers in freezing cold water, with a soaking Riser wrapping his arms around himself while shivering so much.

"How's your shower?" Barbariccia asked confidently as Riser stutter because of the temperature of the water. "D – D – Don't say anything else about t – t – the Ice K – Kingdom!"

"I have a Gunter!" Haruhi smiled as she show the shivering phoenix the penguin she's holding, who gave a quack – like sound before Riser let out a scream and jump on Foxy's arms, pointing at the penguin she called Gunter in fear. "Get that penguin away from me!"

"Why? He looks like a cute penguin." Kuja exclaimed as Gunter gave Riser a confident Talk to the Hand motion with it's flipper like a drama queen before it pull out a big egg that match it's height behind it's back as Riser added his shock in a question. "Gunter's a woman!?" which Gunter shrug his shoulders before hugging it's egg like a mother cradling her child.

"Can I keep Gunter, Daddy?" Haruhi asked Aizen as he scratch the back of his head while Barbariccia seem to be fond of the question to answer in agreement. "Of course you can keep it, baby. Just don't feed it with leftovers except for fish and make sure to train it to fight."

Gunter quack again in agreement as Billy held the penguin against his face before speaking like a little boy. "F*** you I don't want no Ravioli…" but Aizen punch the slugslinger unconsciously as he caught Gunter on his arms before giving the boy a warning. "Don't you dare finish the sentence from Vine."

"Wow Sora, your new friends seem to be fun." Kairi told her possible and future boyfriend as Sora nod in agreement with a sheepish smile. "Yeah but don't worry Kairi, we're almost finishing the war so I'll be back before you know it."

"Unless you done something stupid." Riku joked with a grin as Sora gave a surprised hey before Zenya offered Riku after summoning his Guardian Soul keyblade. "Hey Riku, Sora told me you're also a Keyblade Master so how about you show me some few tricks?" which Riku nod with a small grin as he summon his Way to the Dawn keyblade. After finding a good area to fight at the beach, everyone watch Riku and Zenya clashing their keyblades as like Sephiroth, Riku is a capable and hard fighter to beat as Zenya had some trouble blocking some of Riku's attacks, his Dark Firaga spells and Collision Magnet.

"You're Done!" Riku gave a shout as he glows a dark purple aura with bat – like wings emerging out his back before Zenya froze when Riku flew and fought him faster and harder with quick swings from his keyblade until he finish his fight, hearing Kairi and the female teenage girls screaming which got him to turn to see all of Zenya's clothes and shoes remove from him to see him in his underwear.

"Sora, your friend's clothes remove from the fight ya!" One of Sora's friends, Wakka told Sora as the girls seem to show some surprised smiles with blushes painting their cheeks, even while Zenya stuttered to explain them with embarrassment in his face. "I – I – I can explain everything!"

"So much for assisting my brother for the fight." Khalifa mused in amusement and confidence as Kairi and her other best friend Selphie look at Princess Kai when she spoke. "Yeah but at least we're staying here since Zenya has some fangirls..." until Zenya asked the latter in shock, his scream fills the air. "How is that a good thing!?"

…

That night after the Synthesizer finally wore his clothes again, the Redeemers of the Damned joined the Destiny Islands for a party for the soldiers success of eliminating almost all of Maleficent's forces of darkness and soon to be promising years of peace, although a little girl around 4 years old with beautiful blonde hair tied in two pigtails and dress in a green dress notice Firion talking with Princess Kai; the latter seem to scare the little girl so when the two notice her, she gave a short scream before running to Firion, who seem to know her when he asked in a worried tone. "Nelly? Are you okay?"

"You know this girl?" Princess Kai asked when the girl Firion call her Nelly (Final Fantasy II) slowly look at the princess's cold crimson eyes before hiding beside Firion when he answer her question. "Yeah, Nelly's from my world in my village Salamand. Maria, Guy, and I use to fight Borghen with her father Josef but he died when Borghen try to kill all of us in a cave."

"Firion… I end up here when Princess Hilda, Maria, and Guy are kidnapped by an evil man named Jackal in a pirate ship." Nelly exclaimed as Firion froze in shock while Kai drank a cup of juice before Nelly ask a question to Firion. "Is she with Palamecia?"

"Oh no. This is Kai, she does know the Emperor of Palamecia…hey." Firion first answered as an idea seem to struck his head before he question the emotionless princess. "Kai, can ALL High Demon Summoners revive the dead?"

"Yeah we call the method the Sending, but unlike the normal Sending which sends the dead to rest in peace, the Demon Sending can revive the dead back to life; be it manikin or not." Kai answered as she seem to aware of Firion's idea but seem to allow it when Firion told Nelly with a smile. "Nelly, I know this plan will get Josef back, but I want you to trust me when I say we need the Emperor of Palamecia's help."

Nelly was shock when Firion finishes explaining but knowing it might work to see her father again, Nelly nod in agreement with a smile showing in her face as Firion held her on his arms before running through his friends' path until he stop at the Emperor who was talking with Jecht, the Landlord of Domus Facina, Makoto Kibune and Anya before Firion apologize when he sat on his knees next to his former enemy. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation but I would like to ask the Emperor something."

"What do you want to ask me about?" The Emperor questioned as one sight of Nelly in Firion's arms seem to answer his own question before he ask Firion another question with his eyes narrow with a twitch on his right eyebrow. "You want me to revive Minwu, Josef, Richard, and Prince Scott, do you?"

"Please Emperor, Kai told me all High Demon Summoners can do the Sending, plus Princess Hilda and my friends are kidnapped so we need their help." Firion pleaded as he held Nelly in front of the tyrant's face while he froze when the little girl gave a sad pout with a plea. "Please Your Majesty, I miss my daddy…"

"Ooh a Dad memory gonna show up…" Genesis muttered in interest as Sephiroth bang his head with a fist before the Emperor gave a sigh while everyone watch him rising on his feet, giving Firion his dagger from his pocket before summoning his Mateus Malice scepter in hand.

"You better owe me for this, Firion…" Emperor Mateus reminded as he then twist and turn in different graceful movements while twirling and raising his scepter in the air, with everyone watching the wind blowing in their faces as the wind then formed around the Emperor in a thick cyclone with mists of purple light orbs until four of those orbs then escape the cyclone when it slows down and each orb glows before forming into an unconscious person each.

"Daddy!" Nelly shout in joy once Firion place her down before running past the Emperor when he almost fell but got caught against Jecht, who asked the tyrant when he place a hand to touch his head as he feel pain in his skull. "You okay Majesty?"

"I'm fine Jecht, it's just it's been a while since I last perform the Sending…remember you want me to revive a dead zombie when we were learning human transmission at school?" The Emperor exclaimed as Jecht place a muscled arm around the former's shoulder, his face shows guilt and embarrassment. Nelly stop near a large man wearing a green poncho with little hair and has a brown mustache as he slowly stood up before helping a man with tanned skin and almost all of his body and face are in white robes.

"Where are we?" a man with blonde hair tied in a short ponytail and dressed in a royal red long – sleeved shirt with a green cape to his brown boots, light brown pants with a belt sporting a purple gem and a matching sash sticking out, asked as a tall man in a dark blue and purple spiked armor with his helmet decorated with dragon wings on each side and has red eye slits look around until the sight of the Emperor of Palamecia with Jecht.

"The Emperor of Palamecia!?" The dragoon shouted as the other three newcomers notice the tyrant right away but Firion and Nelly stop them from attacking, the latter confuse her father Josef (Final Fantasy II) as he asked. "Nelly? What are you doing?"

"Josef, Scott, Minwu, Richard (all in Final Fantasy II); wait a minute. I know the Emperor's alive and I fought him in the War of the Gods, but I know a lot about his past and family; even one of his seven sisters who looks almost like him!" Firion explained as he point at Terra, who froze in surprise when the white Mage Minwu look when her sky blue eyes turn violet purple to match the Emperor's before Riser walk to Mateus, exclaiming. "Who have thought you can do the normal Sending to summon these guys, Mat?"

"You got some mouth, boy!" Josef stood near Riser as he and Firion look at the giant man and the frown in his face, both gulping until Riser walk to his cousin, adding in surprise while placing a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Better tell Riser the details before Sending."

"Guys, Princess Hilda and my friends are kidnapped so I need all your help." Firion finally got to the point as Prince Scott froze of the information before Minwu closes his eyes for a short while and nod in agreement. "Very well Firion but I would like to request to bring the Emperor of Palamecia with us when we rescue Princess Hilda and your friends."

"Just Mateus?" Sephiroth asked as the Emperor took a step back from Jecht, his hand still held his pained head when he answer in agreement. "Yes just me, not just Firion and Charmcaster to know I am reforming…" before Foxy walk forward with his hook pointing at the Redeemers of the Damned airship. "Me ship will be ready to get and find your friends. We'll go by dawn." Earning a nod from the Wild Rose Rebellion.

* * *

ROTD Omake: Jecht's Visit in Ooo… (Parody of Drunk Science from Youtube)

Some time ago…

Feeling cold all over him, Jecht sat up on something soft and cold with a grunt before he look around to be sleeping on snow of a snow kingdom with multiple fat black penguins with white bellies and big eyes. Knowing unlike the previous times he is drunk, he can tell he's more drunk when he ask himself with a shout. "Where am I? Where the Hell am I!?"

"What are these?" Jecht notice the penguins as they wave at Jecht while quacking before Jecht shout louder while grabbing his sword out of nowhere and start banging one penguin in the head. "What the hell are these!? What's with these ducks!? Son of a bitch!"

As Jecht threw a penguin over his shoulder, the penguin was flung away until it was caught by a blue-skinned, elderly man with unusually pointy fingers, pointy toes, sharp teeth, and a long, goblin-like nose. He wears a dark blue tunic, a yellow crown with red jewels and has a large white beard that covers most of his body.

"Gunter, who told you you can fly?" the man asked the penguin called Gunter point at the scene Jecht continue to bang one penguin in the head which sends the man to first argue of the sight to Gunter yet he sounds unserious at the end. "No one sucks the life from my penguins except me... and maybe polar bears, because that's just nature, Gunter."

The man, possibly the Ice King of this Ice Kingdom (Adventure Time) flew over to Jecht with his beard to fly as he drop Gunter on the snow before the Ice King ordered while Jecht stop his act. "How dare you come into my domain! You raised my frosty dander!" but before the Ice King could even cast an ice spell at the drunken Jecht, he turn to shout angrily "Shut the F*** up!" (Parody of Ian (Smosh) Shut the Queen of Hearts Up)

"Aaaaaahh! I've soiled my tunic, completely by choice!" The Ice King screamed as he admitted it loudly before he flew away, leaving Jecht to walk out of the Ice Kingdom, possibly to find another way out yet he's still drunk or yet annoyed of the world.

...

"_You made an Ice King sh** his tunic?" Makoto Kibune asked Jecht with mild annoyance at the Redeemers of the Damned airship as Jecht drank a bottle of rum while giving the Soul Reaper a thumbs up of approval before he stop drinking. "Hell yeah but I don't know how the heck did I got out of that damn place…"_

"_Your comrade seem to be proud of himself when he's drunk." Minwu told the Emperor as he shrug his shoulders, exclaiming while the two watch Jecht having an arm wrestling with Josef, with Nelly, the Landlord of Domus Facina, Billy, Mozenrath, Ienzo, Genesis, Xion, and Zidane cheering for the winner._

"_Yes even all the time he want an experiment to test different types of beer with magic…"_

"_Hey Majesty, Anya, Jack; remember one of the beers soak the three of you guys in an explosion; it makes you guys sticky and I got my ass kicked by our teach Valerie!" Jecht asked as he kept fidgeting when he almost lost by Josef, who kept calm yet everyone can see he's also fidgeting._

"_You mean you and Jack got in trouble? Mateus and I had to take a shower together to get the beer off of us." Lady Anya reminded calmly as everyone froze while the Emperor look before everyone watch Sosuke summoning a memory orb to show a memory of Miss Valerie giving herself a sigh after finish punishing the two 13 year old Jack and Jecht before the three froze at the sight of Anya and Mateus entering their club room, both wearing towels to cover their bodies and both are still wet…._

"_What the hell man!?" The Landlord of Domus Facina shook the Emperor of Palameica by the shoulders as Lady Anya gave a tired sigh before everyone eyed the calm Protector of Angels of her confession…_

**(I don't own anything but Princess Kai, Khalifa, Haruhi, and Lady Anya.)**


	37. Chapter 37 - Wild Rose Rebellion

At the Redeemers of the Damned airship the next morning, Minwu is the only one walking through the ship early as he has finish meditating and he was about to get ready before noticing Princess Kai of Demon Summoning walking out of her room; already dressed in her usual blue gown. Ever since his surprised revival along with Prince Scott, Josef, and Richard by the Emperor of Palamecia, the white mage have been wondering about her and her status even when he was eying her last night without everyone noticing.

"Good morning, Princess Kai." Minwu greeted as Kai look at his emotionless eyes where he can see her crimson eyes darken with a small frown before she greet him back with a small nod yet she tilt her head in slight annoyance. "Morning….Ming – Wu?"

"My name is Minwu." Minwu corrected the young princess calmly as he probably realize it's still early and her eyes does show red with tiredness so Kai rub her eyes a bit before adding with an apology, a memory of her sleeping on her bed with Kiara wrapping her arms around her waist along her tail around one of Kai's legs trigger her head. "Right, it's early and I can't sleep last night so sorry."

Minwu shook his head though his hidden mouth tug in a small smile of her young age to be a princess before the two walk through the airship as the white mage look at his companion who held a high and dangerous aura inside her which might've surprise him before he question her. "I was wondering where is the boy who offered my friends and I a room; who was sleeping on the Emperor of Palamecia's lap last night?"

"You mean Sora?" Princess Kai asked as the scene changes to show a room where Jecht is sleeping while snoring, with Sora sleeping on his right muscled arm while Emperor Mateus is sleeping on Jecht's left, the sheets cover his bare waist and he's hugging his sleeping Pikachu around his arms, before the scene changes back to Princess Kai when she answer Minwu with her possible answer. "Probably with the original Redeemers of the Damned."

"I see…" Minwu nod in agreement as he exclaim another question, wanting to know more of the Princess of Demon Summoning. "I see you share the same age as Firion yet you rule almost like the Emperor but I was told you have a kingdom with your people that loves you more than a ruler. How is it that you hold such revenge in your heart?"

"I heard Demon Summoning by Mateus when we first met and I haven't had any friends until high school so when I met Kai Crystal, I changed my first name with her and I swore to eliminate damn demon hunting bastards, just to make sure I don't want to hear any people begging to kill themselves in any type of abusing problems." Princess Kai explained as Minwu look at her with his calm eyes narrow softly of her answer before they walk in the living room where they see Terra and Rin writing a few papers of lyrics of different songs while Mozenrath practice standing on his scythe with Len cheering for his act.

"Have you and your friends met the Emperor's family?" Minwu asked softly as he look at Terra for her resemblances of the most powerful tyrant of their world before Princess Kai answer in a nod. "Yeah when we visit both the 2nd and 7th Hell. Everyone of the ship always compares me with their dad Overlord Sebastian Michaelis, the 1st Demon Overlord…"

"We can't help but liking the idea of you as the young girl version of Dad, Kai. Almost as if you and Dad are siblings." Terra told Kai with a smile as Mozenrath laughed of the idea until Princess Kai spoke to get Mozenrath shaking to try and continue standing on his scythe. "That would mean I would be your aunt Terra and I doubt your boyfriend will like it."

"Well yeah; you summon damn scary as hell Pink Elephants and it's weird if you are Sebastian's sister." Mozenrath exclaimed.

"But I will be your sister – in – law if I'm marrying Kadaj." Princess Kai told Terra as Mozenrath froze before he fell off his scythe with a thud, with Len dodging from his young stepfather before Terra asked Kai in surprise. "You have a crush on Kadaj?"

"He has a crush on me when your dad made the party at the 7th Hell. Plus he's handsome and kind enough…to give me ice cream." Princess Kai answered as a small yet cruel smirk tug her lips before Mozenrath scream in shock and start grabbing her shoulders before shouting. "Please tell me he didn't give you sex that night!?"

"Excuse me kids." Josef called as he walk in the room before he lift a hand which is grabbing a collar of a familiar short silver – haired boy with resemblances of Sephiroth before the large Salamandian added with a frown. "But I think this ship as a stowaway when I notice this boy is sleeping on the hallway."

"Kadaj!?" Terra shouted when she stood up in surprise as Kadaj look at his older twin sister with shock and relief before he gave a sigh. "Terra! Mozenrath! I'm glad to see you guys again…" until he starts to shout while waving his arms up and down, tears escaping his eyes before Josef put him down. "But please don't make this man crush me! I haven't caught up on reading my favorite mangas at home!"

…

"Kadaj how did you get in here without us knowing?" Sephiroth asked his little brother with a sigh when everyone had assemble in the living room where Kadaj is the only one sitting down, twiddling a big blue Materia on his black leather gloved hands before he held it in front of the crew, answering. "I summon the Bahamut SIN to get you guys."

"Does that count as demon summoning?" Tina wondered aloud.

"Don't think so lass, seen people summoning giant ass demons; Materia count as charms for normal summoning." Foxy answer her as Warden Axel question Aizen Sosuke in curiosity. "Is it true?"

"Yes. Sorry for Kadaj that Bahamut SIN aren't allowed for demon summoning, despite the appearances of the Bahamut…"

"Guys…" Kadaj kept calling the others as they look back to the silver – haired prince when he explain the situation while pointing outside a large glass screen to show a normal – looking red pirate ship with white sails. "The reason I'm trying to find you guys is because some cat – ass jackass kidnapped Lucy!"

"Daddy, that might be Jackal!" Nelly shouted in pity when she wrap her tiny arms around her father's right arm and Firion look at the Emperor's face to show annoyance and anger when Kadaj mention Jackal kidnapping Lucy, to Minwu's suspicious before everyone watch Firion, Emperor who just use magic to change into demon form before opening the screen in a flash to feel the wind blowing harshly, Prince Scott, Minwu, Josef with Nelly on his shoulders, and Richard Highwind jumping out of the screen before the window closes back.

…

"With our new bait plus the damn Celestial Mage, what Maleficent say about them soldiers of redemption might went down to hell like trash!" A man shouted while laughing as he was looking at a net holding a few unfamiliar people with Lucy Heartfilia inside and all look like beaten up with their clothes broke to show some skin and bruises, ignoring two also unfamiliar men tied up in ropes.

The man is young and muscled with dark brownish blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears, his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His cat – like right eye bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; his forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black. bare-chested, instead sporting loose light gloves, almost reaching up to his shoulders, each secured on top by two light buttoned bands, and bearing an ornamental motif consisting of large, dark rhombuses linked together on the outer sides; these gloves appear to reveal his dark fingers. He also wears a garment tied around his waist and sports calf-length pants, but dark in color, complete with both light hems and light ornamental bands located on his thighs, with jagged lower edges.

His partner is a young girl with a small frame, who wears her dark hair in a bob cut and has two rabbit-like ears protruding from her head. She dons a light fluffy coat with large pom - poms over a dark skirt and shirt, and completes her look with a pair of tights that run into knee-high boots and she also wears a tie that says 1/16.

"What are you planning to do with us?" A woman in the net with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair asked the man in anger. She wears a long light blue and white dress with small blue triangles patterned throughout and a high slit on the side, a pair of blue sashes tied around her waist, and a blue cape attached to the dress with a brooch.

"What else Princess? To get rid of your Wild Rose Rebellion that joins the Redeemers of the Damned; I heard your favorite soldier Firion and your enemy the Emperor of Palamecia revived four of your soldiers that you should remember about." The man mocked with a cruel grin as the woman who question earlier, a teenaged man and woman about 19 and 16 with similar resemblances with purple hair and armor, and a large and muscled yet innocent – looking man with short brown hair and wears a light green breastplate which exposes his midriff and has leather straps attached to a blue belt with a gold buckle, blue briefs, purple bracers and bands around his biceps, blue boots, and a purple cape.

"I can understand the Wild Rose Rebellion but what do you want with Miss Heartfilia and I?" a relatively aged man with neatly trimmed, slicked-back dark hair asked emotionlessly as he is also tied up with the muscled man. He has copper eyes, a narrow jaw-line and a distinctive nose. He attires in a clean, elegant black coat with a pair of dark trousers and dress shoes, and also white gloves. (Jeremy Rathbone from Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler: Book of Murder)

"I fought yet got defeated by that woman so when I heard I can kidnap anyone, I know I can kill her for eliminating me!" The man, possibly Jackal (Fairy Tail 2014) answered as Lucy gave a glare with gritted teeth until she froze when the ship shook hardly which made both Jackal and his partner struggling to stand by the earthquake – like motion before the doors broke to see Firion, Minwu, Josef, Richard, and Scott entering with their weapons ready in their hands before Jackal order his partner who grabs Lucy off the net in anger. "Get the woman out so I can kill her later!"

"Okay Jackal!~" The rabbit – ear girl agreed in a singing tune like her face showing a pleased smile as she disappear in a flash with Lucy before a kick in Jackal's face send surprises from the Wild Rose Rebellion as the owner of the kick is the same nameless lord or butler.

"Stop the rabbit brat!" The man told Firion while he release himself by cutting the ropes binding him from behind his back before Richard slash the net and the muscled man's ropes off with his lance before the woman ran and hugged Firion, who return her embrace and hug her back in relief. "Firion!"

"Maria! Guy! Leon! Princess Hilda!" Firion spoke with a sheepish and widen smile as when he mention Leon, the young man in purple gave him a nod with a smile before the muscled man named Guy spoke in concern and worry. "Celestial…Mage!"

"Don't worry, the Emperor is going to get his sister." Firion nod in agreement once everyone ran out to see Emperor Mateus in demon form, to Firion's friends and the Princess of Fynn's surprises, and Raven Crystal fighting a horde of Heartless and Nobodies on the ship before Maria caught Leon watching the fight with his gaze follow Raven with a soft blush on his cheeks, the result would get Maria to slap him in the face in shock and anger. "Leon!"

When the Emperor flew off the battle and the Heartless and Nobody army notice the Wild Rose Rebellion, everyone had their weapons ready while Snow, who just appear holding Nelly on his sleeve – covered arms; jump before jumping above the ship with his snake tail wrapping around Princess Hilda's waist, receiving a short scream from the princess before Josef shout at the snake boy. "You better keep them safe, boy!"

…

Jackal's partner who she sang about herself, naming Lamy (Fairy Tail 2014), continue to torture Lucy Heartfilia with punches and kicks while the latter kept biting her lower lip to stop her from moaning or screaming as the pain suddenly ceased when Lucy witness a flash shot of a purple energy of a spell hitting Lamy to fly back and land on her back with a scream before a familiar calm icy voice ringed her ears. "I do hate how people kept wanting to kill you Lucy."

Lucy hastily turn her head to her left side to see Emperor Mateus in his demon form, although Lucy gave her brother a relief smile as he walk to help her sitting on her knees before she wrap her bruise – covered arms around his neck in a hug. "Mat!"

"Lucy, I have something that should make you happy." Mateus exclaimed when the two finish hugging in a warm embrace before he slip a hand in Lucy's right pocket to pull out a big hoop holding a set of beautiful golden and silver keys with zodiac signs until Lucy froze in surprise when a broken – looking golden key with an Aquarius sign is slowly covering in small purple mists of smoke before slowly building to be fixed in a minute.

"That's…Aquarius…"

"The minute I was about to save you from Borghen at the 7th Hell, I notice your keys almost showing and when I notice the broken, I knew you must be desperate even you have a broken Celestial Summon Key." Mateus explained once the purple mist of smoke clear away to show the key fixed before Lucy felt tears escaping her almond eyes while softly holding her key before Mateus quickly wrap Lucy with his demon wings when Lamy suddenly spin rapidly, her arms kept hitting his wings as she shout in an annoying cackle that sounds like a mix of a donkey and a horse.

"You bastard! I was about to kill her!"

"Her laugh's no different than Kefka and Borghen!" the Emperor muttered in annoyance once he send a fist to send Lamy flying over the upper deck to hit on the lower deck where the Wild Rose Rebellion, Raven, and Snow are finish fighting before Raven Crystal shot one of her boots through the rabbit eared girl's stomach with blood emerging when her boot cause a hole to send Lamy screaming.

"Nothing can past you and sending holes through your enemies, can you Raven?" Emperor Mateus asked his summon and vassal with a small sigh once the Wild Rose Rebellion watch him flying to them with Lucy Heartfilia on his arms when Raven Crystal answer his question with a grin. "Don't judge me boy, at least it's to shut this little brat up although this reminds me when we met Master."

"If you serve the Emperor, how come I never seen you before?" Leon asked Raven as the latter place her hands behind her head when she answer with a mocking tone. "If we met earlier, you would've fail your missions but Master does talk to me that you wouldn't die from the torture of the dungeons and how you accomplish all his missions. What I like about you is how Master got you in your bed one night."

Leon froze when Maria, Guy, and Firion screamed in shock of the sudden realization along with Lucy who look at her brother in shock even while Mateus gave Raven a slight annoyed look until a huge bang from upstairs sends a screaming Jackal falling over and landing on his bare chest near Lamy, who is surprisingly alive even in her state, before the man walk down the steps with a sly grin. "Now that is over; allow me to kill these two for trying to kill Lucy Heartfilia and Mateus Palamecia."

"H…How…" Jackal whispered as both him and Lamy look at the suspicious man in dread and anger before Jackal continue asking in shock. "We're demons and yet you can kill me without my curses blowing you up whenever you touch me! Who…who the hell are you old man!?"

A smirk escapes the old man's face as he spoke while a hand slowly grip his coat and another hand slowly held his face. "Well now that you are asking me with your final words; allow me to introduce myself…" before the sound of ripping froze everyone but Mateus and Lucy once the man ripped his face and clothes to show himself none other…than Overlord Sebastian Michaelis himself in his royal black clothing. "I am the 1st Demon Overlord of the 7th Hell, Sebastian Michaelis."

Jackal and Lamy, along the Wild Rose Rebellion watch in dread as the Overlord walk down the steps heading to the former two with a calm cruel smirk and a glow in his cold crimson eyes, which lead Jackal to question some more. "W – What are you doing here for if you're disguising yourself as an old man!?"

"Eh? You kidnapped my daughter and wanting to eliminate her and my son even the rebellion who struck him down twice and now you asking me what I'm here for? Well it's simple; those who kidnap and kill the royal demon children even if it's not mine, shall receive permanent torture in a few seconds." Sebastian warned with his eyes narrow which his deathly gaze shot through both Jackal and Lamy as they froze while the former look at Lucy, who she look at his frighten eyes with a determinate and anger eyes for his crimes.

"Well then… you all shouldn't see how am I punishing these demon imps as it might scarred you to life." Sebastian look at the Wild Rose Rebellion as noticing the Emperor is looking at them with cold purple eyes, they had no choice but to obey the demon overlord by shutting their eyes out with their hands as both Jackal and Lamy watch Sebastian covering the area and himself with black feathers and a devilishly black aura covering behind before screams fill the air of the pirate ship.

"Is it…over?" Scott asked as everyone had open their eyes to see both Jackal and Lamy gone without a trace and Sebastian dust his clothing before he exclaim the Emperor, who is surprisingly to the others except Minwu and Firion; the 1st Demon Overlord's own son, with a soft sigh. "You know, your own summon do seem to make me recall the day I lost you 25 years ago."

"She really loves to step through her enemies." Mateus shook his head with a soft smirk while placing Lucy down before she took a step forward to her father, who look at her face to show a bit of concern when she ask him. "Hey, Dad…you don't mind if I follow Mat this time right?"

"What?" Both Sebastian and Mateus blink their eyes in slight surprise when everyone watch Lucy continue explaining, her eyes flashes in determination. "I want to be stronger to fight and help the Redeemers of the Damned in any dangers…also I want to meet Mat's friends and hang out with Terra, Kuja, Axel, Sephiroth, and Mat."

"If I were Father, I would agree to that." Mateus told Sebastian as he look at his daughter with a finger curled against his chin until Mateus added, to the Wild Rose Rebellion's again in surprise, mimicking his old 12 year old voice while wrapping his arms around Lucy's neck from behind with a cruel smirk. "At least let Lucy and I can spend time we lost in 25 years…"

"If I were Marluxia, I would've rape you with your demon form. As for Lucy, I don't see why not." Sebastian first exclaim with a seductive smirk to send Mateus frozen in surprise before he nod in agreement to see Lucy closing her eyes in a smile and touch both Mateus's arms.

"I will be happy to send the Wild Rose Rebellion back to Fynn with this pirate ship if the Princess of Fynn doesn't mind." Sebastian exclaimed as Princess Hilda nod in agreement, her lips tugged in a smile as she spoke. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty…"

"What? You like demons now again? If I remember correctly, you were almost seduced by one at the Dreadnought before I had two of my soldiers who done it slaughtered." Emperor Mateus told Hilda in a mocking – like tone as Firion, Maria, Guy, and Scott froze in shock with screams while Leon look away to hide a small frown before Hilda spot a painted blush on her cheeks.

"Mateus, you're being like Larxene; not to mention you act like the Princess when Marluxia first met you when you kids were young before I had to remove you three's memories." Sebastian reminded with a sigh as Lucy and Mateus froze before the latter grab Lucy and Firion on each of his arms before flying off with a flash with Raven Crystal and Snow following before Sebastian Michaelis watch them leaving, his lips tugged in a smirk even when Minwu question him. "So he wasn't technically evil when he was a child?"

"…No, even if he's a cruel demon emperor, he's more…like a boy who wished to rule and love his people… that what makes him so interesting and special…"

…

At the small island that Sora mention he and his friends play all the time that is not far from the main island of Destiny Islands; Lucy, Emperor Mateus, and Firion panted on the sands with the waves slowly drift to shore before back to the waves while Firion look at the starry night sky before he remarked in short pants. "Never thought…to see my friends…again."

Lucy finished panting as her set of Celestial Keys escape her pockets before her fixed Aquarius key send her to slowly stood up, with Emperor and Firion watchig her sitting on one knee, holding her key in one hand to touch the water of the sea before she softly chant. "Gate of the Water Barrier; Aquarius!"

A warm, bright yellow glows cover a big are of the ocean as a large humanoid mermaid with a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, curvy, and a large bust suddenly appear out of the water; to Firion's surprise of her appearances to send a huge blush on his cheeks. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils, a dark blue bikini top with a golden armlet and bracelet on each arm, a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone.

"Aquarius!" Lucy shouted as the woman named Aquarius (Fairy Tail) open her eyes as she look around yet the three can't tell if she's surprise or not to appear here until she notices the three, the sight of Lucy with a smile on her face make her finally spoke. "Lucy…you fix my key…" until Lucy receive a bang on her head by an urn Aquarius was holding, to the three's surprise when Aquarius shouted in anger. "If you know how to fix my key then why the hell you had to wait to summon me back huh!?"

"A – Aquarius! It was my brother Mat that fix it!" Lucy shouted with shock as she push Mateus in front, his demon form appearances send Aquarius narrowing his eyes as she look at his revealing demon formed and the skin of his muscled midriff, arms, and also his thighs before she asked her master. "…Your gay girl - talking brother…Is it him?"

"Yeah… He has changed recently…" Lucy answered with a small smile of fear as Aquarius froze in anger and shock from looking too much of her master's older brother before she gave a sigh and spoke with a confident smirk. "Well, at least I can spend time punishing you and be with my boyfriend; hope you can still find yours."

"You had to bring that up!?" Lucy asked in anger when Aquarius disappeared in a bright glow before Mateus turn to Firion, exclaiming with a small frown. "Even as children, Lucy may have some trouble with this woman and I had to help stop her from killing Lucy…." earning Firion to sweat drop in pity for the Emperor's sister….

* * *

**ROTD Omake: Former Dark Knight's Mind…**

As the pirate ship sailed through the Lanes Between heading to Fynn by itself, Maria wondered aloud about her concerns. "I hope Firion is going to be okay…"

"Don't worry…Firion…fine." Guy place a large hand on Maria's left shoulder before nodding, earning a smile on the female rebel when Richard spoke in agreement. "Guy is right, Firion may have to ally with our enemy but at least we know he was evil by curse so Firion should be fine with the other soldiers."

"Your Majesty, I think you drop this…" Leon called Overlord Sebastian as the former Dark Knight notice a picture escape the latter's pocket when the ruler of demon Overlords is steering the ship but when Leon see it's a picture of Emperor Mateus's seven sisters, he gave a scream with a blush painting his cheeks for the sight of their beauty or to Maria's thought; the size of a few of their chest sizes.

Maria, Guy, and Princess Hilda froze in shock when Overlord Sebastian kneel behind the Dark Knight, who is unaware his former master's father behind him with a cruel smirk and his eyes closed yet the top of his face is darken by the shadow of his bangs before he gave Leon a punch in the head to send him unconscious for a while and Sebastian retrieve the picture of his daughters before he walk back to steer the ship.

"I believe we should be close to your world, ladies and gentlemen." Sebastian called as everyone look at the unconscious knight in silent as Maria gave herself a face palm before Minwu shook his head.

**(I only own Princess Kai, Kiara, Raven Crystal and Snow in this chapter. Majority of main FF2 characters and references of fadedsolitude28's A Rose Among the Ashes.)**


	38. Chapter 38 - Disney Town

The next day to find Firion and Emperor; Sora, Aizen Sosuke, Garland Castegnier, Genesis, Yuna, Zidane, and Xion, appear a small colorful plaza in the middle of the town with a pavilion in the center surrounded by buildings like an ice cream shop and Sora seem to recognize the place by looking at the large white and blue castle next to a large and closed white wall with big light yellow doors.

"This must be the town of Disney Castle. Wow, never been here before." Sora mused in interest as Zidane almost sneak off to the Ice Cream Shop, his mouth let out a fake drool while his eyes sparkle with hunger but before he could get to walk further, Genesis grab Zidane by the tail and lift him to ask with an annoyed – like frown. "Where are you going Zidane?"

"Getting an ice cream!" Zidane answered in pain of his tail by Genesis's grip as Xion stood near her friends before asking the thief. "Are you going to buy or you're gonna steal an ice cream?"

"Come on you guys! I got some munny for an ice cream!" Zidane let out a fake whine as both Genesis and Xion look at each other with their faces showing seriousness before a small duck wearing a red shirt and cap ran up to them and stop their argument. "Hey! I have an idea; why you guys try our Ice Cream Beat? That way, you guys can get free ice creams!"

"Really!? I wanna play!" Garland twitched before declaring in excitement as everyone watch the young knight running to a cannon – looking machine with a set of piano keyboards hanging at each side which is aiming at the stage, where three matching ducks ran up while the duck who ask earlier stood on a big platform in the center before the other two ducks who wore a blue and a green shirt with matching caps stood at the left and right side, all three hold an ice cream cone each.

As a music started (It's a Small World), everyone watch as each duck claps to match the beat of the song before Garland shoot different color and flavored ice creams at the three ducks who clap at each turn before the mini – game ended to amaze the customers to show each ice cream cone holding the longest hold of ice creams about 7 or even 10 feet.

"That was awesome!" Zidane and Sora shouted in amazement as Zidane and Xion took turns of helping the three ducks with their ice cream mini – game before Yuna wrap her arms around Genesis's right forearm, exclaiming to both Sora and Aizen. "Genesis and I will be going to see the Fruit Ball Court in case of anything happens."

"Okay then we'll go to the Raceway!" Sora nod in agreement as the four walk to separate ways, unaware Pete is hiding in the pavilion; watching them walking to the Raceway and the Fruit Ball Court before laughing until he whisper a plan with a grin. "That will get rid of the Keyblade brat, now I know what to do now that I'm here…"

* * *

"Are you sure we can leave Zidane and Sora separate? They might cause trouble in this place…" Genesis asked as the two walked in a large court with a popcorn food stand and a large banner with the words Fruit Scatter hanging on a row of buildings, a long net centered half of the court.

"I'm sure they'll be fine; Xion and Aizen can handle those two…"

"Tada!" A figure of white and red jumps in front of the two as they froze their tracks in surprise to see Pete in disguise, wearing a white jumpsuit with gold highlights and two large, orange lightning bolt patterns on its front, a black undershirt with orange straps on his upper arms, and an orange cape pinned to the shoulders of his jumpsuit. He also wears white, black, and red gloves with a silver band around each of his wrists, black boots with silver soles, gold straps on the legs, and orange lightning bolts decorating them. The upper half of Pete's face is covered by a white mask with a red arrowhead bent into a shape resembling the letter "P", a teal belt with silver pins lining it and a red and yellow buckle of C and J.

"Wearin' the mask of peace and hope... comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" Pete, or the two who doesn't met the villain in person know him as Captain Justice introduce himself in proud poses as Genesis and Yuna look at him in surprises but amazed before Captain Justice exclaim like a hero. "Whatever you need, Captain Justice will be always of service."

"Hmm…my sister Aqua once wrote to me about you, Captain Justice…" Yuna place a finger under her chin with a small frown, the two didn't see Pete in disguise flinching of the mention of Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep), before Yuna added with a smile. "But it's been a long time since I last read her letter…"

Giving himself a relief sigh, Captain Justice recommend the two with a hand showing at the court. "Would you two lovey birds be interested, of joining me with a game of Fruit Ball?" which made both Genesis and Yuna nod in agreement with a smile on their faces before the two ran to the bottom half of the court, leaving Pete to snigger with a cruel grin before he run over to the top half of the court before giant fruits shoot out of cannons, heading to Pete who whack it to the two with a fist to send it flying to the goal behind Genesis and Yuna until the former whack the grape with his Rapier to send multiple grapes shooting to the goal behind Pete.

"Genesis!" Yuna shouted when Genesis slip on a large banana before he fell on his rear and got stunned for a few minutes while Yuna summons her Aeons to send the fruits flying over Pete before 2 minutes has ended and their score is a tie of 6 - 6. Knowing he can score in a few seconds away, Genesis jump to the air to whack another watermelon in the air before slashing it down to hit the goal and a horn rang.

Yuna wrap her arms around Genesis's neck as they twirl around for their victory until they watch Pete jumping up and down in a temper. "You punks may have won but don't think you soldiers have won yet! I'll be on my way!" before the two watch Captain Justice fleeing to the Main Street.

"What was that about?" Genesis wondered in confusion as Yuna lower her head for a bit until he turn to face her when she gave a short gasp of shock before she exclaim her earlier statement. "Genesis I remember: Captain Justice is someone named Pete. He pretends to be Captain Justice to get votes for the Million Dreams Award to win a prize but when Aqua and her friends won instead, he almost threaten to get it by force before he was banished from here."

"And Sora told us about Pete!" Genesis recalled as the two ran back to Main Street to find no Pete but the others except Sora and Aizen are ready to walk to the Raceway…

* * *

"So you've been in the castle of this world but not the town?" Aizen asked Sora as they walk to the Raceway Registration to see two chipmunks wearing an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, talking to a figure of a teenaged girl with black wavy – like hair to her shoulder blades, wearing a sleeveless shirt to her waist with the prominent color of orange, black and light yellow, dark blue baggy denim shorts above her knees and black basketball – like sneakers with purple linings and golden stones around it.

"Sora! It's great to see you!" One of the two chipmunks, who has a black nose and a buck tooth, notices Sora walking to them while the girl turn to show her face almost covered by a silver mask, like a Hollow Mask but it leaves her left eye showing.

"Yeah! Would you mind if you call Donald and Goofy for me?" Sora asked as the other chipmunk with a red nose and two buck teeth nod in agreement. "Okay and nice to meet you Sora's dad!" before the two watch the two chipmunk running faster out until Sora turn to face the nameless girl.

"Hey um…I'm Sora and Aizen's not my dad."

The girl look about both brown haired men as she seem to agree with Sora; counting her eye glimmer a faint light when she nod in reply before Sora watch Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck racing around the race track in excitement and ran to the side of the track behind the yellow fence, not hearing the former Lord of Arrancars giving himself a short sigh before joining the young Keyblade warrior.

While the two watch the three ducks racing themselves around the Rumble Racing race track; the nameless girl notice Pete jumping in the Raceway Registration wearing a black jumpsuit with red highlights and purple lightning bolts decorating it. The straps on his arms are lavender-colored while his cape is violet, and his gloves are red and black. His mask is black, but retains the red and yellow "P" symbol like boots are also black with red straps and purple lightning bolts on them. His belt is red-violet with a violet and silver buckle, resembling a stylized version of the letters "C" and "D".

"I'm Captain Dark!" Pete introduce himself again as Captain Dark with the same poses like he did earlier as Captain Justice, to the girl's silence before he walk to her, continuing. "And you must be the chump who made me miss my new track record! Hold on... How's come I don't know you? Somebody bringin' in a ringer?"

"Look that was an accident…" The girl exclaimed as her voice sounds a slight like Kai under her mask but Pete place a big hand on her back before he added with a pat. "Must be downright temptatious to try 'n' stop a primo racer like me from gettin' the record. But we all gotta play by the rules, rookie." until he walk away the minute Sora and Aizen walk back in the Raceway Registration before the former questioned her. "Hey, is it alright if we watch you training in the race?"

Nodding again in silent reply, Sora was then tackled by two figures of a duck in blue and a dog – like person; the duck wears a beret with a belt in place of a normal brim and a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs with three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket, a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap and a thick, gold bangle on each wrist.

The dog has an orange hat with a blue sash around it with a teardrop – like object on its side. A small pair of red goggles is placed around the bottom of the hat as well. He wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, white gloves with a brown band around each wrist, a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color, yellow pants secured by a thick, black belt, and very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

"Sora! It's great to see you again!" both the duck and dog shout in excitement as the latter laugh with a ay – huck sound while the former Lord of Arrancars watch his companion getting tackled by his two allies and best friends he mention during the war until Sora try to shout with short gaps of laughs. "G – Guys!"

Noticing the girl left to the race track, Aizen gave a cough to get the three's attention as they look to see the man nodding his head at the tracks while his hands are stuffed in the pockets of his coat, motioning to watch the race is about to start; showing the sight of the nameless girl sitting on an advance – looking green and red motorcycle which is similar to the ones Sora once rode in Space Paranoids; a Light Cycle.

"Are you Sora's father?" The dog, who Sora introduce him and the duck as Goofy and Donald, asked Aizen as the duck turn to face the latter before exclaiming with his eyes narrow in curiosity. "Funny, You look nothing like Sora…"

"Aizen's not my dad! He's just one of my new friends who I'm helping to stop Maleficent!" Sora corrected as Donald turn to the race track when the race is about to start before he starts to quack in shock and point at the sight of Pete as Captain Dark crashing in the race in a black, violet, and red race car. "It's Pete!"

"Gawrsh, is he pretending to be Captain Dark again?" Goofy questioned as Sora spoke to get their attention of the scene. "We have to stop Pete from ruining the race!" before the four jump in the track with Sora summoning his Keyblade along with Donald holding a staff with the top showing a Black Mage hat and Goofy holding a shield with a Hidden Mickey in the middle.

"Dark Hide…" Aizen muttered in a soft grin as his colossal Dark Hide heartless appear in front of the four with a roar, earning the three's surprises while Donald quack a scream when he jumps on Aizen's head in shock of the size of his heartless when he gave an order. "A Soul Fusion to catch Pete in the race!"

"Yes Master!" Dark Hide's voice agreed in Aizen's mind as it suddenly erupt a massive shockwave of darkness when it roar again to the sky, the hard shockwave send both Sora and Goofy to shield themselves from getting blown away while the latter successfully caught Donald from doing so before the wind has ended when the shockwave was lowering down to show Aizen levitating above the air, covering in a dark aura; his brown eyes has change color to yellow like a Heartless, his shikakusho, hands, and a small part of his right cheek bear purple and blue talons (his cheek sport some vein – like talons) with his hands having red talon claws like his summon, and when he flew around to retrieve the three, the four stood on a fast aura of darkness which they feel like sliding through.

"You honestly think we can stay at the race track to catch Pete?" Aizen asked the three with a calm smirk with his teeth showing fangs of the Dark Hide as the three watch a Soul Fusion demon summoner leading the aura of darkness through the race track in amazement before the four caught sight of Pete and the nameless rider, and ready their weapons for a fight…

…

Riding through with her motorcycle, the nameless rider grab a matching red chainsaw from her motorcycle but after she place it behind her back, she heard a racing car noise behind her as she turn before jerking her motorcycle aside to see Pete driving past her, shouting with a cruel grin "Later, loser!" before he drove faster but when she drove her motorcycle to get Pete a revenge, both of them heard a monster growl from behind until Pete turn around and gave a scream of shock and fear.

"What!?" Pete screamed again when the girl turn to see a sight of Sora, Donald, and Goofy riding on an aura of darkness – like energy, by Lord Aizen who turn into a Heartless – like form before the four caught up to Pete. Sora, Donald, and Goofy almost jump to attack Pete when he suddenly gave a flick of his hand before driving away to summon five Hot Rod and five different colored racing car – like Heartless with humanoid riders on the track between both the four and the rider, who jumps off her motorcycle, which it turn to a small but glowing red button, and land near Sora before readying her chainsaw in hand.

**(INFORMATION: Attack the Heartless while protect the Dark Hide!) (Battle Music: Up Down Adventure from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.)**

The Hot Rods jump on the aura of darkness the four are riding as not paying attention to Donald and Goofy, one rapidly mow to Sora while the other four pays attention of attacking the aura of darkness, which any hit will send the Dark Hide aura howling in pain so Goofy rapidly whirl around in a speed of a tornado while Donald cast fire and thunder.

Limit: Kyōka Suigetsu (Aizen's Zanpakuto in Bleach)

"Let's us go!" Lord Aizen calmly told Sora.

"Right!" Sora nodded.

Sora and Aizen dash to the opponents and attack them normally but even no matter how many times the Hot Rods attack and bite the two and they receive damage to low health, Aizen point his Zanpakuto down and spoke calmly. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigestu!" before the Hot Rods were defeated with a slash from each Heartless.

(End of Limit)

The nameless rider attack one of the five racing car – like Heartless as like the Hot Rod, two of the heartless rapidly mow to her and not everyone else until she grip the end of her chainsaw handle and twirl her weapon around the air, practically defeating their riders before Goofy suddenly dash around the battlefield like a rocket until the hit of the remaining heartless finish the battle.

(End of Battle)

"Hooray we did it!" Donald cheered with a hop but everyone stop when the Dark Hide's calm deep voice ring everyone's ears. "I may have to interrupt your celebration…"

"Woah! It can talk!" Sora jump in surprise as the Dark Hide continued, ignoring the interruption when the Dark Hide's aura almost flew past to the finish line. "But apparently your enemy Pete is heading to Main Street in a secret passageway so I will have to dismiss before the boy breaks anything!" until the Dark Hide aura disappear in a flash, along with the remnants of it in Lord Aizen before everyone fell on the ground on either their backs or their sides.

"That's gotta hurt…" Sora moaned in pain as Aizen stood up to dust his coat before he stop by the sight of the nameless rider, who he knows the chainsaw is too familiar, and an almost familiar voluptuous figure with darkish – blue hair that covers her back, sea – blue eyes, and dress in a simple black uniform with white apron and black high heels.

"Milady…" The maid – like woman asked the nameless rider quietly, who fell unconscious from the sudden dismiss before Sora watch the maid carrying the rider on her arms before looking at the four, who watches in slight surprise before she look away and jump higher to the roof of the Raceway Registration and away.

"Who was that?" Sora asked when he watch the woman jumping away with the rider, his question was answered by Aizen when he turn to face the young man. "I know too well who the rider is, but now's not the time to answer who she is…"

"Right! We have to catch Pete!" Goofy declared as the four ran out of the race track, heading to Main Street before they were caught up to the others while Xion ask the four while catching a few breaths. "W – where's Pete?"

"Main Street!" Donald quacked as everyone ran to the Main Street to see Pete fighting a black mouse with big, round ears and wields a golden revision of Sora and Xion's Kingdom Keyblade. He wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining; The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg; each has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg and very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

"Your Majesty!" Sora shouted when the mouse, who is the king of this world, finish sending quick slashes of his Keyblade to send Pete flying while twirling before landing on the stage; with the mouse turning to face Sora with a smile. "Sora! I'm glad to see you again!"

"Leave Pete to us!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran in front of the mouse as he nod in agreement before the three notice Garland Castegnier standing with them; judging by his words, he's in his serious Earth personality. "He might look stupid as my Wind and Water, I'll help just in case."

Agreeing when Garland twitch to his Fire fighting personality, the four ready their weapons as Pete finally stood before laughing. "Four of you? Let's see about that, losers!"

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Pete!) (Battle Music: Vim and Vigor from Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'll show you!" Pete said with a laugh as the four dashed to him by Donald casting Firaga around himself to send the bumbling fool running around in shock of getting burned, however whenever he ran to the four, they would get hit by his impact before Pete gave a few punches to Garland before the third time to punch the ground, sending a shockwave to send Garland and Sora flying away before they regain their balance in the air.

"Take That!" Goofy shouted as he and Sora repeat a few turns of bowling the former's shield to Pete like a bowling ball until both stop to see Sora aiming Goofy at Pete before the latter was shot around the fool like a rocket.

Regaining his balance in the air, Pete covers himself in a force field to regenerate himself with a laugh but Sora whack it rolling with his keyblade send him asking in surprise. "W – Wait! What are you doing!?" until Garland whack the force field up in the air before he jump to crash it down with his Gigant Axe.

"Take that!" Donald shouted as he suddenly send a barrage of fireworks at Pete before Sora pull out a replica of Raven Crystal's charm the Emperor made for the Keybearer before he left with Firion and the revived Wild Rose Rebellion and held it against his heart as it glows. "Give Me Strength!"

"Sora!" Sora look around to be empty but he turn to face Emperor Mateus, who float around the boy in his golden and purple armor he wore when the two first met with his golden scepter, about to fight Sora but noticing he back away to see he summon him, the once cold tyrant nod in agreement before the two turn to face Pete. "This will be costly."

Sora dash to Pete while Emperor send a few paralyzing attacks to trap Pete like a circle of lightning, a force of a purple magic sigil that turns to track before shooting projectiles of magic, and charge up a ball of orange energy to trap and stun for a few minutes before the two stop when Pete receives those traps until he cover himself with the force field, healing his HP to two bars while laughing to send a few punches to Sora before he punch the ground to send a shockwave, defeating Sora to out of health with a cry. "Gaaah!"

"Get back!" Sora heard his Emperor summon shouting as he open his eyes with a smile when he feel the Emperor healing him to full health before he floats back to the ground and the two continue their fight by dodging Pete from dashing with a glowing belly.

(Limit: Entice; Emperor Mateus's perfect EX Burst attack in Dissidia)

"My reign is absolute!" Emperor declared as he gave Sora a bow; to the latter's confusion to tilt his head a bit until he receive a huge throw from the tyrant hitting his scepter to send the Keybearer flying to Pete before Sora gave the latter rapid slashes until the final send Pete falling and landing near the Emperor, who lift a hand to shock Pete repeatedly until light gather to blast his health to half of his HP.

"A true king wins here." Was the last word of the Emperor summon to Sora before he was dismissed and replace back with Donald, Goofy, and Garland, who crashed Pete to the ground with his sword before the final blow finally defeat Pete for all…

(End Battle)

Pete took a few steps back, feeling dizzy until he fell on his back, defeated and unconscious; with the Redeemers of the Damned watching the residents of this world cheering for their victory battle before the king walks to them with a smile. "Thanks again Sora, Donald, and Goofy…"

A cough escapes as Sora turn with a sheepish grin to see Lord Aizen giving the boy a calm smirk with an eyebrow raised and his hands stuffed in his pockets confidently before Genesis wraps an arm around Yuna's waist with a grin. "Hey, we both beat Pete in Fruit Ball."

"And I help to stop Pete from the Race." Lord Aizen exclaimed while placing a hand on Sora's spiky hair before the king nod with a short laugh of watching the father – son like resemblance. "Of course even you all help; I'm Mickey Mouse. Thank you all for stopping Pete and just in time for the Million Dreams Award too…"

"And we can't wait to see the prize…" a familiar calm as ice voice spoke as everyone turn to see familiar figures of Emperor Mateus; in his World of Reality outfit, and Lucy Heartfilia Michaelis, walking to them before Zidane had heart – shapes eyes popping out with a smile for the latter when Donald turn to Sora with curiosity. "Sora, are they your friends?"

"Of course they are! Hey Your Majesty, I use the summon charm you made me to help…"

"I know Sora; when you use the charm, I will remember how we do it." Emperor Mateus nod in agreement with a small smirk as Lucy look around before asking in confusion. "Hey, where're the others?"

"We were looking for you two and Firion so we split up to two of the final worlds to search….where is Firion?" Xion exclaimed as the Emperor stroke his left cheek with his finger when he answer her question. "We were doing the same thing so we send him to a world call Olympus Coliseum. I'm sure we would meet everyone there."

Everyone nod in agreement as they enjoy their prizes of the Million Dreams Award, which is a supply of beautiful – looking ice creams in large cups or cones while some has matching ears – like cookies as Mickey Mouse before Sora introduce both Donald and Goofy to Genesis, Zidane, Garland, Lucy, and Emperor; who Goofy seem to remark Sora, Aizen, and Emperor Mateus with a playful joke. "Gawrsh Sora, I think Aizen and Emperor are your dads, Sora; you three look alike…"

Donald, Garland, and Zidane laugh in amusement as Sora froze of Goofy's remark until the Emperor seem to owe Donald a joke he sure to be surprise of… "At least I don't make sounds like…" which Mateus mimic making duck voices of Donald before everyone laugh while Donald narrow his eyes in annoyance. "Aw phooey…"

…

Resting on a roof at the Main Street, watching some of the soldiers laughing in amusement, Lumina; who survive her fake death from Malaysia but left Maria Kisaragi dead for her master's sake, turn around when she heard a moan escaping a person behind her to see the rider; her mask was removed to be Khadija Azreena.

"Milady!" Lumina ran to place a knee on the roof, near her young master as she slowly sat up before she ask her demon woman. "W – What happened?"

"You defeated the heartless with two of the Redeemers of the Damned soldiers at the Race track and I got you out when that Heartless was dismissed." Lumina answered with her high duty - like tone as Khadija retrieve her mask which was lying beside her until a sea salt ice cream on a stick was held near her face.

"I brought two sea salt ice creams for both of us before I save you." Lumina gave a sea salt ice cream to her master with a smile as Khadija slowly took the ice cream before she smile back and ate her ice cream, her first bite send a remark of it.. "Thanks Lumina…It's sweet yet salty."

Lumina nod with a smile as she sat near her young master before she also ate her sea salt ice cream.

* * *

**ROTD Omake: Breaking 4****th**** Walls (Part 1)**

After the Million Dreams Award and recruiting Lucy, Aizen stop to turn to face Garland before asking a question that send the other soldiers to stop walking out to the next world and listen in interest. "Oh and Garland, I want you to answer this question… why do you want to follow Sora and I here and bring some of the others?"

Garland stop as everyone can see he twitch once before answering in a serious answer with a frown – like face from his Earth personality…."Screen time…"

"Eh?" Everyone blinked their eyes in surprise and confusion as Garland twitch again before complaining in a tantrum – like voice while waving his arms in his Wind personality. "Come on Aizen! You, Sora, Emperor, and Princess Kai got all the screen time just because Sora's the main hero of his game while you and Emperor Goldenrod are bad guys of your own game and manga and Kai's just the main character of this story because she's the author's original character! Not to mention; you and Goldenrod are the author's most favorite hot characters!"

"…What?" Everyone thought of the young knight's explaining in confusion before he finally finishes with a shout filling the air. "At least give us some screen time!"

"Achoo!" Khadija let out a soft sneeze as Lumina gave her a tissue when she question the young student. "Are you alright, milady?"

"Y – Yeah…I think someone's talking about me." Khadija wondered aloud in confusion as she blew her nose in the tissue, unaware Garland was talking about her in Main Street.


	39. Chapter 39 - Olympus Coliseum I

Foxy drove the ship heading to the 4th world which it looks to see a Greek – style coliseum with giant golden statues of warriors pointing their swords above the doors of the coliseum and three scoreboards are place on two walls beside the entrance where Riser, Yubelluna, Princess Kai, Charmcaster, Tina, Ienzo, Foxy, Sosuke, Kuja, Kadaj, Sephiroth, Namine´ who is holding Moogle Emperor, Dark Ace, Billy, Mozenrath and Terra, and Rin and Len.

"Hey Kuja, is that Yuki?" Billy asked Kuja as everyone look to see two familiar figures in front of them, looking at around the coliseum until the mention of Yuki had them turn to be Yuki Hunter and Laguna Loire, who smiled at their arrival before Kuja gave a smile. "Yuki!"

"Three…two…one…" Ienzo counted as everyone watch Kuja running to his future girlfriend with his arms spread for a hug until both hug each other while Laguna walk to the others with a smile. "I see you guys have change since the last time we saw you guys."

"How can you tell? We're still the same." Mozenrath gave a grin as Terra gave herself a sigh while Laguna exclaim while pointing at her before Sosuke and Kai. "Well, Terra's new outfit with eye changing colors, Sosuke is a grown man with glasses, and Kai seem to be less scary as usual…"

"Don't bet for that." Kai scoffed as her baby Pink Elephant walk out with it's trunk trumpeting as usual before Laguna held it in the air like a baby with a smile in his face. "Aww, aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

"Watch out before it eats something, last time it was Darla Dimple." Princess Kai reminded as Laguna froze with a gulp before returning the baby Pink Elephant to her when Yubelluna walk forward to ask both Yuki and Laguna. "Which reminds me, what are you two doing here?"

"We caught Sora, Aizen, Genesis, Zidane, Yuna, Xion, Garland, Emperor, Lucy, and Firion entering to the lobby before we notice you arrived." Yuki answered as Mozenrath, Terra, Rin, Len, and Namine´ froze. "They're here!?" which surprises the two before everyone ran in the lobby to see everyone but Aizen, Lucy, and Emperor resting in the lobby while a fat light reddish satyr with a short beard is busy reading the names of a list.

"Firion!" Charmcaster ran to give her best friend a hug while he hug back with a smile before the satyr exclaim without looking up from the list. "Alright now you all got a tight schedule, make sure you beat those competitors down! I got two words for you: Win. The. Fight!"

"That's not even two words, kupo." Emperor Moogle told Namine´ when Garland was counting with his fingers before the satyr gave a cough.

"Name?" The satyr asked as most of everyone seem interest of entering the fight in the coliseum so everyone introduce themselves while Sora hide his laugh.

"Sephiroth, Kuja, Terra, and Kadaj."

"Dark Ace and Namine."

"Tina Branford."

"Riser Phenex and Yubelluna."

"Mozenrath."

"Foxy and Princess Kai."

"Right, right…" the satyr froze to look up the new competitors before he made a face while Sora gave him a laugh when it told Sora in annoyance - like. "Haha very funny kid. You and your new friends wanted to join the Games while three of your friends already went in."

"Can't help it, Phil but we want to join too." Sora exclaimed.

"Not to mention, woah…" Phil stop at the sight of Kai, Yuki, Tina, Terra, and Namine´ which earns a grin before he added while flirting. "Well at least you all can be exceptions…"

"Hey, we all have girlfriends." Billy said as he wrap his arm around Tina's waist while aiming his slug blaster at the saytr before bringing her close to him while Mozenrath gave a death glare when Phil first flirt with Terra, Kuja has a fireball in a hand and Kadaj pull out a double – bladed sword.

"Woah, save it for the Games!" Phil gulped as everyone walk out of the lobby to the arenas…

…

Riser and Yubelluna are the first to come out in an arena where unfamiliar people cheer of their arrival before a familiar red magic circle appear in front of the two, who both think of one thing in their heads. 'A Phenex Magic Circle?" before fire emerges out of the circle with a phoenix cry until the fire was extinguish to show a couple with matching light orange skin with matching reddish blonde hair with the woman's hair reaching to her bare knees, both wear matching brown kilts to cover their waist while the woman wears a matching cloth around her busty breasts, and both the back of their forearms and legs sprout fire out.

"Milord…I think they're Ifrit." Yubelluna guessed as Riser froze when the man nod in agreement with a grin. "Hell yeah. I guess we haven't tell you this but in our real form, we're both genderless."

"But at least you can think of us as you wish; bet you like us as female." The female Ifrit smiled politely as Riser is sweating bullets until for the first time, Yubelluna slap her own master by the head to snap him out, which it works before Riser focus of the fight. "Even you two are Riser's own summon in human formed, Riser will eliminate to win the fight!"

"Bring it!" Both Ifrit shouted as everyone watch while cheering of the sight of the phoenix and his queen fighting the human versions of his summon. Since Ifrit can heal whenever Riser cast fire which cause him to say damn, he had no choice but to use his fists and kicks to send both Ifrits half of HP while Yubelluna cast thunder and Blizzard to extinguish fire from their attacks before Riser appear behind the two, to their dismay when their master gave a cruel grin before punching the male Ifrit's cheek in one closed hand while kicking the female Ifrit's midriff with his left foot; finishing the fight.

"W…Well master; you won this fight." The male Ifrit panted as both levitate above the ground in front of the winners' eyes before the female spoke with a seductive grin in her face. "Maybe you can Soul Fusion us to defeat the mad as hell fairy Maleficent if you wish…"

"Our master's not a chicken, unlike the last time…"

"Don't patronize your own master!" Riser shouted in anger as Yubelluna wrap her arms around his right arm while the male Ifrit gave a grin before dimming in a smile when he added. "But he defeat us here without fire so let's Soul Fusion our master..." before both Ifrit flew around Riser with flames growing like a burning tornado until Riser now stood to see himself with his fire wings but his arms and legs are sprouting fire while holding fire – based guns and whenever Riser shot a few at the sky, gigantic ray of fire shot to the air and cause an explosion like fireworks.

"I think you look good in your Soul Fusion, milord." Yubelluna complimented with a cunning smile while Riser reply back with a grin. Unaware to the both of them, Hades and Kefka are watching them without them knowing before Hades gave a scoff. "Well one down, all that's left are three more High Demon Summoners and plus those other dregs you've been calling."

"Leave Tina with me; I'll beat her up till her last breath is choked." Kefka told with a small laugh while the two notice Riser and Yubelluna are replaced with Princess Kai, who summons her mallet in time when pink mists of smoke exploded in front of her until it fade away in a flash to see a man about in his 40s but his appearances seem to be recognizable as an human form of the Pink Elephant with his blonde hair shortens to his neck while he wore a mask of the Pink Elephants' eyes to cover the top part of his head and a short – sleeved shirt, gloves, pants, and sneakers matching the different colored Pink Elephant monster.

"Still being the smile - less princess? You need to cheer yourself often but if you're still offering me those juicy humans; I'll make myself forget earlier." The human form of the Pink Elephant gave a brotherly smile as Kai eyed her summon quietly before Kai twirl her mallet around with one hand, exclaiming confidently. "Wanna fight your own master?"

"If you wanna…" as both master and summon dash to each other, attacking the former and her summons like Angel, Kiara, Kai Cystal, Sonya and Gory, Khalifa and Zenya while the seven summons dash to fight the martial artist Pink Elephant human until he let out a hand before throwing it down to send an explosion to call out three more Pink Elephant humans, all wears long – sleeved pink clothing with matching hair, eyes, and tail; only one of them is a girl.

"H – hey! Khalifa!" Zenya screamed when Khalifa grab his right arm before throwing him to hit the only girl which her throw send Zenya kicking her down until giving a big back flip in the air and threw his Guardian Soul keyblade to shot through her body before the only Pink Elephant girl disappear in pink smoke.

"That's not cool man!" One of the pink Elephant men shouted as Kiara and Angel send rapid attacks to the speaker while Sonya and Gory attack the second with shooting bullets and scythe slashes before both Princess Kai and Kai Crystal dash to attack the leading Pink Elephant…

* * *

In another part of the Games, Namine´, Emperor Moogle, and Dark Ace look around the arena as in front of them, Namine´'s Behemoth King appear in a flash with a roar but what stops the three is that it bow it's head before summoning a dark blue hurricane around itself for a while, as Dark Ace stood in front of Namine´ and the moogle to block the heavy wind from even touching his demon summoner until it slowly dimmed to see the Behemoth have been replaced with a middle – aged woman with dark blue hair and small exact horns with a red scarf to place against her hair, irises less yellow eyes and wearing a revealing gown with a matching dark blue sleeveless top that only covers her large, busty chest, and a long and wide dark blue skirt to cover her legs and bare feet.

"The Behemoth King…is a woman!?" Dark Ace screamed in surprise while letting out his tail as the moogle turn to face the werewolf before exclaiming in mild annoyance. "Even women can be kings, kupo…"

"You dumb dogs!" A familiar boy shout fill the air as the Behemoth King human form didn't turn around when behind her are a group of familiar Malaysian armed boys; Solleh, Iman Jeffery, Izzat, Khalid, Ilham, Harith, Luqman, Shafiq, Rohan, and Meor.

"The 4 Cyber boys?" Namine´ questioned in surprise as Dark Ace walk a step forward before arguing with Solleh who shout in his entrance. "I may be a werewolf but that's not cool to call Namine´ and the moogle dogs!" before the moogle turn to full angel of death form to bang the complainer in the head in annoyance. "I have a name, you dog."

"Can we start the fight before your teacher and guardian fight themselves?" the Behemoth King asked her young master as Namine´ nod in agreement when she summon her Lunar Eclipse Keyblade, which send Dark Ace's attention to snap out and pull out his double – bladed sword from his back while the Emperor of Arubboth walk to his student before leaning to whisper next to her left ear. "I will attack the boys; you and Dark Ace will fight your own summon."

"Alright…"

The three soldiers dash to their opponents as like in Malaysia, Solleh's necklace glow to change his uniform into a super gold armored suit to attack the Death Emperor while Ilham freeze the Dark Ace's slashes he throw from his sword the minute Namine´ did some arm motioning to summon exact replicas of her Keyblde to attack her Behemoth human form who fights with hard rapid attacks. Dodging the Emperor's traps; Izzat use his Thor – like hammer to punch a large crater to send Luqman sending a boulder from the ground with his axe to hit the Emperor, who blew it up with a Flare but he got hit by Shafiq's flame throwing axe.

Blocking Meor's arrows and Harith's bombs, the Dark Ace gave a grin before he started to cover himself with a dark green aura while howling like a wolf for a short while until Khalid block a set of fangs of a dark green wolf which it is actually the Dark Ace, to Solleh's sudden reaction. "That was f***ed up."

"Told ya!" the Dark Ace shouted as the boys soon got a sudden hit from the Light Emperor's Starfall attack he secretly use when the boys and the Behemoth King woman are distracted, the latter was the last when one of Namine´'s replica Keyblades hit the former's back, ending the round to hear the boys cursing in defeat and pain.

"…You done well for my master. To reward you; I'll shall unlock your Soul Fusion…" as the Behemoth King soon dash through her master in light while the latter's appearance has change to show her white angel wings while her usual simple white shirt and skirt have been replace to wear the exact dress as her summon, earning a soft blush when the skin of her chest is showing while whistles can be heard from the Cyber boys, ignoring Dark Ace turning back to human until he dash to stand in front of his demon summoner to block their view of her in anger. "Hey! No eyes looking at Namine´!"

"Wanna fight again?" Izzat challenged as the Dark Ace gripped his sword in fury agreement but the Light Emperor walk to his student before stopping them from killing themselves in another fight. "We won the round so we should be leaving."

"Nigga you blind?" Shafiq mocked in confidence and annoyance but the Light Emperor slowly open his closed eyes to show a deathly lavender when he question with a hiss to send the boys looking with shivers, his hands cover Namine´'s ears before knowing Shafiq is about to curse. "What did you call me?"

"Oh shit…" Ilham cursed as everyone disappear in light before being replaced to Emperor Mateus who now wore his black robes with purple designs, Lucy, the Lamia Queen whose appearance send the princess to jump on her brother's arms while screaming in fear, and Axel. The four look around as their opponent have appear to be a man in his 30s but his black hair, clothing with black dragon wings, and matching green eyes with black slits; it's the human version of Nights.

Behind them are also familiar as it's most of the girls from 4 Cyber, minus Khadija; who is standing against the wall of the lobby while Lumina enter the lobby from the entrance before the two stood in front of Phil, who look up from his list but Lumina holding her master's chainsaw in a yandere – like pose while the latter wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with a big green gemstone – like stone that glows in the back of each glove, stop the satyr from even flirting the demon maid.

"Told ya Khadi's not here!" Maryam Aisyah told Aina and Ellisyah as the former acts like she's trying to calm the deadly girl with a scythe while the girls ignore Nights grinning at his master. "So master, how do I look?"

"Now Snow and I can see how you look like if you're human." Emperor Mateus compliment in amusement as Lucy grab a whip from her shorts before the fight starts now. Nights and Emperor fight airborne while Axel block Dafinah's shurikens which it flies back to hit his shoulders while Lucy attack Ally, Aida, Aina, and Ellisyah with her whip and her 'special move'; Lucy Kick before she dodge Aisyah who was about to hit her from behind which would send the Lamia Queen to swat her back to her friends with one hand.

Nights flew around the sky to dodge any of his master's traps while the latter keep sending multiple Flares, Dreary Cells and bombs in the sky but what the human dragon didn't know is that Snow appears when Nights almost got hit by the fourth Dreary Cell spell, surprising the dragon when the young snake hybrid gave a cruel grin before both master and summon rapidly slash the Night Fury until it fell to hit the arena in light speed along the girls; ending their fight.

Moans fill the arena as Axel and Lucy jump for joy while Snow flew around his master in victory before the girls disappear in light when Nights slowly stood up while panting, giving the victors a smile. "N – nice. I'm not suppose to tell you this; but we only turn human by Hades to test you High Demon Summoners and if you guys won; we'll unlock your Soul Fusion powers. Well, except Dark Hide's master since he already unlock it in the last world…" as an image of Aizen into a Soul Fusion of the Dark Hide in the Disney Town's raceway triggered the human dragon's head.

"So I suggest we can see Riser, Kai and Namine´'s Soul Fusions when we won here." Mateus wondered aloud as he didn't see his pet dragon dashing through and around him while Lucy and Axel back away, watching in surprise as Mateus now show to wear a black revision of his robes with Night's wings sprouting behind his back and his mouth is covered by a matching mask when he open to have fangs.

"Woah!" Axel mused in surprise and amazement before the three were replaced again with Lord Aizen, Barbariccia, and Haruhi who now wore a large sleeveless white dress with black designs and detach sleeves to cover her hands, leaving her collarbone and shoulders bare. The three look around to see their opponent walking in to the light; he wears a set of a knight's armor with the matching color of the Dark Hide's body, his helmet concealing his face shows his yellow glowing eyes and he wields a large sword that only holds two hands.

"How interesting; now I can see how you will serve me even as a human." Lord Aizen gave his summon a calm smirk as the human Dark Hide reply with a small nod before speaking like his usual calm, deep voice. "I only turn human in this world if the God of the Underworld and the annoyingly stupid clown are around."

"Is it a good thing?" Haruhi asked as Barbariccia shook her head in reply behind Aizen's back before the latter walk forward, pulling out his Zanpakuto from his sheath, strapped at the left side of his waist before the round starts now with a loud gong. The three ran to the Dark Hide who ran to them before attacking Haruhi who block his attacks with just her sleeves for a while until Gunter jumps on her head to whack the Dark Hide's head with a frying pan a few times after the summon receive pain when Lord Aizen trap him with a set of glowing white thunder – like around his waist to stun the knight before the former lord rapidly attack his summon to send it flying in the air.

Landing on the ground, the Dark Hide Knight dash to attack his master which he got hit rapidly multiple times but seeing him disappear in a flash like glass as a trap when he finish, the Dark Hide look around until he turn around before Aizen, who use his Kyoya Suigetsu to go behind the Dark Hide, attack it from behind to send it flying to Barbariccia who use her long blonde hair as a cyclone to hit the Dark Hide Knight multiple times in the air before Lord Aizen use his Hado #90: Kurohitsugi but unlike the last time he use which he chant the incantation to kill Darla Dimple's colossal butler Max, Aizen didn't chant the incantation to finish the Dark Hide Knight with large human – size like Kurohitsugi; finishing their fight when their opponent fell in front of the three victors.

"We did it!" Haruhi cheered while Gunter did some sort of dance on her head before the Dark Hide slowly stand up. "Well, you won but since you already unlock a Soul Fusion before this world, you can call me anytime when you wish…" as the Dark Hide cover himself in darkness for a while until he change form into a cute small dark blue Japanese Spitz puppy with dark blue, purple and pink fur and yellow eyes, a collar with the tag Dark Hide (Just think of Ren in Allmate form from Dramatical Murder but with yellow eyes, no tongue sticking out and dark blue, purple and pink fur.)

"Aww!" Barbariccia and Haruhi reacted when the Dark Hide in puppy form ran to his master while barking before Aizen held it on his hands while Pixie Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew out of his pocket to see the new form of their master's summon until everyone disappear in light, being watched by Hades and Kefka before the former scoff in anger. "Great! The five High Demon Summoners are done now it's time for the other soldiers."

"Like we promise Fire head, leave Tina with me!" Kefka spoke with a singing – like tune as he disappear in darkness, leaving Hades to give himself a scoff until the sight of a man in purple night guard uniform standing against the wall beside the entrance seem to intrigue the God of the Underworld's mind…


	40. Chapter 40 - Olympus Coliseum II

Walking outside the coliseum; Aizen, Barbariccia, and Haruhi notice the whole team are outside training themselves and not just Yuki and Laguna, but also Vanitas, Yumichika, Luppi, Apacci, Marluxia, Prince Mateus and Aysa, and also Overlord Sebastian in butler and Larxene. Another thing must be that Riser, Namine´, and Emperor Mateus are in Soul Fusion forms when they walk out the coliseum counting Riser holds red fire – based guns in each hand, Namine´ wore a revealing gown with the color based of her Behemoth King, and Mateus wore a black revision of his robes with his Night Fury's wings sprouting out of his back.

"What!? Aizen, you're not in Soul Fusion!?" Riser asked when the five, counting Lucy and the Lamia Queen, notice Aizen is not in Soul Fusion but he is holding a small, and cute Japanese Spitz puppy with matching fur color as the Dark Hide and glowing yellow eyes.

"I was told Aizen already unlock his Soul Fusion before this world." Emperor Mateus told his cousin as Makoto Kibune, the Landlord of Domus Facina, Jecht, and Lady Anya walk to their comrade before Sora ran to see the High Demon Summoners' Soul Fusions in amazement while petting the small Dark Hide. "Wow! That looks so cool…wait, where's Kai?"

"We haven't seen her…" but the doors of the entrance of the lobby push open to see Princess Kai but her blue gown change color to match the Pink Elephant monster yet she lower her head to cover her eyes but when she walk to the other High Demon Summoners, she lifted her head to see her left eye is stabbed out in a black, deep hole.

Some of the crew screamed of the sight as Marluxia, for once he didn't seduce Emperor Mateus to both the latter and Jecht's relief yet they were surprised the Grim Reaper King scream in a high pitched voice they ever hear, went shaking the young but mature princess's shoulders while shouting in shock and anger. "What the hell is wrong with you woman!? You won your fight and yet you stab your left eye out!"

"I stab my left eye before I was Princess…" Kai muttered aloud in confidence as Marluxia stop shaking her before shouting one more. "Again; what the hell is wrong with you, woman!?" until Kai wave her marked hand in front of her left eye and in an instant, her left eye regenerate when she dismiss her Soul Fusion to change her simple gown back to blue before she added. "Actually this is just a trick."

"Then tell that sooner! You can't just go around scaring the hell outta people, even before Halloween and the Day of the Dead!" Marluxia finished while Kai raise her right eyebrow when he starts panting like some parent before Sebastian and Larxene walk over to the High Demon Summoner and the latter grin at the sight of Namine´'s Soul Fusion. "Hey, I didn't know you'll look like that in Soul Fusion."

Namine´ let out a blush while her arms wrap around to cover her small chest until she feels a coat is place against her back, to be from Sebastian who gave her a cruel smirk before Tina lift her hands against her heart with a timid frown while Yumichika walk forward. "Are you alright Tina?"

"…Yes, I'm alright. Billy, I ask Phil if it's alright for you to fight my opponent with me when the Games starts." Tina exclaimed as Billy gave a grin of amazement before pulling out his red slug blaster with an answer while his slug ammos chirp and jump in excitement. "Yeah! I'm in it, girl! You can bet I can fight your opponent down!"

"I know what Tina is thinking right now and it involves a clown." Lady Anya mused to the others except Billy and Tina who was talking about their round in the Games while Vanitas joke with a small grin of confidence. "Who, the Joker? Cause no one can be more crazy as him."

"No you ding dong!" Aysa called the Keybearer with confidence as Emperor Mateus look at Apacci who is holding Aysa on the Arrancar's arms, in annoyance of the nickname she must've told to the youngest memory manikin before Appaci slowly put Aysa down to walk to her father and jump on his arms when Kuja told Vanitas while waving a hand. "I don't like to call people with harsh language but Aysa is right; we're talking about Tina's arch – enemy Kefka."

"One hell of a f**ked up clown who likes to do nothing but to destroy, destroy, destroy. His mind might be like dynamite." Jecht scoffed while Firion slowly nod with a frown before exclaiming. "So he acts almost like a destroying Borghen clown…"

"But with different annoying laughs, like the rabbit girl insect who almost kill Lucy at Jackal's pirate ship." Emperor Mateus spoke as Lucy nod with a frown in agreement before Sephiroth spoke a plan. "You guys go to the Games, I'll go to the Underworld in case of Hades…"

"I finished my round so I go with you." Princess Kai exclaimed as Vanitas summon his Keyblade, while Yumichika, Luppi, Apacci, and Lucy walk forward. Sephiroth nod in agreement before all eyes trail to Kadaj when the general asked his young brother to get his surprised attention. "Kadaj you want to come with us?" which would send Kadaj looking at the volunteers while shaking a bit until he stop to look at Kai before answering with a small nod. "A – Alright…"

…

Foxy walk to the arena for his fight as he look while waving at the spectators who are cheering for him to fight his opponent but when the latter walk out of the arena to see a man with short brown hair wearing a purple cap to cover the spikes of his hair, matching night guard uniform with pants and dress shoes, and a few kitchen – like knives strapped on each side of his belt, Foxy froze in shock and anger as the night guard seem to be giving a cruel grin when he was introduced by the fox pirate. "Purple Guy!? What the hell are you doing here, workin' with Maleficent!?"

"Never heard of the name, I'm just working with Hades, the God of the Underworld who told me you are working with a bunch of soldiers of redemption. Sounds interesting, coming from fox hunting season right now." Purple Guy explained coldly as Foxy let out a squeak – like shock escaping his mouth before the two dash after hearing a loud gong.

Cheers fill the air when Foxy and Purple Guy fought each other with hook and knives as Purple Guy rapidly threw his set of homing knives at the fox pirate, who roar a shockwave out of his mouth to send the knives back to fly to Purple Guy, who wince in pain when one of his knives stab to his right shoulder. Pulling out a sudden rapier, Foxy dash to Purple Guy who manage to pull his knife off his shoulder before the two clash sword and knives for a while until the night guard stab a knife through Foxy's stomach to earn blood coming out of his mouth and the fox back away, a hand cover his wound as the other soldiers watch in surprise of the sudden attack.

"Foxy!" Foxy heard a group of voices calling out to him, different from the soldiers yet familiar to the pirate when he slowly look to find the source of those voices in the crowd until he found a group of familiar animal – like people from the Fazbear Fright memory, along with a man wearing a purple revision of Toy Bonnie, and a young woman with blonde hair and purple eyes wearing a yellow dress with black shorts and boots. Foxy froze of his friends' appearance in the crowd as he turn in time to see Purple Guy ready to attack from behind but it backfired to his dismay when Foxy quickly slash a deep and long cut through the murderous night guard, to the crowds' shock and screams fill the air, yet Foxy won the round before he fell on the ground on his back after he heal his wound from his potion, unconscious…

…

Looking around the Underworld while feeling a chill in their bodies; Sephiroth, Kadaj, Lucy, Kai, Vanitas, Yumichika, Luppi, and Apacci walk through the entrance of the Underworld where they are two paths that are branch off, only the first of two are unlocked which from Sora's explanation earlier; it's the Cave of the Dead. Seeing the whole Underworld makes Kadaj want to hold a hand but feeling the hand he was holding was cold and leathered and Sephiroth's voice questioned him; it's Sephiroth's hand. "Kadaj why are you holding my hand?"

"…" Kadaj spoke nothing as he notice Kai and her stepsiblings are walking first before the Michaelises walk after them, an embarrassed feeling fill Kadaj for taking a wrong hand. Entering the Cave of Dead entrance, everyone heard a loud growl filling the quiet air until a massive, three-headed black dog appears from out of the air before roaring majestically. His heads are identical to each other, each sporting the same glowing red eyes, enormous mouths with pink tongues, and long, sharp teeth.

Lucy, Kadaj, Yumichika and Apacci screamed at the sight as the former pull out a golden axe – like key before chanting. "Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" as a moo fills the air before a humanoid muscled white bull with an axe appears in front of her. "Lucy – chan, I am ready for to fight whatever comes for your body!"

"Okay…" Lucy let out a fake smile to hide a sweat drop before everyone pull out their weapons and the fight starts. (Information: Defeat Cerberus!) (Battle Music: Vim and Vigor)

Cerberus starts the fight by jumping to the other soldiers who dodge although Lucy's summon Taurus receive slight damage when the multi – headed giant mutt lands on the ground to make a large shockwave and everyone dodge the falling boulders that falls above them from the ceiling. Kadaj pull out his double bladed katana Souba when he and Taurus jump on Cerberus's back to attack two of it's heads rapidly until they caught sight of each head keeping fireball – like darkness in their mouths to shoot multiple and tracking dark fireballs at the eight to hit some damage.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika shouted when his Zanpakuto change to curve into a sickle – like blade and extend three more matching sickles before he, Luppi, and Apacci perform a combo of Yumichika and Luppi slashing all three heads rapidly for a short while until Apacci ran to Kai who jump off the monster's back before grabbing the princess's hands, Apacci twirl faster to send Kai flying back to Cerberus's heads until Luppi, Yumichika, and Apacci flash step beside Kai to perform a single slash combo from the four, taking half of the Cerberus's HP.

"Moo!" Taurus kept whacking one of the dog's heads with his battle axe when Lucy jump off Cerberus before she was caught on Sephiroth's arms to touch the ground when the silver general held a black materia, big enough to fill a palm to find it glowing magenta and black for a while until he send it flying to cause a large black meteor fall with glowing green cracks falling on Cerberus, causing an explosion. (End Fight.)

Taurus and Vanitas jump off Cerberus's back to run outside the entrance to push the colossal doors after everyone run out of the area before the mutt notice their escape, counting everyone already outside and Luppi, Apacci, and Kadaj making faces to make Cerberus running after them but it later comes hitting the closed doors of the Cave of the Dead.

"That was mean, guys." Yumichika remarked the three's playful mock when the eight walk back to the center of the Underworld, where two demon imps; a fat purple one and a skinny blue one stood at the side, showing a darker coliseum at the background behind them.

"Hey, that giant mutt almost beat our asses and that was mean." Apacci exclaimed confidently with her hands behind her head as Sephiroth stop walking to the entrance to notice the coliseum, with Lucy also stopping to see her eldest brother looking at the coliseum of the Underworld before asking. "Hey, what's up?"

"Have we notice that Coliseum before we got here?" Sephiroth asked Lucy as the others stop before Lucy answer his question while looking at the suspicious coliseum in confusion. "No, I didn't even seen it when we were walking in here."

"Let's check it out." Luppi mused as the eight walk to the two demon imps who are sitting on a dark canoe – like boat, unaware Hades appear behind them in a flash, giving himself a cruel chuckle before disappearing again…

…

While everyone and Foxy's friends are at the airship to take care of the fox captain; Terra, Mozenrath, and Kuja are ready with their round as the arena seem to be a bit darker with the sky turning a darker purple before a giant a massive creature made of ice appear falling from the sky before landing on it's two feet. It has fairly long arms that end in clawed, four-fingered hands, a visible ice ribcage, and its upper back is lined with tall spikes. Its head is rather small in comparison to the rest of its body; with it's blocky mouth is filled with sharp teeth small and barely visible eyes. It has a spiky crest decorating the back of its head and cheeks and upper legs are very thin, while its thicker lower legs are frozen to the ground.

"Well shit…" Mozenrath cursed in surprise as Terra's eyes glows yellow to summon a flying boulder from the ground before she jumps on it to send it flying while throwing some more large boulders to hit the Ice Titan's head. Tinker Bell flew out of Kuja's pocket to inspect the titan before Mozenrath notice Kuja and Tinker Bell joins the fight to send Fire – elemental magic. Finally joining the fight, Mozenrath summons his scythe before flying after Terra as she grab her fiancé by the arm to dodge the Titan's shooting ice shards as well as the shockwaves whenever it moves to attack Kuja, until the latter decides to change form with his body and hair as red fur as well as his tail, and his sleeves and skirt – like piece looks a bit ragged. "Here's your invitation!"

"Kuja has a Trance?" Mozenrath asked Terra while the two continue to fight the Ice Titan who kept sending ice shards and freezing breaths at the two young couple in the air until it notices Kuja floating above the ground, stomping to hit him with it's shockwave until Kuja fire an explosion at it's feet to make the Ice Titan fall on it's knees.

"Curtains rise!" Kuja send five orbs at the Ice Titan's head before summoning multiple orbs after the large creature of ice a few times for a while until all of the orbs attack the Ice Titan to end the fight when Kuja mutter his final words before an explosion covers the titan. "Here comes the finale!"

After the explosion, Kuja reverted back to normal but upon seeing the Ice Titan is about to sway his right arm to attack, a flash of red was thrown through it's ribcage, finishing the fight as the flash of red turn before flying back to Mozenrath's gauntlet to be his scythe when he and Terra land near Kuja. Unexpectedly, the three sees the Ice Titan rising up on it's feet again…but it is now the size of their lower legs, to it's dismay.

Kuja, Terra, and Mozenrath lean to see it slowly walks back until Tinker Bell flew out of Kuja before the three watches the fairy chasing the scared ice titan midget away from the arena, earning some laughs from the three fighters after the proud fairy flew back to the flamboyant mage before they disappear and replaced by Billy and Tina. The two look around the dim, darkened Coliseum as they heard a loud cackle in the air which Tina recognized in surprise until the sight of Kefka appearing in front of the two confirms her fear.

"Hello my pretty!" Kefka called Tina as he notices Billy beside her before he added in a singing tune. "Oh what's this? A new fresh of meat, you shouldn't have! After all, one soldier will be down and a lot to go!~"

Billy held his blaster while shouting in surprise. "A Joker!? Tina you fight with a ass – head of a clown?"

"Oh we're not just enemies; we're also good buddies!" Kefka chimed in with a long glued purple make up smirk as Tina shouted back in dread and anger. "We're not! You wanted me to help you destroy everything and every worlds! I would never help someone like you!"

Kefka lean with his eyes lower like a pout before laughing. "Aww, the little bird as a new love bird; oh this is rich! This is rich, it gives me gas gives me gas I say…" until he let out a small fart before finishing his sentence."…And I give it back."

"That's it, we're fighting!" Billy shouted in anger as Kefka left out a laugh before the fights start now. Billy starts the fight by shooting his Rammstone slug to change into a monstrous form of it to send it punching after the clown, which he got hit before regaining his balance in the air and starts dancing to summon multiple thunder spells at the two. "Dance, Dance!"

"Darkness of gravity!" Tina chanted to send Kefka down to the ground by performing a Gravity spell with a ball of darkness over his head before casting multiple balls of light until it changes to fireballs to perform a large field of energy around Kefka before an explosion of light hits some damage. "O perfect light, I want to end this!"

Landing on the ground, Kefka summon multiple fire balls that bounces around to the two before Billy shoot a fire – elemental slug with it flies around the mad clown in a tornado of fire but Kefka let out a block of ice magic that shatters around before hitting the slug to revert back, dizzy.

"You want to see a real magic show? Well how about this!" Kefka shouted happily as he suddenly took form of a demonic angel with purple skin and a red loincloth, with four light, angelic wings and two dark, bat-like wings. Both almost dash to fight when the clown suddenly conjure a field of energy over his head, flashing three times before he let out a shout. "Light me up!" and lift a hand to conjure a large beam of light over the two. "That was intimidating…"

Kefka reverted back to normal while watching thick gray smoke covers the spot Tina and Billy before laughing while smacking his right thigh a few times until he floats while twirling above the ground before posing in a relaxed lying on the sofa pose, his left hand place as a support for his head while scratching the back of his right leg with his right hand. However…

"Hmm?" Kefka look back once the smoke cleared to see Billy lying unconscious on his stomach while Tina stood beside him, changing form to show her hair long and wild, and her entire being are vivid lavender as fur with claws on both her hands and feet. Seeing the anger and bravery in Tina's eyes, Kefka lands back on the ground before mocking in amusement. "Aww, did I hurt my toy's favorite boy? I'm gonna cry but I know how much you will!"

"How dare you!" Tina shouted as she flew to Kefka to summon fast, countless fireballs before summoning three large tornadoes, hitting Kefka multiple times while chanting. "Malevolent winds! Protect me now!"

"No more running." Terra cast a large block of ice at Kefka as she charge an aura of blue energy around herself for a while until she mutter her final words before spinning around and send three or four slashes of energy at Kefka, hearing his voice in defeat. "Inconceivable…"

Tina slowly land on the ground after reverting back to normal yet she fell on one knee before watching Kefka panting in pain, which he slowly mutters. "Life... Dreams... Hope... Where do they come from, and where do they go? None of that junk is enough to fulfill your hearts!" but he then shouts and chants his final words loudly, Tina softly narrow her eyes. "Destruction... Destruction is what makes life worth living! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! LET'S DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Exploding in darkness and fire, Tina can hear a sad laugh filling the air before whispering quietly. "You can't fill your own and everyone's hearts with destruction…" but she didn't finish her sentence when she slowly crawl to Billy when she notice he's not moving nor opening his eyes. Tina slowly fear that he might be killed by Kefka's attack earlier when she check his pulse to be nothing before she let out a few tears escaping her closed eyes, each tear stream down her cheeks before falling on Billy's left cheek until Tina notice he let out a flinch after she stop to see Billy slowly sitting with her.

"Oh god! That attack was so painful! At least I'm half demon thanks to Mum!" Billy shout in pain, shock and relief as Tina watch in surprise yet a smile slowly tug her lips of seeing him alive before she jump on Billy with a hug. "Billy you're alive!" which Billy fell on his back but let out a few laughs when he hug her back before he respond with a grin. "Hey! No one can kill me and no one will be killing my girl."

Tina nod in agreement as Billy place a hand on his head before muttering in pain. "But I think I should…" until he fell back asleep which Tina watch him with a giggle before joining him sleeping with her hands beside the front of her head. While they sleep, Genesis and Laguna walk in the arena to witness them, the former give himself a small sigh escaping his lips before the two help carrying them back to the ship…

…

Arriving at a dark arena of the Underworld coliseum, Sephiroth, Lucy, Kadaj, Yumichika, Luppi, Apacci, Vanitas, and Kai look around the silent place while the eight heard Hades speaking in the air while he is not around. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Wellllccccommmee to…the UNDERDROME! Over here we have eight fighters who would be so much to fight our own fighters the Heartless! We have the famed One – Winged Angel and his bratty brother!..."

"Hey!" Kadaj shouted at the air in anger as Hades continue to ignore the young boy. "A Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail!, the Princess of Demon Summoning, A Soul Reaper of the Soul Society, two Arrancars and who else; Xehanort's young Keyblade apprentice!"

"Where the hell are you!?" Apacci shouted as Hades appear in a flash of dark clouds before shrugging his shoulders. "Lady please, this is the Underworld. Hades, Lord of the Dead how're ya doing? So, we have you guys versus the Heartless and the prize for the first round, even if you hadn't meet this one…" as Hades snap his clawed fingers to summon a puff of smoke, fading away to see a young 4 year old boy with short reddish - orange hair, big and scared almond eyes, wearing a dirty outfit consisting a grey shirt with the sleeves reaching his elbows, dark green pants with suspenders; the right hang over his right shoulder while the left suspender is flung over his shoulder, and brown shoes.

"Win the round and the kid's yours…" as Hades snap his fingers again before the boy let out a short gasp of shock when he was then taken and trapped in a large, seemingly mechanical Heartless that seems to be made out of metal, predominantly shades of grey, black, and silver and a large, metal cage holding the boy captive is suspended by a wire that hangs from the bottom of the. Its large, egg-shaped head has a jagged, gaping maw and glowing eyes that are triangular spirals; seems to have been broken, as there is a crack between its eyes that appears to have been stitched or stapled back together and a long, twisted antenna sprouting out of the top of its head that appears to be wrapped in bandages. Its Heartless emblem is at the base of this antenna. Its long arms are connected to the bottom of its head, are mostly covered by metal "sleeves", and its hands seem to be made of bone. (Prison Keeper of Kingdom Hearts II).

"So who wants to go first?" Hades offered as without thinking, Princess Kai walk forward with her head lower to conceal her eyes when she spoke with a dark hiss. "I'll go first."

"Well the mother of all demons it is, but just me saying; you need to calm down with the dark look kid." Hades first exclaimed with amusement but the sight of Kai lifting her head to narrow her glowing blood red eyes send him shuddering a bit before he disappear to watch in a stand above a balcony while the others are forced to watch at the entrance of the Underdrome when Kai summon her mallet before tapping the handle once to send both sides of the head of the mallet to pull out a long red scythe blade in each side.

"Wow she's so creepy." Lucy commented while shivering at the sight of Kai's dark glare and weapon before the others watch the fight started. (Battle Music: Beneath the Ground from Kingdom Hearts II)

"Help me! Please!" The boy pleaded in fear as Kai dash to attack the cage but she block the Prison Keeper shooting large fireballs from it's hands while blue lasers shot through it's fingertips. After summoning Angel and Kiara, Kai dash to attack the cage while Kiara and Angel attack the head of the Prison Keeper before the head bites and scratch the three girls off while glowing in darkness.

"Is that a kid in there?" Kiara asked in surprise when noticing the boy is then tied up in chains and he squirm and struggle to release himself in the cage before Angel commented darkly. "What kind of idiot puts a kid in a Heartless like that?" which Hades put a scoff when he can hear them before the three hear his voice speaking. "To make it more interesting girls; no more than 3 summons so you only got one more to summon or the Heartless can kill the boy…"

"That's stupid…" Sephiroth whispered as he and Vanitas appear behind Hades before the latter snap his fingers to stun Hades with dark lightning even he was about to attack while his blue skin and flame becomes red in rage, the sudden attack cause the Prison Keeper to look around while being distracted and confused, creating an opening by Angel lifting her hands to summon multiple blue glowing chains with spikes sticking out to wrap around the Prison Keeper's arms and legs while Princess Kai broke the cage down to grab the boy off before jumping off the minute Kiara release a large ray of red energy at the Prison Keeper, ending the fight when everyone watch the Prison Keeper slowly lifting it's hands before disappearing in darkness, a large heart escapes flying off before disappearing in the darkness.

The others ran to Princess Kai, Sephiroth, and Vanitas when the former was calming the boy down by softly rubbing the boy's head before he look up with a smile before commenting the whole fight to Kai with amazement. "It's so great how you defeat that big monster with those two pretty ladies! I want to be strong like you are, miss!"

"Aww how adorable." Yumichika gave himself a smile as everyone watch the boy running around while singing happily. "Everyone, everything all gone! Everyone, everything all gone!" but everyone stop when they turn to see Hades appearing in anger while behind him is a large area with a green vortex at the bottom. "Fine! You won the round but don't think you won just yet!"

"I'll take care of this…" Sephiroth sighed as he pull out his Masamune before the lord of the dead dodge the general's countless and fast swings from the longest sword until he stops when Hades lost balance from standing on the edge of the vortex until he fell while screaming until silence fill the air. Sephiroth turn when Kadaj and Luppi ran to see the vortex Hades fell before the latter spoke a possibility. "He must be really mad if he gets out of there."

"You mean IF he gets out of there." Kadaj spoke with a smile as Luppi seem to understand before nodding in agreement with a grin. "If. If is good."

"Hey guys, what about the kid? Can we bring him with us?" Apacci called the two as all eyes trail at the little boy who look back in confusion until Kiara chime with a seductive smirk. "Well we could ask master's hot adopted father since he just arrived in the castle after Yumichika, Apacci, Luppi, and Vanitas left to this world."

"Adopted father?" Yumichika questioned Kai as she look at her adopted brother before answering his question with a small frown. "An angel of darkness before me, he was once a drug seller and mafia leader until he was found some other purgatory along someone else. Before me, he was seduced but by a gang of demon hunters until he receive angel of darkness wings and escape."

"Wait, before you? You got seduced!?" Kadaj asked in shock as Sephiroth whistle in amusement while Lucy shout "Seph!" to his eldest brother in anger until Kai's calm answer shock almost everyone, as Kai covers the little boy's ears even before the question. "That's how I'm an angel of darkness from Dad the first night he found me before I was Princess…"

Kadaj let out a squeak and frozen in shock, even while the general had to drag him by the collar before everyone walk out of the Underworld the minute after Kiara and Angel dismiss themselves with the little boy, leaving the entire underworld deserted…

* * *

**ROTD Omake: Breaking 4****th**** Walls (Final)**

That night while the others are getting ready to go to the final world to fight Maleficent at the airship, Garland was writing some notes on the table while Kadaj was sulking beside the right with his head lying against the table before Garland Castegnier asked the prince. "Hey man, you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Kadaj muttered, not even lifting his head.

"You know we will plan to celebrate once the war is over, I'll be bringing my little brother Emil." Garland added once Laguna walk in the room to join the conversation which Kadaj slowly turn his head against the table to look at the young knight before exclaiming. "Actually, Father will be planning a royal ball again to celebrate our victory so maybe we can celebrate there."

"Yeah! And I can help whatever gets your chest, cuz we're friends right?" Garland questioned with a smile as Kadaj slowly tug his lips with a smile back before finishing. "Thanks Garland…What are you doing?" Kadaj grabs a small note beside his head as he lift himself up to sit before reading with a small confused frown. "Who is Kai's gay dad?" which Laguna heard in surprise before Garland stop to see Laguna grabbing another note before reading the question in slight surprise. "Who will win for Sora? Aizen or Mateus?"

"Garland what are you doing?" Kadaj asked in confusion after reading another note written another question. "Will Mama's Boy Sephiroth have yaoi with Genesis, Kadaj, or Kuja in the future?" before Garland answer the question in naïve smile. "I'm writing questions for the audience to answer. Hope they will answer when I send them…"

Laguna took another note before the question written in it made him freeze in shock and confusion… "How old is Laguna?" until both young men watch the poor gunner sulking at the corner of the room for a short while before Kadaj asked Garland in concern of looking at all the finished questions stacked in a big box beside the latter. "Garland are you sure you can send these?" yet he answer with a confident smile. "Cuz I'm a real man besides most of the crew…"

A pineapple was thrown to hit Garland's head as the two boys turn to see Yubelluna when she walk in holding one of the notes before reminding the young knight with a small frown with narrow purple eyes. "Garland, why are you writing a question about how many kids Lord Riser and I will get?"

"Cuz I want to see the answers from the fans…" Garland replied with a pout while touching both his index fingers until Kadaj flinch when Yubelluna crushed the letter with her fist before sending a punch to make the young and idiotic knight unconscious while snoring, surprising both Kadaj and Laguna until they watch her left, their heads said the same thought in mind… "I feel so bad for Garland's punishments from the others…"


	41. Chapter 41 - Final Battles

The next day, the Redeemers of the Damned soon arrived in the fifth world ready to fight Maleficent and end the war, to show a really ruined and dark castle of a mountain without showing a single sunlight from the dark clouded sky, sending shivers in some of the other soldiers' spines; mostly Sora, Zidane, Garland, Rin and Len, Kuja, and Ienzo.

"Nothing can scare us…" But Zenya was proven wrong when a finger was tapping his left shoulder before he jump while screaming to land on Khalifa's arms before Larxene gave a confident scoff. "Well except real crybabies like you, kid." Which would send the keybearing manikin to look at the demon queen, muttering as if he wants to give a fake cry. "Why are you being so mean?"

"It's natural for her to be a sadist." Sebastian answered with a smirk as Marluxia mouth the crew while nodding his head at the ruler of hells in disguise. "He's like Zenya when he was Demon Bounded…." Until he receives a strong ear pinching to make him scream in pain by the demon queen who gave him a wide cruel smirk. "Then what about you, Marly?"

"Anyway, let's just stop Maleficent…" Foxy said as everyone else agreed while feeling pity of Marluxia even from Mozenrath before everyone walk out of the ship to see a long bridge blocked by a thorn – covered bushes. Summoning weapons and summons to Soul Fusion, they rapidly crushed and cast magic to break the thorns away but as they stop halfway, a volcano crashed in front of them from below the bridge, erupting lava after they perform Reflega spells to block the incoming lava until a gigantic, muscular, humanoid demon appears from the volcano. His skin is entirely colored black, and he is so large that everyone are like the size of his head. His head sports two curved horns, four fangs in his mouth, glowing yellow eyes, enormous, black, bat-like wings, and his wingspan is larger than he is tall.

"That monster again! Chernabog!" Sora shouted as the Landlord of Domus Facina let out a squeak to show his surprised reaction before Aizen in Soul Fusion had to bang his little brother's head to snap him out, muttering. "Jack, there's no time to panic!..." yet Chernabog sway it's large arms to call out demons and ghosts of humanoid creatures, even naked women – like before Riser lift his Ifrit guns to exclaim in surprise. "Start panicking…"

"We'll take care of this, you all go in the castle!" Marluxia ordered as everyone but him, Sebastian and Larxene ran and flew away when Chernabog starts attacking to stop their escape, but they all dodge his attacks before a set of Larxene's kunai knives hit his large head. Chernabog slowly look back to the three as Marluxia held his scythe while Larxene retrieve her homing knives before Sebastian lift his left marked hand to summon the Laeviteinn he use to almost kill Lucifer Crystal.

"Mind if we join in?" The three heard Suoh Mikoto's voice in the air as they turn around to see him, Cosmos, Cloud of Darkness, Fenrich, Krichesvkoy Lucifer and his wife Hera Crystal, no longer working with Satan; appearing in light before Sebastian notice someone is missing when he ask Suoh. "Where's Rina?"

"She was attacked but only because someone was about to kidnap her from behind. The man who attack her heal her wounds but leaves her unconscious with Azalea's care, we should meet him soon." Cosmos answered as they look to see Chernabog roaring loudly to get their attention before Krichesvkoy mutter while pulling out a long sword from a magic red circle he casted. "We should fight this demon before this man comes…"

…

Running through the castle while fighting each one of Maleficent's dim – witted minions, the Redeemers of the Damned stop in a large room big enough to fight a giant monster with crumbled walls and a giant sewer lid under everyone's feet, unaware to them the lid was glowing red until everyone stop. Feeling a large presence behind them, they turn around to see a colossal monster with mix of Frankenstein and Pete emerging from the sewer lid. He has dark blue fur, plaque-stained fangs, and bright red hair, wears a light blue shirt with ripped sleeves, dark blue pants worn up to his chest, and dirty white gloves. Several parts of his body and clothing are literally stitched together like metal bolts sticking out of his neck, and one of his legs has been replaced with a pegleg. (Julius from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.)

"You again!" Sora shouted in shock as he recognize Julius, who growl at everyone in fury before they are ready to fight.

Everyone dashed to attack Julius while he gives them more loud roars before he dash through their paths with much speed and fast punches to send one by one, most of the soldiers crashing to walls in pain and lose almost half of their HP, which sends Garland to call the beast a cheat to confuse everyone, even Julius to watch the young knight ranting in anger about Julius's health bar to be 10 HP bars.

"Uh?" Julius gave a soft growl of confusion at Garland while everyone watch Aizen and Emperor Mateus flying behind the giant monster in their Soul Fusion forms before the two whack the monster by the head to send the whole floor and even Sora, and the original Redeemers of the Damned falling while screaming until they land on Julius while he land on the water to float on his back. Suddenly, countless soldier – like Heartless began to appear on Julius while it starts to change the speed in the speed of a waterfall, which this castle has before the two decides to fight them instead.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless while staying on Julius!) (Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble from Kingdom Hearts 2.)**

Knowing the Heartless with attack to send them overboard off Julius, Sora and the Redeemers of the Damned ran to attack the soldier Heartless before one heartless starts to twirl around faster while using it's sword – covered arms to slash around Sora a few times, hitting him till it's half of his HP before he almost fell overboard to the water but he was caught in the leg by Jecht who place him back on the Julius raft arena to finish the earlier heartless.

(Limit: Redeemers of the Damned!)

"Let's go!" The Landlord shouted as Lady Anya, Emperor Mateus, Jecht, Sora, Landlord, and Makoto Kibune summon their weapons before the combo starts by Sora and Lady Anya twirling around in a waltz – like dance, hitting a few heartless while the other few are defeated with their Keyblades before more appear, in the right time; Lady Anya flew up while holding Sora with one hand to drop him and Jecht. Jecht hits Julius's hard stomach like a bomb to send a shockwave, sending the heartless that is around the area Jecht hit shot up in the air.

Sora almost hit them but he fell straight to Makoto Kibune until Sora turn to stand on the former traitorous Soul Reaper's Bakoto Zanpakuto for a short while before Makoto swing him back to the air. Fighting four of the heartless in the air, Emperor Mateus grab Sora's right hand to whirl him and attack the remaining airborne heartless like a cyclone.

The Enemies' End!: Catching Sora again by riding on a boulder he was standing in the air, the Landlord summons a large gust of wind, fire, and water out of nowhere before the two jump off and land on Julius with the others fighting the other appearing Heartless until they duck to watch the Landlord elemental - bend the four elements to catch each of the remaining heartless before sending them in the air, mixing the elements to form a large explosion, defeating the Heartless. (End Limit and Battle.)

"Alright!" Sora smiled when the battle is over but Julius then hits a large bump to send the five rising in the air while Julius turn to float on the other side of his back before the five land back on his stomach yet Julius growls angrily when he sees the five before he froze to see what's behind them which made them turn to see the water speed growing rapid and deadly sharp thorns are showing in the way.

"Jack! We need some water – bending right now!" Lady Anya shouted in shock of seeing the rapid river underneath the castle as Jecht starts shaking the Landlord in shock and anger. "What do you need to send us flying back to the rest!? Crying like watching Makoto with his date!?"

"You what!?" Makoto shouts in anger and embarrassment as Sora, Emperor, and Lady Anya tries to stop Makoto, Jecht, and the Landlord from arguing while Julius tries to do a backstroke to swim away from the thorn – blocked river until the six heard a familiar voice of Salem Mahone asking in the air. "You guys need help?"

"Is that...?" But Sora was interrupted when a giant geyser of water below Julius starts to shoot up to the hole Emperor Mateus made with Aizen in the first place, sending the six screaming when they flew up to the other soldiers, to their shock and surprise as the six and Julius almost fell back to the hole until the men and Julius fell on a hard rock – like floor which Lady Anya slowly flew down with her wings showing to see the five men lying on Julius in pain and relief until the Petenstein stood up on it's feet, growling for another fight but a familiar form of Hellfire appear from a human – sized cyclone before Chaos Crystal appear from the flames in front of the monster.

The two slowly turn to face Julius, who was about to send a huge fist to crush Hellfire and Chaos, if it weren't for the latter scolding in fury while his eyes glows red. "SIT DOWN FOR A MINUTE!" which sends Julius to stop and fearfully obeys as everyone watch the former god of discord scolding and threatening the huge beast, to their surprise. "One more attack from you and I'll burn you alive to meat with one attack! **YOU UNDERSTAND**!"

Julius fearfully nods back while whimpering of his harsh threat before feeling Khalifa's child manikin form brushing against the fur of his head with her hands, how she got here is probably due to a small blob of mud covering her left foot while Genesis lift his boot to show mud from the newly fixed floor, before Julius give a last whimper from Little Khalifa calming him down.

"You are harsh on him, Chaos…where's Salem?" Hellfire asked as everyone can hear Salem shouting from underneath the new fixed floor. "Can someone put a hole in this ceiling!?"

"I got it…" Riser walk to the harden mud floor to shoot a large hole yet mud erupts from the explosion cause by the phoenix's Soul Fusion before a large ball of mud floats up and between Hellfire and Chaos until the ball of mud morphed into a mud covered Salem Mahone, to his dismay and anger. "Are you kidding me, Riser!? Is this for scaring you at the 7th Hell ball!?"

"Well no but you can say that we're even for that." Riser gave the former corrupted demon hunter and ruler of the Mirage Arena a cruel smirk before Salem continue to argue in shock but mostly anger. "So that was for no reason in the first place!?"

"I see you two have perform something even I can't do…" Hellfire mused in amazement at Aizen Sosuke and Riser Phenex's Soul Fusions while the latter grin at her reaction before Aizen spoke calmly with a shrug. "We have unlock our Soul Fusions with our best summons before the world before this, well just the others in that world. I just unlock mine before that."

"I see…and I see we have the Princess of Demon Summoning and another female High Demon Summoner. Sorry I didn't get to meet you two at the ball or the Labyrinth." Hellfire exclaimed with Princess Kai and Namine´ while her eyes peer their Soul Fusion forms before the latter spoke with a small nod. "I'm alright with that…"

"Hey Salem…" The Landlord water – bend a ball of clean water from the river below before waving his hand to send it flying to Salem who water – bend it to hold it before willing it to clean himself off the mud before Chaos got a hug from Raven and Kai Crystal when they appear themselves, Raven give their eldest brother a grin. "Hey! You made it, and Overlord Sebastian told us Mum and Dad aren't evil."

"I like Mother and Father when they aren't evil and cruel, but Father got in trouble for accidently…sleeping with a daughter of Lady Azalea. Her big brother do seem to be really protective of her when he almost killed Father." Chaos explained as Emperor Mateus lean to Princess Kai before whispering to earn a nod from her. "He must be talking about Mira and Ken…"

"We're just helping you all here since Julius seem to be taken with Khalifa and I so find Maleficent in her throne room…" Hellfire finished as everyone nod before leaving the four after Salem almost asked his possible lover. "Who's Julius…" but the sight of Julius when he turn send the water – bending demon to scream in shock, earning laughs from Hellfire, little Khalifa, and Chaos…

* * *

In Malaysia, the skies turn darker as 4 Cyber walk around the deserted city with still no people while the teachers are doing a reconnaissance to find elsewhere. As the sky turns completely dark, the students soon find themselves standing in front of a massive large, muscular, humanoid black Heartless with short legs and its feet are very thin and curl upward, long arms, and two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. A large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's chest while it's head is covered in dozens of twisted, dark black tentacles and small beady, glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh my god, a big black d***!" Harith shouted at the sight as Aina Sabrina point at the Heartless in disgust – like before cursing confidently. "Oh hell no, mother bull shit! I'm not going to hell cuz there's a dragon in there!"

"This is a giant monster, mother fuckers! Get serious!" Ally shouted at the others as everyone almost dash to fight until they turn behind to see Khadija, her shirt has now change to be black with only a gray cloth around her bare forearms but still wears the same shorts and boots when she was the nameless rider of Disney Town when she ask while walking to stop them from killing themselves. "How about wait for the whole team to show up before we can get killed?"

"Khadi!?" Maryam Aisyah asked in surprise as Khadija nod behind her right shoulder to show three girls wearing full baju kurung and tudung; one girl with glasses has a bazooka cannon while the other girl who is a bit shorter holds a sniper gun, and the only girl who is not wearing glasses is holding a long rapier. "Just found the last three of our class before it shows up."

"Great. Now the full 4 Cyber are here." Izzat said with a nod as the students look at the incoming Heartless who is waiting for them to fight it until Solleh wore his battle suit, pointing at the Darkside Heartless before cursing their final words to start the fight. "You're going down, you dog!".

**(Information: Defeat the Darkside!) (Battle Music: Destiny Force from Kingdom Hearts)**

The students start running with their weapons while the Darkside punch the ground with it's right fist to summon a large, circular pool of darkness to summon the Shadow heartless, which Luqman, Khalid, Ally, Rohan, Ilham, and Harith attack them while Shafiq and Izzat ran on it's arm while it's still placing his hand on the ground to summon more Heartless before it felt Shafiq and Izzat attack it's head in multiple combos until the Darkside slowly stood up before the two boys miss their chance of finishing their combos.

Slowly sitting on it's knees while wrapping it's arms around itself, Solleh continue to shoot missiles from his armored chest while shooting with dual guns on his shoulders until the Darkside stood in the got stabbed on his knees pose, releasing multiple balls of dark energy from the heart – shaped hole of it's chest in the sky, raining down to hit on the 4 Cyber students until Rohan, the three unidentified girls, Khalid, Meor, Dafinah, Aida, and Izzat fell unconscious after their successfully attack with their weapons to counter the Darkside.

Half of three HP bars, the Darkside repeated it's first attack to summon more Shadow heartless while Harith, Hafizah, Syasya, and Aina attack those and the Darkside's arm while Ilham and Ellisyah ran on it's arm to attack it's head like earlier until it stood up again. Not repeating the earlier attack to send dark energy raining down, the Darkside crash it's left fist through another pool of darkness while the students attack it's head during the giant looking for something underneath the pool of darkness until it pull out a giant orb of darkness, sending it flying above to the sky until it breaks to smaller pieces, raining down but really powerful to send almost everyone down…

Still standing and in a tight rage for the latter, Solleh, Harith, Khadija and Maryam Aisyah ran to attack the Darkside as again it repeats it's attacks but stronger until almost all of it's HP are going down yet the Darkside smack the four to hit some buildings before falling on the ground, unconscious and wounded but not until Solleh whispered his possible final words. "Y…you damned d***."

Watching the unconscious students, the Darkside is ready to eliminate them with a single punch to call a pool of darkness to take them in, if a block from a red chainsaw didn't interfere when the Darkside slowly lift it's fist to see it was Lumina holding her young mistress's chainsaw, fury burns in her eyes as she grip the handle a bit hard with her tight fist before she ran to the Darkside.

The Darkside quickly crash it's fisted right arm to end Lumina but she jump the minute it crashed through the ground before she attack it's arm while dodging the Darkside's left arm from smacking her away by jumping until she attack the head with more fast combos than the students done but the Darkside finally send the demon maid flying in the air above it.

Falling down to the giant Heartless, Lumina regain her balance before slashing the Darkside by the back of it's neck with her mistress's chainsaw, a low, deep anguish cry was heard from the Darkside before slowly falling down on the unconscious students after Lumina land to block it from even hitting one of them before it disappears in darkness. Silence again fills the air while the demon maid slowly turn to face the wounded and unconscious students before lowering her head, thinking of a plan…

* * *

Entering the large, dark and crumbled throne room; Sora, the original Redeemers of the Damned, Princess Kai, Aizen Sosuke, Riser Phenex, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Terra, Mozenrath, Genesis, Xion, Zidane, Namine´, Dark Ace, Kuja, Yuna Tina, Billy, Laguna, Yuki, Firion, Charmcaster, Foxy, and Garland Castegnier summon and pull out their weapons when although unseen, they can sense her dark presence in the throne room until they notice Maleficent appearing on the high platform of the room which holds a throne room.

"Well, if it isn't the soldiers of the war. I see you have eliminate each and everyone of my army and the Crystals of Darkness. I also see my traitor is joining you all, is it to reform of your crimes?" Maleficent exclaimed as when noticing Mozenrath, she mock him with a cruel smirk to get him tighten his grip of his scythe while glaring at her with anger in his black eyes.

"He's not the only one." Foxy walk forward as Maleficent lower her eyes to see the fire in the fox captain's narrow eye before she continue questioning the others with a mock. "Indeed most of you are warriors who work in the darkness but what is the use of reforming if you know so much of what've you done to others that fought you?"

"They will know…" as everyone are shown ready to fight with Maleficent before a scoff escapes her cold lips, declaring while raising her staff in the air. "You poor simple fools! You think you can defeat me!? ME; the mistress of all EVIL!"

**(Information: Defeat Maleficent once and for all!) (Battle Music: Fragment of Sorrow from Kingdom Hearts.)**

Everyone dash to Maleficent while she send her countless dimwitted goons when they heard her shouting. "Destroy them!" before Zenya, Khalifa, Laguna, Yuna, and Charmcaster attacks them while Genesis, Xion, and Zidane attack the fairy until they heard her chanting a spell. "All who dare to command to break, from this spell shall never wake!"

"Hope!" Firion ran to Charmcaster when he push her to protect her from the sleep spell Maleficent cast to stun some of the warriors before Charmcaster cast a Mana disc at Maleficent to stun her for a while until the other warriors woke up as well. Yuna and Laguna continue to attack the goons with bullets and Aeons as Tina joins in by shooting five balls of light to send them defeat before more have appear.

"Thunder!" Maleficent shout as Garland, Billy and Kuja accidently receive damage from her thunder spells before Maleficent wrap herself in green fire, disappearing the minute Yuki in wolf form almost finishing her attack with her biting combo. Maleficent appear next to Princess Kai who attack her rapidly until Maleficent chant a spell again with her staff in air. "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!"

Khalifa flew to grab her body form when Maleficent then summon multiple large dark balls of darkness before taking most of their comrades' health down while she continue to use it until Lady Anya and Aizen attack her rapidly from behind. The minute they are done, Maleficent continue ordering to summon more goons but they are to dumb to be killed by Riser, Yubelluna, Namine´, and Dark Ace until she chants another or two spells. "Come out! The bolts of lightning to strike them down!"

Multiple Defenders and Darkball heartless appear while everyone dodge multiple lightning from above, grabbing each of their unconscious warriors to Tina when she and Yuna will summon a large Reflega spell to protect them from Maleficent when she continue to chant, sending more Heartless while summoning lightning and Meteor Storms at the others before Sora appear with Ienzo from behind and strike her to her final HP down, ending their fight…or so they presumed.

Maleficent pants as one look of her opponents of redemption make her slowly stand straight and hiss in her own malicious victory. "See for yourselves, soldiers ––– all the powers of hell!" before everyone watch her covering herself with dark green fire while laughing madly until she grow into a giant monstrous black dragon with glowing yellowish – orange eyes, the sight send Garland to mutter quietly in shock. "So she can curse in a game…"

Dragon Maleficent roar majestically at the soldiers as they jump to dodge the shockwaves it made from it's stomping feet before Terra and Mozenrath flew above as the former then change form into demon formed before joining Emperor Mateus who summon Nights in time, getting the dragon's attention when Aizen grab Sora to follow the three up along with Sephiroth although a swing from her tail whack the others unconsciously the minute Maleficent broke the entire castle roof and walls to flew around, chasing the other soldiers in the air.

"She's chasing us!?" Sora screamed in shock when he turn behind while riding the aura of darkness from Aizen's Soul Fusion, catching the former captain's attention when he mutter in annoyance of the dragon following the six. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Mozenrath, you use to work with her; can't you do something?" Terra asked while flying as Mozenrath sat behind her brother's dragon before exclaiming in shock, to both blonde haired siblings' surprise. "I don't know how to defeat her! I wanted to plan finding her weakness and take her magic when I want to recruit Kai with me!"

"You should've plan that with us this entire war!" Emperor Mateus told the young mage in anger as Nights jerk to send Mozenrath almost flying away with a scream before the Night Fury grab his cape with it's teeth, sending the Grim Reaper King screaming in shock and anger. "What is your dragon doing!?"

"Showing you that he's also annoyed of you not telling us that!" the Emperor answered back while Nights flew above the dragon where it drop the mage to land on it's back while the dragon roar in the air, flying over the castle bridge where he sees Sebastian, Larxene, Marluxia, Suoh, Cosmos, Cloud of Darkness, Krichesvkoy, Fenrich, and three unidentified figures, he sees two of them are women…or one of them is a man with long dark green hair? which would send Mozenrath to raise an eyebrow in confusion of the thought.

Slowly standing up on Dragon Maleficent's back while she continue to fight Aizen and Emperor with Nights, Mozenrath slowly walk on it's back heading to it's head while not looking down to see a hundred feet drop before Sora and Sephiroth jump next to him, almost sending Mozenrath to stumble and fall over to his death but Sora quickly grab his shirt to stop him, to his shock and relief.

"Don't do that again!" Mozenrath argued with Sora as the latter nod with a shy grin until the three fall on their stomachs and grip the dragon's back when Aizen and Nights lead it flying back around the castle before the former flew away in the ruined throne room to retrieve their wounded comrades, leaving Nights shooting purple plasma at the monstrous sorcerer while Emperor cast some electrifying traps with Terra helping by punching it's neck with rocks she use with her powers as gauntlets.

"Attack the head!" Sora ran to attack the back of Maleficent's head while she howl in pain during the combo, which Mozenrath follow by shooting blue balls of magic with his gauntlet while Sephiroth rapidly attack the neck but they were interrupted when Maleficent jerk to send the three flying above her while screaming before she grab Mozenrath and Sephiroth with one claw each, leaving Sora to fall to his doom at the castle bridge while screaming.

"You insignificant fools! Do you have what it takes to defeat me?" Maleficent hissed while dark grey smoke erupts from it's nose, laughing to watch Mozenrath struggling to escape her tight grip. Knowing she will burn them alive with her fire – breathing, Sephiroth mutter to get it's attention before looking at the man's smirk in his face in confusion. "You forgot one thing…I'm a demon…"

Quick than thinking, he summon his Masamune with his hands before stabbing it straight to Dragon Maleficent's chest, earning blood to violently drip as she scream with an agonizing cry before Maleficent slowly lost her balance in the air, falling while Sephiroth escape her grip before grabbing Mozenrath off the minute the dragon crashed on the castle bridge, fading in green and black flames until the last thing it shows while the two are unconscious; Maleficent's shredded cloak covers the two of them with Masamune still stabbing the cloak between them, ending Maleficent's reign once and for all…


	42. Chapter 42 - Epilogues

Alone in an empty classroom of SMKTTDI, Harith and Papa – san are sleeping with the student's head lying against a table with his arms crossing under his head while Papa – san is curled around itself on the back of Harith's head until the sound of his friends fighting outside at the basketball court made him woke up with a jump, remembering the incident happening with the Darkside but he look around, sweat cover his face until he wipe it off. "Where the hell…"

"The kids are relaxing as usual." Papa – san answered while yawning before sitting on his owner's shoulders when a Dominos pizza man walk in the class, a hand holding multiple pizza boxes with two bags holding twisted garlic breads on top, asking while not surprised to see a raccoon in the class. "Anyone order pizza?" his question made both Harith and Papa – san looking at each other for the suspicious pizza orders…

One second later…

Harith and Papa – san are sitting at the stage of the basketball court while eating pizza from one of the pizza boxes when the pizza man left or more like running away in fear of Aslan, who is sleeping at the moment, until the two watch his classmates fighting or relaxing. During the fight, Ilham accidently freeze Khalid in a block of ice while he was sleeping with Spider Fox on a spider hammock the latter made but they left him as the fight continues.

"Nigga…" Papa – san cursed when Solleh drop the ice cream he was holding before he joins the fight and attack Meor. While the others are fighting, Maryam Aisyah, Suha, Zaimars, Syed, and Khadija were chatting of what was happening lately while eating a pizza box of Hawaiian – style pizza until Aisyah receive a painful head bang from an unidentified girl with brown hair tied in two braided pigtails, wears purple glasses and braces, and dressed in the school's blue pinafore.

"You guys left me!" The girl shouted angrily while the others froze of watching Maryam Aisyah and the girl arguing, with the former starts with anger of being banged by the head. "You don't have to hit me with your head, Lauren!"

"I will hit you guys for ditching, getting new weapons and fighting cool Heartless without me!" This Lauren complained in anger with her right foot stomping once as Aisyah gave an annoyed pout before pulling out her red scythe coming out of her pocket, to everyone's surprise of the sudden spot but Lauren slowly back away, demanding in slight anger. "Don't you dare hit me!"

"You hit me first, so I hit you back!" Aisyah screeched as she starts chasing her best friend while the boys laugh and call the latter King Kong for her short – tempered state, which Suha commented to the others out of their ears once the two ran to the entrance of the school. "Lauren should change and not this short – tempered."

While the others nod in agreement, Khadija ate a bag of twisted garlic bread which are her favorites before remembering Lumina's voice in her head yet she can't remember when she said it. "I defeated the Heartless and received word that Maleficent is gone, so there's no more but to order me to protect you if you're powerless…also I order pizza for you and your classmates while you are all unconscious…"

"That's explain the pizza…" Khadija thought while finishing one garlic bread. In the teachers room, a phone call rang the whole room while En. Afifi, who the teachers are back from reconnaissance, answer the call to be En. Anas, putting on speaker. "I'm at OU to get new clothes!"

"Which shop?" En. Afifi questioned as the three female teachers listen to the conversation when En. Anas answer back. "I forgot but which shop I am, it's full of soup." Which sends the four to froze in surprise and confusion before En. Afifi question back in a mix of surprise and anger. "Why are you buying clothes at a soup store!?"

"Oh it's a soup store? My bad!…" En. Anas finished the call as Pn. Sam give herself a face palm before Pn. Shafarinah look at Pn. Fatma to see both are surprised. "Okay…"

* * *

In a kingdom of Fynn, home and main kingdom of Firion and his friends, the royal guards watch a young man in his 20s resembling Scott with his armor in the prominent color of gold and purple, pacing left and right in front of the two empty thrones, his face shows worry of the disappearance of Princess Hilda. Watching him with amusement while wrapping her arms around herself is a young woman of 17, with bluish purple unevenly cut hair that is covered by a pink, blue, and purple bandana. She wears a purple bikini top with pink and purple sleeves, blue hot pants with a white half skirt on the back of her belt, gold spiked pauldrons on her shoulders and pink and purple slippers.

"Judging by your worrying state, you must be Prince Gordon Firion told me about." An emotionless voice said as Gordon almost jump with a scream when he hastily turn to be a man wearing pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He has aquamarine eyes and long, ruffled silver hair. Gordon slowly pants a bit from the surprise from this mysterious man who remain calm and stoic, but hearing that he knows Firion; he stops before nodding. "Yes, I am Prince Gordon. Who are you and how do you know Firion? Are you his ally?"

"Yes, I was an ally when we and another eight are in an war of the gods. His enemy The Emperor once served the god of discord, Chaos…" The nameless warrior was interrupted when the two see the doors open slowly to show Firion and his friends with Princess Hilda but what shocks the guards and Prince Gordon are four of the revived warriors Minwu, Josef, Scott and Richard as they accompany Princess Hilda in the throne room before Gordon ran to them with shock and relief. "Hilda! Firion, Maria, Guy, Minwu! and Brother!"

"We are all fine. I'm glad you have been taking care of our people while we were kidnapped." Hilda assured the young prince with a calm smile as Scott walk to his brother before placing a calm hand on Gordon's shoulder, exclaiming with a smile. "I'm also proud you have turn brave enough to save Hilda when the Emperor was a corrupted ruler."

"Thank you Brother but I have two questions about the Emperor; what did this man mean by the emperor use to serve a god of discord, Chaos and what do you mean was a corrupted ruler?" Gordon questioned with worry and confusion as the doors left open to show a clear figure of Raven Crystal walking in, to Leon's surprise and amusement before Raven stop in front of the whole Wild Rose Rebellion with a bow. "Nice to see you guys again."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Raven Crystal. What is the reason the Emperor's vassal is visiting here? If he wants forgiveness when his father rescue us from Jackal, then I'll accept it." Princess Hilda guessed as she didn't see the guards, Leila and Gordon froze of her calm words before Raven answer her earlier question with a smug look. "Well he didn't say that although I won't tell him that. The real reason I'm here is just Master wants to return a memory to Firion…a memory to show about how he handle Master's pets during the war…"

Noticing a cruel smirk tugging her lips at the last part, Firion froze with a scream as he quickly assured. "W – Wait, Raven…" but Raven suddenly perform a flexible gymnastic pose while placing a hand on his back when she bend it before giving Minwu a small blue crystal ball. Leaving Firion to fall on the red carpet on his stomach while Raven perform a front flip which earns amusement from Maria, Minwu held it to show the famed Wild Rose Rebellion a memory of Firion standing in front of Nights like battling, amazing the others about a Night Fury dragon. (Take place during Chapter 15)

"What are you doing?" Firion in the memory turn to notice Emperor Mateus in his first ragged clothing he wore during the war, with Pikachu sitting on his shoulders before Firion turn back to Nights but it pinned the young knight on his stomach with one paw, earning laughs from both Emperor and Pikachu while Firion let out a short gasp of embarrassment. "E – Emperor! Please ask Nights to get off me!"

"Pika." Pikachu finished laughing with a sigh while the Emperor stood up to walk to the two, motioning Nights to get off Rosebud and walk around getting stroked with one hand. Firion slowly stood up while panting before questioning the once cruel and manipulative ruler. "How do you get both Pikachu and Nights?"

"I show Sora a memory of my first mission with the Redeemers of the Damned when I was your age how I first rescue Nights. As for Pikachu, the Lamia Queen give me as a present when she suddenly appear in my school as a test subject. At least my teacher didn't experiment what's inside my servant." Emperor Mateus explained as Firion shiver at the mention of the Lamia Queen who once disguise as Princess Hilda in order to eliminate the Wild Rose Rebellion from the inside and easily seduce Firion with his weakness of women but that backfire.

"Um…how do you get the Lamia Queen?" Firion asked while Pikachu snigger with a cruel face by his shivering before the Emperor answer the question with his arms crossed against his chest, sitting against Nights. "I don't know much about Lamia but I do remember she use to serve my father even before I was born until she wants to serve me when I was a child."

Firion froze about his words while he show no reaction of Firion's before the sound of Terra's scream fill the memory air until the sight of Terra flung to hit the back of her second eldest brother's head before Firion froze with a shudder of seeing his former enemy falling on his stomach while his sister was stunned on the ground on his back until the memory ended.

"Are you alright Firion?" the Warrior of Light, or Hikari help Firion up his feet while the latter shook his head before answering with a small smile. "Yeah, thanks for visiting Hikari. I'm glad to see you again." Earning a nod from the calm Warrior of Light…

* * *

A few days after the war, the war soldiers celebrate their victory by attending the ball at the 7th Hell with all angels, demons, grim reapers, and any other humanoid monsters invited. As Flame is sitting on his right shoulder while stroking against his right cheek meowing, Sebastian is having a conversation with Marluxia, Suoh, Fenrich, Krichesvkoy, and Lucifer Crystal while their wives Larxene, Cloud of Darkness, Cosmos, Hera, a woman of black hair with black and green clothing name Shego (Kim Possible), and a woman with short blonde hair, busty breasts, and wears a sleeveless white gown with matching high heels who is Krichesvkoy's newly married wife Holli Would (Cool World; I also have no idea why.) are discussing about their 'ways' with their husbands.

"I'm pleased to know our daughters have been going well." A voice interrupt the men's conversation as Sebastian narrow his eyes a bit cold to see two men; one in white formal clothing with short bluish white hair and purple eyes while the other one has short black hair with golden eyes visible in his glasses. He dressed a royal green coat with a red sash around his waist from his left shoulder, white gloves, white pants and black boots.

"Well, not surprised you two would be here, along with your wives." Sebastian chimed darkly as he glare past the two men to let out a short twitch of his eyebrow to see Larxene and the other wives talking with two women, one also in a royal white gown while the other one with long lavender – like hair and blue eyes dressed in a bit of revealing blue gown that almost bare her busty breasts.

The man in white gave a small smirk as he look at the sight of Terra and Tina talking happily with two girls who might be the newcomers' daughters not far from his left; one girl has long teal green hair tied in a long pigtail on each side of her head and matching eye color dressed in a white gown almost like his wife and her mother, and a girl their age with matching resemblance of the first girl but black haired and blue eyes, dressed in a black ball gown.

"I never seen Miku so happy with her friends even your daughter when they met as children, despite Claude and I are your enemies, Sebastian Michaelis." The man in white, Ash Landers (Kuroshitsuji) exclaimed calmly as Claude Faustus (Kuroshitsuji II) fix his glasses with a nod when he spoke earlier before the men turn to face a man walking to them from behind Ash and Claude. He long black or dark green hair to his back, calm brown eyes, a bit feminine – like and dressed in a white long – sleeved changshan with green designs, black pants and dress shoes.

"You're the guy who help us defeat Chernabog. Glad you could make it." Krichesvkoy said with a small smirk as the man give a small nod before exclaiming calm and reactionless. "I'm as glad to help because I have been hearing about the war from Kai and the boy she saved from an underworld."

"But you have to owe me for punching me in the nose!" Marluxia accused in slight anger as Lucifer's eyes trail the nameless man from head to toe before questioning with suspicion. "I forgot your name since you didn't introduce us…"

"Actually I did, it's Fei Long (Viewfinder). You were happening to be distracted by a sudden dragon." Fei Long commented calmly as Lucifer snap out while the former lift a hand to summon small mists of darkness floating above his palm before Lucifer, Ash and Claude lean to watch the memory of Sebastian and his comrades continue fighting Chernabog and the demons it summon until the countless demons are all destroyed by Cloud of Darkness's attack of shooting a huge ray of reddish – like dark energy to form a path.

After Cosmos wave a hand to shoot a ball of light to hit Chernabog's right shoulder before it explodes with a loud growl of pain, Lucifer release a loud arguing curse at the demon of the volcano. "God dammit how are we suppose to take down that thing!?" but Sebastian stood near his former enemy before exclaiming with a mocking annoyance yet Lucifer can see his cruel smirk in his face. "Let's question the first demon hunter in history who Demon Bounded me in 20 years."

"We were serving Satan plus even before, Lucifer is weak to even kill a demon." Hera said cunningly as she impaled a demon ghost with a spear of thorns when Lucifer argues with wife in embarrassment. "Oh come on Hera! You don't have to tell Michaelis that!" but a fire - covered punch through a demon by Suoh interrupt the two immortal demon hunters' conversation until the nine look to see Chernabog is blowing much wind which almost made them flying off, until Chernabog sees multiple arrow – shaped darkness shooting through it's body until the wind fades to see Chernabog exploded with an explosion of dark energy, fading into darkness before the mountain slowly sinks below the bridge until it disappeared out of sight.

"Was that darkness?" Cosmos questioned as all eyes trace to the Cloud of Darkness, who look at each of them before exclaiming stoically and emotionless. "It wasn't us."

"That was me…" the nine turn behind the Cloud of Darkness to face a man in his 20s with long dark green hair and dressed in a red long – sleeved cheongshan with khaki designs, black pants underneath and black flats. Behind his back is a pair of black angel wings like Princess Kai but larger than hers. As the newcomer land on the bridge, Marluxia slowly walk to him before while eying him in suspicious and silently…

"Are you a trap? Cause you have a feminine face and you look like you don't a d…" Marluxia questioned as the man softly narrow his eyes calmly before the Grim Reaper King receive a sudden punch in the nose before he could finish, falling on his sides while screaming in pain, ignored by the man when he exclaimed to the other eight as if nothing happens. "I recall I attack a sister of the 1st Demon Overlord just to stop a demon hunter…"

"Yeah you did but you better explain who you are and why you are here?" Larxene exclaimed while narrowing her green eyes as the man almost answer before the sound of a dragon roaring fill the silent air until the sight of a large black dragon with a purple belly flies around the castle chasing Nights who has Emperor Mateus and an unconscious Sora on it's back, and Terra but what surprises Marluxia who has a bleeding nose is that on the dragon's back is Mozenrath riding it.

"What is Mozenrath doing?" Cloud of Darkness asked Marluxia as everyone but Lucifer who is busy watching the flight in shock, heard the man introducing himself before explaining. "My name is Fei Long, and I'm here to find my daughter who is fighting here."

"I take it by your wings, you're Kai's father?" Sebastian asked Fei Long as he nod in agreement before continuing. "I may make her an angel of darkness when I found her as a human but I don't mind having a daughter, especially one who rules a kingdom of demon summoners…" but he stop when he look at the castle before the ten ran and flew through the castle, past a room with a giant Pete – like monster and Salem, Hellfire, Chaos, and Khalifa until they stop inside a crumbling throne room with a giant hole caused by the dragon and the other soldiers are unconscious, except for Aizen, and Pixie Yuna, Rikku, and Paine who are shaking the others to wake up.

"Well we find the kids." Suoh muttered as he walk to sit one knee beside Tina who slowly open her purple eyes to see both her parents but Cosmos place a warm hand on her head while soothing her a bit, her warm voice whispers. "Rest Tina, you all won the war…"

When Tina slowly closes her eyes back, Cosmos stood on her feet before floating with her hands closed together with warm blue energy until she shot it around the room with no effect until Aizen felt his heavy and fall on the floor unconscious before the pixies also receive unconsciousness, falling on Aizen's back…. and that is when the memory ended…

…

"Xion! My baby soldier!" Zack cheered as outside to the backyard with other guests are, he hug Xion while Aerith watch his husband acting like an immature puppy with a calm smile, with Genesis and Zidane watching Xion hugging back with a smile on her face which makes both men smile in their face. Looking at his left, Zidane froze when Kuja walk to them with a young woman about Zidane's height with short black hair and matching eyes, wearing a sleeveless white ball gown with gloves and a crown.

"Since I have my wolf, you should be with your canary Zidane." Kuja said with a smile as Zidane widen his smile when he and his 'canary', Princess Garnet ran to each other with a hug before Yuki, who now wear a rich blue gown with sleeves around her forearms, and Yuna walk to Kuja and Genesis, with both men looking at each other with calm smiles…

* * *

In Memory Purgatory, the memory manikins can rest now that the war is over and that's make them happy, although Zenya and Khalifa can serve Princess Kai anytime she needs. Entering the living room where the others are, Vincent Michaelis walks to Rachel as everyone notice he is accompanied by a small little boy around 4 years with exact resemblances of Sora but his height even reach Vincent's lower legs and dress in a simple white T – shirt with blue linings, red shorts, and yellow sandals.

"Look who will be joining us in the family." Vincent said with a smile as Sosuke give himself a small sigh before exclaiming with a small smile. "Well at least we can have a new brother with us…"

"You seem to be interest of having Sora's memory manikin with us, Sosuke. Trying to be like your body form when it's a bit of surprise you spend a bit more time with Sora but also with the others during the war?" Yukio joked with a smile as Sora's memory manikin ran to Aerith and Sosuke while the former wrap her arms around him before lifting him to sit, exclaiming calmly. "I'm also interest of having Sora with us. At least Aysa won't be the youngest memory manikin."

"Yeah and I hope to be a great memory manikin!" Sora chimed in with a glued smile like his body form while Aysa nod with a hmm sound escaping her smile; which would earn Grey to whisper near Flonne and Mikoto with a small smirk, pointing at Sosuke and Aerith. "Looks like Vincent and Rachel aren't the only couples here…" but Rachel, who is no surprise to be sitting near Grey to hear his words, gives him a soft slap on his head which earns a short wince of pain.

"Grey, you mustn't joke about love couples. You will end up in much pain from the girls." Rachel reprimanded as Grey made a soft pout while turning to face Rachel beside him, giving a shrug. "Okay, girls do fight and gives pain but men are much stronger than…" but he was interrupted when Mikoto Tribal gives the former butler of the Queen of Victorian London a karate chop – like chop to send him falling on the floor, exclaiming in annoyance. "Girls ARE also strongest, dummy."

"Looks like it's going to be fun here." Khalifa commented as Zenya gives himself a smile while unaware Prince Mateus held Khalifa's right hand until Zenya gives a sigh of relief. "Finally no war unless Kai is called but I bet it's gonna be fun to rest, right?"

"Yes, even when Chaos and his family, Hellfire, Salem, and Khalifa are moving to the house next door and keeping Julius as their best summon in case of emergencies." Prince Mateus nod in agreement as the side door slowly pull open before Chaos, Hellfire, Salem, and Khalifa almost walk in when the water demon asked kindly that will earn some smiles from the residents. "Mind if we join you guys?"

* * *

In the Redeemers of the Damned airship, Foxy is the lone fox who is still in the ship despite his decline of attending the 7th ball to travel to new worlds but his fox ears clicked when he heard the doors opening before he turn to see his human – animatronic friends from Fazbear. Not surprised, Foxy gives a smile as he welcome in the deck. "Ahoy mates. Want to go back to Fazbear?"

"Foxy…we've been thinking, maybe we could use a really nice break so… do you want some help when you travel to new worlds?" Freddie asked as Foxy snap out in surprise but a smile quickly tug his lips before agreeing, waving his hook in the air. "Anything for me friends of the world!"

All nod with smiles, Foxy's friends ran up to him as he starts the engine to send the whole ship flying above the ground before a pull of a lever send the whole ship speeding through the sky, heading to travel new and familiar worlds in the future…

(Although it's the end, there'll be a bonus chapter involving the memory manikins.

But in the end, thanks so much for reading.)


	43. Chapter 43 - Bonus Chapter I

**(Wanted to write all three short stories in one but I better split into two chapters for being too long)**

**...**

A week after the war with Maleficent and her reign defeated for good, all year are promised peaceful although there can be some troubles with fewer but powerful Heartless, demon hunters roaming around in different worlds, or something else but all these will be taken care of by the High Demon Summoners which just form an organization to replace Organization XIII. One morning in Memory Purgatory, Yukio turn the sink off before wiping his face with a blue towel but as he heard running footsteps to look up…

"YOU FOUR - EYED MOLE FACE!" Zenya screamed angrily while kicking Yukio's back to send him flying and screaming outside to the garden until he fall on his back, sitting up to argue in anger while fixing his glasses. Who are you calling a four – eyed mole face!?"

"Shut up! We maybe sound like Mateus and Firion but that doesn't mean we can fight like them!" Zenya argued back as Yukio look at him with a confused huh before Zenya finished in anger, holding two plates with little food. "Don't play dumb! I cooked our breakfast but you ate it all didn't you!?" which earns Yukio to twitch his left eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"What are you talking about? I just had breakfast." Yukio told the green – haired young man as the two froze when they heard a burp filling the silent air until they turn to their right to see Earl Grey walking to them with a satisfied smile, a bit of food smear his right cheek. "Morning. Thanks for the food Zenya!"

"Grey!?" Zenya widen his eyes in shock as Yukio also looks surprised before asking the white haired in surprise. "So wait; all this time we have heavy dinner, you can eat without being full and being fat?"

"Yeah I'm always with a bottomless stomach…"

"But that's no excuse to break your neck for eating my breakfast!" Zenya argued the former butler in anger as he summon his Guardian Soul keyblade, which make the latter giving himself a cruel smirk before pulling out his rapier and the two clash through the whole house except the living room, ignoring Yukio stopping…once the three crash in the living room without breaking the door, they stop to see the others are except Vincent and Rachel Michaelis, watching Aysa and Sora lifting their small arms half in the air as if they are trying to cast a spell.

"What are you guys doing?" Yukio asked when the three young men walk to them before Fallen Angel Flonne answer the question with her usual smile. "Oh hey good morning guys. We're watching Aysa and Sora trying to cast a Cinematic Record spell."

"Even though we already cast Cinematic Record spells, it will be interesting to see Aysa and Sora cast their own." Sosuke mused in interest as Sora's hands slowly glow a faint white glow in his small palms until a Cinematic Record slowly manifest in front of everyone's amazed eyes however they quickly change to shock when they see a clear image of one of 4 Cyber girls; Aina Sabrina performing a pole dance while dressed in black, leather clothing and boots and the girls who are wearing normal and simple clothing are happening to watch the whole thing without the boys in shock and a bit disgusted before Ellisyah scold her to stop her from removing her jacket. "What the hell are you doing Aina!?"

"Change it! Change it! Change it!..." Everyone kept shaking Sora by his shoulders in shock to dismiss the memory as the Cinematic Record slowly disappear in a mist of white smoke until everyone panted in relief, with Sora questioning once Mikoto covers his eyes the minute the Cinematic Record was dismissed. "Why? What happened?"

"Good thing we can't aged." Grey finished panting as everyone nod in agreement before Aysa's hands quickly glow a purplish glow and three Cinematic Records appear in front of the memory manikins; to their surprise as the first one on the right show a clear glimpse of Sebastian Michaelis in his baggy dark cream urchin clothes running while the second Cinematic Record shows Mateus, Jecht, Jack, and Anya about 3 years younger than Prince Mateus before the third and last Record shows Ultimecia wearing a dirty brown dress with her long silver hair without horns – like style.

"Three memories? Involving Father, Redeemers of the Damned, and Ultimecia?" Prince Mateus questioned in curiosity as Khalifa sat beside her lover on her knees before wondering a possible reason. "Maybe Aysa wants to know about your life, Matty…"

Aeris slowly walk forward as she slowly touch the first memory of Sebastian before her hand slip through with no pain like a portal until she withdraw her hand quickly the minute Zenya thought aloud. "I wonder if we can all get in a memory?" which the question made everyone look at each other while hoping Vincent and Rachel won't enter the room when they do so one by one, each memory manikin slip through the portal until Sora was the last before all three Cinematic Records fades away in smoke…

* * *

The memory manikins slowly open their eyes while covering them with one hand of the blinding sunlight before discovering themselves in a poor, old – like marketplace of an Arabian kingdom with people buying and selling food, jewelry, and other stuff to sell which they can recall from the present Sora, Mozenrath and the conversation from the war soldiers' first visit of Memory Purgatory; this is Agrabah, where Overlord Sebastian once live as a Demon Bounded thief before return being a demon prince.

Each time they walk through a crowd, people would walk through them as they are ghosts, to their relief while Aysa and Sora notice a snobby – looking Arabian prince with the prominent color of purple, blue, and red is holding a small cage with one hand; holding a familiar tiger cub who's face is showing sadness. Suddenly, mud is thrown at the prince as everyone laugh at the prince's fury looking at the source of the mud throw, which a hand of mud to the face send the prince to drop and broke the cage, releasing Flame.

"Who dares threw disgusting mud at me!?" The prince demanded as everyone continue to laugh, even the manikins when another handful of mud was thrown on his face again before a figure wearing a dark green cloak with a hood jumps out of a building to land on the ground on it's feet, his entire body is cloaked and hooded.

Grabbing Flame, the figure ran away as the prince starts chasing him with red fury in his face, although the figure run and jumps faster and higher than him before a turn into an alleyway send the figure disappearing out of the prince's sight. Slowly turning, the prince let out a short scream when a familiar figure of Sebastian wearing the same urchin clothes he wore at Victorian London; which lead to the manikins wondering how is he still pale if he lives in a desert?

"I saw the mud thrower running away from the city." Sebastian told the mud – covered prince as he let out a short nod before walking away outside where a camel is waiting, with a thanks after muttering about the mud thrower in anger, unaware Sebastian let out a soft smirk when he walk through the alleyway into an old and crumbled house with sand covering the floor and little sunlight escape the boarded windows; possibly answering their earlier question. The manikins walk in the house as they watch Sebastian sitting on the sand on his knees, digging the identical dark green cloak before Flame dug itself out from under the sands while coughing sand out it's mouth until he climb on Sebastian while meowing with a smile, appreciating his work of saving it from the snobbish prince.

"I couldn't bear to see a snobby prince abusing anyone even a cute tiger." Sebastian told Flame with a smile while stroking Flame's fur until the sand – covered ground under him starts to fall along himself while he screams during the long fall the memory manikins had no choice but to join him before they appear inside a large underground cave – like place with more sands covering the floor and only a lava lamp with white liquid and oil is shown on a wooden table which Sebastian fell on it before it broke and Sebastian fell on the sands on his back.

Sebastian slowly sat up while coughing sand out of his mouth, watching Flame wiping the sand off his head with it's tiny paw until the two stop to watch the lava lamp glowing a yellow aura around it until Sebastian picks it up with one hand and slowly rub the side with his left hand for a while before the lamp starts to shake and shoot white smoke out.

"What the hell!?" Yukio shouted in shock as the memory manikins watch the genie lamp continue to shake and shoot large, rapid white clouds out of the seemingly closed lid before the clouds whirl together like a tornado, a familiar woman's scream fills the air when the clouds fade to show Eden with a white smoke instead of legs, but retaining the white bra – like shirt around her chest and forearms and a few gold bangles around each wrists.

"1,000 years and must've crack the neck!" Eden told a surprised Sebastian as he watch her pulling her head out with no blood or cracks coming out of her neck before she place her head back in with a smile before introducing herself to Sebastian and Flame. "A pleasure to meet you, new master! Names Eden and let me guess; your name's Sebastian and your cute tiger's name is Flame?"

"I never know Eden is this confident." Prince Mateus exclaimed in surprise as Sebastian look at Flame sitting on his left shoulder before exclaiming his new genie with a smile while Flame nod in agreement. "Well yes and I just save this tiger but I'll keep and name it Flame."

"Alright then and don't worry if you get confuse that you rub my lamp and you got yourselves three wishes isn't that amazing?" Eden exclaimed her new master with a big smile as Sebastian seems interested of her before nodding.

"So you can grant me any wishes I want, right?" Sebastian questioned as Eden floats next to him before exclaiming with a small frown – like. "Almost; every genie has a set of rules that we don't grant for example Number 1: I can't kill anyone…" as she made a chop to drop her head on her right hand, sending Sebastian to touch his neck in shock while Flame reacted also in shock when Eden add her finish. "So don't ask…"

"I rather not…" Grey muttered in disgusted

"Rule Number 2!" Eden continued as she put her head back on her neck before adding a bit serious but also confident. "I can't make everyone fall in love with everybody else…" as she kiss Sebastian's right cheek until she pinch his left with a smile. "You little cutie there…"

"Rule Number 3!" Eden continued as she lie on her back in mid – air before slowly rising while being a grossed and green zombie with muck covering her arms which would send Sebastian to touch his stomach with his left hand while covering his mouth with right to stop him from puking during Eden's final rule which some of the manikins are feeling too puke. "I can't bring people back from the dead; it's not a pretty sight…"

"I DON'T WANNA DO IT!" Eden shook Sebastian by his shirt before she revert back to normal with a spin before shrugging with a bow and a smile. "Other than that; you got it."

A trumpet sound from above fills the air as Eden seem to count this as a freebie before she grab Sebastian's right bandaged hand and flew back to the hole to come out of the secret underground and outside of the house where the memory manikins end up at the streets where the residents watch a group of royal – looking people walking to the paalce; most of the people can be seen as Larxene walking with two blonde haired men, Marluxia with Suoh, Krichesvkoy, Fenrich, Cosmos, and Rina Phenex Michaelis.

Noticing a few people wearing ragged clothing a bit like a slave would wear are following them to the palace of Agrabah, Sebastian quietly joins them with wearing a cloak but not the hood to hide Flame and Eden's lamp in the pocket of the cloak. Entering the ball room of the castle, a young sultan around his 20s (take this guy as the Sultan from Aladdin's great, great grandfather) greet the royal group as he announce their arrival with a smile. "Welcome powerful demons to Agrabah. I'm sure you will be most welcomed to visit us as Agrabah is a peaceful and hardworking kingdom as well as serving Allah."

"Malaysian god?" Zenya questioned in confusion as Khalifa froze in offence before punching her own brother's stomach to send him screaming; at least everyone in the memory can't hear him when the demon aristocrats talk while Sebastian and the human slaves walk around but feeling a hand softly grab the former by the shoulders, to his surprise which it grows when Sebastian slowly turn to face the sultan but seeing him as not a strict yet responsible sultan, he gave the young former Overlord a calm smile. "I appreciate how you rescue you new pet from that spoiled man of a prince and I know you are not a slave, but please enjoy the party and you are welcome to visit anytime."

"T…Thank you, Sultan." Sebastian slowly nod in reply as he walk away but he hit someone's back when he turn to be Larxene and a large pile of plates slowly rain down on her but Sebastian manage to catch all of the plates with fast reflexes on both his hands until he caught the last plate, earning applauses and amazed the others, even Larxene before she comment Sebastian with a soft smirk. "You're really fast, fast like a demon."

"I'm terribly sorry, and I'm no…" Sebastian slowly give each large piles of plates to two of the human slaves but as he turn to face Larxene; he froze in shock with a little blush on his cheeks until an arm rests on both Larxene's shoulders before a familiar figure of Lucifer Crystal spoke with a scoff. "Sorry street rat, but she's my girl."

"Lucifer, I'm not your girl and you know I'm still betrothed with Sebastian Michaelis." Larxene scoffed in annoyance as Sebastian snap out, hearing a voice of a young boy in his head that only the memory manikins can hear, exclaiming in excitement. "When we grow up, we'll marry to make our parents proud!"

"But baby, how do you going to keep if your beloved fiancé is no more…" Lucifer slowly drag Larxene closer with a small yet seductive grin until Sebastian exclaim to make everyone froze in shock and amazement. "Huh…sorry if I interrupt you two, but my name is Sebastian and I jyst remember I made a promise about marrying…Larxene?…" but he stop before walking out of the palace, even ignoring the sultan and Larxene when the doors are closed, which brings the memory manikins to watch the area changing forms or scene to show Sebastian walking through the silent streets of Agrabah in the sunset, not saying a word while Flame climb to sit on his shoulders with Eden's lamp on it's teeth until the genie appears out of the lamp.

"Hey master, if you love that woman; you should fight for her and get rid of that dumbass." Eden spoke with annoyance when mention Lucifer as Sebastian slowly look up before shaking his head. "I can't; I have no memories of my life but what I said earlier. Besides; she's a demon and I'm just a street rat…" but as Sebastian took a turn to walk in the same abandon house he hid before meeting Eden, a sack suddenly capture him and Flame as the genie froze before a figure jump out of the boarded window and ran away.

"Get back here!" Eden shouted furiously as she starts chasing her master's thief through the empty city as she can see the thief wears a black formal hat, a white mask to cover his eyes, a purple trench coat with white cuffs and gloves, and black pants and dress shoes. As he continue holding the struggling sack on his back, he jumps and flies away from Eden out of the city and through the desert until reaching a Corridor of Darkness out of nowhere. Flying out of the portal to appear in a dark and large room, Eden finally caught the thief when the latter slip and fall, dropping the sack on the hard floor.

"Okay you win! Don't tear my coat off!" The thief begged Eden while the sack was untied before Marluxia who just appear with the others from earlier without Larxene, help dragging Sebastian out of the sack while the other two blonde haired men; one wearing a white suit while the other one wears a dark blue suit are recognizable from Aeris to be Rufus Shinra (Final Fantasy 7) and his brother Lazard (Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core).

"I knew it was you; Klauser! Who else likes to kidnap with a sack non other than the manmade genie?" Eden scoffed in annoyance as hearing her calling the thief Klauser, Sosuke froze in shock while Sora slowly sat on the former's shoulders before his possible father slowly remove the mask and hat to show an exact resemblance of Aizen, exclaiming with a small pout. "Again with the manmade genie? If I have a master who can wish only one wish I grant, I wish that master can wish me free."

"I feel pity for Luka Klauser to only grant one wish." Cosmos softly said as Khalifa mutter a whisper to Zenya's ear. "Isn't Luka the name of the boy Kai saved at the Underworld?" until he answer back with a whisper. "It is his name but just be safe, let's go with it."

"Hope you guys won't get confused during this song…" Luka added as he summons a blue electric guitar before he starts to sing while strumming the guitar to sound like Punk – Pop. (Altered Music Cue: I Wanna Be Like You from Jungle Book; Fall Out Boy Cover)

_I'm the king of the swingers, the genie V.I.P_

_I reached the top and had to stop_

_And that's what bothering me_

_I want to be a hu - human, and stroll right into town_

_And be just like those other men_

_I'm tired of genie - ing around_

_Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you_

_I want to walk like you, talk like you, too_

_You see it's true, a genie like me_

_Can learn to be human, too_

"Wow Aizen, your father's pretty cool!" Flonne commented with a smile as the memory manikins and Sebastian and his friends watch Luka performing with entertainment before Sosuke exclaim softly. "Yeah… I wish he was alive when Jack and I were kids…" while Luka starts singing again, strumming his electric guitar faster.

_Don't try to kid me, master; I'll made a deal with you_

_What I desire is human's freedom to make my dream's come true_

_So give me the secret, masters, hey, clue me what to do_

_Give me the power of human's freedom so I can be like you_

_Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you_

_I want to walk like you, talk like you, too_

_You see it's true, a genie like me_

_Can learn to be human, too_

"Now here's your part of the deal cuz, lay the secret on me, of man's freedom!" Luka sang as he stood near Eden, who only glare softly at the manmade genie before she exclaims which her answer earns a soft pout from Luka until he shrugs his shoulders. "Not a chance…"

_Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you_

_I want to walk like you, talk like you, too_

_You see it's true, a genie like me_

_Can learn to be like you, too_

"Do all genies wish for freedom?" Sebastian asked Eden while the others continue to watch Luka strumming his guitar with amusement of his performances, not hearing his conversation.

"Yeah but I was hoping to finally find a master who is kind to grant me that wish; I hope it's you Master." Eden answered as Sebastian let out a soft nod before the two watch Luka possibly singing the finale.

_Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you_

_I want to walk, I wanna walk, I wanna walk and talk like you_

_You see it's true, true! A genie like me_

_Can learn to be human, too_!

"Yeah - yeaah!" Luka gives another shout with a grin before he finishes the song. (End Music.)

"That was amazing." Rina Phenex applauded with a smile as Luka gives her a bow before Suoh turn to face Sebastian with the formers stuff his hands through his pockets, exclaiming. "Before the whole genie performance; we wanted to ask you about earlier at the palace…"

"I was curious to see what are you all doing in the palace so I didn't mean to intrude…"

"Oh the sultan doesn't mind a few slaves entering the palace unless you are stealing, but that's beside the point." Fenrich interrupted as Krichesvkoy walk a step forward before exclaiming the dethroned demon with a calm smirk, continuing the sentence. "We were watching your act of stopping those plates from hitting Larxene and that's when we realize; you're Sebastian Michaelis. "

"You think I'm Sebastian Michaelis? I know my first name is Sebastian but I don't know anything about my life…before I live in Agrabah when I was 13…" Sebastian exclaimed as he added unsurely before Rina Phenex walk forward with a small sad frown. "I know my own brother and you look exactly like our father…"

"Plus we were best friends when we were 5 for our exact reason; being lonely without parents who died in the Demon and Grim Reaper War. Another thing; how can you live in a desert if you have an English accent and pale skin?" Marluxia questioned with a small smirk as all eyes look at him in confusion yet agreed of his words before Sebastian turn to Eden for a wish. "Eden…I wish to know by someone who knows my father and mother."

"One servant with really good memory, coming right up!" Eden agreed with a smile as she wave her hands before a figure of a lamia around the age of 8 appears in a flash of white smokes. She has innocent red eyes with matching long red snake tail, long black hair to her back and covers her small breasts in a white cloth around. One sight of the small lamia send Marluxia, Rufus, and Luka screaming in fear while the latter jumps on the Grim Reaper King's arms, earning a face palm from his son of Luka's shared idiotic personality as the Landlord of Domus Facina.

"Hmm?" The lamia look up and tilt her head to the left with confusion and curiosity until Rina walk forward to it with a hand grabbing Sebastian's right hand, questioning with concern. "Excuse me but do you happen to serve our father Overlord Vincent Michaelis?"

"Oh yes; I serve Master when I was 3 until he and Lady Rachel went to the Demon and Grim Reapers War. Since then, I live with the other lamias while being an immortal princess until you summon me here." The Lamia answered with a smile as Sebastian look at her with confusion before Lazard starts questioning. "How can you serve their father that young?"

"We lamias are matured when we are 2 but keeps a good memory of everything like elephants forever; like when I saw you were kidnapped by demon hunters leaded by someone name Lucifer Crystal." Lamia answered to Sebastian as Rina turn to face him when he reacted is shock written his face until he watch Flame slowly biting the bandages off his hands to show he has black fingernails and the Michaelis mark on the back of his left hand.

"So it was Lucifer who Demon Bounded you…" Cosmos exclaimed as Sebastian slowly lift the left side of his shirt to see an orange mark which slowly matches the mark of Makoto Kibune's nun girlfriend's robe. Lamia slither to see the mark closely before pressing a soft hand on his waist, with the others watching in confusion until she remove it to see the Demon Bound has been removed.

"Lamias also remove and place Demon Bound marks; that's why we're immune to it when we touch it." Lamia told Sebastian as he realize his demon mark is flashing purple before dark green smokes covers his left hand to summon the Laeviteinn which the sight lead Sebastian to look up the ceiling with his words hissing. "I'll stop Lucifer and get my fiancé back…"

…

"Ooh a fight's gonna start." Grey mused in interest once the memory manikins arrived back at the palace which shows the next morning where the sultan is having a conversation with Lucifer and Larxene involving business of demon hunters and demons but as Larxene almost excuse herself, the doors were pushed open to show Sebastian and the others, the sight of his mark and the demon sword send shock to both Lucifer and Larxene.

"I have come to get Larxene and fight you for Demon Bounding me 7 years ago, Lucifer Crystal!" Sebastian demanded as he aim the Laeviteinn at Lucifer, who lowers his head for a short while until he gives a cruel grin. "Good job Michaelis. You are a tough kid."

"You know he was Vincent Michaelis's son this whole time?" The sultan questioned as Lucifer ignores him before standing up and pull out his sword from his back, dashing to Sebastian and the fights start now. Larxene and the sultan ran to Marluxia and the rest when Lucifer and Sebastian clashed their swords in the ball room, watching the two fight while they slash a bit of blood coming out of their bodies and arms before Lucifer spoke when Sebastian dodge his swing of the sword. "Actually if you're going to be alive as a demon again; I'll like you to know Michaelis, I'm actually married and 100,000 years old."

"Then why do you want Larxene for?" Sebastian hissed in anger when Lucifer receive a scar in his cheek before he answer with his cruel smirk glued to his face. "Under Castle Palamecia is a stone where Satan is kept call the Stone of Illudia; my wife and I can return serving the rightful lord of all Hells!" until a katana sword stabbed the demon hunter from behind, to everyone's shock even Lucifer when he turn over his shoulder to see Cloud of Darkness with a Soul Reaper holding an exact Zanpakuto as Aizen. The Soul Reaper has long brown hair to her knees and has pure green eyes, wearing the black Soul Reapers kimono with a lieutenants haori around her left forearm; making her a resemblance of Maid Aizen with green eyes.

"Hey babe!" Marluxia grinned as the Cloud of Darkness flew over Lucifer when he fall to land on his back with a damn before she wrap her arms around his right forearm the minute Luka notice the Soul Reaper woman before pulling out a book with a pop – out of a heart while saying. "Ba – Bump, Ba – bump.", indicating he is falling in love.

"And that's how Mum and Dad are in love…how interesting." Sosuke spoke with little surprise while the others watch Lucifer disappearing in the Corridor of Darkness he conjure under him before the Soul Reaper walks to Sebastian and the others. "I hope you all seen a Soul Reaper before, have you?"

"Oh yeah/ yes/ pretty much." They all nod in agreement as Sosuke's mother notice her future husband still glaring at her with a smile of a daydream before she smiles back, both ignore Marluxia exclaiming a bet to Sebastian while the latter hugs his truth fiance… "Sebastian; I bet if you fight and finish Lucifer Crystal, you will have to wear a dress. If you succeed…"

"You have to tell me how you got a woman like yours." Sebastian finished the bet while the memory manikins watch the scene changes like time until it stop to be inside the 7th Hell living room where Sebastian and Larxene are now with the first 10 children who are 12 years old and 8 years old, earning some awws from the others while Prince Mateus didn't join in because he sees his young Terra resembled form dressed in a pink dress to her knees with white short sleeves and purple boots under her short dress.

"You'll make a fine princess, Mateus." Yukio joked with a small smile while noticing the young prince in a dress and he is blushing in embarrassment although he slowly smile when a young Lucy commented with an excited smile. "You look pretty, Mat."

"Hello!" Marluxia walked in the room along a teenaged Lamia who might be in her early 20s slithering in when Marluxia exclaim a smile to his best friends. "Just dropping by to return your father's Lamia and to meet your new kids; and I see are so adorable!" but when they were introduced…

"My name is Mateus." Mateus was the last to be introduced when Marluxia slowly lean to face his young face to receive a surprised and embarrassment reaction from the young prince and her female voice until Marluxia gives a smirk. "Oh are you sweet, despite I remember Sebastian wants to name a boy Mateus…"

"Actually he is a boy; it's just he has a temporary condition until next year." Sebastian corrected with a cruel smirk when he watches Marluxia react with a scream in shock of seeing the surprised prince in a dress until the Grim Reaper King holds the latter on his arms, his shock has been quickly change to show a seductive smirk. "I rather know what he'll look like as an adult…"

"Next time we better watch out of Marluxia if Mat is around…" Larxene told Sebastian after she punch Marluxia, Mateus, and Lucy unconsciously or just Marluxia as Mateus and Lucy seems to be sleeping by a Sleep spell Sebastian had to cast. Prince Mateus's reacted with shock as he open his mouth but no words come out while the memory manikins watch the scene changes again to show Sebastian's bedroom where Larxene, Eden, and Lamia watch an unconscious Sebastian asleep on the bed with the sheets covers his waist to show his bare torso while his forehead and forearms are bandaged.

"At least I was around when Master was almost killed by demon hunters." Eden told Larxene as Lamia slowly turn to face the two women before questioning in concern. "But what about Prince Mateus? Wasn't he with Master Sebastian at Castle Palamecia?"

"I was told he was taken away but I'm not sure." Larxene answered unsurely as Lamia froze while shaking her head with disapproval until the two women watch the Lamia Queen slithering away faster after closing the door with a slam before Eden walk to the balcony to witness the Lamia Queen slithering away from the castle while the memory manikins watch two more Cinematic Records appearing in front of them; showing the young ROTD and the next one shows Ultimecia but also with Emperor Mateus.

"ROTD!" Zenya declared quickly as he and Grey jump straight to the second Cinematic Record without hearing the others stopping him until they all sigh and join them by walking to the second portal before the Cinematic Records fade away in light along Sebastian's memory…

* * *

The Redeemers of the Damned arrived in a normal three – story high school building where boys and girl students are walking in and appearing in different teleporting spells and the manikins found the sight of young Jecht, Anya, and Jack resting against one of the trees, having a conversation about spells and attacks until Anya had to interrupt when she spot a group of boys grabbing a familiar figure of Mateus; finally with spiky hair and a boy's voice, by his arms and drag him to the back of the school. The moment they follow them without them knowing, those boys start punching the young prince to spat blood out his mouth and stomach while a small stream of blood escapes his nose until Raven Crystal appears behind them and threw the bullies over her shoulders and land on their backs in pain, earning surprises from the young future soldiers of redemption until one of the boys shouted in anger. "You want to fight, bitch?!"

"What was that?" Raven glared darkly while grabbing a large dead tree from the ground with both her hands with ease, showing the shock and afraid boys her strength even the sight of Raven rapidly punch the tree multiple times until she stop to show a large baseball bat yet those boys ran away before she could use it…

"Hey!" Jecht shouted when the three ran to Mateus after those bullies ran away while screaming, leaving Raven Crystal to watch Jack and Anya slowly lifting the bleeding prince up his feet before the latter quickly exclaim in surprise. "We have to tell Miss Valerie!"

"Why not heal him?" Raven questioned as the four look at her, still surprised for her strength to hold and punch a tree before Mateus answered while coughing a few spits of blood out. "It's better to let a teacher know…Raven."

"What are you kids doing….what the hell!?" the four turn around when the large window behind them was open to see a woman around 20s with wavy maroon hair until her shoulders, bright red eyes, and wears a simple red jacket to her waist with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a purple undershirt, matching red track bottoms, and white sneakers. She first wonder about their appearances behind the school until the sight of Mateus covered in blood made her scream in shock before she help Anya taking him to the medical room beside the teachers room.

"I'll get those boys who bullied him that hard." Miss Valerie told the three as Mateus sat on a bed with no blood from the healing spell Anya had casted on him before Jack muttered in anger. "Still can't believe they beat him up for nothing. We may watch him being alone or studying but really."

"I know Mr. Klauser but those human boys are actually gifted with powers to attend here. Being humans is one thing, but bullying Mateus Palamecia because he's a demon is enough." Miss Valerie added in as Jecht let out a scoff of annoyance when she mention those bullies from earlier. "Hey I'm the only human with Jack, Anya, and the kid and I'm not complaining and fight harder than the girl who can hold a tree with no sweat."

"Oh yeah Mateus, who was that girl you four were with?" Miss Valeria asked as Mateus slowly look up before answering while twiddling his fingers against Raven Crystal's charm. "…She's actually Raven Crystal. I met here the day she saved me but I was separated from my father…" but he stopped when he look to see Jack Klauser crying some tears out before he suddenly jump on the surprised Mateus and wrap his arms around the prince, still crying. "I feel your pain bro! I was also separated from my family!"

"But Mateus told me Jack never told them about me." Sosuke thought aloud when the bell rang before Miss Valerie drag the three boys by their collars through the hallways while Anya follows their teacher out of the school before heading to the coliseum of the school where the other students are along with their teachers. Once Miss Valerie place Jack and Jecht before Mateus as their opponent, she somehow holds a floating orb with Raven Crystal's charm inside before she instructed when Mateus was about to protest. "In P.E, we call this Royal Battle where you three are going to fight but not kill each other. It will take 30 minutes or less so whoever wins; no harm done…"

Once Miss Valeria, Anya, and Raven Crystal found a place at a stage above the back entrance of the arena, Mateus pull out his dagger from his left pocket as sitting on the stands behind Jecht and Jack are the same group of boys who beat him harder earlier but hearing a gong ringing the air, Jack starts the fight by stomping a foot on the ground to lift a large area of the ground before earth – bend it to send it flying to Mateus, who quickly cast a Bomb spell. Surprising everyone and the two fighters, Mateus dash to them with lightning speed while Jecht pull out a small revision of his sword to block the prince's fast, rapid attacks and magic until he send him flying in the air.

Once the demon prince regain his balance in the air, he somehow changes his dagger by lightning into a large double – bladed sword with the hilt black and the blades yellow until he twirl it around the air above him with telekinesis to cast one of his deadly magic spells when he was an adult; Starfall. Jecht and Jack froze when he witness a large meteor falling from the sky of this attack to rain on them; luckily, Jack manage to cover the two of using earth – bend to make a dome and block the meteor…

Mateus land on the ground while his sword reverts back to a dagger the minute the dome slowly breaks to see Jack and Jecht still standing but receive slight bruises and panting until what Aysa remembers are Jecht and Jack's 'bromance' moments when she heard Jack asking Jecht. "Jecht… if he did kill us…could we die as friends?"

"Hey!" Jecht shouted while Jack and Mateus snapped out in surprise before watching Jecht running slowly with his arms spread like a hug, calling Jack with a smile like they are from a romantic comedy again. "Jack!"

"Jecht!" Jack followed suit as everyone watch their repeating act in confusion and surprise until the two boys finally hug in a romantic friendship way yet it was interrupted when Mateus shot two balls of fire at the two which hits both their heads before they fell on the floor, defeated and tired while Mateus lower his dagger, exclaiming softly. "I'm sorry, my fingers slipped…"

Inside the music room where the four's class are; Jack and Jecht are getting healed by Anya while Mateus sat beside Jecht when the teacher who is Mrs. Valerie's husband and a Music teacher walk in. He has platinum blonde hair to his shoulder with a few strands hanging down his handsome face, purple eyes and he dressed in a dark blue long – sleeved shirt with a black tie, black pants and shoes. Once everyone are seated, the teacher pull out a number of papers before exclaiming with a smile to send most of the girls blushing and silently squealing of his handsomeness. "Alright kids, I have a set of lyrics I want all of your groups to sing out in any kind of lyrics; Anya I want your group to sing for today."

"Alright." Young Anya stood up as she wrap each of her arms around one of Jack and Jecht's arms to drag the two forward to the stage before the music teacher, Mr. Vincent stop her from starting with a calm expression. "Anya, why don't you have one more member for your group? Not just for today but maybe you can see talent in this new member that you want to get along."

"I can volunteer for having a sweet angel babe!" A boy student with orange hair and eyes quickly jumps out of his seat and wrap his arm around Anya with a grin, reminding the memory manikins about Lucifer's fake love to Larxene, although they recognize the orange haired boy to be the leader of those bullies who almost beat Mateus to death.

"I'm not interested with human bullies." Anya scoffed with anger as the bully froze in shock before begging while sweating bullets of sweat, despite Jack seem to glare at the boy with anger and jealously. "B – b – but you know I only bully demons ever since I just got new powers, demons are natural enemies!"

"Demon or not, I hate when you almost beat Mat to death this morning. I find you disgusting!" Anya finished the argument as girls and boys except Mateus and the bully leader's friends starts booing in agreement of the brave future Protector of Angel's words before Mr. Vincent grab the bully's shoulder when the young brat was about to beg. "Lance Dusk, please get back to your seat."

"Teacher, since Mateus fought well in the arena; can we watch him sing?" A girl student asked politely while everyone but Lance and his friends seem to nod in agreement as Mateus froze in shock and embarrassment before the same girl who spoke gently push him to stand and walk to the stage, earning a nod with a calm smile from the teacher. "Well today is your first week since yesterday so sure."

A minute of reading the lyrics, Mateus walk to retrieve a keytar from Mr. Vincent to play a punk – like tune which how he plays a piano mixed guitar are expertly before Jack and Jecht's grab two electric guitars from the stage when Anya starts to sing with a microphone in hand. (Altered Music Cue: Zero to Hero from Hercules.)

_Oh yeah!_

_Bless my soul_

_We are on a roll!_

_Jecht: People of the week in every opinion poll!_

_Mateus: What a pro!_

_Anya: We could stop a show_

_Point us at a monster and we are talking S.R.O_

_We are all no one_

"A zero, zero …" Jack sang with a grin as the students seem to be watching with interest and amazement while Anya continue to sing.

_We'll be the hot shots (We'll be heroes!)_

_We are kids with acts down pat_

_From zero to hero in no time flat!_

_Zero to hero just like that!_

"When they smiled; the girls went wild!" Anya point at Jack, Jecht, and Mateus with a grin while the girls cheered at the sight of their surprise smiles before Jecht sings…

And they'll slapped our faces on ev'ry vase

"On every vase!" Mateus corrected Jecht's sentence when the latter pronounce it wrong but Jecht grin in amusement before the four continue to sing.

_From appearance fees and royalties_

_We all had cash to burn_

_Now nouveau rich and famous_

_Anya: We could tell you what we all "earn"!_

_Say amen_

_Here we'll go again_

_Sweet and undefeated_

_Jack: And an awesome 10 for 10_

_All: Folks lined up_

_Just to watch us flex_

"And their perfect packages packed a pair of pretty pecks!" Anya successfully unbuttoned all three boys' shirts in a sway of a hand to show their small but muscled torsos to hear girls cheering and squealing like fangirls; to their surprise while Mr. Vincent seem to watch with a calm smile when Anya sway her hand again to button their shirts back.

_All: ROTD we comes, we sees, we'll conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were going bonkers_

_We'll showed the moxie, brains, and spunk_

_From zero to hero_

_Anya: Major hunks_

_All: Zero to hero_

_Anya: And who'd have thunk?_

_Mateus: Who'll puts the "glad" in "gladiators"?_

"ROTD!" Everyone but Lance and his friends cheered as the former is still jealous and angry for the three future soldiers before Jack continue to sing.

Whose daring deeds will be great theaters? (ROTD!)

Are they bold?

"No one braver!" The boys joins in as Anya points at the three boys again before singing with a grin. "Are they sweet?"

"Our favorite flavor!" The girls join in with smiles as the boys and girls cheered and whistle of the future Redeemers of the Damned and their performance until Anya starts to sing again.

_Bless my soul_

_We're on a roll (Undefeated!)_

_Mateus, Jecht, and Jack: Riding high_

_Anya: And the nicest guys (Jack, Jecht, Mateus: Not conceited!)_

_All: We're once nothin'!_

_A zero, zero_

_How we're honchos_

_We'll be heroes and hit the heights a breakneck speed!_

_From zero to hero_

_We'll be heroes!_

_We'll be heroes!_

_Anya: (Oh Yeah!) Wait and see!_ (End Music)

The whole class and Mr. Vincent clapped and cheered of their performances as the teacher walk to the stage, a hand place against Jack's left shoulder before commenting with a calm smirk, although he seem to aware Lance Dusk is the only one showing his eyes narrowing in fury. "An excellent performance for you four. I can see in the future that your group will be helping others."

"And that's how Redeemers of the Damned was formed…" Aeris commented as like Sebastian's memory; the scene changes but faster than before for a while until it stops to show the same people of the ROTD's class but taller and bit older than before until Prince Mateus recall in surprise. "T – This is three years after Redeemers of the Damned was formed! The year we first met Makoto!"

"Hey I'm back!" Lance Dusk, with his hair now sporting a few red strands, walked in the class's dorms while dragging a really large cage cloaked in a large white sheet over it and small wheels under it. Although Lance almost beat him up to death three years ago, Mateus summon Raven Crystal to help the young demon hunter push the cage in with ease yet the immortal summon seem to give him a dark glare for his action of the same thing. Once the cage is finally in, Raven Crystal was dismissed after she almost punch Lance who was about to walk to the four before sitting down. "Thanks for the summon and I'm still scared of her…"

"Where're your friends, Lance? You beat them up during your three year off?" Anya asked with an annoyed, sarcastic tone as Lance looks at her with offence before answering with a calm look of surprise. "They were good fighters but I got their killer in the cage. She reminds me of Mat's killing summon…." But he was interrupted when he realize Makoto Kibune's appearance beside his left before asking. "And who's this guy?"

"I'm Makoto Kibune from the Soul Society; I just join the Redeemers of the Damned's class a week ago and their first mission before I was recruited." Makoto introduced as Lance gives a nod before Jack question the young demon hunter while pointing at the cage behind them. "Back to the whole killing summon; she's inside the cage?"

Lance walk to the cage to quickly pull out the sheets off, revealing a large and long red snake tail before the whole dorm froze of the sight along the memory manikins except Prince Mateus who holds Aysa around his arms with his face showing a tint of sadness. Bloodied and dirty around herself is the past Lamia Queen, her face slowly lowered to conceal the sadness she shown while the end of her tail slowly curl around one of the bars.

"She's like that when I capture her. I swear I didn't beat her to make her this sad." Lance accused as Jecht, Jack, and Mateus slowly walk to the cage to see the Lamia slowly lifting her head to show red eyes at Jack and Jecht but as her sight stops at Mateus, she slowly lean to catch a glimpse of him before her sight changes to see Mateus when he was twelve.

"…You…look almost like my young master…" The Lamia whispered in sadness as she slowly turn around out of their eyes while they can hear her crying inside after she cloak the cage back for a while, leaving the class wondering while slowly feeling pity until Mateus grabs Anya, Jack, Jecht, Makoto, and Lance to drag them in the cage by swiftly cut a large hole in the bars with his dagger.

Turning around, the saddened Lamia Queen slowly look back to the young team and her kidnapper until the sight of Mateus's dagger send her eyes widening in shock and fury to grab Mateus and pin him down by the neck to suffocate him until she almost claw him if it weren't for Anya to shout in shock to stop her. "Mat!"

After hearing her shout, the Lamia Queen slowly pull herself and loosen her grip of her young master's neck to watch him coughing in pain, her eyes widen in shock and regret until she quickly wrap her arms around her young master even Jecht is about to pull out his sword but Jack stop him when she starts to apologize. "I'm so sorry Master; I ran away the night your father was almost killed and I've been searching for you in three years…"

The scene then changes to show the six; counting Lance appearing in the entrance of a dark, large, and abandon manor which would send some shivers to all in the memory and the manikins. (Background Music: Ghost from Mystery Skulls.)

_'Cause the world might do me in_

_It's alright, 'cause I'm with friends_

_Guess I'm giving up again_

_It doesn't matter (Ooh ooh)_

Once everyone walk in the manor, the doors slammed shut behind them to shut a single light yet their eyes are showing in the dark until a single fireball slowly floats.

_I been feeling like a ghost_

_And it's what I hate the most_

_Guess I'm giving up again_

The fireball then floats to a candlelight along the other candle lights following to the living room of the entire manor.

_This time_

_(This time)_

_(This time)_

The entire manor lights up to show a beautiful yet shaking chandelier which the sight of the room amazed and surprises all while a statue of one of the knights and the people of the photographs then spot their eyes glowing purple.

_This time I might just disappear! (alright)_

"Oh oh oh!" Three dark blue and violet ghosts sings with their eyes closed when they appear in front of the six soldiers along their demon hunter friend before the ghosts continue to sing.

_This time I might just dis- (oh oh oh oh oh oh!)_

"Okay!" The ghosts scared the six to froze and shiver until they all ran through the manor, noticing the moving knight in armor ready his sword with his left before swinging, missing the six who dodge or jump until they stop on the carpets.

_This time I might just disappear (uh)_

Jack, Anya, Jecht, Mateus, and Makoto froze when they notice Lance is headless until his head pop out of his shirt before the six watch the pictures singing.

_Oh oh oh!_

_This time I might just dis-_

"Okay!" The person in each portrait scare the six to climb on each other until a woman grabs a rope to open a trap door under them to make them fall, with the memory manikins following them to a long tunnel with random house objects falling like Alice falling slowly through the rabbit hole until Lance was the one falling faster to hit the ground, without the other ROTD soldiers.

_Uh_

_Try and hear me then I'm done_

_'Cause I might just say this once_

In front of Lance in the dark and almost empty room, lay a coffin where it slowly opens to show a young man with resemblance of Lieutenant Aizen but younger than 18 with messy brown hair, big brown eyes, and dressed in a messy and baggy purplish long – sleeved shirt with an indigo under shirt, brown pants and shoes. (Haruhi Fujioka's first appearance in Ouran High School Host Club.)

_Seen this play out in my dream_

_It doesn't matter (Mmmm)_

Aizen, possibly when he was a teenager, slowly floats out of the coffin to land on the ground in front of Lance, who slowly widen his eyes at the sight of the boy who then transform to a Soul Fusion of the Dark Hide before glaring at the demon hunter.

_Time for givin' up the ghost_

Sosuke point a clawed finger at Lance, who slowly points a finger at himself while sweating a lot until the two stare at each other in silent…

_F***, it's you I hate the most_

_Baby, there's no guarantee_

_It doesn't matter, uh_

_This time I might just disappear! (alright)_

Aizen open his eyes as darkness – like fire appears beside him while he tilt his head with an invisible yet possibly small force slicked his hair back with a strand hanging down his face like his adult form with a small cruel smirk.

_oh oh oh!_

_This time I might just dis-_

Lance shiver while sweating in fear when he stood before he runs away through the manor, with Aizen riding on the aura of darkness

_(okay!)_

_This time I might just disappear (uh)_

The ROTD was at the kitchen, almost having a sandwich they appeared but noticing Lance runs away past them, they look at their left to freeze and run away from Aizen too, who is now covered with their sandwiches.

_(oh oh oh)_

"This time I might just dis-" The same ghosts from earlier sang as ROTD continue to run away to different types of doors like a Scooby Doo reference, even bump into the young demon summoner before the chase continues.

_(okay!)_

_This time I might just disappear_

_(oh oh oh)_

While running through another hall, Mateus stop to left Aizen continue to chase the others while the prince notice a picture which moves to watch a video of Jack and Sosuke when they were seven and ten years old before they were separated until the scenes of the picture changes to see Jack talking with young Anya about going to Dissidia Academy, with Aizen watching their conversation inside their small house.

_This time I might just dis-_

_(okay!)_

_This time I might just disappear (uh)_

_(oh oh oh)_

As Aizen slowly narrowing his eyes in sadness, the scene changes to show a fearful Jack watching his brother falling out of the waterfall in fear.

_This time I might just dis-_

_(okay!)_

The scene again changes to show ten year old Aizen in his Soul Fusion, Jack showing in fear and finally Mateus in his adult form wearing his black and purple robes with glowing red eyes, which the picture end to show the demon prince also glowing his red eyes with a small frown.

_This time I might just disappear! (alright)_

_(oh oh oh)_

Lance stop against a cornered wall while widening his eyes in fear when Aizen finally stop to almost kill him until the ROTD stood in front of the scared demon hunter with their weapons ready but Jack stop when Aizen also stop in shock written in both of their faces. As Jack is about to walk forward; Makoto grab his hand to send everyone running through the manor.

_This time I might just dis-_

_(okay!)_

_This time I might just disappear! (uh)_

_(oh oh oh)_

Lowering his head to conceal his pain, Aizen let out a silent scream of fury while a large wave of darkness burst out of his aura around him and send the large aura of darkness rapidly to stop the six from escaping the manor, which they succeed in escaping before disappearing in a fuchsia aura of energy.

_This time I might just dis-_

_(okay!)_

(End Music)

Back at their school dorms, the six woke up in a flash with sweat covers all of their faces and panting in shock and relief, the last person to calm down was Lance as he still feel shock of the sudden turn of events as well as the Soul Fusion Aizen Sosuke. "Okay! That was pretty scary and you guys told me before sleeping it's like your missions!?"

"P – Pretty much." Anya answered with a nod as Lance place a hand through his hair before finish panting with a small smile. "W – Well, at least I know not to mess with you guys for now on. Even you Mat, I'm so sorry for beating you up three years ago…" which earns a nod from Mateus in reply which unaware of all, Jack couldn't forget what happen earlier when he stood face to face with his lost eldest brother but relief to know he's alive and alright…


	44. Chapter 44 - Bonus Chapter II (Ending)

"So that's why Aizen got that hairstyle before he joins the Hollows!" Grey softly bang his fisted right hand on his left palm with his face showing an amazed smile before Sosuke, Aeris and Mikoto let out a sweat drop of his sudden realize while the latter question him in annoyance. "You just realize that now?"

"Aysa…" Prince Mateus called his daughter as the two left the others having a conversation of the previous memories they enter before the prince question the young princess with a small but confident frown. "You summon three Cinematic Records involving Father and Ultimecia because you want to know about me do you?"

"…"Aysa look at her father with pity and concern for a while before answering him with a nod. "Yes Father; I was going curious of you and about your life this entire war so I had to think about Grandfather, the Redeemers of the Damned, and Mommy while summoning the Cinematic Records earlier."

Prince Mateus look at his daughter in little surprise while the last Cinematic Record memory of Ultimecia appears in front of their eyes where they watch a short clip of Ultimecia and Emperor Mateus dancing which Khalifa notice that her immortal lover is looking at the Cinematic Record with a small smile until all memory manikins walk in the Cinematic Record until it slowly disappear in the air, along with the memory.

* * *

The memory manikins appear inside a lavish castle where a kind – looking middle aged man wearing a ravishing forest green suit with matching green hair and eyes is watching a young woman around nineteen years with long darkish – blue hair to her back and sea blue eyes wearing a short cheongsam and baggy jeans is casting basic magic at him before he starts counter every magic she casts. Watching them fight while standing against the entrance of the large room is a young Ultimecia possibly in her early 20s wearing a simple, sleeveless and ragged brown dress to her knees with her longer silver hair without her horns and has talon purple hands and dark blue feet with claws.

"Ultimecia…" The past Ultimecia snap out when the man call her after he finish his daughter's training before exclaiming calmly with a smile. "Would you please help packing my daughter's things before we go to Palamecia for tomorrow night before meeting the demon queen Cyclonia?"

"Y – yes master." Ultimecia softly walk past her master and her daughter while the latter told her father and the former time witch with a small confident smile. "Father you know I can take care of myself at Palamecia even meeting the emperor so you and Ultimecia can take a rest."

"Now, Lumina. In case of anything happen to you; Ultimecia and I will be accompanying you as we don't want you killed like your mother. And the ruler is not even an emperor yet without a queen so who knows; a demon prince like him may even have a fair with one of you girls." Lumina's father explained as Ultimecia walk back in the room with her right hand holding a suitcase before finally speak. "I don't know Master. I'm nothing but a disgusting – looking demon that is not royalty so I suppose the ruler may favor Mistress Lumina."

"Don't be stupid Ultimecia; even as demon, you're a pretty demon so ignore what those people the cult you once live said in your head and join us." Lumina complimented kindly as she held her suitcase in her hands before the scene changes in a flash to show inside Castle Palamecia where the young Lumina, who Khalifa and Sosuke seem to slowly recognize her, her father and Ultimecia walking through the halls with the demonic guards positioned to stand at each entrance and walls although a few were caught spying on both demon women.

When the doors to the throne room slowly open, the three walk in where the sight of Emperor Mateus sitting on the throne snap the young witch in shock of seeing the young ruler's handsome face with purple makeup in his eyes and lips along his long and spiky blonde hair with a golden crown around his forehead and dressed in rich black and purple robes and high heeled boots. Beside his right stood Raven Crystal and Snow while beside his left is the Lamia Queen.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Beelzebub." Emperor Mateus calmly addressed the king to be Lord Beelzebub, with a calm and slight cruel smile in his face as the three bow in response before the visiting lord commented the young ruler with a smile. "A demon in his 20,000 year seems interesting to be the ruler. By any chance, are you a brother of the Palamecian queen who married the 1st Demon Overlord?"

A snore fills the room as Lord Beelzebub and Lumina look to be Snow sleeping with a finger is picking his nose while Ultimecia notice her future husband is looking at the lord with a bored frown of his earlier question until he look at the time witch's orange eyes for a while but the sound of banging send the two to look to see Raven Crystal banging Snow's head to wake him up while pulling his finger out of his nose to have a slight big booger which Snow commented with satisfaction. "Got it! A big one!"

"Cut that out, it's disgusting!" Raven shouted in anger and annoyance as Snow turns to face her in annoyance before he starts to complain. "Why did you hit me on the head!? That hurt, you big butt!"

"Leave my butt out of it! If you hadn't pay any attention; I would use my magic and start beating you silly till you are dead!" Raven complained as Emperor Mateus and Lamia, Lord Beelzebub, Lumina, Ultimecia, and the memory manikins watch their argument with surprised and slight boredom only to Emperor and Lamia.

"Shut up…I don't want to butt in with Master's meeting!"

"Can you shut up about the butt – talk, you pervert!"

"How about an ass!"

"I'm deeply sorry for both my summons and vassals. They can be pests sometimes even when I was a child." Emperor Mateus apologized with a small sigh escaping his lips as Raven and Snow slowly look back at their master with cruel grins like younger yet trouble - making siblings behind his back; which motion the lamia queen to get the visitors' attention. "Would you please follow me to lead you to your rooms?"

"I would like to speak with your servant with the silver hair. I seem to be interest with her." The Emperor offered Lord Beelzebub as Ultimecia blink her eyes in surprise while Lumina gives her a short elbow with a grin in her face before leaving her servant with her father through the halls while Ultimecia slowly walk to her future husband, aware both Raven and Snow are about to sneak behind their master. "Yes?"

"I notice how you were looking at me when Lord Beelzebub question about my mother who married my father. I'm just relief Snow distract him when I don't want to answer it." Mateus exclaimed as Ultimecia listen patiently, her face slowly show surprise of his words while Snow slowly lift himself to stand his tail near his master's back.

"I may want you to accompany me to meet a demon queen who resides in Cyclonia of Atmos tomorrow night so hope you don't mind…AAAAAAAHHHH!" The Emperor screamed while shivering in shock when Snow and Raven suddenly tickle his waist for a while as they pin him down on the ground with Snow grabbed the Emperor's arms behind his head while Raven sat on his waist continue to stroke their own master under his robes to send him struggling while laughing with a huge blush escaping his cheeks. "D – Don't! Raven! Snow! Ahahaha!"

Watching the proud demon emperor getting humiliated by his own summons, Ultimecia softly narrow her orange eyes with a small smile escaping her lips along a soft chuckle which made the Emperor opening one eye when she commented with a smirk. "You seem to look like an interesting husband even with a skin sensitivity condition, I'm sorry to say I'm actually addicted with extremely mature stories…" which sends all three to froze in shock and amazement of this woman while Mateus seem to tug his lips in a small yet seemingly surprised smirk before the doors quickly open to see two demon guards who are positioned outside the doors. What got Ultimecia into confusion of them is that both of their helmets are removed to show human faces but with demonic eyes and teeth.

"Oh what? Miss Raven and Snow are sexing Master again? Man I forgot to bring my camera." One of the demon guards with short and spiky blue hair sighed with his eyes closed in a pout while Mateus froze before he quickly stood up, a hand grabbing their summons' collars while shouting in anger. "It is not what it looks like!"

"Apologies milord, but even such misunderstanding; Lionheart won't think nothing but sexual fantasies of you with your comrades, mostly Sir Jecht or Miss Raven and young Snow, something from his young head for a new demon." The second demon with purple hair apologized with a bow while the first name Lionheart gives Ultimecia a wink which would send an eyebrow twitch from the annoyed ruler while the blush in his cheeks slowly cool down.

"Later in 19 years; Leon will be the new Lionheart." Zenya told Prince Mateus with a sarcastic smile while Fallen Angel Flonne looks at him with her face showing slight annoyance before her short and small temper surprises all memory manikins. "Don't be rude, Zenya! I want to see Ultimecia and Mateus falling in love in the memory!"

"Watch out for Flonne; she will destroy love haters." Aeris commented with a smile as the scene changes to show an early morning where Ultimecia is walking through a hallway while feeling a chill of the coldness in these halls but hearing a piano playing in the air from a room with an almost closed door so silently, the young time witch slowly open the door to watch Emperor Mateus playing the only piano of the room which he plays it beautifully while Raven Crystal and Snow watch him with relaxing smiles on the couch.

Once the ruler finish playing the piano, Ultimecia slowly walk inside the room after closing the door with a silent shut yet Mateus slowly turn his head to face her future wife before questioning her with a smile. "Do you like hearing me play the piano?"

"Oh; You play it beautifully to grew my interest. No wonder women would like a talented musician like you for a husband, milord." Ultimecia exclaimed with a small smirk as Mateus let out a soft scoff before explaining with a bored tone. "Normally; irritating noblewomen would enter my domain to seek my hand in marriage but they change their mind quickly once they know I'm actually a demon, not that I care. Wishing to save their frail, pathetic lives; they fled but not a few survive as they were unaware of Raven Crystal."

"They always beg for escape, they were wrong not to mess with me." Raven Crystal mused with amusement while Snow cross his sleeve – covered arms around his bare chest with a confident grin before Ultimecia nod in agreement. "At least I'm a witch but I don't know much of my former life. I was brought in a cult of abused slavery women but they abuse me for my appearances and powers and I barely had the time to cast magic with them beating me almost in death. When I was 16, I was brought to Lord Beelzebub and Mistress Lumina to take care of me while I offer my service to take care of them."

Raven and Snow look at their master as he listen her story patiently with his face showing a blank frown before Ultimecia felt a soft hand cupping her left talon hand when he purred with pride. "Those foolish women must've have the ugliest faces or hearts to abuse a beautiful and independent woman. Too bad for them I pick you to be my queen; royalty or not."

"Care for me to hear your singing?" Mateus questioned with a confident smile as Ultimecia tug her lips in a smirk before she watch the ruler play his piano faster and expertly. (Altered Music Cue: I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King.)

"I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies, beware." Mateus sing as he continue to play the piano to follow the beat of the song he's singing.

"Well, I've never seen a king of demons; with quite so long hair ." Ultimecia joined in with a compliment as Mateus gives the time witch a smile for her excellent singing voice before he continues singing.

_I'm gonna be the main event _

_Like no king was before _

_I'm brushing up on looking down _

_I'm working on my roar! _

"Thus far, a rather inspiring thing …" Ultimecia complimented again as Lumina walk in to jump in surprise and amazement when the two notice her arrival but they don't mind when Mateus starts to sing with telekinesis to make the piano play by itself.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think... " Raven said as Mateus and Ultimecia starts dancing around the room with the three watching with amusement even when both starts to sing.

_No one saying, "Do this" _

_No one saying, "Be there" _

_No one saying, "Stop that" _

_No one saying, "See here"_

_Mateus: Free to rule around all day_

_(Snow: Well demon hunters are going to be out! ~) _

_Free to do it all my way!_

"**I** think it's time that you and I; arranged a heart-to-heart." Ultimecia sing when she open the doors with telekinesis by a flick of her right hand, amusing the demon ruler to continue singing.

_Kings do need advice ; from their queens for a start!_

"If this is where it's all headed , count demon hunters out! Out of service, out of hell! They wouldn't hang about! " Snow sang as watching Lumina walking out of the room first before the future couple, Raven join the singing with a compliment and a smirk.

_This kid is getting wildly out of wing!_

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Emperor Mateus sang as all the demon guards who remove their helmets to show human faces with demonic eyes and teeth watch them walking while singing in surprise and amazement until they all join them when their master motion them while singing.

_Everybody look left _

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight!_

"Not yet…" Ultimecia sang while placing a talon clawed hand under his chin with a smile to receive a sensual smirk from the ruler before everyone starts to sing.

_Let every demons go for broke and sing _

_Let's hear it in the hell and on the wing _

_It's gonna be our master's finest fling! _

_Mateus and All: Oh, I just can't wait to be king _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king _

_Oh, I just can't wait... To be king!_

(End Music)

Laughter and cheers fills the air of the throne room as Snow lie on Raven while she sat against their master when they were laughing like young children before Lumina crawl to Ultimecia and Mateus's sides. "Hey Ulti, let's go buy you a dress, it was Father's idea." Which Ultimecia respond by nodding in agreement with a smile of her master's generosity.

"I'll accompany you two. I heard my comrades from Redeemers of the Damned will be going to buy their own outfits for tonight." Emperor Mateus exclaimed when the memory manikins watch the scene changes to see Lumina and Ultimecia entering a clothes shop full of ball gowns, suits and dresses. While the two women are picking a few beautiful ball gowns, the memory manikins spot a few women wearing ragged and revealing clothing walking before one of them grab the other's attention when she point a finger at Lumina and Ultimecia who didn't see them when Lumina softly drag her friend to the stalls…

"You look so beautiful!" Lumina complimented with an excited grin when Ultimecia walk outside the stall to wear a red halter ball gown to expose her left side except her left breast is covered with a gold cup and red makeup for her lips and eyes. Her new outfit send Grey, Zenya, Yukio, and Mateus to nose bleed while Sosuke had to cover the youngest Sora's eyes despite he peek through his slightly open fingers.

"Wait for me while I change, kay?" Lumina exclaimed when she walk inside the stall before Ultimecia slowly turn her head to face the same group of women slaves walking to her; their faces does show beauty despite covering in dirt, Prince Mateus narrow his eyes in fury indicate their hearts are indeed black when one of them scoff at Ultimecia. "So, how do you like in your new master, witch? Train you to do magic?"

"What do you want?" Ultimecia asked in annoyance.

"We are serving for Master Cyclonis's ball tonight and I see your masters are stupid enough to take you shopping…" but one of the women stop when Emperor Mateus walk in the shop which sends the girls to whisper of his appearance as well as his handsome face but once Lumina walk out of the stall to wear a beautiful and sleeveless white ball gown with silver designs and a fake flower clipped on her left side of her head, and white gloves reaching her forearms; she was also surprised and annoyed of the cruel women slaves.

"…I happen to meet my comrades outside so we can take a walk outside and introduce them to you." Emperor Mateus told Ultimecia as she nod in reply before the sight of Mateus wrapping Ultimecia's arms around his left forearm when leaving send shock and jealous into the slaves' faces especially changes into anger when Lumina follows them from behind, boldly showing them a middle finger with her right hand with a smirk until the three are out of the store.

"Wow, Khadija's demon maid seem to be too confident when she was a princess." Sosuke commented calmly as everyone nod in agreement before they follow the past memories of Emperor and Ultimecia when they walk outside through the streets to see a clear group of the Redeemers of the Damned, along with an older Lance their age with his usual orange hair with some red bangs, orange eyes, and dressed in a black shirt and boots, and brown pants with set of armor on his arms, legs, boots, and gloves.

"Hey Majesty, look who decided to join us!" Jecht called Emperor Mateus with a grin as the emperor was a bit surprise and amazed to see Lance again when he commented with a smirk. "Well, well. If it isn't the demon hunter of our group…"

"He's a demon hunter?" Ultimecia asked in curiosity as Lance gives himself a whistle of the sight of Ultimecia and Lumina's new clothing before correcting both her and Mateus with a grin. "Correction Mat; Former Demon Hunter. I now happen to be a resident at Jack's place in Domus Facina and work as his assassin partner."

"Why do you want an assassin partner?" Makoto Kibune asked the Landlord of Domus Facina with confusion and mild annoyance as the latter shrug his shoulders with a grin before answering confidently. "Hey, what happens if any demon hunters try to break in? At least let Lance have a chance since he is the fastest demon hunter since his former boss he betrayed."

"Guys, isn't that Miss Valerie and Mr. Vincent?" Lady Anya point at two familiar teachers walking to their direction until Miss Valerie notice them and starts to run away while Mr. Vincent look at his wife in surprise and confusion. "Oh boy I gotta run!"

"Teach! We want Happy New Year's beating!" Jecht, Landlord, and Lance chase the running teacher while the former had to drag Makoto Kibune by his arm to send him screaming during the chase, as Miss Valerie cup her ears with her hands to pretend being deaf. "What? I can't hear you!"

"Why you…" Landlord shouted angrily as Jecht and Lance join in.

"Cheap!"

"Skate!"

Miss Valerie jerk to turn with her face showing fury before she exclaims while chasing the four screaming men in anger. "What did you call me!?"

"I'm so glad you all are being well, even you Mateus now that you're emperor of Palamecia." Mr. Vincent assured with a calm smile while they ignore the four men being chased by their teacher back and forth beside them when Emperor Mateus compliment Vincent with a calm smile. "Oh, I will be Emperor soon with my new wife Ultimecia."

"I see… are you all coming to greet Master Cyclonis for this year's ball?" Mr. Vincent questioned with a smile as Miss Valerie stop chasing them before asking the same question. "Wait, you all are going?"

"Yeah, why?" Landlord asked in confusion while Miss Valerie walk to stand beside her husband's left before answering. "Apparently everyone heard a rumor of demon hunters trying to eliminate Master Cyclonis so you kids better protect her during the party even your new wives have to fight to protect her." Which would send all of the Redeemers of the Damned, Lance, Ultimecia, and Lumina to nod in their highest duty and agreement before the scene again changes to show a ballroom with dark violet walls and golden drapes and aristocrats fill the room to dance in beautiful waltz while some discuss in conversations. As for the abusive women slaves who were about to threaten Ultimecia earlier, they busy themselves with serving drinks to the guests although they were disturbed by a few men who kept touching their rears for sensual acts.

An hour of no demon hunters, the guests stop their dances and conversations when they notice a woman about going to be old with silver hair, orange eyes and dressed in a purple ball gown descending the staircase of the balcony of the ballroom before she motion them to continue with a small smile. "Don't stop yourselves from enjoying the ball, please continue."

As commanded, the guests bow and continue enjoying the party while some dance happily with the music playing. Sitting on the throne, Master Cyclonis smile at the Redeemers of the Damned walking up the stairs to stood in front of her before she nod in greeting. "I have heard so much stories of you Redeemers of the Damned protecting demons and others from demon hunters and I am please to meet you all. I may know it is only five members but it is nice to meet the new ones."

"I am the leader of the Redeemers of the Damned; Jack Klauser, the Landlord of Domus Facina. This is my wife and Protector of Angels Lady Anya, our brawler Jecht, and our tacticians Mateus Palamecia and Makoto Kibune." The Landlord of Domus Facina introduced as Lance walk forward before introducing himself with a bow. "I'm Lance Dusk and I'm a former demon hunter."

"I never heard of a demon hunter quit it's job. You must've done something long before." Master Cyclonis commented Lance with a small frown while watching the former demon hunter shiver in fear of her gaze before Lumina gently pull him back. "My name is Lumina Beelzebub and I'm here with my friend Ultimecia…"

Seeing Master Cyclonis slowly stand up after hearing Ultimecia's name, the entire ballroom froze when they watch the old demon queen walking to Ultimecia who slowly look back to her eyes with little surprise while the queen's eyes slowly trail around the young woman before slowly lifting the time witch's talon hands…

"My daughter…Princess Ultimecia Cyclonia." Master Cyclonis revealed with a smile as everyone froze in shock while the Redeemers of the Damned and Lumina also reacted with amazement until all froze their tracks when an explosion boomed in the ballroom by destroying the large doors before a group of demon hunters walk in, all dragging a tied up adult form of Haruhi, to most of the memory manikins, mostly Sosuke's shock.

"Sweet mother of gold, we hit the jackpot! All demon filth roaming around, as well as the demon of Cyclonia of Atmos!" One demon hunter commented with a cruel grin while Master Cyclonis gives them a cold sneer before she look at the Redeemers of the Damned who nod in response before all dash after the guests jump and flash step away to let the soldiers fighting but Lord Beelzebub was the last to escape before he was cut deeply to send Lumina screaming in shock of her father killed.

"Hey traitor!" Another demon hunter greeted Lance who quickly swing his sword around his waist before fast purple arrows flew past him to shot through a lot sending blood out, to his dismay when Lumina and Anya cast magic to send their bodies out until one demon hunter had the urge to untie the chains off Haruhi before demanding angrily. "Beat them to ashes, you damn Hogyoku!"

"Hogyoku?" Aysa wondered in curiosity as everyone see Sosuke lowering his head during the past Haruhi casting basic yet powerful magic to send blood escaping some parts of the soldiers' bodies although Makoto Kibune swing his Zanpakuto to hit Haruhi before Ultimecia shout a spell. "Time!"

When everyone but her froze in time, Ultimecia slowly walk to Haruhi with a flick of her left talon hand to summon multiple purple arrows around her and the demon hunters before another wave of her hand send time function normally and the arrows rapidly shoot through Haruhi and the demon hunters to hear their screams. Once everyone stop to see bodies of the demon hunters while Haruhi only receive severe injuries from the attack, Master Cyclonis slowly walk to her living daughter before commenting her attack with a slow nod. "An interesting attack from my only daughter."

"Ultimecia…" Emperor Mateus look around the room after he press his booted foot against a body before exclaiming a news to send Ultimecia into shock while Master Cyclonis wave a hand to send the young girl unconscious. "During the fight, your friend was taken away by few of the demon hunters who escape and knowing about them, they want to make her a Pet for their pleasurable entertainment."

The memory changes again faster like a few months have passed until it stop to see Emperor Mateus sitting on the throne while a hand is stroking a sleeping Pikachu on his lap. Reading a note aloud to be from Master Cyclonis involving Mateus and Ultimecia's marriage; he is unaware Ultimecia, who is now wearing the same red coat which exposes her neck, chest, abdomen, and stomach, is slowly walking to Mateus's side until he finish reading to receive a jump scare from his wife to send him screaming in shock while Pikachu jumps to land on his spiky hair. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I thought to see if you were going to be a cruel – hearted emperor." Ultimecia gives a small chuckle as Mateus slowly smirk back before sighing. "You pick the moment too but at least I won't get mad at you; that will make me hardened to hate love and have my wife banished."

"Anyway…" Ultimecia slowly sat on her husband's lap while a talon hand present him a unclear picture of black and white but seeing closer, Emperor Mateus slowly froze to see an x – ray of a baby in a stomach before he asked Ultimecia who gives a smile for his surprise reaction. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Ultimecia nod as Emperor Mateus looks like he's about to faint from the excited news when they both hug each other before the memory changes only a few seconds to show Mateus, Jecht, Landlord, and Makoto sitting in a living room which is from Domus Facina without Ultimecia and Lady Anya, who busied themselves from the first – born baby to be delivered.

"Chill Majesty, I hope my wife is pregnant so that both our boys are going to hang out like us." Jecht assured as the door creak open to get their attention to show Lady Anya wiping her hands with a blue towel before she look at the surprised tyrant to hear the news until she finally spoke with a smile. "Mat; it's a boy and both are fine."

"Yay Mat!" Landlord and Makoto congratulate while Emperor Mateus stood up with a small excited smile until he fall on his stomach on the floor, his hand hit the tray of empty cups before they starts flying to hit on Jecht after they watch him faint before the blitzball player commented confidently. "I better catch him in case Ulti's pregnant again."

"Agreed…" The three nodded as Mateus slowly stood up from waking up when Lady Anya continue adding with a small tint of regret. "Already born is a few minutes and he said his first word which is something Jecht shouts earlier…" but Ultimecia walk out of the door holding her new baby around a covered towel before the men heard the baby happily said his first word… "Nigga!"

"Change memory!" Grey quickly shouted after cupping Sora's ears as the memory changes faster before it shows Ultimecia playing with a four year old – like Chase Young and a young baby Cyclonis, although Mateus is seemingly to be busy with casting his trap magic while Ultimecia show her baby daughter a card with a picture of a fire. "Cyclonis; I bet your first word will be this; fire."

Baby Cyclonis widen her eyes in amazement before saying her first words with a smile while unaware a small purple flame covers her head. "Fire…" which would send a surprised Ultimecia in silence until she call Mateus without turning behind. "Mateus, Cyclonis is on fire."

"What!?" Mateus froze in a scream from casting a Dreary Cell spell before one by one, each memory manikin is disappearing in light until Prince Mateus and Aysa was the last to watch the last few seconds of the memory before they too disappear along the memory fades…

…

Back in Memory Purgatory, the memory manikins appear back in the living room when Vincent and Rachel Michaelis is talking with a young ten or nine year old – like form of Ienzo wearing a lab coat with blue denim jeans and black and white sneakers who looks as if he never smiles even when the three notice the others' arrival.

"Ah, back from seeing Sebastian and Ultimecia's memories?" Vincent asked the others calmly as they were surprise to hear he knows of their memory trip until Vincent reveal with a hand placing on the possibly new arrival's right shoulder. "He may not look like it, but Ienzo's memory manikin told us where have you been after he was just created. Since Mateus and Khalifa are taking care of Aysa and Sosuke and Aeris are taking care of Sora, let's have Flonne and Yukio take care of this one we will be calling him by his Nobody's name; Zexion."

"Aww, Ienzo is so cute if he is like that." Flonne commented with a smile when Ienzo slowly walk to the two before Mikoto assure her with a confident frown. "Maybe because both of your body forms are a couple; that's why Vincent wants you to take care of Zexion."

"You all should know this; whenever you all see a memory, your living body forms can also see those memories so Aizen, Mateus, Kai, Flonne, Ienzo, and Sora can see what you all have witness in these memories." Rachel calmly exclaimed as everyone nod in agreement before Zenya and Grey slowly look back at each other in a death glare until the former pounce on the former butler for another fight this morning, earning everyone to sigh while Zexion emotionlessly watch the whole fight even while Yukio comment in a whisper. "At least Vincent didn't put Zenya and Grey to take care of Zexion…"

...

**(I only own my characters and nothing else; Landlord of Domus Facina belongs to Deviantart's Sephiroth7734 while Princess Aysa belongs to Fadedsolitude28. Thanks for reading and reviewing this.)**


End file.
